3 years later
by Vampirepancakes
Summary: Damon makes a choice to desiccate himself inside of a coffin for the next 60 years and make everyone believe that it's because he is waiting on Elena. But the true reason is that he had fallen in love with Bonnie and doesn't know how to deal with his feelings for her. He is awakened 3 years later with the news that Bonnie is in danger and now must do what he can to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Damon Salvatore was in love with his girlfriend's best friend. The woman that had become his own best friend and who he had grown super close to. He had grown closer to Bonnie Bennett than he had with anyone outside of Stefan. There bond was solid and strong and they had become almost inseparable always finding ways to spend a ton of time together hanging out as friends or working as a team to defeat the latest problem. The latest problem which was trying to save the town of Mystic Falls from his Mother and her 'family' of heretics.

At first his feelings toward her were that of a close friend and he had loved her dearly as a friend. But with the more time that he spent with her the more he started to notice that he was beginning to feel things for the witch that were more than just friendship. And for two months now he had been in love with Bonnie Bennett and was growing more and more in love with her each and every day and she didn't even know it. Because on the outside he kept acting like the man who just loved her as a friend. He had been good at hiding his true feelings for her.

He knew that there was no question that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett his best friend by the reactions that he had around her and with her for the last two months. Every time she would walk into a room his heart would do a vampire version of skipping a beat. When she smiled he would get that warm, special feeling inside of his heart that he had only felt a couple of times before in his entire life time. When she would look at him with her stunning green eyes he would feel this intense feeling like his breath was being taken away. And he would just stare at her longingly whenever she wasn't looking or noticing him looking at her as if she set the sun and the moon and all of the stars in the sky.

Feeling more than friendship for her didn't settle in the fact that he was in love with her and had developed deep feelings for her. There was also the physical aspect of him knowing that what he felt for her was more than friendship. Whenever they were alone he would have this urge to grab her and kiss her until she was breathless. He thought about doing things to her and with her that a friend wouldn't think about doing with someone who they honestly considered just a friend.

More and more over the last two months he found himself wondering what it would be like to make love with the witch. Several times waking up sweaty and with a hard on because he had sex dreams about her where they were both naked and she was riding him or vise versa and was left with this need to have her. To get rid of his hard on from these dreams sometimes he would take a cold shower and other times he would use his hand to relieve himself with her name at the tip of his lips as he came. He wanted her more and more with each day that passed.

And because he had these feelings for Bonnie Bennett the guilt was eating away at him. Elena was sleeping a a coffin and would be until the day that Bonnie died. He had promised to Elena and himself that he would wait on her and give his heart to no other. So that when they reunited in 60-70 years he could live the life with Elena that he always wanted to. He thought that he could manage to do that after all 60-70 years was nothing for a vampire. So he would wait and Bonnie would be allowed to live a long and hopefully happy and fulfilling life.

But when he had fallen in love with the witch a major and unexpected wretch had been thrown into his plans of waiting on Elena. He never thought that in a million years that any woman could make him question his decision on being faithful and waiting on Elena. But Bonnie was that woman who had managed to break that barrier and grab a hold of his heart. Damon wasn't surprised that a man could fall for Bonnie Bennett. After all she was special and had this incredible strength about her. She was kind and compassionate. She was funny and witty and warm. And had this amazing aurora surrounding her. She was fierce in everything that she did. And physically was one of the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen in his almost two hundred years on this earth.

So he could understand why a man who fall in love with her. She had everything that a man who fall for in a woman like her. But it was him whose heart she had captured. And because he was feelings those types of feelings for her Damon felt guilty because he was in his mind betraying Elena in a way. As if he was cheating on her with her best friend. Not physically because nothing physical or sexual had happened between him and Bonnie. But emotionally with knowing that he was in love with her and with his thoughts of wishing that he could get hot, sweaty and naked with Bonnie he felt like he was emotionally and mentally cheating on Elena.

And while he didn't act on his feelings yet he really wanted to. He was a loss at what to do for his feelings for Bonnie. But he knew that he couldn't act on them as much as he wanted to. It took a ton of willpower to fight what he was feeling for the witch. But a couple of nights ago that willpower had been broken. It was when Bonnie had come over to the boarding house for one of their movie nights where they hung out just the two of them and watched movies on DVD's as they ate snacks. Stefan had taken Caroline out on a date so the two of them had the boarding house to themselves.

It started out as the typical hanging out, friendly friends type of date. Until a emotional part played in one of Bonnie's favorite movies and she cried over it some. At first Damon just snorted making fun of her like he often did when she would get emotional over a movie. They were snuggled up on the couch sitting close together. So close that parts of their bodies touched and he could smell how good she smelt. And his thoughts towards her remained friendly at that moment despite the times before where he had dreamed about taking her over and over again.

Then he turned his attention towards her when he heard her sniffle and saw a few tears quietly running down her face. He grasped her face in his hands and used his thumbs to wipe her tears away and suddenly their eyes connected green. At that moment the friendly thoughts were washed away and replaced by the reminder that he was deeply in love with this woman. The thoughts of wanting her returned and for an intense moment his eyes had fallen down to her lips and he had the strongest desire to kiss her breathless.

He wanted to kiss her and then proceed to strip her naked and fuck her on that couch and every other surface of the boarding house until she was a quivering mess in his arms. He wanted to make her say his name over and over again while he used his mouth, hands, and cock to take her to her peak repeatedly. Images of having her in every position that night entered into his mind and made him hard. He was a second away from acting out on his feelings and thoughts. A second away from kissing her.

But he was reminded that Elena was sleeping a box waiting to be reunited with him. And that although she had told him that he should live his life he was sure that she didn't mean that by hooking with her best friend. So before he could act on what he wanted to do Damon quickly separated himself from Bonnie to put some space between them. Hopefully before she would notice the growing erection in his pants. He wasn't sure if Bonnie had felt that moment too. If she had then she didn't say anything or was a hell of an actress as she didn't seem as hot and bothered by the close contact like he was. They went on watching the rest of that movie as if it were just the typical friendly movie date night between them.

After the movies were over with Bonnie left to go home and Damon was left alone to go and take a cold shower to ease the affects of what Bonnie had on him. He realized that was wasn't going to be able to be around the witch for much longer before he acted out on his feelings for her. He was Damon Salvatore and an impulsive man and knew that it was only a matter of time before y ihe would grab Bonnie and kiss her and do much more than kissing with her if she would allow him to. That meant that he would be cheating on Elena not just emotionally but physically now.

He was afraid of going there with Bonnie not just because of his guilt over Elena. But also because he didn't want to face starting anything with the witch just to have to watch her grow old while he stayed immortal and knowing that the day would come where she would die and he would have to grieve for her. He already would because she was his best friend and he would lose his mind if anything happened to her. But his grief and mourning for her would be heightened if he started a romantic relationship with her just to have to face with losing her.

Then after she died he would have to deal with Elena. He would be happy that Elena was awake and thrilled about it. But if he had some romantic relationship with Bonnie then his happy reunion with Elena wouldn't be so happy. It would be complicated by the fact that he had fallen for her best friend. Then Elena would find out about his relationship with Bonnie and Damon could imagine that she would be hurt by it and feel betrayed by him and Bonnie. What a place to be in to wake up and find out that your boyfriend carried on an affair with your best friend while you spent the last six or seven decades in a coma. Damon didn't want to do that to Elena.

There was only one way that he could think about solving this complicated problem. It was extreme beyond extreme. But he couldn't handle the guilt that he was feeling or the feelings that he had for Bonnie. The only way that he could think of was to dessicate himself and lock himself in a coffin where he would sleep and wait until Elena woke up.

It was the cheap and easy way to handle all of his feelings when it came to Bonnie and Elena. But that was what he was going to do. Stop eating blood and lay down in a coffin where he would wait on Elena. His mind kept telling him that he was being foolish and a coward for going in this direction. But he countered that by telling himself that he wasn't only protecting his relationship with Elena, but protecting Bonnie as well.

Elena used to be this sweet, loving, and kind girl. That was before she got into a relationship with her. Where she changed into a more selfish, self absorbed, reckless kind of girl who cared less about her friends and put most of her focus into her relationship with him. And Damon liked it that way because it was how he was able to get the girl that he had wanted for so long, even while she was with his brother to be with him. Damon knew that he was toxic for Elena and that their relationship was together toxic. That they were codependent on each other. Even telling her how he was _bad_ for her. But that didn't stop them from being together and the selfish part of Damon would have rather be with Elena then to let her truly go so that she could thrive and be healthier emotionally without him. That was him being codependant on her and not being able to let her go even though he knew that it would have been best for the both of him if he had.

He didn't want to ruin Bonnie the way that he had with Elena. Although he told himself that it was bullshit. Bonnie was so different from Elena that she wouldn't be affected in the same negative ways that Elena was from their relationship. His relationship with Bonnie wasn't toxic and out of the two his relationship with Bonnie was far more healthier over his relationship with Elena. But Damon needed himself to believe the lie that he was doing this to protect Bonnie from himself. To ease how awful he felt about the fact that he would leave her behind once he put himself in that coffin.

Just like how he needed to believe that desiccating himself was what was best for him, Bonnie, and Elena. So he made his plans and in a couple of days he would leave for Brooklyn, New York where he would find a coffin that was in a storage building and he would lay down in it and close it over himself and starve himself to the point where he would only be woken up when Elena woke up. Something that he was going to do even if he had to spend decades in that coffin. It was the only option that he felt like he had.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The next day he was preparing to go to New York where he would carry out the final stage of his plans. He wasn't going to pack much besides what he needed. When you were planning to spend a long time in a box there wasn't much that one needed to pack to go on the trip that they were about to go on. Still there was a big part of him telling himself that he shouldn't do this and that it wasn't right. That part of him had him feeling in a broody and pissed off mood. He kept telling that part of him to shut up and that he knew what he was doing.

Since he needed someone to wake him up once Elena was awake he had told Stefan about his plan. Stefan of course immediately objected to Damon's plan asking him what was wrong with him.

" _What the fuck is wrong with you?" Were Stefan's exact words._

Damon told him that it was for the best. Stefan debated with him for hours that he shouldn't be doing this and that what he was thinking about doing was the worst decision that he could ever make. But Damon remained firm and stubborn in his stance telling his brother that his mind wasn't going to be changed and just making Stefan agree that he would wake him up once Elena had woken up.

He had lied to Stefan saying that it was all about Elena. How he just couldn't leave the next sixty years without her and how it was too much for him to think about Elena in that box. So to bind his time he was going to sleep in his own coffin until it was time for him to reunite with Elena. Stefan brought it not knowing the real reason that he was doing this wasn't solely because of Elena but because of his feelings for Bonnie and this was some last resort desperate attempt to avoid acting out on them.

He was in his bedroom preparing to go on that trip to New York. There was a knock on his door he knew who it was before he even saw who it was because he could hear the sound of her heart beat and had spent so much time with her that he knew that the pattern of her heartbeat could only belong to her.

"Come in." Damon stated wondering what she was visiting him for.

Bonnie stepped into his bedroom looking stunning and beautiful even though she only wore light makeup on her face. Her long hair swept over her shoulders and back. Damon noticed how stunning she was and his heart did that skip a beat thing and he kicked himself on the inside for having these feelings about his comatose girlfriends best friend.

Damon spoke. "Hey witchy. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Bonnie started.

Damon heard the tone in her voice. "Oh?"

She eyed him. "I just got through with talking with Stefan."

The blue eyed vampire sighed and rolled his eyes. He should have known that Stefan wasn't going to easily accept him desiccating himself without trying to do more to stop him. And Damon guessed that Stefan hoped that Bonnie could get through to him where he couldn't.

"Did he now." Damon went with some annoyance directed towards his brother.

"He told me that your were planning to starve yourself to desiccation and lock yourself in a coffin for decades." Bonnie paused. ".Is this true."

He could have denied it but knew that if he did that Bonnie wouldn't have believed him. So he signed. "Yeah it is."

Bonnie seemed perplexed. "But why the sudden turn in your decision? You seemed fine a couple of days ago."

"It just something that needs to be done." Was Damon's answer.

"You're doing this because of Elena?" Bonnie questioned.

Damon just nodded.

Bonnie frowned. "What happened to you waiting on her?"

"This is me waiting on her." Damon said "Just in my own way."

"You know this is not how Elena envisioned your waiting. She wanted you to live your life." Bonnie pointed out.

"Well Elena is not exactly here to stop me." Damon returned tone a little snarky.

"But this is extreme for you to do. Turning to desiccation." Bonnie told him. "You sure that you don't see any better ways for you to be able to handle Elena's absence"

Damon shook his head. "No I've tried living without her and now I think that desiccating myself is what I should do to wait on her."

She took a step closer to him. "I get it Damon that life without Elena is difficult for you. It's difficult for us all because we all miss her. But you know what she would want us to do live our lives to the fullest and be happy with living it every day. It is what would be for the best for all of us who loved her and who she loved in return."

"Maybe for the rest of you." Damon quietly said. "But my way is what is best for _me."_

Bonnie could tell that he was dead serious and set upon doing this. Because of that she felt a little panic rise inside of her because she knew that Damon going through with his plan would mean that she would never get to see him again. That her best friend in her entire world would be resting away in a box where she would be unable to see him and because she needed him so much in her life Bonnie couldn't bare to think about having to life for the next six decades or more without him. She had learned to manage to do that without Elena but she didn't know if she could do that without Damon. So she tried to think of ways where she could get him to change his mind.

"What about Lily and her 'family'?" Bonnie questioned. "They are out there being a terror to Mystic Falls and the only way that they are going to be stopped is if we do it."

To be honest Damon had thought about that. The fact that there was his crazy ass mother and her crazy ass family left to deal with. But he figured that they would eventually be defeated without his help and because they had a Bennett witch the most powerful one on their side.

So he answered her by saying. "You are a badass, with Bennett witch running through your blood Bon-Bon I'm sure that you will have the situation handled."

"Yeah I'm a Bennett witch sure." Bonnie stated. "But that doesn't mean that I can fight this battle on my own."

Damon gestured. "You don't have to fight the battle against my Mother and her freaks alone. You have others to help you. Stefan, Caroline, Alaric, and Matt for example."

Bonnie confirmed. "Yes all of them are doing everything that they can do help. Still me working with them is not the same as me working with you. You and I we are team badass remember."

That last comment with her preferring to the two of them would have made him smile it it wasn't for the situation that he was putting himself into.

"Come on, Damon." Bonnie went on. "If I'm going to be able to defeat the heretics then I'm going to need you here by my side while I do it."

"I'm sorry, Bonnie." He directed feeling more awful with each word that was coming out of her mouth. But trying to remain firm in his decision. "But I can't."

His answer left her feeling disappointed, "But just a few days ago you were talking about how you were ready to kick some ass and make Lilly pay."

Unable to handle the disappointed that he saw in her eyes Damon turned away and shrugged,. "Things changed."

Starting to feel frustrated towards him Bonnie sighed. "I really don't understand this. This seems like such a rash decision. You were fine with living your life without Elena before and now all of a sudden it's just too much for you? Is it as simple as you're trying to make it sound or is there more to it?"

Damon felt the urge to yell out to her that she was what had changed. And the true reason that he was going to put himself to sleep in a coffin was because he couldn't handle his feelings for her and the only way that he could prevent himself from acting out on them was to lock himself inside of a coffin. But she could never really learn the truth.

"There's nothing more to it." Damon continued to avoid eye contact with her. "I'm doing this for Elena."

Hearing that he was doing it "for Elena' for some reason really bothered and irritated Bonnie. "That's it you're just going to leave your brother and friends behind to lay in a coffin for the next sixty years or so?"

"I'm sure that all of them can do fine without me." Damon said feeling the need for a glass of bourbon right about now. "Especially Stefan he's a vampire sixty or seventy decades is nothing for him."

"What about me then?" She asked barely above a whisper. "You think that I would do fine without you?"

Damon didn't know how to answer that and couldn't so he didn't.

Bonnie added. "I get that you miss Elena but that's what we are here for. To help each other through for each other. Because that's what friends do they help each other through the difficult times. And you're my best friend, Damon."

It was the pleading in her voice that made him look at her again. He saw that plead in her eyes that was begging him to change his mind and to not to do this. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her close to his body telling her that everything was going to be okay. He felt the urge to brush his fingers through her hair and to prevent himself from touching her he had to grasp his hands firmly to his sides.

"You're my best friend too Bon." Damon softly told her.

"Then stay." Bonnie insisted. "We can work through whatever we need to work through together."

"I'm sorry, Bon but I can't do that." Damon told her sadly. "Even if you don't understand why I have to do this."

She pressed her lips together in a firm line. "So that's it I guess there is nothing that I can say that is going to change your mind."

He confirmed. "No there isn't. This is something that I need to do for Elena to be there for her when she needs me."

Bonnie began to get angry with him. "My bad in thinking that Elena wasn't the only important person in your life or the only one that needs you." _She_ needed him Bonnie thought but he seemed to blinded by Elena to even see that.

"You know that she's not the only important person in my life, Bonnie." Damon returned.

"Well that's what you are acting like right now." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

His response was a jerky, impatient shrug. "Don't know what else to tell you. I've made my decision."

Being angry with him Bonnie could feel herself wanting to lash out. "I took you for a lot of things Damon Salvatore however one of them wasn't to be a coward…..until now."

Those words made him whirl around on her. "Excuse me? I'm no coward."

"Yet here you are deciding to desiccate yourself while leaving me, Stefan and the others to clean up the mess that your Mom made." Bonnie told him with cool undertones. "Plus instead of dealing with Elena being in a coma like a man who and trying to fight for a happy life with your brother and friends you decide to go to sleep in a box for decades. Because that is the easiest way out for you instead of working your way through your emotions of missing her. Fits the definition of a coward to me."

The daggers she threw at him hit him square in his chest. Because what she saying was true and what he had told himself when he came up with this decision. That he was being a coward instead of dealing with his feelings for the witch like a man would. It was her fault in a way for making him fall in love with her. Even though that wasn't what she set out to do.

So he took that guilt that he and the misplaced anger and used it to lash out at her. Damon sneered. "You're just mad that I'm all about Elena and that you are enough to get me to want to stay. But I won't apologize for choosing the love of my life over my best friend."

She glared at him lifting up her chin. "Nice try Damon but you deciding to make asshole comments towards me because you don't know how to handle your hurt feelings is not going to make me go away. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not. So quit it with your bad, man pain jokes."

"Who's to say that I'm joking, Bon-Bon." Damon smirked. "You ask me to reconsider my decision and I'm giving you my answer. This is me choosing Elena over you and telling you that she's more important to me so perhaps you need to learn how to deal with that."

Those words had her moving past angry into the area of hurt. "Stop it, Damon."

But he kept going stepping up to her until they were standing inches apart face to face. "Can't stop the truth. You're lucky that I choose you over Elena in the first place on the day that Kai made me choose between the two of you. I could have chosen to let you die and on this day had Elena in my arms but I didn't" Damon said tone harsh. "So feel lucky that you get to live your life. Because yes I rather desiccate myself and wait for her instead of spending the next sixty years with you. Not my fault that you can't handle rejection or the fact that a man _once again_ has choose that he would rather pick another girl over you. Kind of like how Jeremy did with Anna."

These time it was his turn for his daggers to hit and they landed on their mark. His words made her furious and even more so they were like a punch to the gut and her heart emotionally felt like it had been ripped in two. She wanted to cry but held back her tears.

"I get it now you are too blinded by Elena to care about anything else in your fucking life." Bonnie snapped out at him. "So you win Damon. I'm going to leave you alone to do whatever the fuck that you want to do. If you are going to desiccate so that you can spend your pathetic life in a coffin then do it. I will no longer try to stop you or bring myself to care about you or _anything_ that you are going through. Go ahead and do what you have to do because you don't deserve my friendship."

When he had seen how crushed that she was by his words he regretted it immediately and felt like the biggest asshole and piece of shit on earth. He shouldn't have said those things to her just because he wasn't mature enough to know how to deal with his feelings. He wanted to apologize and tell her that he was sorry and that he really didn't mean those things. But what could he say that would be able to make up for the harsh words that he had just told her?

Damon opened his mouth. "Bonnie I….."

She held up her hands cutting off what he was about to say glaring at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "Say no more there's nothing left that I want to hear from you. Our friendship is over Damon Salvatore. I'm going to get over this and have one hell of a life without you. The biggest thing that I regret is allowing myself to care and form a friendship with you. Because you just proved that you are the same jackass that you always been."

Her words made him wince and they hurt even though he knew that he had deserved it from what he had just told her,

Gathering up herself emotionally Bonnie stormed off towards the door and paused to look back at him. "Hope that you have fun rotting away in that coffin." She added with a icy tone. "Goodbye forever Damon Salvatore." And with that she left slamming the door behind her so hard that it rattled on it's hinges.

He stood there now alone in his room swallowing hard with his jaw clenched. It felt like an invisible stake had just been buried deep within his heart. For a moment he wanted to forget all about his plans and put aside his guilt about Elena to run after Bonnie. He wanted to run after the witch with a thousand apologizes on his lips and tell her the true reason that he had plans to desiccate himself that he was in love with her.

He wanted to confess his love and all of his true feelings and tell her that he had changed his mind and that she was the reason why and that he would stay here with her because he loved her. That he wanted to be with her and explore a romantic relationship with her. And hoped that even though he knew that she would be pissed with him for a good while that she would too confess eventually that she had feelings for him as well and all would be right in the word once he made it up to her for acting like the biggest jerk on planet earth.

Damon laughed bitterly to himself. But he was still too much of a coward for that because the guilt and not wanting to betray Elena won him over. So the next day he took that trip to New York and carried about his plans on dessicating himself and waiting on her.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Three years later**

Stefan rushed into the storage building in Brooklyn frantically searching for his brothers coffin. When he found it he opened it and saw his brother lying there like he was sleeping but his normally pale skin was gray, dried out and lifeless.

Stefan took the blood bag that he had brought with him and pressed it to his brothers lips. At first Damon wasn't responding. "Come on, wake up."

He still didn't respond.

The younger Salvatore squeezed more blood into his brother's lips. "Damn it Damon, wake up."

After about a half of minute Damon gasped, his eyes flew open and his skin returned to its normal pale color as the blood worked it's way through it's system. Damon sat up to see his brother frowning down at him.

"I thought I told you not to wake me until Elena wake up." Damon snapped out.

"Change of plans." Stefan returned. "I had to wake you because something urgent has happened."

"Really, brother." Damon snarked "What could be so urgent that you would wake me from a peaceful nap."

Stefan eyed Damon with a tone of concern in his features. "It's Bonnie."

The tone in Stefan's voice put Damon on edge with concern and worry. "What about her?"

"She's missing….Bonnie's missing." Stefan said expression turning grim. "Someone took her and we don't know who."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **It's been awhile since I wrote something. I haven't updated my other stories in months. But the new season of season 7 gave me a new muse and an idea to write this as a story. I apologize for any grammar errors and hope that you will enjoy this story. Please let me know if you would like for me to go on!**


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing the awful news from his brother, Damon was filled with instant dread and extreme worry when he learned that Bonnie was in trouble. It was the worst news that he could have been woken up to from his desiccation besides of learning that she had died much earlier than he expected her to. She was missing and had been kidnapped and they had no idea where she was.

He didn't hesitate in deciding to go back to Mystic Falls with his brother in hopes that there was something that could be done to find Bonnie. All that he knew was that his witch was in trouble and could be in danger and that she needed his help and he was going to do everything in his power that he could to help her.

Stefan had spent the whole night driving from Virginia to New York almost non-stop to go and get his brother. Now it was the start of dawn right before the sun was about to rise and Stefan was on the interstate driving them back to Virginia. And Damon wanted to know as much as he could learn about Bonnie being missing and her kidnapping so that he could help save and rescue her.

Damon sat in the passenger's seat intense with worry. He opened his mouth and spoke since the first time that they had gotten into the car.

"How long has she been missing for?" Damon wanted to know.

"For 15 days." Stefan answered with his eyes focused on the road.

"15 days?" Damon frowned. "Why didn't you come to get me sooner?"

Stefan explained. "We were focused on trying to find Bonnie from the moment that she went missing, Damon. We looked all over Mystic Falls and searched every corner of Virginia. We even tried to get a female witch to see if she could do a location spell to help us find her. But the witch couldn't up with a trace. The last two weeks our minds were occupied with looking for Bonnie. It wasn't until a couple of days ago that my mind was clear enough to think about coming and getting you."

Damon sighed. "And you haven't found clues as to where she could be? You have nothing?"

Stefan shook his head. "No we don't know where she is and we have been searching desperately. We just know that she has been kidnapped but we don't know who exactly took her."

The blue eyed vampire went through his mind thinking of who would have the motive to take the witch. "The Heretics."

It was time during the drive back to catch his older brother on the things that went down in the three years that he had spent sleeping away in a coffin.

"They're dead." Stefan told his brother. "At least four of them are."

"Really?" Damon was curious. "How did they die?"

"We all came together to help defeat them and it wasn't easy being that they were so powerful." Stefan said. "But me, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, and Bonnie we all worked together to kill them. But we couldn't have done it without Bonnie though. It was her magic that allowed us to get the upper hand to finally kill those bastards."

Damon's lips curved into a slight smile. "That's because she's a Bennett witch and most importantly Bonnie. She's badass and there's a lot of things that we wouldn't have been able to do over the years without her."

Stefan agreed. "True. You should have seen her. She has become a lot more powerful and stable in her magic while you were sleeping. Knows how to do more spells and tricks than she used to."

"Wish that I was there to see her." Damon said with regret in his voice that he hadn't been. "So you killed four of them what happened to the others?"

Stefan replied. "After they saw that the first four members of their family had been dead and that Bonnie was as powerful in her magic that she has gotten they knew that if they kept fighting they would lose. They were outnumbered at that point. So they made an offer of surrender to us."

Damon shifted in his seat. "So you let them live then."

"Only because they seemed sincere in their surrender. We made conditions and told them that they would only stay alive if they stop killing innocent people and causing terror around the town." Stefan went on. "And Bonnie exiled them out of Mystic Falls and told them that if they ever stepped foot in the town again that they would suffer the same fate as the other four had. They left town and haven't been back since."

"Lily." Damon thought about his neglectful mother. "Did she leave town too with them?"

"One of the conditions to the surrender was that they never spoke to or got to see Lily again." Stefan said "We believe that it was her influence on them that had them acting out in the way that they did. The best way to assure that the heretics didn't go back to their old ways was cutting them apart from our Mother."

"And I'm guessing that _Mother_ wasn't happy about that." Damon said.

Stefan confirmed. "No she wasn't happy at all."

Damon grumbled. "Then Lily has to be the one who has Bonnie then. She saw those damn heretics as more family than she saw us. You know how she is when someone angers her or takes something away that she cares about. She likes to take away their 'toys' and the things that they care about or break them as punishment. Going after Bonnie as punishment and revenge fits right up her alley."

"I agree with you." Stefan said "But Lily wasn't the one who kidnapped her. At least not directly."

"How can you be sure of this?" Damon wanted to know.

"Because on the night that Bonnie went missing I was with Lily at the boarding house." Stefan explained "Even though she wasn't happy with most of her 'family' getting killed off. She said that she wanted to turn over a new leaf and have a truce with all of us."

Damon scoffed. "And you believed her?"

Stefan shrugged. "I had my doubts as well. But since then she has been behaving herself and being nicer in general. She hasn't done anything extreme as of late and she said that she realizes it's for the best of she makes a truce with all of us. Still besides the fact that she was with me when Bonnie went missing and couldn't have directly taken her. We have been keeping a close eye on her following her around without her knowing and so far nothing points to the fact that she has Bonnie."

Leaning back in the seat Damon scowled. "Just because she didn't snatch the witch directly by her own hands doesn't mean that she doesn't have some connection to Bonnie being taken."

The younger Salvatore spared his brother a brief. "She insist that she wants nothing to do with it and knows nothing about it."

"Our Mother is the Queen of manipulation and deception." Damon returned. "Of course she would tell you that she had nothing to do with Bonnie missing. She would do that to cover her own ass."

"That's why I drove all of the way to Brooklyn to get you. An extra pair of eyes and ears to help us with the search." Stefan added. "But also because you know Lily better than I do. Maybe there is something that you could pick up all to show us that she is lying to us. And if she is hiding anything you'll be able to see through her and make her tell us the truth about Bonnie's where abouts."

Damon balled his hand into a fist. "Trust me Stefan if she knows anything at all about what happened to Bonnie and where she is then I will get the truth from her. No matter what it takes to do so."

Stefan nodded he knew that his brother was intense and extreme when it came to protecting and saving the people that he loved. Their Mother refused to admit that she knew anything about Bonnie being missing. But Damon would be willing to go further to get answers out of Lily. Even though she was his Mom, Stefan knew that Damon would sacrifice Lily in a heartbeat to save Bonnie.

"I know that you'll find the answers if they are there." Stefan directed at his brother.

"If she has anything at all to do with Bonnie being missing there will be hell to pay." Damon stated through gritted teeth.

Yes there would be. Stefan thought to himself. "Don't worry, Damon we are going to find her."

"We better because I can't stand to think of what will happen if we don't." Damon said.

They had been driving for a while now and the morning sun has risen fully. Stefan just crossed the border from the state of New York into Pennsylvania. They still had a long drive to go before they reached their destination back home. Damon closed his eyes and willed them to get back to Virginia as soon as possible.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was hours and what seemed like very long hours before they finally arrived back home to the boarding house. When Damon walked into the house he went right upstairs to his room. This left Stefan and Caroline downstairs to discuss things.

Caroline gave her boyfriend a quick hug saying. "Glad that you made it back safely."

Stefan touched his fingers to the blonde vampires face. "Me too."

Caroline glanced in the direction of the stairs where Damon had disappeared to. "So you got him to come back."

"Of course I did, Caroline." Stefan returned. "I told you that he would come back once I let him know that Bonnie was in trouble."

"I have reasons to have my doubts about him when it comes to Bonnie." Caroline pointed out.

Stefan sighed he knew how Caroline felt about Damon deciding to desiccate himself inside of taking the time to spend with him and Bonnie. Stefan himself hated the idea of what his brother did but Bonnie took it even harder.

Caroline went on with a scowl. "I'm surprised that he didn't bite your head off from waking him up from his 'beauty rest' or that he even cared about coming back home to help us find Bonnie."

"You know that my brother cares about her, Caroline." Stefan stated.

"I thought that he did." Caroline corrected. "I thought that him caring about Bonnie was one of the very few things that could make him into a decent man…..but then he choose to desiccate himself and Bonnie asked him not to."

"Trust me I don't agree with his decision to desiccate himself. I let him know that when he told me what he was going to do." Stefan went on. "But Damon is stubborn as a mule when he has his mind set on something and he thought that he was making the right choice."

Shaking her head Caroline responded. "To put himself to sleep for the next sixty or so years because he couldn't handle life without Elena. Well, guess what we all miss Elena and we all are having a tough time with her Coma. But we suck it up and we didn't decide to abandon our friends because true friends don't abandon each other."

The younger Salvatore rubbed at his forehead. "Damon made a mistake and maybe one of the biggest mistakes of his life. If he hasn't realized that already then he will. I know that you dislike the fact that him desiccating himself hurt Bonnie but he's back and you have to give him a chance to make up for it."

Saying nothing Caroline just pressed her lips together in a firm line.

Stefan thought about the panic and dread in his brothers eyes when he had told him the news about Bonnie missing. And could sense the tension and fear in Damon's body language on the entire drive from New York to Virginia. He knew that his brother still cared dearly for Bonnie Bennet even if Caroline doubted it.

"He's just as worried and concerned as the rest of us are about Bonnie's whereabouts and wellbeing." Stefan added.

"Of course you want to believe that." Caroline returned. "He's your brother and you want to believe the best of him."

"You'll see for yourself." Stefan touched a hand to her shoulder. "Trust me."

Caroline said "I guess I will."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The first thing that Damon did when he arrived in his room was stip off his clothes as he went into his bathroom and took a long and hot shower. Being locked up in a box for three years he needed to freshen up before he made his moves and he did just that. When he was done he turned the shower off and dried himself off wrapping the towel around his waist.

Approaching the fogged up mirror he wiped the steam from it to allow himself to see his face. His reflection shows a worried and angered man. He was so pissed off that someone had Bonnie and that they didn't know where she was. He felt like putting his fist through the mirror smashing it into many pieces but he resisted.

Going into his room he looked around. Everything was exactly how he had left it before he left for New York three years ago. Nothing had been changed around or even touched and Damon knew that Stefan made sure that his room stayed the same for his return. Damon thought of the last moments that he had in this very room with the woman that he was in love with and it hadn't been Elena but Bonnie he had found himself cherishing. It wasn't something sexual that had happened between them. But there were still special moments that warmed his heart or had him smiling to himself.

Such as how they sometimes would watch movies up here instead of downstairs in the living room. And Bonnie would have her big bowl of popcorn and they would sit on his bed together and watch a movie.

" _You better not get any crumbs on my silk sheets." He had joked to her._

" _So what if I do?" She would playfully challenged back. "What's the big deal."_

 _He said "These sheets are more expensive than the average person's monthly rent that's what the big deal is."_

 _And Bonnie would just smirk at him and add. "Don't be a drama queen, Salvatore."_

 _And he had scoffed. "I'm not a drama queen, Bennett." He had said with a smile._

On that particular movie night they had watched one of those long movies that was over 3 hours long and it had gotten late and the witch had ended up falling asleep in his bed. But he didn't wake her because she looked so peaceful sleeping. So that night they both shared the same bed as they slept.

Other memories were of him and her in this very room where on some days she would spent time with him and just listen to him tell his stories. His stories about the many decades he spent as a vampire and the stuff that he did and the places that he traveled to and in return he would sometimes listen to what she wanted to talk about.

Some of the finest moments that he ever had in his life was with Bonnie Bennett and he deeply regretted the strain that he had put on his relationship and bond with her when he had decided to desiccate himself because he had panicked about his feelings for her and didn't want to betray Elena. Now he was wishing that he had never made the decision to desiccate himself in the first place.

He thought about the last memory that he had of her in this room. The last time that they had spent time together in this room. And the big fight that they had and the terrible words that he had said to her that hurt her. He could still remember the heartbroken and crushed expression on her face and wished that he could take those words back and turn back time. But he couldn't and the last time that Bonnie was seen him was of him hurting her and choosing to refuse her when she asked that he didn't desiccate himself.

He had never seen Bonnie after the fight that they had. He left the next day without seeing her and just made Stefan promise that he would look out for her and keep her safe. Stefan told Damon that he would make sure to watch out for Bonnie in his absence.

But here they were Bonnie was missing, kidnapped, and in danger and Damon was on the verge of losing his mind thinking how she could be somewhere hurt right now and how he was currently unable to reach her.

Going over to his dresser he picked up a framed picture that was taken off him and Bonnie at a theme park. He had driven her to Kings Dominion and they spent a couple of days there riding roller coasters and getting full off of funnel cakes, Cotton candy, and the other treats that the park that to offer. Damon was not the theme park type of guy. But because she wanted to go he had taken her there and ended up having a better time than he thought that he would. Perhaps that had everything to do with the fact that he was in her company.

Damon stared at the picture. It was a selfie with the two of them, smiling at the camera in front of one of the park's most popular rides. The lines were long for the rides on that day. But it was sunny, warm and beautiful outside. One of the times that they had been standing in line he had said that he would compel everyone in front of them to let them cut to the front of the line. Bonnie just rolled her eyes and told her that it would be unfair to the people that had been waiting so long before them.

On that day he had really been allowed to let loose and have fun and it hadn't been like that a lot of the times. Bonnie was one of the few people that he had been able to have true, carefree fun with.

Damon had promised himself that he would always be there to watch over her. That he would always protect her and keep her safe. But that promise was broken once he laid down in that coffin in Brooklyn. He was suppose to be there for her but choose a moment to be a selfish coward instead because he was afraid of betraying Elena instead of being there for Bonnie.

Maybe if he had been here with her then he could have protected her and watched over her. Maybe if he had been here he could have prevented her from being kidnapped. But he hadn't been and part of him felt guilty because he hadn't been while she was taken.

Damon ran his thumb over the part of the picture that contained her smiling face. "I'm sorry Bon." He whispered. "I never should have left you."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After getting dressed and spending a little time in his room Damon went downstairs where he saw Caroline setting at the table. Where she had a map and a bunch of papers and a concentrated expression on her face. Damon figured that whatever she was looking over that it had to do with the search for Bonnie. But who he didn't see was his brother.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon questioned to Caroline.

"He's going off with Alaric to see if there is more that they can do to find where Bonnie is." Caroline answered without looking up from what she was doing "He told me to tell you that he will be back as soon as he can and that he'll call if he and Alaric find out anything."

"Okay." Damon stated with a nod. "Well I'm here now to do whatever I can to help out."

All Caroline said was. "Hmmmm."

Her response had Damon raising an eyebrow. "Is there something that you know that could clue me in so that I can join in the search?"

Caroline kept her eyes on the paper. "Sure that Stefan filled you in on everything that has happened. Don't think that I have anything more that I could add."

Damon felt like a glass of bourbon but decided against it for the moment. "Just trying to assure that you've done everything possible to find her that's all."

"Of course we are doing everything that we can to find Bonnie." Caroline nearly snapped out at him. " _We_ were actually here the whole time unlike you who just came back. We have been breaking our damn necks to try and find Bonnie."

Damon took note of Caroline's tone and it made him furrow his brow. "Is there a problem that you have with me Caroline?"

Caroline just shook her head. "It's nothing."

But Damon knew that the blonde vampire was upset with him for some reason. "No, I insist that you tell me."

"You know what." Caroline switched her attention from the papers to Damon. "There's no need for me to get into it right now. Right now all of my focus should be on finding out where Bonnie is and who took her. Not the problem that I have with you."

"Perhaps you should get this off of your chest." Damon suggested "Therefore we can put the problem behind us and truly put all of our focus into helping the witch."

"Fine if you really want to know." Caroline sighed "My problem with you has everything to do with the fact that you were going to hibernate yourself for sixty years."

Damon mumbled. "Oh that."

Caroline looked at him. "Yeah that. I mean your decision had no impact on me personally as you and I aren't that close. But it had an impact on Stefan and especially Bonnie."

Damon responded. "I know that Vampire Barbie."

"But as much as Stefan didn't like it. He's a vampire and he would have gotten the chance to eventually see you again." Caroline went on. "You know who wouldn't have? Bonnie that's who."

For that comment from Caroline Damon said nothing he just listened as she aired out her issues with him.

"Did you not think about that and how it would impact her?" Caroline questioned.

He had Damon thought to himself but still decided to desiccate himself because at the time he thought that it was for the best.

Caroline went on with a mixture of anger and disappoint in her voice. "You seriously hurt her, Damon. You made her feel like you abandoned her and no one likes to feel abandoned."

"You don't have to tell me, Caroline." Damon gestured. "I know that I fucked things up with her."

"Do you?' Caroline questioned. "Because I wonder if you understand exactly how devastated that she was. Bonnie has gone through hell in life and lost just about everyone that she loves or cares about. Her Grams is dead, her father was murdered right in front of her. Jeremy is off somewhere trying to be a vampire hunter and we all know what effect Elena's coma has had on all of us. We are the handful of people that she has left to care about and love. So when you went away to hibernate yourself she lost one of those handfuls of people."

"Bonnie grew super close to you and cared for you deeply. So the fact that she thought that she was never going to see you again and that you wouldn't wake up until after she had died truly crushed her and broke her heart." Caroline remembered how Bonnie had cried in the days after he had left for Brooklyn to dessiccate himself and how she had to be there to comfort Bonnie and see her through it. And how when she saw the broken look on her friends wanted to travel to where Damon had rested himself in a coffin to wake him up just to curse him out for hurting Bonnie. "It took her weeks to get over it enough where she wouldn't cry over you anymore. And even though she tried moving on with her life I don't think that she ever moved on from that."

"She trusted you and you turned your back on her. So yes, Damon I have a problem in the fact that you deciding to desiccate yourself hurt Bonnie." Caroline finished.

Hearing Caroline explain what Bonnie had gone through after he had left made Damon feel like the scum of the earth and an even bigger jerk than he felt like when he had last spoken to Bonnie saying those hurtful words to her.

Damon grumbled. "You are absolutely right."

Caroline was taken aback. With Damon being Damon she expected an arrogant, snarky Damon like response. She expected him to tell her that she should mind her own business or that she didn't know what he was talking about. Because Damon wasn't always the type of man who could admit when he was wrong. "I'm…..right?"

"Yes you are." Damon confirmed. "I didn't intend to hurt Bonnie but I did. And you made some good points the fact is that I did leave her behind."

The blonde vampire said nothing but studied Damon closely.

"I know that I crushed her and hurt her. And I'm regretting every second that I spent sleeping in that box because of it." Damon sincerely said "And I wish that I could turn back time and take back the things that I said to her. I wish that I could turn back time to be there for her. But I can't and all I can do right now is make up for the mistakes that I made with her."

When she saw that Damon was being serious and sincere in his feelings Caroline's stance softened some. "We all make mistakes I guess….we just have to do what we can to fix them and make sure that we never do it again."

"Believe it or not despite the fact that I can be a total dick sometimes." Damon added. "I do care about, Bonnie."

"I believe that you do." Caroline stated softening even more.

"And I'm really sorry for hurting her or breaking her heart." Damon said.

Caroline responded. "You don't need to say sorry to me. Bonnie is the one who could use your apology."

Damon nodded. "I will apologize to her once I see her again."

Caroline told him. "I shouldn't have let my problems with you cloud my head in this situation the focus does need to be on finding Bonnie and not holding grudges."

"It's fine, Caroline. You are a good friend of hers." Damon muttered. "And as any good friend of course you would be piss at me for hurting Bonnie. I understand why you would be and I expect nothing less from you."

"Now that I got that off of my chest let's move on." Caroline sighed. "I'm just so on edge right now because I'm so worried about where Bonnie is. She's been missing for two weeks now and with each passing day that she is not here I just grow more and more worried about her."

"I understand." Damon directed. "I'm worried about her too. That's why I am here now to do everything in my power to help her."

Letting out a verbal sound of frustration it was easily to tell that Caroline was barely holding it together in her concern for Bonnie. "She could be in danger or she could be hurt and we don't even have a clue about what happened to her. I feel like I'm about to go crazy. I almost ripped a guy's head off in trying to find answers about where she is. Turns out that he didn't know but it shows just how on edge I am right now."

Damon reassured. "We will save her and rescue her by putting our heads together and working as a team for the girl that we all care about. Bonnie she may be in trouble right now and we hate that. But she's also a fighter and she will have what it takes to survive until we know where she is."

Caroline rubbed at her forehead. She may have been a vampire but all of this stress about her friend being kidnapped had her getting a headache. "Despite the anger that I showed you earlier I'm actually glad that you are here."

The blue eyed vampire was slightly surprised by that comment.

"We aren't close but I know you well enough." Caroline let him know. "I know that you will cross any line that you have to in order to save her and that you would walk through hell and fight evil spirits if you thought that it would save her. You are going to go to any lengths to help her and for that because she is a friend to the both of us I'm glad that you are here."

"I will indeed go to any lengths to save Bonnie." Damon agreed. "Even if I have to tear apart everyone and everything standing in our way of rescuing her and even if I have to crawl to every corner of the earth of my hands and knees, I'm going to save her."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In his need to find his witch Damon wanted to waste little time. He knew that with each day that a person went missing without being found the chances of finding them alive would be slimmer and slimmer. Bonnie was in urgent need right now and he was going to do whatever it took to help her out.

So after having a conversation with Stefan and Alaric, Damon made his way over to his mother's house. She hadn't told Stefan anything about Bonnie's whereabouts and if she knew about Bonnie being kidnapped then she refused to tell in order to cover her own self. Damon was still convinced that just because their mother had claimed not to know anything didn't mean that she actually didn't.

Lily Salvatore was the best of liars and an excellent actress when it came to hiding stuff to protect herself. Damon was willing to go to further lengths then Stefan was something when it came to getting the answers that he wanted out of people. He would even against Lily because to him Bonnie's safety was more important than that of his Mother's.

If his mother knew something about Bonnie being missing even the slightest clue as to where she was it would have a great deal in saving her. Damon was determined to get what he needed out of Lily as he approached the door of the small house that she had moved into. He got the address from Stefan and learned that she had moved into it not not after her 'family' had been defeated and she was forced to never be allowed to see the surviving members.

He knocked on the door and waited. Soon Lily opened the door and saw him standing there. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh…..Damon it's wonderful to see that you are back and out of that coffin."

Having no patience Damon pushed his way past Lily into her home.

This clearly irritated Lily but she quickly recovered and tried to put a warm smile on her face as she turned to him. "What means you here, Son are you alright?"

"Cut the crap." Damon snapped out. "I didn't come here for some Mother-Son chit chat."

Lily laced her fingers in front of her. "I know that our relationship hasn't always been on the best of standards. But as I told Stefan I would like to turn over a new leaf and start over in my relationship with the both of you. I would like for us to form a truce and get past over differences."

Damon sneered. "I don't believe you when you say that you want to 'turn over a new leaf'. Even if I did I wouldn't be interested in having a relationship with you. You've been a deadbeat and neglectful excuse for a parent for too much for that to happen."

Lily said. "That's too bad. I hope that in the future you will be able to reconsider so that we can have the parent-child relationship that we should have."

"Please would you just cut the act." Damon eyed her with distrust. "I came here because I need answers. Bonnie is missing as you know and if you know something about that then you need to tell me."

"Bonnie? So you are here for her then." The smile dropped from Lily's face. "You're looking in the wrong place I know nothing about Bonnie disappearing but I hope that you, Stefan and your friends have success in finding her."

"You think that just by you telling me that you have nothing to do with her disappearance that I'll honestly believe you." Damon paced back and forth. "No one is better at deception then you are."

Lily followed her son's movements with her eyes. "I'm telling you the same thing that I told Stefan when he questioned me. I didn't kidnap Bonnie."

He kept pacing. "Perhaps you didn't kidnap her directly. But that doesn't mean that you weren't involved."

Lily shook her head. "I wasn't involved, Damon and I know nothing about what happened to her. It's just like I told Stefan. You are looking at the wrong person if you think that I had something to do with it."

Damon stopped pacing to study her. "If you know something Mother. If you had _anything_ to do with her being missing it will be your last day on earth I swear."

"Threats won't make me guilty of what you are accusing me of." Lily frowned. "The more time you waste with questioning me the more time that the real person who kidnapped her has Bonnie. Looking in the wrong place when only serve to put her in more danger."

"Cut the bullshit, Mother." Damon spat out. "Because I'm not fucking around. If you know something you better tell me."

"Watch your language, Damon." Lily pressed her lips firmly together. "I am your Mother and I demand some respect."

"Screw your respect." Damon retorted. "I'm giving you one more chance to tell me if you know anything about her missing. Because if I find out that you do…"

Lily interrupted Damon. "And I gave you my answer several times already. If all you are going to do is berate me for a thing that I didn't do then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Damon stared Lily down with intense eyes studying her for any deception that he saw coming from her.

Trying to be tough Lily stared right back at him. She could feel his eyes boring into her searching for the answers that he wanted. And his suspicious gaze had her flauter in the slightest way.

Even though the change in her body language was so slight and brief that most people would have never caught on to it or notice it. Damon had a way with seeing through his mother where other people could not. That slight change in her demeanor let Damon know that she was lying.

Lily had recovered quickly and resumed trying to play the part of the woman who knew nothing.

But she couldn't get past Damon with her acting. "Where is she?" Damon demanded.

"Why can't you just listen to me." Lily's voice raised with impatience. "I keep telling your the same thing."

"You know something." Damon pointed his finger in accusation. "You know what happened to Bonnie and how she was kidnapped."

"Get out of my house right now." Lily demanded with an angry swipe of her hand. "I won't be accused of such accusations."

Beyond running out of patience with Lily, Damon staked over to a table where he tossed the table on it's side. Making the contents on the table crashed to the floor.

Lily protested loudly.

Damon broke off one of the table legs making a makeshift stake out of it. With a blink of an eye he flashed over to his mother, grabbed her and pressed the stake against her chest.

Her eyes widened in shock. "What are you doing?"

"Tell me what you know about Bonnie or I'll pressed this stake right into your heart." Damon warned.

"You would kill your own Mother over that girl? Lily questioned offended at the thought.

Damon answered without hesitation. "Damn right I will. There are many people that I would kill in order to save her including you."

Lily sputtered. "Why would I be involved in Bonnie's kidnapping in anyway when I'm trying to make amends with you. I know how much she means to you."

Damon pressed the stake to her chest with more force. "Then you better tell me how you are involved in her kidnapping."

"Damon." Lily grimaced at the stake pressed against her chest.

"Tell me." Damon yelled.

"Alright, Alright." Lily swallowed. "Yes I do know something about her disappearance. But I didn't take her directly and I didn't even mean for her to be taken it just happened."

"Spill it." Damon demanded.

Lily took a deep breath. "First you have to understand that I was a woman in grieving. I had just lost my family and I wasn't thinking clearly. I wanted to find a way to bring them back to life if I could but the way that I did it didn't work so I had to think of another way to try and bring them back."

Damon wondered. "What does you wanting to bring your freak heretics back have to do with Bonnie being missing?"

"The Phoenix stone." Lily spoke of the red magical object that contained dark magic. "I had stolen it and tried to use it get them back But it didn't work. So I turned to someone who I thought had the talents required to get me back by family."

"And who did you turn to for help?" Damon questioned not moving the stake an inch. "This is the person that has kidnapped Bonnie?"

Lily nodded her head.

"Who is it?" Damon questioned anger.

"The stone didn't work on my family. But it did work when I brought this person back to life in order to help me." Lily's bottom lip trembled.

"Who was it then?" Damon's eyes were half crazed now. "Who did you bring back to life?"

Lily knew that her son would hate the answer but to avoid getting the stake put into her chest and killing her she knew that she had no choice but to come out with the truth. " It's Kai, I brought Kai Parker back to life."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Hello I want to Thanks all of you who have left reviews for the first chapter. As well as all of those who followed and faved this story. I really appreciate the support. Again I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hearing the words that Kai Parker had been brought back to life was the worst news that Damon could have learned off after sleeping for three years in the coffin. The worst news right after learning that Bonnie had been kidnapped and was in potential danger. Hearing that Kai was alive was horrifying and terrifying for Damon. He was horrified because Kai was a sociopath and a psychopath with no remorse and him being out would be terrible news for the world and society.

But more so he was terrified because he knew what Kai being brought back to life would have meant for Bonnie and nothing good at all would come for her if this was true. The idea that Kai could have had kidnapped Bonnie and have her right now was so awful that Damon was wanted to deny it.

So he did. "No, No, No that's crazy. You're crazy. You're just making some shit up about Kai Parker being raised from the dead to throw me off of your trail."

Lily arched a brow. "Am I,Damon? Why would I lie about something so extreme? You yourself know how far I am willing to go to get my family back. I hoped that bringing Kai back to life would make him grateful enough to me to help me bring my family back."

"You're lying." Damon sneered.

"I'm afraid I'm not." Lily returned more calm now despite her son pressing a stake to her chest. "I'm telling you the truth this time."

"But it's not possible that the bastard could be brought back to life. I decapitated him and buried his headless body deep in the woods." Damon stated. "Where his corpse was rotting and decaying away for years. So he couldn't have been brought back to life by you."

Lily sighed. "Are you not appear of the power of the Phoenix Stone? It can resurrect almost anyone. As long as there is a body. Even a headless and decaying one still counts as a body. When I found out where you buried Kai I dug him up and used the stone on him. And right in front of my eyes his body was restored to anew and his head was reattached and here we are today with Kai Parker alive and well."

Damon knew his Mother and knew when she was being deceptive or when she was lying. He could tell that she was telling the truth this time and because of that he felt a sickness in the pit of his stomach. Especially he felt it for Bonnie.

Overwhelmed by the news and the implication of it Damon took a step back. "Why? You couldn't have thought of another way to bring your freak of a 'family' back to life without bringing that psychopath back into this world?"

"As I said Damon." Lily frowned. "I was lost in my grief and I wasn't thinking. I was just desperate to get the ones that I loved back."

"You couldn't have found another witch to do that for you?" Damon scoffed.

"I'm no fool. I already knew that there would be a witch that would be willing to help me bring back witchpire hybrids that had the ability to siphon magic. Not many witches would be willing to have such threats to their magic in this world." Lily explained. "Kai was my best chance. He spent time with the heretics in 1903 and would be more willing to bring them back than anyone else. And the fact that he got turned into a witchpire himself before you killed him meant that he was the one who most likely had the power that is needed to bring them all back to me."

Damon clutched at the stake so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "You knew of the horrific things that he did to Bonnie and you let him out anyway."

Lily said "I'm unaware of all of the details of what he did to her."

The blue eyed vampire glared at his mother. "But you knew enough that he had put her through hell but you didn't let that stop you from bringing that sick freak back to life. You claim to want a relationship with me and want to do better by your sons. But you would so something like this that would put a woman who holds great meaning to me in danger, now she's missing because of it or do you not even care about that."

Lily eyed her eldest son. "I care that it hurts you. You must know what's it's like to be willing to do anything at all to protect and save the people that you hold closest to your heart. You did it for Stefan and Elena at one point I am sure. You did it when you chopped off Kai's head to save Bonnie from him. That's the thing that we have in common and that maybe you get from me is the extremes we will go to in order to save the ones that we love."

"We have nothing in common." Damon snapped out.

"As I was saying." Lily sighed. "I know that you are worried about your friend. She was just an unfortunate collateral damage to my plans of helping my family,"

Bonnie being described in such a way by Lily hurt Damon and broke his heart. "She's not just some object that you can use and sacrifice for your own selfish needs, Mother. Bonnie Bennett is a person and the sweetest and most compassionate person that you could ever know. And Kai almost broke her with the hell that he put her through. He stalked, tormented, and tortured her and then left her alone to die. He gave give her ptsd and she almost committed suicide because of him."

"He returns from 1903 and attacks her again. Almost kills her and makes me choose between allowing her to die or live by linking her with Elena. I killed him because I wanted her to live her life free of the tormentor and you brought him back and now _he_ has her somewhere with nothing but ill intentions on his mind." Damon's voice cracked when he thought about the fear that Bonnie must have been going through at the moment in Kai's presence. "So she is more than just your collateral damage. She is so much more than that."

Lily's response was. "I don't know what to say I'm sorry."

The anger rose back up inside of Damon. "You're not sorry. This wasn't some accident that you didn't mean for Bonnie to get caught up in. I know you _Lily_ when someone takes one of the few things that you actually care about in this world you want to punish them and teach them a lesson. Because that's your vicious and vindictive way of thinking." He raised his voice. "You blame Bonnie for killing your family and you wanted to punish her for it. So to do that you bring back the man who you knew put her through hell. Resurrecting Kai was your way of making Bonnie pay. So cut the bullshit acting like you didn't mean for her to be taken by him and admit that this was intentional. You knew that he was out for revenge on her from his return from 1903 and that he would target her yet again."

"Wow, son." Lily clapped sarcastically. "Once again I have to hand it to you for being about to see through me so well."

Her tone caused Damon to narrow his eyes.

"You're right this wasn't some accident that Bonnie was kidnapped by Kai. I mean I didn't have any hand in her physically getting kidnapped that was all him. But yes I did know of Kai's obsession with her." Lily admitted. "And I very well knew that if he was brought back to life that his obsession with her would continue. When I came up with the plan to bring him back my family was truly on the top of the list on the reasons why I should do it. But payback against your witch friend was also on my mind when I thought about Kai Parker."

Damon balled up his fists at his sides as she kept explaining.

Lily went on bitterly. "Bonnie was the ringleader in taking away something that is precious and dear to me. So yes I wanted to punish her and teach her a lesson. At first I thought about taking a life for a life. She took the people that I cared about from me so I would take someone that she cares about from her. You were off limits being my son. Losing you would have hurt her for sure just as much as she had hurt me. If I had wanted to I could have gone up to New York and put a stake into your chest while you were desiccating. But as I said you are my son and as much as you believe me not to be a good Mother I do love you and your brother. So I didn't have it in my heart to kill you."

"Am I supposed to be grateful that you decided to spare my life at a time like this?" Damon questioned.

"No, Damon I don't expect you to be grateful. You never were really grateful for any of the things that me and your father did for you. Even as a child you weren't grateful." Lily shook her head. "But that's not the point. Once I knew that I wasn't going to kill you I thought about the others that I could kill. Perhaps Matt, Caroline, or Bonnie's vampire Mother. If she had lost them by my hands I knew that it would break her heart."

Damon connected the dots. "Somehow you figured that killing her friends or her Mom wouldn't be painful enough against her."

Lily corrected. "I figured that it wouldn't be cruel enough. By bringing Kai Parker back I knew that I would be reaching a place inside of her that losing the ones that she loves couldn't quite reach. That place of fear and terror that I'm sure she felt around him after a while. Because of all of the hell as you said that he put her through. Seeing him again and realizing that he's back would make all of that fear and terror return. Now where ever he has her I hope that he has struck that fear and terror in her heart as my special form of punishment against her for taking away my loved ones. Perhaps now she will think long and hard before ever crossing me again."

The more that his Mother spoke the more that Damon's blood boiled over and the more that he seriously wanted to severely hurt his own Mom. "You are a sick and twisted bitch and you're not going to get away with doing this to Bonnie. You tell me now where Kai has taken her."

Lily blinked. "That's I do not know."

"Tell me where he has her, Mother." Damon's tone was menacing

"I do not know." Lily repeated. "Kai never told me where he was planning on taking her or even what he was planning on doing with her."

"Fine then, you are useless to me." Damon vamped sped over to her and suddenly plunged his fists into her chest. "If you don't have information on exactly where Bonnie is I can just kill you now for your part in getting her kidnapped and putting her in danger at the hands of that psychopath."

"You don't want to do that." Lily winced.

Damon wrapped his fingers around her heart. "Why not? You hurt Bonnie so I have no hesitations in taking your life because of that."

Lily eyed her son. "Oh, Damon I know that I even as your Mother hold very little meaning to you now and that you could kill me and not feel any remorse for it. But you know that Bonnie does hold much meaning to your heart and if you rip out mine you'll be ending her life."

"How is that?" Damon asked. "How is me ending your life going to end Bonnie's? I can kill you know and then go and find her and kill that bastard Kai again and make sure that he stays dead this time."

Lily explained. "Before he left to go after Bonnie. Kai did something. He made a way for him to be able to 'see' my life source. So he can tell whether I'm alive…..or dead."

But Damon was confused at his Mother's explanation. "How can he be able to tell that you are dead when he's not here."

"Because even when he is not here he has the ability to see my life mentally through the power of his mind. He can feel my life source. It was a favor that he did for me in appreciation that I brought him back to life. He told me that he would give me some insurance so I had a greater chance at staying alive. In case it was ever discovered that I had brought have back to life we both knew that her friends would be furious with me." Lily went on. "And that in being furious they might wish to hurt or kill me as you do know. So I'll tell you the same thing that I would have told Bonnie's other friends. If you kill me Kai will know that I'm dead and that he has been discovered to be alive again and that her friends would come after her to try and save her. So in return he'll kill Bonnie on the spot just to make sure that she won't be rescued or get away from him again."

"Why should I believe you?" Damon swallowed.

"You don't have to believe me." Lily shrugged. "But are you really willing to take that risk with your precious Bonnie Bennett's life.? Are you willing to take out your revenge on me and kill me and have Kai know about it and kill her as soon as he feels that I am dead? If you kill me then Bonnie's blood will be on your hands. Don't take me for a fool I am always one step ahead."

Damon thought about it as much as he really wanted to rip out Lily's heart she could have been speaking the truth and he wasn't willing to gamble with Bonnie's life in a fit of payback against his Mother.

Lily could see this in his features. "I suggest that you release my heart."

So that is what Damon did he unwrapped his fingers from around her heart and pulled his hand out of her chest.

Lily's chest wound healed and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

Filled with rage directed at Lily and Kai Damon grabbed a vase and smashed it into a wall breaking it into many pieces.

"Watch that temper, Son." Lily's tone was kind of smug now. "It won't do you any good. What's done is done now."

He whirled around on her. "I'm not finished with you. Once I find Bonnie and make sure that Kai Parker dies again I'm coming back for you, Lily."

Lily said. "As furious as you are with me I'm not the one who has Bonnie. I think that maybe you should find her before Parker decides that he wants to end her life and leave me alone."

"I'm _not_ going to leave you alone. Just because I can't kill you right now doesn't mean that you are off the hook." Damon stated. "You're coming with me."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was close to midnight now. But Stefan, Caroline and Alaric were all at the boarding house waiting on Damon to return seeing if he could get any information about Bonnie from Lily. They were all in the same room when Damon came in pulling a disinterested looking Lily along with him.

Alaric saw the murderous expression on Damon's face. "Well, I'll be damned. She did kidnap Bonnie didn't she?"

Damon answered. "Not exactly, but she was involved?"

Stefan looked from his Mother to his brother. "What did she do? How was she involved?"

"She brought Kai Parker back to life that's what she did." Damon's voice was filled with barely controlled rage.

All three people in the room looked shocked by Damon's reveal.

"That's impossible." Alaric stated taken aback. "There's no way that she could bring that sociopath back to life you beheaded him."

Damon returned. "She can if she has that stone, Ric. The one used to bring the dead back to life. She used it to resurate Kai Parker."

"What good would bringing Kai back to life do her?" Stefan questioned with a frown.

Lily said. "I wanted to him to help me get the family back that all of you killed."

Caroline shook her head. "And the best way that you thought of was unleashing a psychopath back into this world."

"One who performed a massacre at my wedding killing everyone." Alaric aimed daggers at Lily with his eyes. "Including my wife and twins."

Damon commented. "It wasn't just that she brought that bastard back to life in order to raise the heretics back from the dead. She did it as an intentional move against Bonnie. She knew that Kai would go after her."

Stefan held up a hand. "Wait so Kai has Bonnie right now?"

Lily nodded her hand.

"So when you told me that you had nothing to do with Bonnie being kidnapped and that you didn't know what happened to her you lied to me." Stefan directed at her. "You knew that Kai had her and have been watching all this time while we have searched for Bonnie and yet you said nothing that could clue us in."

"No, I didn't say anything." Lily said to her younger son. "Only because I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on your face like how you are looking at me now."

"There's no excuses, Mom." Stefan folded his arms over his chest. " What you did is reckless and it could end up with Bonnie being hurt."

Damon spoke. "Oh she doesn't care, Stefan. She made Kai come back on purpose. It was her intention that Kai go after Bonnie. She told me herself that this was her way of making Bonnie pay for killing the heretics."

Alaric questioned. "Is this true?"

At first Lily said nothing.

"Go ahead and tell them the truth." Damon pushed.

"Yes it's true." Lily said. "Blinded by anger and grief I did bring him back partly as to teach Bonnie a lesson."

Stefan glared at Lily. "That's cold hearted and vicious even for you. Those heretics had to die because they kept going around town killing innocent people. But Bonnie shouldn't be punished because she was trying to save lives from you out of control crew."

Besides Damon, Caroline was the next person who was the most angry and furious at learning what Lily had did.

"You bitch." Caroline nearly yelled. "After all that Kai did to Bonnie you release him out and sent him after her. Do you know what that monster is capable of doing to her."

"Didn't exactly send him after her, dear." Lily said to Caroline. "And as I told Damon maybe she will be careful about who she crosses next time."

This outraged Caroline. "Bitch, I'm going to rip out your throat and tear your head from your shoulders." She vamped out and started to lunge towards Lily.

Lily raised her pointer finger in the air. "I suggest that you put your dog on a leash Stefan or it could end up getting Bonnie dead if she tries to kill me."

Stefan took offense. "Don't speak about Caroline that way."

Caroline showed her fangs. "She won't be talking for long before I get through with her."

"Try to lay one hand on me." Lily warned "And you Miss, Forbes when have a play in the death of your friend."

"What in the hell does she mean by that?" Alaric asked.

"There's a reason why I haven't killed her yet." Damon explained. "There's because Kai has some kind of magical, mental connection where he can see Lily's life. If Lily dies or gets killed then he will kill Bonnie right after."

"What?" Caroline was in disbelief.

Damon went on. "We can't kill her right now unless we want to gamble with Bonnie's life."

Caroline backed off and her face returned to her human face. "Damn."

Lily smirked. "That's right none of you can lay a hand on me."

"You are despicable." Stefan said "First you get Bonnie kidnapped by Kai and now you are hiding behind her life."

"I have to watch I for myself son." Lily told Stefan. "None of you will after all."

"So if we can't kill her what do we do with her then?" Alaric wanted to know.

Damon replied. "Take her down to the cellar and keep her locked down there until Bonnie is safe and found."

Lily protested. "You aren't going to keep me locked down in that dirty thing."

Stefan corrected her. "Oh yes we are. You are getting put in the cellar and Damon's right you aren't getting out until Bonnie is safe. And we aren't letting you out of our sights until Bonnie is safe."

Lily glared back and forth between both of her sons.

Alaric stepped up and grabbed Lily by her other arm. "Here, I'll take her down in the cellar."

"Good." Damon gestured "Once she's locked down there make sure that she can't get out."

Alaric gave a single nod. "Will do." He turned his attention to Lily. "Come on and don't try anything funny I have a vervain gun in my back pocket." He lead Lily out of the room and towards the cellar.

This left Damon in the room with Stefan and Caroline.

"Sorry, Damon." Stefan spoke. "You were right when you said that she could be hiding something about Bonnie's where abouts. I just believed her lies."

"It's fine brother." Damon spoke "Lily Salvatore is one hell one an actress and an deceiver and could have fooled me if I didn't see through her so well."

"Well I really have the hurt to seriously hurt her right now." Caroline stated.

Stefan looked at his girlfriend. "No one in this room is going to blame you for feeling that way."

Caroline said "While I understand that we can't kill her and risk Bon's life we can't also let her get off easily. She brought one of the worst things to ever happen to Bonnie back and we're going to do more than just lock her up in a cellar aren't we?"

"Lily's not going to get off easily." Damon reassured. "Right now we keep her locked up so that she doesn't try to run away or hinder our efforts in saving Bonnie. Our number one focus must me on rescuing her."

"You're right." Caroline sighed. "I'm just so angry with your Mom right now that I could snap her neck one hundred times over."

"Hey, if we find Bonnie and she is severely hurt by Kai I'll come back here and kill Lily myself with my own bare hands." Damon said in a promising tone."

Stefan agreed. "First we must find Bonnie and make sure to get her away from Kai. After that we will deal with our Mother."

Damon said "So now that we know that Kai Parker has Bonnie somewhere where in the hell do we get started on saving her?"

Caroline searched through her thoughts. "Oh yeah Alekzander. If anyone can help us with Bonnie he can."

"Right." Stefan said remembering the guy that his girlfriend had just brought up.

"Who is Alekzander?" Damon questioned having no clue who they were talking about.

Caroline let him know. "He's the guy that has been friends with Bonnie for slightly over an year now. Alekzander even offered for Bonnie to go on a trip with him to Africa. He was traveling around that continent going on safari's and looking at the wildlife and stuff like that."

Stefan added. "He's been gone away for a month now. Which is why he hasn't been here for us to reach him. But I believe that he was just suppose to arrive back in the States earlier this afternoon."

"Yeah. The trip to Africa was for a whole month." Caroline mumbled "Which is why Bonnie didn't go she said that she couldn't be away from her job for that long. But I wish she would have gone because she would have been away where Kai couldn't have kidnapped her."

"Then Kai would have waited until she got back." Damon muttered. "So how can this Alekzander help us out with Bonnie exactly?"

"Well he's a warlock or a male witch whatever you prefer to call him." Stefan answered.

Caroline commented. "He has even been helping Bonnie practice her magic recently and she learned some new spells from him. I'm sure that if we tell him about the situation that he would be more than willing to loan us his skills to save Bonnie."

Damon wondered. "And do you have Alekzander's number, Vampire Barbie?"

"Not on me." Caroline replied. "But I'm sure that Bonnie has his number written down somewhere along with having it in her phone."

"Great then you call him." Damon said "In the meantime I'm going to need a glass of bourbon to help myself think."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The sun had risen on the 16th day since Bonnie had been captured and imprisoned. She woke up on a cold, hard floor with nothing but a pillow to support her head. Her legs was chained to a pole to prevent her from be able to go anywhere. She had barely gotten two hours of slept the night before or any sleep since she had been captured. Not only because the conditions of the floor made it hard for her to get any comfortable sleep. But more so because of the person who had kidnapped her and she was now in his presence unable to escape.

Two weeks ago she hadn't seen him coming when he stuck up behind her and put a needle in her neck pumping a drug into her system that knocked her out. When she had woken up she had remembered seeing his face for the first time since that night of the wedding where he had gone on a killing rampage and killed everyone. Had almost ended her life again when he slammed her into a wall and punctured her lung and had linked her life with Elena putting her best friend into a coma that she couldn't wake up from until she herself had died.

Seeing Kai Parker's face again had startled Bonnie as she wasn't expecting it. And it filled her with terror and dread. The very first time that she had opened her eyes to see him staring at her the ptsd was triggered. She had been coping with her ptsd and had moved past it mainly because she knew that Kai was dead. But seeing that he was back triggered her and she had flashbacks of all of the torment or torture that he put her through in 1994. She almost broke down and had a panic attack. She feared Kai and what he would do to her because there was no doubts that his intentions with her wasn't good. But she was a fighter and tried to hold it together as much as she could and put on a brave face.

Bonnie had tried escaping from Kai several times. But Kai had caught her each and every time. Growing more outraged and angered with each attempt that she had made at escape. She had kicked at him one time to try and get him away from her. And he yelled at her to stop fighting him or that he would stabbed her again.

" _Don't make me gut you again, Bonnie." Kai had said with with psychopath look in his eyes,_

Whatever compassion or guilt that the merge with Luke had given him was long gone and only pure psychopath Kai Parker remained now. Hearing him say those threatening words triggered images in Bonnie's mind again but she tried to stay as strong as she could.

Because she had tried escaping several times Kai had chained her to a pole in the room that she was now in. Bonnie had no idea what her exact location was. All she knew was that Kai had her in a house somewhere but she didn't know where. Each day since she had been kidnapped Kai had painfully siphoned enough magic from her in order to prevent her from gaining the magic needed to fight him back equally. Each day her body would restore itself fully in magic. But each day he would drain her leaving her magically and physically weak like he had wanted her to be. Bonnie felt violated each time that the bastard would touch her unwanted. As a witch there was nothing worse than having a person take away your magic by force.

Since she hadn't been cooperating with him Kai gave her little food to eat. Just a two slices of plain bread and a glass of water was all she got everyday for the whole day. Which left her feeling hungry. Just two slices of bread per day wasn't a lot to sustain someone. So Bonnie was feeling very hungry. The bread is what kept her from starving to death. Kai insisted that she could have anything that she wanted to eat and as much as she wanted to eat as long as she did what he wanted her to. But she refused.

Not giving her the proper amount of food was part of his psychosocial warfare on her. Hoping that he could get her to the point that she was desperate enough for some food besides bread that she would give in and comply with him. But no matter how hungry she was Bonnie wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not for what he had asked for from her. So she was chained on the floor hungry, and feeling weak and not feeling feverish as if she was coming down with a case of something.

She was collecting her thoughts when the man of her worse nightmare walked through the door. Kai's eyes scanned the room before landing on her and she felt that type of fear inside of her that only being around Kai Parker could bring out. But she tried not to let that show on her face.

"Man, what a great morning this is." Kai stated cheerfully. "You know there is something about waking up in the morning after you come back to life from being dead that just makes you appreciate everything more."

Bonnie eyed him with loathing. She didn't think that she ever hated anyone in her entire life time more than she did Kai Parker. She absolutely despised him.

Kai leaned back against the door studying Bonnie in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. "Hey, there Bonnie what can I do for you today? Need something this morning?"

"Yeah." Bonnie directed through gritted teeth. "I need to to drop dead and return to your fucking grave."

"Whoa." Kai faked being offended. "After two weeks together since I have brought you here to this house I was hoping that the time spent would make you more open to wanting to be friends with me."

Bonnie told him. "I could spend one hundred years with you and I would still loathe you and wish for your death each and everyday."

Kai shook his head and sighed. "Bonnie, Bonnie your problem is that you are just two stubborn and prideful. That's what gets you into trouble. If you could just do as I say then I would let you go and you would be free to do what you want and eat what you want. But because you don't want to cooperate I'll have to keep you chained up right there."

"Do as you say." Bonnie sneered. "Your offer to me was me to basically me your servant go along with you. Follow you wherever you want to go and for me to follow your orders and to use my magic to do your bidding. You want me to help you out in exchange for my freedom and you not killing me. If I accept your offer I would be with you in a way that wouldn't make me truly free and I would still be your prisoner."

Kai clucked his tongue. "You think too much in the negative. Of course at first you would have to 'serve' me and do everything that I demand of you. Yes you would have to complete spells that I request for you and you would have to go where I go. But that's only because I would be keeping you alive and I need a way to finish my revenge on you for what did to me and also for how you end up getting me killed on my sister's wedding night."

"But you know. Things could change." Kai went on as if he was offering her a great deal. "You could become my equal, Bonnie. Me being a witchpire from the Gemini coven and you being a Bennett witch. We would make for one unstoppable team if we teamed up together. Could you imagine how we would have the world crumpling at our feet! So come on why don't you try to stop fighting me on this and go where I go and work with me? What do you say?"

Bonnie gave him a fake, humorless laugh. "You think that after all of the things that you _already_ put me through. On top of all of that you drug and kidnap me and bring me here, siphon me of my magic everyday. Holding me in false imprisonment as you limit me to what I can eat that I could ever consider working and teaming up with you?"

"Well….yeah." Kai stated like her considering such a thing should be simple. "I think that it would work about best for the both of us if you did."

"You can _burn_ in hell, Kai." Bonnie said with hatred in her tone. "I would never consider working with a monster, psychopath like you."

Whatever cheerful mood that Kai was in disappeared and was replaced by a darker expression on his face as he eyed Bonnie. "That's just your problem. You are just like my family treating me like some reject. No matter what I do to you, you just won't cooperate with me and listen to me and do what I say. Just like you did in 1994 you keep fighting me and just like back then everything that I do to you, you bring on yourself."

"Are you blaming me for what you are doing to me?" Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

"Yes I am because it's always your fault that you make me do these things to you, Bonnie." Kai ranted on. "I had to get you under control in 1994 because you weren't acting nice and doing what I wanted. I wouldn't have had to hurt you if you had just helped me out of the prison world no questions asked. All I wanted was to get out of there but you pushed me too far and made me do those things to you."

Hearing her tormentor blame her made Bonnie furious. "Are you fucking kidding me? I owed you nothing in 1994, Kai. You stalked me. locked me in the trunk of a car and drove me for hours across country, siphoned my magic from me and threatened to end my life. Stabbed me _twice_ and left me for dead where I was all alone for months. I almost _killed_ myself because of you. You abused and tortured me and you think that I owe something to you."

"Okay, so I do some bad things to you back then." Kai admitted. "But I tried to apologize to you and make up for it. You just betrayed me and stabbed me and left me in 1903."

Bonnie shook her head. "With all that you did to me you honestly thought that one apology was going to have me accepting you with open arms?"

Kai pouted. "I risked my life to help get you out of there. You wouldn't have been able to get out of 1994 if it wasn't for me helping does that not count for anything?"

"You only felt guilty enough to help after you had to kill your brother in order to merge with him. You received Luke's compassion and empathy and those feelings were never truly your own." Bonnie snapped out the words at him. "As you proved when you returned from 1903 and went on your rampage almost killing me again. And as you are proving now that your true nature will always be that of a psychopath. So no it doesn't count for anything."

"I get it, I get it." Kai huffed out a breath and held up his hands. "You want nothing to do with me. You hate me and you'll always hate me. But you know what I don't really need you. I was just trying to be nice and offer you something to spare you. But thanks to Lily I have a new look on life and I'm going to become more powerful than I ever was. And I'm going to regain everything that you and Damon tried to take away from me."

Damon was a sensitive subject for Bonnie. The last time that she had seen him was before she stormed out of his room calling off their friendship. She was still pissed at him that he had decided to desiccate himself. And she was still angry and hurt by the words that he had said to her which had broken her heart. But at the same time she still cared for him deeply and loved him as a friend.

Bonnie missed Damon a lot and since he had left there always felt like a piece was missing from her life. No matter how much she tried to move on she could find nothing that could replace Damon Salvatore. She wished that he was in her life still. And each day she had hoped that he would walk through that door and tell her that he had changed his mind about desiccating himself and that he wanted to spend the rest of the remaining time that she had on this earth with her. But three years had gone by and Damon hadn't walked through that door and her heart ached because of it.

"Speaking of Damon." Kai broke through her thoughts. "I was a little surprised to come back to life and find out that you were alive. I mean sure I knew that Damon cared about you and that the two of you have your little love thing going on. But I also knew just how much he happened to be stuck on Elena Gilbert. That's why I made him choose between the two of you because it would be a difficult choice for him."

Kai paused as if he got lost in thought and then he went on. "I was hoping to torment him for a while. He had you close as his friend but he claimed Elena as the love of his life. I wanted him to make that choice and if he had chosen Elena then I know that it would come at the cost of letting you die that night. And my revenge on him would have been that he had the chance to live a happy life with Elena but he was never truly going to be completely happy with her. The guilt of allowing you to die so that he could have her would have eaten away at him everyday for the rest of his life. He would have been emotionally tormented."

""But then I learn from Lily that the choice wasn't as difficult as I thought that it would be. He just made me think that he had left you and then he stuck up behind me and chopped off my head and ended my life. So on that night he choose you over Elena and my plan didn't work out quite like I thought that it was going to." Kai finished.

Bonnie could remember that night like it was yesterday and the incredible feeling that she felt when Damon had come back and killed Kai and carried her off on his arms after he had given her his blood to save her.

"Although." Kai added. "I also learned that Damon has now decided to desiccate himself and that he is in a coffin waiting until the precious love of his life wakes up. Maybe he couldn't handle picking you over Elena after all. And ouch, Bonnie that has to hurt the thought that he rather spend the next sixty years sleeping in a coffin for her over spending them with you. He's just in that coffin waiting until the day that you die so that he can be happily reunited with Elena. How does that feel?"

She knew that Kai was just taunting her but his words had stung because it was what she had thought of. But she wouldn't show it to Kai that his taunts had hurt. She kept on her brave face.

"Whatever disagreements that Damon and I have." Bonnie lifted up her chin. "We have one thing in common and that's the fact that we both despise you."

"Of course you do." Kai rolled his eyes. "You're the whole reason why Damon murdered me in the first place."

Bonnie corrected. "It wasn't murder. It was self defense _after_ you tried killing me again. Just like if Damon even wakes up and finds out that you are alive he'll be sure that you will be dead again and stay dead this time."

Kai chuckled coolly. "Damon is no match for me. If he comes after me I'll just kill him. It would be my payback against him for him killing me on the wedding night. And we both know that in a one on one fight that I could easily kill Damon Salvatore."

The thought of Damon dying hurt Bonnie to her core.

"Oh." Kai saw her reaction. "The thought of Damon being killed by me must break your heart. That's how you two show your love no matter how much you bicker with him you both hate the thought of losing the other don't you."

Saying nothing Bonnie glared at him with loathing.

"Since you won't cooperate with me Miss Bennett and because you hate me you are no longer of any use to me." A twisted grin came up upon Kai's face. "Guess that leaves me with only one other option which is for me to have to kill you. Can't keep you alive and have you as a threat to me. But I'm not going to kill you suddenly, I'm going to do that slowly. And I already have as a matter of fact bet you are feeling a little feverish right now as if you are coming down with a cold or the flu."

Bonnie swallowed. "What did you do to me, Kai?"

"Me? I put a hex on you last night that's what I did." Kai eyed her. "A hex on you that's slowly going to make you very ill. For the first couple of days you'll just have a fever. But then your temper will rise and your fever will and as the days pass by you are going to get sicker and your illness will increase until you die. You'll have about a month to live before my hex kills you."

She felt a shiver go up and down her spine at hearing Kai explain what he had done to her.

"And you will be in more and more pain during the next month as you get sicker and sicker. I'm going to be here to watch each day as your life source gets less and less." Kai said with the tone of a sociopath. "At the very end of your days when you are in so much pain and so weakened and are at the edge of death and you are then begging me to lift the hex from you and spare your life. I'll say no and I'll watch as you die. That's going to be my ultimate payback against you Bonnie."

The more that he talked the more fear and rage that Bonnie was filled with at the fact that he had cursed her with a sickness that was intended to kill her.

"You're an evil, cruel and heartless man." Bonnie yelled at him enraged "You are a psychopath."

Kai shrugged. "Guess that I am and I'm going to spent the rest of my life embracing the fact that I have a sociopath. I'm going to be rich and get whatever I want to get and I will have people worshipping me like I should be worshipped. As for you well you'll just be dead. But look at it this way at least Elena will wake up."

Her lips trembled with emotion.

Kai opened the door and said. "Now if you excuse me I'm a bit famished and I plan on having myself a big, wonderful delicious breakfast. " He winked at her. "I'll come back to check on you in a couple of hours."

With that he left the room leaving her alone in deafening silence. Bonnie's eyes brimmed with unshed tears as the worry and dread of being hit with Kai's hex hit her at full force. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be back at home where she would be safe and need. She needed to be around her friends instead of being in the company of some sociopath.

But the person that she wanted and needed around the most was Damon. She would give the world just to see his handsome face again, to be in his presence and to be safe in his arms. Damon wasn't there though. He was somewhere in Brooklyn, in a coffin waiting on Elena and she was here falling all alone with no one to help her. Bonnie curled up into a ball on the floor and cried.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for all of you supporting this story. For those who are leaving reviews and who have faved/followed this story. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**


	4. Chapter 4

Much like Bonnie, Damon hadn't gotten much sleep the night before either. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all and had not been able to close his eyes even for one second because he was so worried and concerned about Bonnie. It wasn't just about the fact that she was missing that had kept him up the night before it was about who had her.

Kai Parker had been brought back to life no thanks to his lunatic mother and Kai now had Bonnie in his grasp who knew where. It was telling and not in a good way that the first thing that Kai thought about when he was brought back to life was to go after Bonnie. He had grown more and more obsessed with Bonnie every since that time in the store back in 1994 in which Bonnie had regained her powers in order to save his ass from Kai's attack. Kai was drawn to her and maybe even had a crush on her in a sociopathic way.

But that only made him a ticking time bomb. Waiting to blow up at any signs that his interests turned against him and didn't do as he wished. And when Bonnie refused to help him escape the prison world and when she tried to fight back against him like the sociopath that he was Kai turned against her. He had tormented, abused, stalked, and tortured Bonnie to the point of giving her ptsd and an emotional break down. Because in the end Kai was a sociopath who was not capable of loving or caring about anyone else besides himself. And without the merge with Luke, Kai had harmed Bonnie with no remorse because he was all about getting what he wanted at all costs.

Damon could still remember that night at the rave and the huge mistake that he had made when he brought Kai to her. Bonnie had asked him not to but he did in order to get information on Lily. He hoped that perhaps if Kai had apologized that it would help in her pain in what she went through in 1994. But when he saw the fear and panic on her face upon seeing Kai, Damon knew that there was nothing that Kai could say that would be able to ease the pain of what she went through.

It wasn't until she had shown him in her dorm room all that Kai had did to her that he was fully aware of the extent and the pain that the bastard had done to Bonnie. It felt awful to see that look of betrayal in her eyes because she had trusted him to keep Kai away. But Damon was also furious beyond words at what Kai had did to her and so to help get her tormentor out of her life he came up with the plan to trap Kai in 1903.

But Kai had gotten out and ended up getting killed on Alaric's wedding night. But he was back alive again and Damon knew that Kai's obsession with Bonnie was dangerous and that just like the times before only the smallest thing could get Kai to go off and to hurt her again. All that he knew was that he needed to find Bonnie and he needed to find her fast.

Caroline had been successful in contacting Bonnie's witch friend Alekzander. Alekzander had told Caroline that he would help as soon as he found out that Bonnie was in danger. Alekzander was a new guy friend that Bonnie had apparently made while he was desiccating himself in his coffin for three years. It was a new development in Bonnie's life but then Damon thought that he had probably missed out on a lot of things that had happened in Bonnie's life over the last three years. But once he was reunited with her he planned with her he planned on catching up with her on what he had missed. He only hoped that she would let him after the way that they had left each other the day before he desiccated himself.

Being the man that was secretly in love with Bonnie Bennett it was natural for Damon to wonder just who exactly was this Alekzander in Bonnie's life. Caroline had stated that he was her friend but not exactly how close of a friend and what type of a friend. He was curious to find out but his curiosity would have to wait until after he got his witch back. Because her safety was his top priority at the moment.

So around the same time that Bonnie had her very unpleasant conversation with Kai, Alekzander walked into the boarding house. Damon took in Alekzander's appearance. He was tall around six-two and had the muscular build of a man who went to the gym often and took care of his body. He was strikingly handsome with chiseled features. And had intense gray eyes with wavy, thick, long sandy brown hair that stopped just above his shoulders to go along with a neatly shaved beard.

To Damon, Alekzander looked like he could almost play the real life human form of The Beast from Beauty and The Beast. Which Bonnie had insisted that he watched with her that one time. Expect for the fact that Damon believed that the human form of the Beast had blue eyes and not gray and he was clean shaven. Damon cleared his thoughts not knowing exactly why he was comparing Alekzander to a animated Disney character.

Damon spoke first. "You're Alekzander?"

"Yes and you're Damon Salvatore." Alekzander said with a Greek accent. "Bonnie, she has told me a lot about you."

"Has she?" Damon arched a brow.

Alekzander offered his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Damon."

Damon shook his hand in a quick but firm handshake. "Uh you too, Alekzander."

"I was planning to come here as soon as I got the call that Bonnie was in trouble." Alekzander let his hand fall to his side. "I heard that she was missing for about two weeks now. I wish that I wasn't on my trip to Africa when she was taken or I would have been here sooner to assist in finding her."

'Me too.' Damon thought to himself in wishing that he had been there earlier to be able to find Bonnie instead of being locked away in a coffin.

Alekzander went on. "It concerns me very much her kidnapping. Especially learning that this Kai Parker is behind it."

This got more of Damon's attention. "You know about him?"

"I know about the history of the Gemini coven and the rituals that they used to perform." Alekzander replied. "I know about him murdering his family and getting trapped in the 1994 prison world for twenty years because of that. And I have learned about the things that happened to Bonnie by his hands when she was lost in the 1994 prison world."

"You know about the hell that he put Bonnie through?" Damon went on with more questions.

Alekzander responded. "Bonnie, she didn't go into details explaining what he did to her. But she did make it clear enough that Kai Parker had done a lot of damage to her emotionally and physically. And that we he came back he had a mission of murdering her."

Damon said. "All of that is true."

"I don't trust or like that a man that has hurt her so much has her now." Alekzander stated. "That's why I find it very urgent that we find her."

"Do you think that you can help us with that?" Damon wanted to know.

"I'll use everything that I know of as a witch to help her and you all in every way that I can.' Alekzander said.

Damon rubbed at the back of his neck. "When my brother tried to get another witch to help they couldn't find her with the locator spell."

Alekzander returned. "That's most likely because Kai in anticipation that a witch would be sought out to find Bonnie put up a anti tracking blocking spell. To make it harder for her to be located with a location spell."

"So he put a locator blocking spell on Bonnie?" Damon was trying to understand.

"Not exactly on Bonnie but around the house or building that he would have her in right now." Alekzander explained. "Think of it like a magical force field that he put around the perimeter of the building and it would block any attempts at a normal locating spell that a witch would make."

"There's a way to get through this force field I'm guessing." Damon commented.

Alekzander nodded. "Most spells have a loop hole or a way to get through them. Kai's force field, anti location spell would no different."

Damon wondered. "It would take you how long to counter this spell and to find Bonnie?"

Alekzander commented. "Two or three hours depending on the strength of the spell."

"And is there anything special that you need to complete it" Damon asked because he was trying to find out all that he could,

"I have most of what I need with me right now." Alekzander answered. "But I will need some of Bonnie's DNA. I could get it from her hairbrush or toothbrush. But I don't have access to any of those."

Damon said. "Don't worry I'll get Caroline to run by Bonnie's house to get one of those things for you."

Alekzander said. "Okay good. Once I have them then I can start to get to work as soon as possible. I can use her DNA to put a track on her directly and we'll know where she is."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Caroline made a run quickly to Bonnie's house to pick up a hairbrush that Bonnie owned. Then she brought that hairbrush back to the boarding house and gave it to Alekzander. For now all they got do was wait until Alekzander could find a way to counter through Kai's force field blocking spell. And because Kai had become so powerful in his magic Alekzander said that it could take two or three hours before he could break through the spell.

So Damon waited impatiently for the counter spell to break through and willed Alekzander to break it as fast as possible. While Bonnie's newest friend was off working hard with her DNA, Damon was in another room drinking down his second glass of bourbon. The first one he had just downed a couple of minutes ago. He got the bourbon to try and calm and relax himself because the current situation had him very on age and ready to punch a bunch of holes in some walls.

Stefan walked into the room seeing the emotional state of his brother. Saying nothing at first he went to the bar and poured himself some of his own drink.

Damon stared at the fireplace without looking to see who had joined him in the room but he already knew. "Hey, brother."

"Hey, Damon." Stefan returned his eyes scanning over the eldest Salvatore. "You didn't get any sleep last night."

"Nope." Damon confirmed putting emphasis on the 'P' part in the word.

Stefan suggested. "Then perhaps you should try and get some sleep an hour or two while Alekzander is working on his spell."

Damon muttered. "I'm a vampire we can afford to go without a little sleep. Don't need it as much as humans do."

"That;s true." Stefan agreed. "But even as a vampire sleep will help clear your mind and get you to think and function better. Which you will need to do once we go on our rescue Bonnie mission."

But Damon shook his head. "Even if I wanted to I wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep. I can't sleep until I'm sure that Bonnie is back home safe and alive. I won't sleep a wink until she is."

Stefan moved over and sat down on the arm of the chair across from Damon. "Understandable, I would be the same way if Caroline was the one missing."

"I know that you would be." Damon stated.

For a moment the two brothers just sat there and drank in silence.

Then Damon spoke again. "I really fucked it up didn't I?"

Stefan was confused. "Huh?"

"With Bonnie." Damon explained. "Deciding to desiccate for sixty years and risk never seeing her alive again and therefore she would have never gotten to see me again."

"Hmmm." Stefan went after a pause.

"Hmmm?" Damon furrowed his brow. "What does hmmm mean?"

Stefan answered. "It means that I'm agreeing with you and that you did indeed fuck things up with Bonnie when you decided to desiccate yourself."

Damon sighed. "Thanks, I guess I just needed someone else to tell me what I already knew."

"Trust me right after you left for New York, Caroline gave me an ear full." Stefan let his brother know. "She was super pissed that you had hurt her friend."

"I'm sure that she was." Damon finished off the second glass of bourbon. Thought about another but decided against it because he didn't want too much alcohol to get in his way once Bonnie needed to be rescued.

"Yep." Stefan added. "Caroline let me know what an asshole that she thought that you were and went on a rant about how you didn't deserve to have someone like Bonnie in your life."

Damon commented. "Well, Vampire Barbie let me know how displeased she was at the decisions that I made."

Stefan mumbled. "And your reaction to her laying into you?"

Damon shrugged. "It was something that I deserved and that I needed to hear. I needed to know how much my desiccating myself hurt Bonnie so that I can learn from my mistakes and grow yet again as a man."

"Wow." Stefan commented.

"What?" Damon glanced at his brother.

"There's just something about Bonnie that makes you more mature." Stefan pointed out. "And tolerable."

Damon snorted. "Thanks, for the compliment, brother."

Stefan lifted his glass. "No problem."

"But I really did screw up and I know that I did." Damon's mood turned serious again. "I just hope that she will be willing to give our friendship another chance and that I can start back up in having a major place in her life."

"Well, one she is safe." Stefan said "You can let her know exactly how sorry that you are for screwing up. Then you can have all of the time in the world to rebuild your relationship with her. I'm sure that Bonnie would be open to that eventually even if not immediately. The reason that she was so hurt and pissed at you for leaving and desiccating yourself was because she deeply cares about you."

Putting his empty glass to the side, Damon spoke. "Right we just need to get to her first. Hopefully Alekzander will be able to locate her soon and find out where she is….then I can apologize to her and do everything that I can do in order to make up for the things that I did and said to her that ended up breaking her heart."

The younger Salvatore brother shifted. "Not sure what you will come up with to convince her that you are sincerely sorry for putting yourself in a coffin instead of spending the years with her. Because you wanted to wait on Elena. But I'm sure that you'll think of something."

Damon paused. "What if I told you that Elena wasn't the true reason for me napping in that coffin."

Both of Stefan's eyebrows raised into his hairline. "Are you telling me that Elena wasn't the reason that you desiccated yourself afterall?"

"She was." Damon specified "But just not in the way that you think."

"Really?" Stefan was curious now. "So then in what real reason did you have to lock yourself in a coffin? You say that it's related to Elena but not in the way that I think. So it wasn't done to wait on her then why was it done. Why did you make that decision?"

The black haired vampire thought about the true reason. Yes even though is was related to Elena it wasn't for the reason that he made everyone believe. Every one had believed that he had desiccated himself because he was so attached to Elena and had missed the doppelganger so much that he couldn't stand it. And that's why he decided to put himself into a coffin to wait and be reunited with her.

But the true reason had everything to do with Bonnie and only he himself knew that. He had fallen in love with the Bennett witch hard and the love that he felt for her had overwhelmed him. He thought about all of the hot and naughty things that he could do naked with Bonnie in the bedroom. His thoughts for her went way beyond friendship. Damon knew that he had fallen for her and that there was no way to turn back in his feelings.

As much as he was tempted to act out on his feelings for Bonnie he had to remind himself that she was Elena's best friend. He panicked and thought that the only way that he could prevent himself from acting out on his feelings was by desiccating him. A secret that he had kept to himself and that he had at first planned on keeping to himself when Elena woke up.

But Bonnie being in danger had given him second thoughts. Perhaps it was time for him to be honest with everyone about his feelings starting with his brother.

Stefan eyed Damon waiting patiently for an answer.

Damon was about to open his mouth to explain the truth to his brother and about his romantic feelings for Bonnie. But before he could even get a word out, Caroline entered into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt." The blonde vampire directed at both brothers. "But I came to let you know that Alekzander got his tracking spell to work."

"He knows where she is now?" Damon put aside any thoughts of confessions for now.

For the first time in days Caroline felt hopeful. "Yes, he knows where Bonnie is!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was shortly after twelve in the afternoon when Alekzander had found a way to make his tracking spell successful. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline all gathered in the room waiting for the answer to Bonnie's whereabouts.

"Just as I suspected Kai Parker indeed put up an anti-locator spell around the exterior of the place that he is holding Bonnie in. However with some hard work I was able to break through that force field and use her DNA to hone in on Bonnie's individual body." Alekzander explained to them all. "And I was able to get a specific, exact location on where she is."

Caroline was eager to know. "Where is Bonnie?"

Alekzander explained. "In North Carolina, near Raleigh." Alekzander answered. "I was able to 'see' her…...magically and he has her in a house near that city."

Damon was glad that they had trapped down Bonnie and he wanted to waste no time in going to get her. "Wonderful then let's go."

""Whoa." Alekzander held up a hand. "We have to wait just a minute."

"Wait for what?" Damon was exasperated "We don't have time to wait. We need to go there right now. It's in North Carolina and it's at least going to take us a couple of hours to get there."

"I understand that, Damon and why we all want Bonnie desperately to be saved from Kai Parker's grasp." Alekzander commented. "But think about this. Parker is desperate, he just came back from the dead and he's a psychopath in rage and blood thirsty for revenge. He's also very powerful in his magic. If we don't go in with a proper strategy it could end up getting Bonnie killed."

Stefan added. "He's right. If we just bum rush in there without a proper plan, Kai will see us coming and he's going to kill Bonnie just out of spite to prevent us from having her back alive. We have to be careful in what we do here."

Damon let out a long breath. "The both of you are right. I don't want an impulsive move of mine to leave Bonnie vulnerable to being hurt or worse by that bastard. I'm just losing my mind right now knowing that she is prisoner to him. But we all need to take the time to come up with good plan."

Alekzander gave a single nod. "Then let us all put our heads together to come up with that plan."

So the four of them took the next few hours and put their heads together taking the time to come up with a plan. By the time that they came up with one it was early in the evening.

So that they would all understand Alekzander talked out part of their plan. "We all once we get to our destination will go in stealth like. To be as quiet as possible so that Kai Parker won't see us coming and hopefully we will be able to catch him off guard." He held up a big syringe with clear green liquid in it. ""I have managed to put together this potion. If we can get this into Parker's blood stream then it will disable his magic and slow down the healing ability that his vampire side has given him. Both are temporary but the potion should last long enough where he will be weakened and where we can get to Bonnie safely. One of us just needs to manage to get close enough to inject this into his system. We out number him so that at least will be to our advantage."

"We all know what the plan is now." Stefan spoke. "But just one thing. Damon and I are vampires so if Bonnie is in that house how do we get in without being invited in."

"I have thought of that." Alekzander stated. "And when we get there I know of a spell that can get vampires inside of a home without needing to be invited in."

Caroline went. "Really? There's a way that you can break down the magical barrier that keeps vampires out of uninvited homes?"

Alekzander's lips curved slightly. "Of course there is always a way. That vampire barrier spell is magic such as a spell and all spells have loopholes or at least most of them do."

"Now that we understand the strategy." Damon added. "Let's go and get us our witch back."

"Agreed." Alekzander said "If we leave now then we should be there by nightfall at least."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

All of them made preparations to go on the road trip to North Carolina. Getting what they needed together. Stefan was doing that very thing in his bedroom as Caroline had entered.

Caroline started. "I'll be going with you guys to rescue Bonnie. Don't even try to waste time talking me out of it saying that it's too dangerous and that the three of you have it handled."

"While I am concerned about what Kai would do to you if you got between him and Bonnie. Or if you tried to stop him." Stefan eyed her. "No, I won't waste time trying to talk you out of coming with us. I know that there is nothing that I could say in preventing you from going and I know how badly you want Bonnie to be saved and safe."

"True." Caroline said "Because not even having to walk one hundred miles in the sunlight without my daylight ring on could prevent me from saving my friend."

Wrapping his arm around his girlfriend, Stefan kissed her on her forehead. "I know that you would go that far for Bonnie. That's one of the things that I love and appreciate about you."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Alaric went into Damon's room and saw that he was preparing himself to leave on a trip.

"You guys finally found out where she is?" Alaric questioned.

Damon put on his leather jacket. "Yep, she's in North Carolina just outside of Raleigh. We're about to leave for there in less than an hour."

Alaric commented. "Glad that you found her. Now it's just a matter of making sure that she makes it safe back at home."

"She's going to be safe, I'll make sure of it." Damon smiled darkly. "Then once I know that I have Bonnie with me and alive, I'm going to take care of Kai all over again. Assist in his death and make sure that there is no way he comes back from the dead this time."

"What would you like for me to do?" Alaric wanted to know.

Damon answered. "Stay here and keep an eye on my mother. Make sure that she stays in that cellar and doesn't escape. Then we can deal with her punishment once we return from North Carolina with Bonnie."

"Don't worry." Alaric patted his vervain gun that was now in a hoster. "Lily's not going anywhere I'll make sure of that. Now you go and play hero to Bonnie Bennett."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

To make traveling to North Carolina a little easier and faster they got a vehicle that would be big enough for five people once they had Bonnie with them. It was better they decided to all go in one vehicle instead of driving in separate ones. They rented a seven passer van and Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Alekzander were all on their way to where Bonnie was. Going over their plans as the drove there.

They arrived where they needed to be at the start of nightfall just like Alekzander said that the would be. When they located the house that Bonnie had been tracked to they parked their can a few blocks away from the house. They didn't want to park right in front of the house and risk Kai discovering that they had gotten there and him having the advantage of getting to Bonnie first.

Getting out of the van they made their way through the dark towards the house. They reached the house and saw that it was a home that was about three stories and appeared to have been built back in the early 2000's from the style of the home. There was no outside light on and only a couple of rooms out of of the house appeared to be lit. All of the other room where dark and had their lights turned off. At least that is how it appeared from the front yard.

Alekzander was the first to speak. "Give me a minute to break down the vampire barrier."

So they waited while he quietly chanted a few lines in Latin. After a couple of minutes the barrier was down.

"Alright." Alekzander let them know. "All three of you can now enter."

Damon said. "We should split up while we search the house. It could have us find Bonnie faster."

Stefan agreed. "Right, Caroline and I will go in one direction and you can go in the other."

"Be careful of running into Kai." Alekzander said. "I'll be right behind you."

Damon, Stefan, and Caroline started towards the house. As they reached the front door they entered as quietly as they could. Looking around the entire main story of the house was dark with no lights on. There was empty containers of take out food and empty wrappers from fast food sandwiches scattered around. It seem that Kai was feeding himself well but he hadn't bothered in trying to keep the house clean.

Looking towards Stefan and Caroline, Damon silently communicated with them through a gesture that he was going to search the upstairs first. Stefan and Caroline signaled back that they would search on the main story first and then check out the basement. And they went in their different directions.

As carefully and as quietly as he could, Damon made his way up the stairs. He kept his vampire senses open and alert to hearing anything. But the house was very quiet. Either Kai was not in this part of the house or he was doing something that didn't require for him to make a lot of noise. But Damon was prepared for a fight just in case Kai showed up getting in his way of trying to save Bonnie.

Upstairs there was a wide area covered in wooden floors before it narrowed down to a hallway. Damon walked down that hallway as there were doors or both side of the hall. Some of them were open allowing him to look inside. He looked in room after room in search of Bonnie but couldn't see her yet. Then he came to the end of the hallway where only a couple of rooms were left. Both of them had their doors closed.

The first to the last door that he checked he couldn't hear or sense anything. But when he came upon the last closed door his vampire super hearing picked up the sound of a heart. A soft heartbeat, her heartbeat. It was that unique to him that out of all of the heartbeats that he had heard in his lifetime that he could pick Bonnie Bennett's out of thousands even. And now he had reached his quest of finding her.

Slowly he opened the door the room was dark so he felt along the side of the wall until he found the light switch. The room was flooded with light giving Damon a better look. Immediately he spotted her in the middle of the room next to a wall. He wished that he was seeing her under better circumstances after three years but was relieved to know that she was alive.

She had her back turned towards him and was laying on her side in a ball. She was barefooted with one of her ankles chained to a poll that would prevent any attempts at escaping that she could have made.

At first, Damon was too overwhelmed in seeing her again that he didn't say anything he just stared,

Bonnie who was laying on the unforgiving, cold floor had her back turned to the door and hadn't seen who had come in and turned on the lights. She just assumed that it was her tormentor returning to torment her.

And because she thought this she said. "Go away and leave me alone, Kai. Haven't you done enough to me already."

To Damon her voice sounded frustrated and exhausted and he had questions about what had Kai done to her that had put her in that mood. But the sound of her voice got him to move. He wanted to show her that it wasn't Kai but him that had showed up. So with his vamp speed he rushed over to her and kneeled down beside her.

Bonnie felt him getting closer to her but she still refused to turn and look at him.

Damon licked his lips before speaking. "Bonnie?"

The sound of that voice made Bonnie freeze. Because it wasn't Kai's voice like she thought that it would be. But _his_ voice. But she thought that maybe the stress was getting to her and that she was hearing things. Because she hadn't heard _his_ voice in three years and the last time she checked _he_ was still desiccating him in a coffin.

When Damon saw that she didn't move he tried calling her name again. "Bonnie, it's me, Damon."

The young witch hesitated before she slowly turned over and turned around. That was when she saw his handsome face, with those icy blue eyes that could only belong to Damon Salvatore. This caused her heart to speed up inside of her chest with emotion. She blinked several times like a person did in the seconds after the just woke up to clear their mind from a dream. But this wasn't a dream and Damon was actually here in the room with her.

She was both taken aback and overwhelmed because he was honestly the last person that she expected to see. Because she thought that he was in a coffin and yet here he was with her.

Bonnie eyed him with wide green eyes full of shock. "Damon?" She spoke barely above a whisper.

Damon observed her face it was covered it some black dirt on her cheeks. Still it was a beautiful sight to see, seeing Bonnie Bennett's face after all of this time. He swallowed back his emotion. "Yeah, Bon-Bon it's me."

With shaking hands she reached up and touched her hands to his face as if making sure that he was really real and here with her.

Briefly Damon closed his eyes against her touch.

"It really is you." Bonnie went on.

"Yeah it is." Damon gave her a true smile.

Tears of emotion and relief fell from her eyes cutting trails through the dirt that was on her face. "You came back for me."

Gently he cupped her face in his hand and noticed that her skin felt warmer than usual as if she was running a fever of some kind. "I'll always come back for you."

Through her tears Bonnie gave him a watery half smile. "You came to save me."

"Of course." Damon told her her tears making his own eyes water up with emotion. "I'll get you out of here don't worry."

Bonnie touched the chain that was around her ankle. "He has the key." She let him know speaking of Kai.

"That's not going to be a problem." Damon grabbed onto the chain and using his vampire strength he broke it apart right at the area where the chain met up with the cuffs. She still had the shackle around her ankle but was now no longer chained to the pole and was free to move. It would allow him to get her out of the room and the house. "There I've got you, you are free."

She could have taken the moment to make a run for it towards the door. But instead she jumped towards him wrapping her arms around his neck in a grateful embrace and in an embrace of someone who had really missed him and hadn't seen him in eyes. Bonnie held on tight to him as the tears flowed off her face.

Without hesitating Damon wrapped his arms around her body and returned her embrace. He could feel her body shaking as she sobbed in his arms. "It's going to be alright now, Bonnie you're safe now."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **So Damon and Bonnie are reunited! What will happen now? Thank U for your reviews, faves and follows!**


	5. Chapter 5

He took a moment longer sitting there with her on that floor holding and embracing her and just appreciating the fact that he had her in his presence again. But as much as Damon felt like he could just stay there and hold her for hours, he was aware of their situation and knew that they couldn't stay there for long.

Damon pulled back enough just so that he would be able to look into her face. "We need to get out of here."

Taking a moment to wipe the tears from her face with her hands, Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we'd better."

Getting to his feet he didn't let her go instead he adjusted until he was carrying her bridal style and told her. "I've got ya, Bon-Bon."

Bonnie held onto him as tight as she could as if she was afraid that he was going to disappear right before her eyes if she let go and this would just be a dream that was revealed to good to come true.

The blue eyed vampire carried his witch out of the room and made his way down the hall. They reached the place where the space widened out onto the hard wooden floors right before the stairs that lead back downstairs.

But just a few steps away from the stairs Kai appeared out of thin air as if he had been using his cloaking ability.

That startled Damon for just a half of a second as he held Bonnie protectively against him.

Upon seeing the witch and vampire pairing a demented and displeased look appeared on Kai's face. "Wow, I leave for less than a hour to go hunting for some humans to feed off of and this happens. Can't a guy go out and enjoy himself without coming home and finding unwanted invaders in his house trying to steal his things?"

Two pairs of eyes glared back at Kai. One icy blue and the other emerald green. Damon eyed Kai like he wanted to kill him and with fury and rage. Bonnie eyed him with hatred and loathing.

"Great to see you again there, Damon." Kai's voice was in his classic sarcastic tone. "But may I ask you where the hell you are planning on going."

"Get the hell out of my way, Kai." Damon warned. "I'm only going to warn you so many times."

Kai eyed the two of them. He saw how close Damon was holding Bonnie and how she was holding onto Damon as if she didn't want to let go. "What a touching reunion." He said to Damon before turning his attention to Bonnie. "But you know that I'm not through with having my fun with you yet. Don't you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie retorted. "Move out of our way, _Kai_ or you are going to end up dead."

"Oh,that's bold coming from you." Kai gave her a sick curve of his lips. "Since you have no magic currently because I've been siphoning it from you. Plus you are weak right now and I'm super powerful. There isn't anything that you do to make me dead. You're useless right now."

"That's true, I'm weak because taking my magic is the only way that you can manage to overpower me. So much as I wish to make you dead by my own hands." Bonnie said through gritted teeth. "I know Damon and I'm sure that he'll do the honors of killing you if you don't move out of the way."

Damon smirked but his expression and tone was seriously. "She's right I will make you dead if you don't get out of the way. Well, you are going to end up dead anyway because you have crossed the line yet _again_ hurt my witch. But if you don't move you'll just end up dead sooner."

Kai let out a short, crazed laugh. "It never fails any threats that I make against her always riles you up. You do know though that you can't kill me either. You're just a typical vampire and I'm a vamp/witch hybrid so it won't be smart if you wouldn't try and fight me."

"Oh, I'll try alight." Damon returned. "And I'm going to succeed. I promise you that you aren't going to make it out of this house alive tonight."

"What are you going to do." Kai was unfazed by Damon's threats and felt overconfident. "Try to sneak up behind me and chop my head off again? That was a nice trick but it's not going to work this time."

"I'm sure that I will think of something." Damon said.

The Parker witch balled up his fists at his sides. "No need to stand here and talk all night I don't have time for that. And see, Damon you are krumping in on my grand plans for myself. I need Bonnie for those plans so why don't you just hand her back over to me. Or die because you want to play her hero."

This caused Bonnie to hold onto Damon even tighter.

The dark haired vampire glared down at Kai. "No I'm not handing her over and fuck your plans. Because Bonnie is going to make it out of here."

"No, she won't." Kai said back.

Stefan appeared at the top of the stairs and took in the scene. He stepped in between Kai with Damon and Bonnie on the other side of him. He gave Kai one icy, dangerous glare before turning his attention to the other two.

"Damon, Bonnie…" Stefan started.

Damon returned. "Stefan."

"Nice of you to join the party." Kai said to Stefan.

But Stefan ignore him and focused on Damon and Bonnie. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Not exactly alright." Bonnie spoke up as her gaze shifted towards Damon. "But a little better at least."

"Do me a favor." Damon directed at his brother.

Stefan gave a single nod. "Yeah?"

Damon told him. "Could you take Bonnie out of here while I stay back and deal with _him._ " He made a gesture towards Kai with his head.

Stefan went. "Are you sure that is what you want to do?"

"Yes, I am." Damon replied. "Just get her out for me and away from this psychopath."

"Right." The younger Salvatore took a step up to the pair. "I'll get her out."

When Bonnie saw that she was about to be separated from Damon and that Damon was about to be left one on one with the sociopath Kai she clung to him. After not seeing him for three years and just being reunited with him after he freed her from her chain she didn't want to risk leaving him even for a moment. Afraid that she would lose him again.

Bonnie panicked slightly. "No, Damon."

Damon could read her body language and could tell that she didn't want to be separated from him at the moment but he needed them to be to get her away from Kai.

"It's fine, Bonnie." Damon told her in a soft tone. "You need to go with my brother, he'll keep you safe."

"I'm not leaving you right now." Bonnie shook her head.

"It would only be for a little bit." Damon tried to reassure her. "Just long enough for me to kill that bastard again and then all of us can go home."

Tears welled up in the witch's eyes. "No, No, Damon I won't be torn apart from you again. Don't leave me again please."

With his heart filled with sympathy and feeling for her, Damon focused on Bonnie and for the moment ignore the fact that Kai was in the room with them staring them down in a creepy manner. "I'm sorry, Bonnie but I need you to trust me and with what I did that maybe hard for you to do." He spoke of his decision to desiccate himself in the coffin. "But I really need you out of here and safe. I'm going to be right back by your side before you know it."

Bonnie thought about it but she still hesitated to separate from him.

Damon pleaded with her. "Please, Bonnie go with Stefan."

From Stefan's point of view he understood that it wasn't the fact that Bonnie didn't want to go with him or didn't trust him. It was that she didn't even want to be apart from Damon for a moment because she had just gotten him back.

"It's going to be okay." Stefan told her. "Just come with me and let Damon be Damon. I'll watch over you in the meantime."

"Alright." Bonnie said.

The older brother handed over Bonnie to the younger one. "There you go."

Carefully, Stefan took Bonnie into his arms. "I've for her."

"Right, now go." Damon insisted.

Taking a last look at Damon, Bonnie held onto Stefan now to leverage herself.

Using his vampire speed Stefan took Bonnie and sped past Kai down the stairs and out of the house.

This left Kai feeling very, very irritated. "Hey, you come back here with her right now." Kai yelled after them even though Stefan was clearly out of the house with Bonnie.

"Why don't you leave them alone." Damon suggested.

Kai turned from the stairs to look at Damon. "I could just go after them you know. Kill your brother and get Bon back just as easily."

"Oh, I have no doubts that you are thinking about pursuing them." Damon directed tone turning deadly "But why not stay here and deal with me."

"You?" Kai arched a brow.

Damon commented. "Yeah, I mean why focus all of your anger at Bonnie? I was the one who made you into the headless horsemen. And I came up with the idea for Bonnie to trap you in the 1903 prison world. If you want to get revenge on anyone it should be me. I was the one who killed you so way don't you face me like a man instead of trying to prey on a weaker woman."

Kai blinked. "I see what you are doing. You're trying to distract me to prevent me from chasing after Bonnie and your brother. Trying to keep her safe from me and play her hero once again. You're not fooling me, Damon."

"Are you going to ignore the fact that I just said that I beheaded you?" Damon egged on. "Or can you not take on a man that you can't siphon magic from. Since you were too chicken shit to take on Bonnie full strength in her magic."

The emotion of being offended flashed into Kai's eyes. "Did you just call me a coward?"

"Everything that you are fits that very much so." Damon was challenging Kai's pride on purpose.

Kai flexed his fingers. "I'm no damn coward, Damon. But if you insist that I focus on you then fine I will. You know it's interesting seeing Bonnie not wanting to leave you just now. You were in a coffin for three years and just she clung to you as if you never left."

Damon shrugged. "What can I say, Bon Bon and I do just have that bond. We see each other and it's almost like we have never been apart."

"I really just don't get it." Kai sighed.

"What don't you get?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"The bond that the two of you share. I know that you have it because I witnessed it myself in 1994. But I still don't get it or understand." Hints of envy was in Kai's voice. "Bonnie, she obviously cares for you a great deal. She even loves you as a friend. She opens up in her feelings about you and has this deep connection with you. Despite everything you are able to have Bonnie Bennett in your life and that's not an easy thing to do but you have her. I guess you can consider yourself a lucky man."

Damon smirked. "If I didn't know any better." He sort of gloated. "I would say that you are jealous of my friendship with Bonnie."

Outrage entered into Kai's features. "Jealous, no I wouldn't call it that."

"Then what would you call it?" Damon questioned.

"It's just that I hate you. I _hate_ you for the relationship that you are able to have with her." Kai spat looking half crazed. "You must have killed like hundreds, maybe even thousands of people. You've done a lot of awful shit. You have done things to hurt Bonnie and yet that doesn't matter to her. Because she's willing to open up her heart to you and be your friend. She's willing to accept you in her life."

Kai ranted on. "Meanwhile she looks at me like I'm some sort of irredeemable monster. She hates me and wants nothing to do with me. When I tried to make things up to her she betrayed and rejected me. Left me in the 1903 prison world where she tried to kill me and has never been able to forgive me. But you can earn her forgiveness and have something with her that I can never have. Now how is it, Damon that we both have murdered and done bad things but out of the two of us you're the only one that she's willing to accept."

Damon sneered. "You're right, Kai I have killed hundreds of people. And I have done a lot of awful shit. I've even made the mistake of hurting Bonnie sometimes. But you know what, I've had to earn Bonnie's friendship and her forgiveness and it took me years to get where I am with her now. Bonnie forgive me and accept me as a friend on her grounds and it was her choice."

"That's your problem. You just can't accept or respect her choices." Damon muttered. "If she chooses not to forgive you or accept you in her life then that is her choice. You tormented, stalked, tortured, abused her, gave her ptsd and put her through _hell._ Can you manage to feel remorse for what you did to her without your brother's feelings affecting you? You think that you can earn her forgiveness in just a couple of days of acting decent? No that takes time when it comes to Bonnie. So please spare me your fucking pity party because I don't care about your hurt feelings."

"Nice speech." Kai snapped his fingers in a sarcastic way. "I'm sure that Bonnie would be impressed with you if she heard."

The blue eyed vampires expression turned dark and scary. "Now back to making you pay. You're going to die tonight for all of the ways that you have hurt Bonnie in the past and just what you did to her over these last two weeks."

"Oh." Kai checked out his fingernails as if he was bored. "Back to that again. You know that I know that you can't kill me."

"Like I said." Damon cocked his head to the side. "You're not going to make it out of this house tonight alive. You need to die again Kai because I know that you are obsessed with Bonnie. As long as you are alive you'll just keep coming after her over and over again. So to keep her safe I'm going to do everything in my power to assist in making sure that you die."

"Boy oh Boy have I got news for you. You may have gotten here to be able to rescue Bonnie's from my grasp." Kai gave a twisted grin from ear to ear. "But even now you are too late to actually save her. She's not safe far from it actually,"

Damon swallowed down his rage. "What do you mean by that?"

Kai laughed. "Have you noticed that Bonnie felt a bit warmer than usual? You know kind of feverish? Like she is coming down the a case of something."

A realization hit Damon. "What in the hell do you do to her?"

"Me? I infected with an illness. I put this hex on her you see. This hex will lead to her death." Kai explained proudly. "I'm just that good. She's going to die and you get stop it from happening. In a month she is not going to be on this planet anymore. She's going to get sicker and sicker each day. She'll be in more pain and she will get weaker and you are going to have to watch her fade away helpless as she dies. Making her suffer is my perfect plan for revenge against the both of you."

Rage almost like he never felt before entered Damon as he listened to Kai gleefully explain how Bonnie was going to die. "You fucking bastard."

Kai shrugged. "You been desiccating for three years just to wake up and lose her in a month's time. There's no need to attempt to heal her with your vampire blood because it won't work. You didn't save her because all I did was prolong her death. You _failed_ her, Damon and I _always_ win."

Hearing enough Damon lunged at Kai. "I'm going to kill you."

When Damon got near him Kai reached out his hand.

Instantly Damon feel to the ground on his knees as he was hit with an aneurysm.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm more powerful than you?" Kai asked looking down at Damon as he increased the pain.

Clutching at his head Damon groaned out in pain.

Kai went on. "First I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to go and get Bonnie back and I'm going to do more things to punish her for you coming here and interfering in my plans."

Even though he had the upper hand on Damon, Kai was distracted and too focused on Damon. He didn't feel or see Caroline zooming up behind him in vampire speed until it was too late.

Before Kai could react or do anything else, Caroline jammed the syringe that she had gotten from Alekzander into his neck. Forcing the potion into his bloodstream.

The sting of the syringe and being caught off guard was enough for Kai to stop his attack on Damon. "Ouch." He stated.

Relieved that the attacks on him had stopped Damon got to his feet. "Perfect timing, Vampire Barbie."

"I tried my best." Caroline said with a wink.

Grabbing at the spot on his neck that the needle had went into Kai turned to Caroline. "What in the hell did you just put into me?"

Caroline told Kai. "Oh that was just something that takes away your ability to use magic. It also slows down your healing process as a vampire. To make it easier for us to defeat you."

Kai scoffed. "Yeah right. Like you can stop someone as powerful as me from using my magic."

"Well, someone certainly has an ego when it comes to their powers." Caroline said.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

Kai commented. "You'll see." He tried to do the headache attack again on Damon but this time nothing happened and he felt no magic. His ability at magic was completely taken away.

"Look at that." Damon smirked. "That stuff really did work after all."

Again Kai tried but his magic failed. "How did you? How did you take my magic away?"

"Obviously the potion that I just put into you is made from magic itself." Caroline pointed out as if Kai should have known this. "That's why you can't do it right now."

Kai's face reddened. "You're a bitch for doing this."

Caroline returned. "If that's what you call a woman who fucks up those who hurts her friends and the people that she cares about, then yes I will proudly be a 'bitch' in your eyes."

"You stole something from me." Kai whined like a child. "That's not fair."

"Not a nice feeling is it when someone violates you and steals your magic." Damon spoke. "Such as you have been doing to Bonnie you siphoner freak. This is karma."

Instead of paying attention to Damon's comment Kai took a swing at Caroline with his fists. "I'll teach you to mess with me."

But, Caroline caught Kai's hand by the wrist before his hand could connect with her face.

This surprised Kai because he thought that at least he would be able to use his vampire strength but that seemed to have disappeared along with his other abilities.

"You're weakened." Caroline pointed out. "Temporary as strong as the average human man."

Kai swallowed.

"Going after my friend is the biggest mistake ever that you could have made in your life." Caroline had undertones of anger in her voice. "Now you're going to understand how exactly big of a mistake that was."

Kai tried pulling his wrist from Caroline's grasp but to no avail.

The blonde squeezed Kai's wrist using her strength and causing a few bones to break.

"Stop." Kai winced as he felt his bones being crushed.

Instead Caroline increased the pressure. "We see now and we know that the only way that Bonnie can be safe from you is that if you are permanently dead."

Despite the situation of getting his wrist broken Kai laughed. "So, you're going to kill me huh?'

"As long as you get that." Caroline extended her fangs and tore into Kai's neck with them.

Causing Kai to yell out on pain as he felt his flesh getting ripped open.

She made sure that she made a wide, deep gash in Kai's neck before releasing him.

Stumbling Kai grabbed at the wound in his neck hoping that it would heal. But as Caroline had said the potion took away his healing ability and the wound remained open with lots of blood gushing out.

Wasting no time Damon rushed over to Kai and grabbed him the the collar of his shirt. His face vamped out. "When I said that I would assist in your death tonight I didn't exactly say that I would do it alone."

"I see." Kai said "So the two of you are ganging up on me. Teaming up because you're so upset that I hurt and kidnapped Bonnie. You know I guess Bonnie is just like that having people wanting to rush by her side and even be willing to kill for her because they just care for her so much. Too bad I never had that with my family."

Damon and Caroline exchanged a look.

"I think that we should end this right now." Damon directed. "Don't you, Vampire Barbie."

Caroline nodded. "I agree we should just put this psychopath out of his misery."

With that Damon tore into the opposite side of Kai's neck with his fangs. Doing it as painfully and as viciously as he could making sure that he drunk a good amount of blood from Kai before letting him go. He now had Kai's blood staining his lips and chin.

Now Kai had two bite wounds on both sides of his neck. As they both gushed out blood. Kai grabbed at them as he felt the blood pouring through his fingers.

"Fine go ahead and kill me." Tears were in Kai's eyes as he felt pity for himself. "I'll just come back to life again. Lily will use the phoenix stone to bring me back again. Because I promise that I would bring her family of heretics back and I haven't done that yet. So if you kill me she's going to bring me back so that I can. I always will win."

Alekzander now joined. "No you won't not this time." His Greek accent came through. "You're not going to win Kai Parker."

Kai blinked the constant loss of blood making his vision go slightly blurry. "Who in the fuck are you?" He asked Alekzander.

"Guess that Lily didn't tell you about me. But I'm another friend of Bonnie's." Alexzander stated "Someone else who is displeased with how your have mistreated and hurt her."

"Oh." Kai let out a shaky chuckle. "Of course. Why not add another person to the list of those teaming up against me."

Alekzander stepped forward. "You may think that you're all powerful Parker but I'm the better witch."

Kai retorted. "Better than me? Ha, no one is better than me. I'm the most powerful supernatural thing walking this earth."

"You're wrong. I'm currently stronger than you and have the aid of two hundred warlocks channeling in my system." Alekzander told Kai. "You abilities have been taken away. You are now wounded and bleeding and that allows me to do what I need to do in order to finish you off."

Kai just shook his head.

Alekzander added. "Lily Salvatore won't be able to bring you back to life because there won't be a body this time. I'll get rid of your body and your twisted soul and it will be as if you never existed. You won't be brought back this time because I'm going to assure that there is _nothing_ that you can be brought back from."

"There is no such spell." Kai spat back. "Even if people die there is still a spirit or a ghost left behind."

"There will be no ghost for you." Alekzander corrected. "You are born of the Gemini Coven and while that coven has a lot of history. It hasn't made you aware of all of the spells in the history of the world. There is a spell that makes a person stop existing entirely."

Kai blinked back the tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. His plans of domination and having people worship him was being ruined.

"Because you choose not to go somewhere else in the world when you were brought back to life. Because you insist on trying to make Bonnie's life a living hell." Alekzander stated sternly. "This spell will be performed on you."

Doing something that he never thought that he would do in his life Kai tried to run from a fight. He made an attempt to run but Damon grabbed him and shoved him back. "Face your fate like a man." He said to Kai.

Alekzander started chanting the spell. But his words weren't Latin this time they were of the Ancient Greek language. He repeated the words getting slightly louder each time.

At first Kai felt a tingling from inside of his skin. Then that tingling grew quickly until it was like a burning pain. As if thousands of fire ants were biting him all over his body. Kai yelled out in pain. The man got worse until it felt like his body was on fire. Then a blue light appeared from underneath the surface of his skin.

Starting at his fingertips the skin started to peel away, followed by flesh and then bone. Then his hand altogether disappeared into thin air as if it was never there.

"Ah, No." Kai said horrified at what he was seeing happening to his body.

Alekzander kept chanting the spell.

And if went up his arms. His bones, skin, and flesh disappearing as the spell traced up his body. Soon his arms were gone too. Then his legs, followed by his torso and nothing remained now but Kai's head. Making it look like it was floating in mid air. Kai's eyes bugged out in fear and in panic.

Finally the spell spread over his face and his head. Kai screamed in agony as the blue light ate away at what remained of him. He kept screaming until his screams faded away and stopped. All that was left was the blue light and no sign of Kai's body. Not even an inch of him remained. He had no longer existed not even in ghost form. Kai Parker was no more.

Alekzander stopped chanting the spell and the blue light faded away too. "It's done."

Damon waved at the spot where Kai used to be. "Bye, Bye you bastard. It was not so nice knowing you."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Outside a few blocks away from the house Bonnie waited with Stefan next to the van. The more that the minutes ticked by the more and more frantic that Bonnie become when she didn't see Damon exit that house. Knowing that he was facing Kai one on one.

"Something's wrong." Bonnie spoke. "Damon should be out of there by now."

"Relax, Bonnie." Stefan returned. "It's just taking him a little time to handle his business."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, I know that Damon means well in trying to battle Kai. But Kai is very strong in his magic and he could kill Damon if he stays in there alone with him any longer."

Stefan said "Hey, Hey do you honestly think that I would leave my brother in there alone if I thought that there was a great chance they he would be killed by Kai?"

"I guess that you wouldn't.: Bonnie answered after she thought about it and that Stefan had a good point.

"If Damon doesn't have the situation under control then he will soon. He has assistance and he won't fight alone." Stefan told her. "So, trust me this is all going to pay out."

"If you say so," Bonnie said closing her eyes briefly and opened them again.

Stefan nodded. "I know so."

Bonnie wondered. "How did Damon get down here? He was desiccated."

Stefan explained. "After you went missing and days went by where we couldn't find out where you were, I went up to New York and I work Damon up with a blood bag."

"You did?" Bonnie asked.

"I did." Stefan confirmed. "Even if we couldn't find you I knew that Damon could. And that he would do everything that he could to help once he find out what happened to you. I was right because despite the fact that, Damon can act like an asshole sometimes and the fact that he screws up. I know that he cares very deeply for you."

"He showed that once he found out that you were missing." Stefan went on. "It was like he was losing his damn mind knowing that you were in trouble, He refused to sleep or rest until he found you. He is the reason why we found you. While the rest of us couldn't find out what we needed to know, Damon got the answers. He went to our mother and demanded answers and made her confess to Kai's involvement which lead to us eventually finding you here tonight. Damon is the reason why we were able to save you. Without him we may have never known that Kai was brought back to life."

It touched Bonnie to hear off how Damon was affected by her kidnapping. How he was worried about her and the fact that he went so far to get the answers that lead to her being found. It was nice to be reminded of the fact that he still cared about her.

Bonnie told Stefan. "Thank you for going and waking him up for me."

Stefan gave her a smile. "No problem, Bonnie."

Minutes later Caroline approached them, followed by Damon and Alekzander.

Immediately when Caroline saw Bonnie she ran up to her. "Bonnie."

Bonnie turned to Caroline. "Care Bear!"

The blonde vampire wrapped her arms around her witch friend. "Oh, Thank God we found you alive!"

She was being hugged very tightly by Caroline but Bonnie didn't mind at all. "I'm so very glad that you did."

The two girls embraced for a while. A few tears of relief and happiness as seeing her friends again escaping from Bonnie's eyes.

Caroline held onto the hug for a little while longer before taking a step back.

Then Bonnie spotted Damon standing there and watching her with a warm expression on her face.

She walked over to him and threw her arms around him. "I missed you."

Damon returned her embrace. "I've missed you too, Bon-Bon."

Standing back Bonnie looked into his face. "Kai?"

"Gone." Damon let her know. "Kai's gone for good and this time, Thanks to Alekzander he won't exist anymore to cause you anymore hell."

Bonnie looked towards Alekzander. "Thank You, Alek for ridding me of him."

Alekzander directed towards her. "You don't have to Thank me. I just did what I needed to do for a good friend."

Damon looked around at them all. "It's time for all of us to go home."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back in Virginia, Alaric sat guard outside of the cellar that held Lily. He had a beer in hand and that vervain gun still by his side. His phone beeped signalling that he had received a text. Taking it out of his pocket Alaric looked at it.

It was a text from Damon. Alaric read the text before texting Damon back and replacing the phone back into his pocket. Then Alaric stood and looked into the small window in the cellar door. He looked inside to where Lily sat in a corner, locked inside.

"Wonderful news." Alaric said to her. "Damon and the others found Bonnie and now they are just on their way back home."

"Good for them." Lily said nonchalant.

Alaric added. "Oh and they killed Kai. That sociopath actually doesn't exist anymore at all. He won't be hurting Bonnie or anyone else anymore."

This caused a change in the expression on Lily's face.

This change didn't get past Alaric. "I'm sure that this upsets you before he could bring your gang of freaks back."

Even though it did, Lily shrugged. "It's unfortunate that he had to die before he could bring my family back. But I can find other ways."

"Seems like all you care about is your family." Alaric pointed out. "Not that you had brought a psychopath back to life and back into this world."

"And you're bothered by the fact that I did this." Lily returned.

"Hell yeah, I'm bothered by it. Kai on my wedding night, crashed the event and massacred his own family." Alaric said in disgust. "He killed my soon to be wife and my unborn twins. I'm more than bothered by the fact that you brought him back after Damon rightfully killed him. He should have stayed dead all along."

Liy shifted. "I'm sorry about the loss of Jo and your unborn. That must have been an awful heartbreak for you. Then you can relate to me mourning my family. Bringing Kai back was extreme. But wouldn't you go the the extreme of bringing Jo back to life?"

Alaric replied. "No, not to your types of extreme. As much as I miss Jo, I know that she is resting in peace now. And she wouldn't want me bringing any sociopath back to life to bring her back to life. So spare me your attempt to act like we have something in common."

"I was merely trying to get you to understand my side." Lily stated. "But I know that you won't."

"Now that Kai has been dealt with, you do know that you're next right." Alaric said "Damon is not going to let you off easily for getting Bonnie kidnapped by her abuser."

Lily lifted her chin. "I know that he is angry with me. But I am his mother do you really think that he would kill his own mother."

Alaric snorted. "Uh, do you even know your own son? Of course he would kill you."

"Maybe he wanted to at first." Lily admitted. "But now that Bonnie is alive maybe he'll calm down enough and consider allowing me to live."

"I guess we'll find out once he gets here." Alaric chugged down his beer. "But, they just left from saving Bonnie and it's going to be a few hours until the get here so at least you will have all night to think about what Damon is going to do to you."

Lily frowned.

Alaric held up his beer bottle. "Until then goodnight."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

They all were piled into the van as they made the drive back to Virginia. Stefan was driving while Caroline was in the passenger's seat. Alekzander sat in the middle seat. And in the back seat Damon and Bonnie sat alone and close to each other.

Bonnie was still in shock and trying to recover from everything that had just happened. She was recovering from the two weeks that Kai had made her life and living hell and all of the fear that had come with that. The relief of being rescued and knowing that Kai was gone for good this time. That not even Kai's spirit existed anymore.

And it was taking a while to get used to the fact that she had Damon back in her life now and knowing all that he did to save her. Despite desiccating himself he had dropped everything when he found out that she was in trouble and that made Bonnie feel overwhelmed in her feelings towards him at the moment.

They held hands and had their fingers laced together which was very comforting for the both of them.

Damon took in her appearance in the darkness of the car. Some of the headlights from the other cars on the interstate shined just enough light in to allow him to see her face. "You look tired."

"I am. I'm exhausted." Bonnie said back to him. "I haven't been able to sleep much since he kidnaped me."

"He's no longer around to prevent you from sleeping and you are now safe from him." Damon commented softly to her. "We still have a while before we reach Mystic Falls. Why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep now."

She didn't need that much more convincing as she felt like she could drop at any moment. So she laid her head against his shoulders, closed her eyes and soon was fast asleep. Damon too closed his eyes and fell asleep with her. And they slept that way the entire way home until they reached Mystic Falls.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you for all of the support. I apologize if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Despite the fact that she hadn't been able to get her sleep in a nice, big, and warm bed, Bonnie felt more well rested than she had in the last two weeks. It wasn't a full eight hours of sleep as the drive from North Carolina to Virginia had taken just close to four hours. But those four hours of sleep in a row on the ride back to Mystic Falls had been the most hours in a row that she had been able to get sleep since she had been kidnapped. It had almost been impossible to get comfortable enough in the presence of Kai that she had been able to allow herself to get any decent sleep.

She was so exhausted that she didn't wake up until Damon had awakened her letting her know that they had arrived back in Mystic Falls. She knew that her sleeping so well in the car had a mixture to do with her being so sleep deprived and Kai being dead, now gone from existence. But, it also had a great deal to do with the fact that Damon being back gave her an immense amount of peace.

When they had arrived back at the boarding house it was just the start of morning. Since they all decided that it would be best if Bonnie stayed at the boarding house right after her rescue, Caroline had already gone and went to Bonnie's house packing her enough clothes to last Bonnie for two weeks, as well as her soap, toothpaste, hairbrush, toothbrush, and other things that Bonnie would need for her stay at the boarding house.

Even though Kai was know dead they all thought that it was best if Bonnie stayed at the boarding house for at least a few days where she could be watched over. She lived alone and her friends knew that upon her return that her ordeal would take a while to fully recover from emotionally and mentally. Bonnie was glad that her friends had come up with the decision because in her state of mind and how she was feeling after going through two weeks of hell at the hands of Kai, she wasn't sure if she could go back to her house at the moment and be there all alone.

Bonnie took the bag that Caroline had packed for her and went into the guest bedroom that had a guest bathroom connected to it. It had been the same guest room that she had used when she was trapped in 1994 with Damon. So, she chose that room for some comfort because it reminded her of the good memories that she had of 1994 and the time that she had spent there with Damon. She locked the door, got undressed and took a long and hot shower washing away all of the dirt and grime from her body.

Stepping out of the shower, Bonnie dried herself off and got dressed in some comfortable clothes. Her stomach growled loudly and she was reminded of the fact that she hadn't had anything decent or nutritious to eat since she had been kidnapped. She went downstairs where Damon. Stefan and Caroline were. Matt and her mother Abby had also arrived by the time that she had stepped out of the shower. Both of them had been worried about her every since they had learned of her kidnapping. So, when they received the call that Bonnie had been saved and brought back home, both Matt and Abby wasted little time and came to the boarding house to see her and to check up on how she was doing.

The first place that Bonnie had went to was the kitchen as she was starving. Damon could tell this as his vampire hearing picked up the growling of her stomach. He offered to fix her something to eat and out of all of the options in the house Bonnie had told him that she had wanted some of his pancakes. Despite her joking to him that his pancakes tasted bad and that she hated them, they had grown on her and he had become a good maker of pancakes since he had fixed them so much in 1994. And eating his pancakes had been like some sort of comfort food to her and she now honestly thought that they tasted good.

Damon gave her what she wanted since he was willing to do anything that he had to, to make her feel better at that moment. He made her a couple of fluffy pancakes, to go along with some scrambled eggs and coffee exactly like she liked it. All of the were in the kitchen talking to her and watching over her as she ate. And while Bonnie got full off of Damon's cooking, Abby went out to conduct a little 'business' on the behalf of her daughter.

Abby's relationship with Bonnie hadn't always been the best or like how a mother-daughter relationship should have been. But for the last few years she had worked to make up for the mistakes that she had made in the past in parenting Bonnie or lack thereof. She knew that nothing could bring back all of those years that she missed out on Bonnie's life, but Abby was determined to show and prove to her daughter that she really did love and adore her.

For the past few years her relationship with Bonnie had gotten closer and had their bond. They spent a lot more time together than they used to. Two to three times a month they had these days where they would spend hours together. Sometimes they spent those hours shopping, or going out to eat, just going for a drive, or having coffee and a coffee shop and sometimes Bonnie would come to her house to spend time together or vise versa. Her relationship with Bonnie had been the best it had ever been and Abby had no intentions of going back to making the same mistakes that she had earlier in her childhood.

Even when she was not the perfect mother, Abby had always been protective over Bonnie. It showed in the times where she had tried to talk Bonnie out of putting herself in danger to go and save the Gilberts. Abby knew that Bonnie was close to them but it still bothered her that her daughter was willing to sacrifice her life time and time again for them. She tried protecting Bonnie even during the times where their relationship used to be strained.

Now that they had gotten close her protective mother instinct had gone even higher. Which explained that 'business' that she had to handle. Abby had learned about Lily Salvatore's hand in the kidnapping of her little girl. Yes, Bonnie has over twenty years old now but Abby still considered her, her little girl. Abby like the rest of them wasn't pleased when she heard about Lily's involvement. In fact Abby was furious. So, like many parents would do if they had found out that someone had hurt their child, Abby wanted to confront the person and make them pay.

That's why she went into the cellar. Alaric was still keeping guard next to there. Abby informed Alaric that he could be relieved of his duty. Alaric was grateful as it allowed him to get some food and then catch a few hours of nap time.

Abby opened the door and stepped in and instantly saw Lily.

When Lily saw Abby stepping into the room she got to her feet. "Abigail Bennett, it's nice to see you as I haven't in awhile." Which was true ever since Damon had desiccated himself, Abby had come around the boarding house less and less since Bonnie had hung out there less since Damon desiccated himself.

While Damon and Bonnie had become friends and Bonnie had often hung out with Damon at the boarding house, Abby had come to the boarding house often to when she wanted to visit her daughter. And that was why Abby and Lily had seen each other even though they didn't speak to each other for the few times that they had seen each other. Now after months of not seeing each other they were laying eyes on each other again.

The two mothers studied the other woman from across the room.

At first Abby said nothing.

Lily cleared her throat. "Where is Damon? I would think that he would be the first one who would want to see me."

"Damon's in the kitchen with Bonnie." Abby answered. "Spending time with her because the two of them miss each other."

"Well, I'm glad that they are reunited." Lily said

"Are you now?" Abby questioned in a voice filled with ice.

Lily saw the mood of Abby and understood. "You're here because you've learned of what I did."

Abby's tone was sarcastic. "No. I just came here for a mother to mother talk."

"Surely we can have a rational conversation woman to woman." Lily suggested. "We can work this out."

"Work this out?" Abby folded her arms across her chest. "You caused harm to my daughter and you think that I would want to work this out with you? Why do you think that I would want to be rational after what you pulled?"

Lily sighed. "I'm not saying that you don't have a right to be angry because you do. I can see that you are very upset with me. But this shouldn't be a time where you let your emotions get to you."

Abby scoffed. "The whole reason why Bonnie got kidnapped and held prisoner by that sociopath was because you let your emotions get to you."

"Yes, I did." Lily admitted in a calm manner. "But two wrongs don't make a right. What's done has already been done. I understand why you want to confront me about it. We are both mother's and both can't see to see the ones that we birthed get hurt."

"Stop right there." Abby lifted up a hand. "Just because we are both mother's doesn't mean that we have something in common. From what I understand and heard about you, you are the worst mother that a child could have. Don't get me wrong I know that I'm not the perfect mother and I have made many mistakes with Bonnie. Mistakes that include not being there for her during some of the most important times in her life when she was younger. And I truly regret some of the decisions that I have made."

Abby added. "Even though we are both not in the running for "mother of the year' when it comes to our kids, there is a difference between us."

Lily arched a brow. "Oh? And what difference would that be?"

"I've always been protective of my kid. Never wanted to see her get hurt and all I wanted was for her to be safe and happy. I tried protecting her to make sure that she didn't put herself at risk for that ungrateful Elena Gilbert. Because I could see that her insistence in saving her and that Gilbert boy caused Bonnie nothing but pain in her life." Abby went on. "And I was tired of seeing her go through that for them. I would never intentionally set out to do something to punish my daughter just because she did something that I disapproved of or that I disagreed with."

The Bennett vampires blood bothered Lily because she didn't like her behavior as a mother being called out. "You would judge me as someone who would punish my sons for something that they did wrong?"

"Since part of your motivations in bringing Kai Parker back to life was to punish Bonnie because she helped killed your heretics." Abby eyed Lily with the disgust that only a good mother could feel. ""I do take you as the type to have the personality to punish anyone you view as betraying you or doing you wrong. Yes, I believe that you would be the type to punish your sons to, because that's your way of teaching them a lesson. It's not about them it's all about you with you."

"The fact is that you could careless about Damon and Stefan. If you cared about your sons then you wouldn't have targeted Bonnie knowing how much that would hurt Damon. You wouldn't target someone that your son cares so deeply about. I would never, ever do something, on purpose that would put Damon's in harm's way. Because of how much my daughter cares about him and how I know that him being hurt would hurt her." Abby finished.

"So, you would have no ill will towards hurting my eldest son?" Even though he was the one who turned you and is the reason why you are a vampire today and can no longer be a witch?" Lily asked taken aback. "He turns you into something that witches see as an abomination and you haven't think about causing him harm all because he is your daughter's friend?"

Abby replied. "Trust me I had thoughts of hurting Damon Salvatore during the days and weeks right after I have been turned. I was devastated that my powers were no more and I was very, very angry towards him. I was angry with him for a _long_ time. I hardly even wanted to be around him for what he had done to me. It didn't set well with me and it still doesn't for what he had did. But now I'm well adjusted to being a vampire and I have accepted it and decided to live my life."

Lily was curious. "What changed your attitude towards Damon then? If you were so outraged that he had turned you."

"Bonnie changed that/" Abby let her know. "When she became best friends with Damon, I admit that I questioned it at first. But I saw that they truly cared for each other and especially that Damon cared for Bonnie. Because he became Bonnie's friend, he apologized to me sincerely for him turning me. So I learned to accept him for the sake of Bonnie because I knew that having him in her life made her happy and I wasn't going to demand that she drop him as a friend. I put what happened to me to the side for Bonnie's feelings. It's what mother's do."

Lily said nothing.

Abby stated. "Now, I'm here to deal with you and what you put Bonnie through. You didn't do the actual kidnapping and you weren't the one who held her prisoner, that was all Kai Parker. But you brought him back to life with the purpose of him causing hell in her life She was a second away from killing herself because of that psychopath that was how much he hurt her. And you would bring someone like that back into her life. You are a cold hearted, bitch Lily Salvatore."

"Just calm down." Lily held up both hands as if in surrender. "I was grieving for my other children because they had been killed and I just wanted…"

Hearing enough Abby sped over to Lily and shoved her hard.

Abby's vampire strength had Lily crashing hard into the nearby wall, her back crashing against the wall with a loud crack.

"Enough I don't want to hear anything more that you have to say." Abby spat out. "It's time that you learn a lesson on what happens when you come in between a mother and her child."

"Bonnie is an adult." Lily pointed out. "Yet you are reacting as if she is a young child that needs to be protected.

Abby countered. "Doesn't matter if they are two, ten, twenty, or fifty, a mother is always going to protect and watch over her child. She's always going to give hell to those who hurts her kids."

Lily opened her mouth to respond.

But before any more words could come out Abby shoved Lily again.

This time Lily landed on her ass and quickly got up glaring at Abby. "Is this what you want to do fight?"

"Yeah." Abby confirmed. "I do."

So, the two women started to fight using their vampire speed and strength on the other. But, the anger and outrage of a mother was what fueled Abby and she gained the upperhand on Lily. Again, Abby slammed Lily onto the wall and grabbed the wooden stake that she had kept in the pocket of her jacket. She jammed the stake into LIly's gut.

"Don't you ever put my daughter in harm's way again. Understand?" Abby warned.

Lily just winced in pain at the stake in her gut.

Abby repeated. "I said, understand?"

"Yes, I understand." Lily returned, voice strained from the pain.

"Do it again and the next stake goes into your heart." Abby let her know. She pulled the stake out of Lily's stomach and then quickly snapped Lily's neck.

Lily crumpled to the ground unconscious.

Matt entered into the cellar and saw Lily knocked out on the ground. "You're done with her." He directed at Abby.

"I'm done with her." Abby told him. "Now get her the hell out of here."

Matt took a step towards Lily. "Will do."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

An hour later Lily work up on a hard surface. It took a moment before her vision cleared and she saw that she was laying on the ground of what appeared to be a cave. Looking around Lily could see that she indeed was in a cave. She was a few feet away from the entrance of the cave and could see to the outside from the inside where she was.

Lily spotted Matt Donovan just outside of the cave opening. Matt took a second to look in the inside towards her before he turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"Hey." Lily called out after him. "Why did you bring me here?"

Matt just shrugged and said nothing before turning his back on her and starting to walk away again with a backwards wave.

"Come back here and answer me." Lily demanded on a yell.

But, Matt kept going until he disappeared into a line of trees and was soon out of Lily's sight.

Confused as to why she was in a cave, Lily looked around and spotted a camera from the early 2000's sitting on the ground next to her. She picked up the camera and looked at it. On it was a post it note that said. " _Watch me."_ and she notice that it was in Damon's handwriting.

Lily wondered what her son wanted her to watch and why he had wanted to watch her it in a cave. She hesitated for a minute before pushing the play button.

 _The camera started to play and on the video screen appeared the sinister grin of Damon. "Hi there Mother-Dearest, if you are watching this right now I'm guessing that you have woken up and are now in that cave that we wanted to put you in. I'm going to let you know something, I really had serious thoughts of coming back here and ripping your heart out of your chest for you bringing Kai back to life. That thought was in my mind when I left to North Carolina to go and save Bonnie. But, I have had a change of heart after all and decided that I'm not going to rip your heart out of your chest of kill you."_

Lily breathed out a sigh of relief as her son had revealed this. She kept watching the rest of the video.

 _Damon went on as he recorded the message. "Well, you can actually thank Bonnie for that she let me know right before she went upstairs to shower that she didn't want me to kill you. So, I guess you can be grateful that Bonnie has a good enough influence on me that I would listen to her and do as she wishes on such manners as this. Despite you bringing back that bastard, Kai back into her life, Bonnie didn't want me to kill you. Because she thought that death for you would be too quick and easy…."_

Lily blinked wondering what Bonnie and Damon was upto.

" _and I agree with her, after she explained it to me." Damon added. "You really did assist in doing damage to her when you brought Kai back to life. Between 1994 and his return from 1903 he caused her weeks .months of agony. Even long after she had healed physically from the wounds he inflicted on her she had emotional and mental wounds that she had to recover from. And when she finally was allowed to do so and move on with her life you bring back the person who caused her all of that agony and because of that she had to go through two more weeks of hell with him. So, her revenge, our revenge on you is to keep you alive.."_

Clutching at the camera an uneasy feeling came over Lily.

 _Damon kept on expression dark. "If you are dead you can't experience the emotional and mental trauma that Bonnie went through and you won't go through the same types of trauma that she went through. But you well experience emotional and mental hell. Just so that you can understand what kind of line that you crossed when you admitted that you wanted to bring Kai back to get payback on Bonnie and cause her pain. And in order for you to experience that you have to be alive. So, I guess you are wondering what is your punishment and why exactly you are in that cave…"_

At the expression on her son's face Lily felt her mouth go dry and she swallowed hard.

" _Get used to that cave, mother because that's going to be your prison for a very long time. You're trapped and there by magic and won't be able to get out for a very, very long, long time. Bonnie wanted to be the one to cast the spell on you and that cave but since that bastard, psychopath that you brought back had siphoned her of her magic everyday, she wasn't at the strength required for such a strong spell. Her body needs the time to fully restore itself in it's magic. So, instead of Bonnie casting the spell, Alekzander did the spell in her offer."_

 _Damon explained. "After Bonnie's mother, Abby has a chance to kick your ass and then snap your neck that would leave Matt and Alekzander to take you to a place an hour outside of Mystic Falls. Deep in the middle of nowhere forest, where the only thing that hangs around there is animals and wildlife. And this cave that you were in has been cloaked by Alekzander's magic. So that in the rare chance that any human stumbles upon the area they won't be able to see you or the cave, That cloaking spell will be activated once Mattie boy Donovan walks away and leaves you in the woods and in that cave alone. Even if you scream no one will be able to hear you."_

Lily shook her head frantically from side to side. "No."

" _Yes." Damon said into the camera as if he had predicted what her response would be. "The spell that Alekzander put on that cave will kept you trapped in there for the next six hundred years and you won't be able to get out before then no matter how hard you try to."_

A lump of dread lodged itself into Lily's undead heart. "Damon, what did you do?"

" _Alekzander also placed a anti-desiccation spell inside of that cave. So you'll starve eventually with no source of blood to feed from. But, you won't desiccate like vampires usually would. Nope, you're going to be awake to experience every second in that cave trapped all alone, with no way out. And every day you are going to be miserable in there, thinking about that freak of a 'family' that you have mourned so much for. The 'family' that you were so attached to that you were willing to hurt someone that I cared about in order to get back. Your mourning will be part of your punishment as you stay in that cave"_

" _You'll spend each day, each minute going through the pain of hunger and not having access to blood. Maybe then you will understand and empathize with the pain that Bonnie went through. You, Kai and anyone else in the future will learn a tough lesson and I'm going to be the one to teach it." Damon smirked but his tone was deadly serious. "Anyone who hurts or attacks Bonnie Bennett is going to pay a dear price. Either through dying or suffering through something else. But people who come after her will be punished. Until the word is spread around that you don't mess with Bonnie Bennett unless you want to die at the hands of Damon Salvatore. There's nothing in the world that I wouldn't do to protect or save her."_

" _With all of that said I truly wish that I could be there to see your reaction to this. But, I have a better place to be right now. I want to spend a much time as I can reuniting with Bonnie and watching over her." Damon winked at the camera. "So, Lily I guess I will be seeing you in six hundred years."_

The screen went blink as the recording ended. Lily stared at the camera as if she expected this to be one horrible joke. Maybe this was just Damon's way of playing mindgames with her to get back at her for helping Kai kidnap Bonnie.

That had to be it, Lily thought in denial. Yes, Damon could get rather cruel and vicious when someone that he loved got hurt. But, there was no way that he would have that witch Alekzander cast a spell that would leave her trapped in this hell hole of a cave for the next six hundred years.

Slowly, Lily's eyes shifted back to the cave opening. There were no visible barriers that appeared to be locking her in. Lily got to her feet letting the camera fall to the ground where it broke into a couple of pieces.

Lily walked quickly towards the cave opening to see if she could get out and hoped that Damon has just been playing some awful mind games with her. But, right before she could reach the threshold where the cave entrance met up with the ground on the outside of the cave, she was sent flying back a couple of feet by a big electrical shock.

Lily's skin slightly sizzled from the burn of the electrical charge that had hit her. Her skin healed quickly. Lily tried again just to get the same result of getting knocked backwards but the electrical shock. This time the shock had burned Lily more. With sweat now forming on her forehead, Lily walked slowly to the opening of the cave. With a shaky hand she reached towards the caves exited.

Just like with the two times before her hand was hit with an electrical shock. Her hand got burned from the charge and Lily pulled it back grasping at it with her other hand as it healed. There was some type of invisible, electrical current barrier that was preventing her from being able to exit out of the cave. It dawned on Lily that Damon wasn't just trying to play mind games with her.

She really was going to spend the next six hundred years trapped and locked in this cave with no way to get out. And for Lily the thought of spending all that time trapped away was almost worst than death for her. Lily fell to her knees and let out a blood-curtling scream of devastation. But, no one and nothing from the outside could hear her screams. Not even the wildlife that was around. Alekzander had cloaked the cave and no one was going to see or hear from Lily Salvatore for a very long time.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Since Kai was dead for good this time and Lily was taken care of, everyone's focus had shifted to Bonnie. Despite the fact that Kai was dead, Bonnie was still running a fever and she still appeared to be sick. The concern was about the hex that Kai had placed on Bonnie and whether or not it could be lifted.

Once Alekzander had finished casting the spell over the cave that now held Lily, he returned to the boarding house to check on Bonnie to see about the hex casted on her. So, he examined her and checked her out to see exactly what type of hex that it was that Kai had put on Bonnie. While he did so Damon and Abby were also gathered in the room in concern and wanting to know what was going on with Bonnie's illness.

Alekzander was sitting on the couch next to Bonnie with a hand touched to her feverish forehead. Damon stood across the room with a glass of bourbon, observing as Alekzander examined her. He watched them closely.

From what he could see Bonnie must have been close to Alekzander, at least enough where she seemed very comfortable and friendly around him. Again he had questions about how exactly close the two were and again he put that question to the side, because the number one concern was making sure that Bonnie could be saved from whatever hex that had been placed into her.

Damon couldn't help but to notice how tiny and small that Bonnie looked next to Alekzander's larger and more masculine frame. He hoped that Alekzander had the answers that they all needed right now.

After a while Alekzander dropped his hand from Bonnie's forehead.

"Give it to me straight, Alek." Bonnie spoke. "Was Kai telling the truth? Did he really put this illness hex on me?"

Alekzander looked at her. "I'm sorry to say that Kai Parker was indeed telling the truth. He did put a hex on you to make you sick."

That was the last answer that Bonnie wanted to hear, but she willed herself to say calm as she could. "But, he's dead now right. You killed him so why hasn't his hex been lifted off of me?"

"We both know that not all spells or hexes are lifted when a witch or warlock dies. This hex appears to be one of those that don't lift or end instantly upon the death of the witch or warlock who casted it." Alekzander explained to her. "Some spells will linger after the death of a witch. Meaning that the spell won't end immediately, but with some time the spell will course if they person who did the spell has died the spell will end. Others are permanent and they will last forever even if the witch or warlock that casted the spell was died."

"Which one is this hex then?" Bonnie wanted to know. "One that lingers or one that is permanent."

Alekzander shook his head. "That I'm not quite aware of. And we shouldn't wait around to find out which one that it is."

"So, is this a hex that can be broken or is it one that there is no loophole for and I am doomed?" Bonnie questioned.

Alekzander replied. "Bad news this hex has made everyone that it was ever performed on very sick. The good news is that yes the spell can be broken."

Some hope entered into Bonnie's expression. "Seriously? You're not just saying this to make me feel better and to prevent me from panicking?"

"Bonnie, My Dear, you know me." Alekzander returned. "Would I tell you that there was a way of breaking a hex if I honestly knew that there wasn't a way?"

"No, you wouldn't." Bonnie answered. "You are as honest as they come."

"Trust me when I tell you this." Alekzander directed. "I know of a way that this hex can be broken. You don't have to worry because I'm going to get you all better, I promise."

Breathing out a sigh of relief Bonnie said. "Thank God for that. Is there anything that I have to do?"

Alekzander let her know. "Until I find a way to fix this, you are going to need a lot of bed rest. A well as making sure to drink plenty of liquids for that fever that you have."

Bonnie mumbled. "Well, alright."

"As a matter of fact." Alekzander added. "Why don't you go upstairs right now and get some rest in that bed."

"I will if you think that it will help." Bonnie told him.

Alekzander stated. "It will help, rest and don't push yourself too hard."

Bonnie gave Alekzander a slight smile. "Fine, I won't."

"Go upstairs now." Alekzander took her hand and gave it a light kiss before releasing it.

The exchange between the two although it didn't appear overly romantic in nature, had Damon feeling a little twinge of jealously. He was the vampire afterall who was harboring the fact that he was in love with Bonnie Bennett. So, even if it wasn't romantic he couldn't help but feel slight jealously at least to the sight of Bonnie being close to another man.

The Bennett witch got to her feet. "I'm going upstairs to the guest room and will get some bed rest."

Abby directed at her daughter. "I'll come up there and check on you in a moment."

"Okay, Mom." Bonnie responded. She walked out of the room but not before giving Damon a nod of acknowledgment.

Damon nodded back to her.

Abby waited until she heard the sound of Bonnie's footsteps fading away up the stairs before she turned to Alekzander. "Is there really a cure to this hex?"

Alekzander answered. "I meant what I said. Yes, there is a cure I wouldn't give Bonnie false hope if it was otherwise."

Damon spoke next. "But Kai made me believe that there wasn't a cure for this hex. He said that vampire blood wouldn't be able to heal her off her illness."

"That probably had something to do with the fact that he wanted to play games with you. He was upset that we you had interrupted his plans, when he saw that you had come to save Bonnie. Parker wanted you to believe that there was no way that you could save her from the illness." Alekzander said to Damon. "But, it also has to do with the fact that his being locked away in a prison world for two decades had limited his knowledge of some spells and hexes and what can undo or break them."

"I've heard about a lot of curses and hexes." Abby commented. "But never one quite like this. Could you tell me what it is about?"

Alekzander switched his attention to Abby. "Sure, Miss. Bennett. I recognized this hex from one time before that I saw it inflicted upon a person. It was a spell designed back in the late 1700's and it was intended to make whoever it was inflicted upon to suffer in pain and illness before death. This curse can be set for anywhere from a few days, to weeks, or to even a couple of years. It depends on how long the witch or warlock performing the hex would want a person to suffer and how fast they would want them to die."

Damon pointed out. "Kai said that he set the time of the spell on Bonnie for a month."

"It appears that he is telling the truth on that one." Alekzander went on. "By the fact that Bonnie has yet to reach the advance stages of the illness."

"What is the cure?" Abby had to know. "How do you plan on fixing my daughter and ridding her of being sick?"

"Parker was right in a way when he said that vampire blood can't cure the hex." Alekzander looked towards Damon. "But, not completely correct. Vampire blood alone won't break the hex."

Damon was alerted by Alekzander's words. "You mean that vampire blood is still the key?"

Alekzander confirmed. "It is. It's just that it needs to be mixed with something else in order for the person that is inflicted by the illness to be cured."

"What does it have to be mixed with then?" Abby wondered.

"A flower, the petals from this flower that grows from a very rare plant." Alekzander told them.

Taking another drink from his glass of bourbon, Damon said. "Of course it has to be a rare plant. Couldn't be a flower that is common such as a daisy, could it."

Making a gesture, Alekzander returned. "The witches or warlocks made the hex with the intention that there wouldn't be a easy, common solution to breaking it. But most spells have a loop hole and one was found for this hex later in the 1800's. This rare plant and it's flower has healing components in it and will mixed together in a potion with the healing ability of vampire blood, it is able to cure the person completely who has been inflicted with the spells illness."

"Then let's go and get this rare flower plant and mix it with my blood and we can heal Bonnie." Damon placed his now empty glass to the side. "Where is this plant?"

Alekzander ran a hand through his hair. "South America."

"South America?" Abby repeated in question.

"The jungles of South America to be more specific." Alekzander added.

Of course Damon thought to himself that it couldn't be some place nearby and easily reachable. But at least there was a way to cure his witch. "How long will it take you to come back with this plant?"

The Greek, male witch shifted on his feet. "If I left today, then I would say that it would take about four or five days for me to return with the flower."

"It can't be any sooner than that?" Abby asked.

"It takes about ten hours to fly from North America to South America, a flight to there and back will take about twenty hours total. Which is almost a full twenty hour day right there." Alekzander stated. "Then I would have to travel on foot to the jungles until I get to the remote area where this plant grows. All of that will take me about four or five days."

Damon just shook his head and sighed.

Alekzander noticed his reaction. "Remember that we will have time to spare if everything goes as planned. Kai Parker got over confident and he didn't expect that we would be able to locate Bonnie to rescue her. He figured that he would have more time to hold her prisoner. That's why he set the spell to last for a mouth because he wanted to watch her suffer before she died. But he never thought that he callousness is what would give us time to cure Bonnie. She has a month, I can be back in at least five days the timing is on our side."

"Right." Damon responded. "When you put it like that it will work out for us and Bonnie. As long as she is cured then that is what matters the most."

"It would help me work a little faster if I could get two people to join me on the trip to South America." Alekzander commented. "For the assistance that I might need in retrieving this plant."

"I'll go with you." Abby spoke without hesitation.

Alekzander shifted his eyes to the Bennett vampire. "Are you sure the terrain can be a bit rough from what I know."

Abby nodded. "I'm sure that I can handle it. I'll go with you to assist. Hell, I would climb Mount Everest if I knew that the cure to heal Bonnie was there. So, I will go to South America with you."

"Alright." Alekzander went on. "I'll just need another person then and we can be ready to go within' a few hours."

"You sure that you will be able to catch a flight to South America on such a short notice?" Damon wanted to know.

"If I flew commercial then getting tickets might be difficult at this time." Alekzander's lips curved. "But I own a private jet so that will help us a great deal."

Both of Damon's eyebrows raised. "Oh, I see."

Alekzander got out his smartphone. "Why don't I go and call my pilot, tell him that I need him to be ready to fly out in a few hours. You just make sure that you get that other person that I need to assist me."

With that Alekzander stepped out of the room to make the call and this left Damon alone in the room with Abby.

"Are you sure that you want to take that long flight to South America?" Damon asked her.

Abby turned to him "One hundred percent sure. This is for the benefit of making Bonnie better."

Damon gestured. "I meant do you want to leave her here while she is sick? If you wanted to stay, I could go with Alekzander in your place."

"No, I'll go." Abby shook her head. "And I think that your should stay here."

"Really?" Damon questioned.

"Yes. you should stay." Abby confirmed what she has said. "Bonnie has seen be for a while and our relationship is solid. I think that I can afford to be away from her for a few days when it's about going to get the plant that will cure her. I think that you need to stay here because I honestly think that she needs you to."

"But she just saw you for the first time in years yesterday and by how I saw how she reacted around you earlier today, I think that it would be best for her right now if you stayed. I don't know how she would handle being separated from you right now even if it is only going to be for a few days. You being here is what is helping her get through the ordeal of the hell that she has been through." Abby finished.

Damon commented. "Okay, then I'll stay here with Bonnie since she needs me."

Abby said "You're making the right choice. But, we will just need someone else to come along with Alekzander and I when we go to South America."

Damon thought about it. "I'll have a talk with, Stefan."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

By the time that evening came around, Alekzander's pilot was ready to take the flight to South America. Stefan had agreed without hesitation to go along with Alekzander and Abby once Damon had talked to them. So, after they prepared what they would need to go and after Stefan kissed Caroline goodbye, the three were on there way to the airport to take the private jet where they needed to go.

Caroline had gone out to run an errand which for the moment left Damon and Bonnie in the boarding house alone. Damon went up to the guest room, where Bonnie had been in bed resting like Alekzander told her to do.

Bonnie looked up from where she sat on the bed as Damon came into the room. "Hey, Damon."

"Hey, Bonnie." Damon stood there putting his hands in his pockets. "Are you hungry for some dinner? I could fix you something."

"Not right now." Bonnie answered. "Maybe in a hour."

Damon nodded in an hour then. "How are you feeling? I mean I know that you have a temperature but are you in any pain?"

Bonnie rubbed the back of her neck. Her skin felt very warm against her hand. And her fever had went up a degree during the day but for now she was still managing how she was feeling. "I feel like I am coming down with the starts of a bad case if the flu. But, no for right now I'm feeling any pain."

"That's good, Not that you are running a fever." Damon said "But the fact that you aren't feeling any pain yet."

Bonnie just looked at him.

Damon ran his hand over his face. "I'm sorry that you are sick right now and that you have this hex on you. I'll feel like there is something that I should have been able to do in order to stop this from happening to you."

"Why are you apologizing?" Bonnie wondered. "The only one who is at fault for the condition that I am in right now is Kai. And from what Stefan explained to me you are the reason why I got found and why I'm going to be healed once they return from South America with that plant. You saved me from Kai again and I have a chance to live because of you and for that I am grateful to you."

"You know that I would stop at nothing to save and protect you." Damon softly told her.

Bonnie acknowledged this. "Yeah, I know."

Damon thought that it was time to address the elephant in the room that was between them. Even though she had just been rescued the day before he didn't want to let this issue linger between them.

"The reason why I say that I wish that there was something that I could have done to stop this is because when you got kidnapped I wasn't there." Damon explained. "If I had been here then maybe I could see what my mother was planning and destroy the phoenix stone before she even had a chance to bring Kai back to life. Or I could have been here to prevent Kai from getting to you and taking you prisoner. I should have been here to protect you and watch over you, but I was desiccating myself in a coffin instead of being there for you like a good and loyal friend should have been. I wasn't there for you in a time of need and I wish that I could turn back time so that the decision that I made could have been changed."

She stayed silent as her mind processed what Damon had just told her.

The blue eyed vampire moved over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. "If you are still angry and pissed with me for deciding to desiccating myself you have every right to be."

The green eyed witch gathered up her emotions. "I have missed you, very much. You really have no idea how I have missed you, Damon and I'm so glad and grateful that you have come back into my life."

Damon smiled at her. "I've missed you too, Bon."

Bonnie added studying him from where she sat in the bed. "But, the truth is that I am still very, very angry with you and the decision that you made to just desiccate yourself despite our friendship still has be very pissed off."

"I understand that." Damon's tone was very sincere.

Since he had brought the subject up Bonnie figured that she should be honest with her feelings, even if that was difficult to do. But it was a discussion that needed to be talked about between the two of them. "And as pissed off as I was...am at you I think that you desiccating yourself hurt me more." She touched a hand to her chest. "It was like you broke my heart into two. And after all the hell and the bonding that we went through together it felt like to me that you didn't value our friendship."

Hearing the heartbreak in her voice and knowing that he was the cause of it made Damon feel awful and guilty enough to divert his eyes from her for a brief moment. "You, know that I value our friendship, Bonnie."

"Well, you had a crappy as way of showing it." Bonnie pointed out. "All of those nasty words that you said to me in your room the day before you left to desiccate yourself."

Damon made a dramatic moment. "You know me, when I get upset, I act like a dick and say things that I don't mean. I didn't mean what I told you back then."

Bonnie furrowed her brow. "That's what you have to tell me, Damon, because you don't mean those words it's okay for you to say them? Because whether or not you meant them or not they still hurt me."

"No, it's never okay for someone to say hurtful words to someone that they care about." Damon returned his gaze to her. "And I'm sorry for what I said and I wish that I could take those words back but I can't. All I can do is be here now to make up for my decision."

"Was waiting for Elena really that much more important to you than me?" Bonnie asked with some hurt in her tone.

Damon frowned. "It wasn't."

Bonnie said to him. "But you still decided that you were going to desiccate yourself for her, for sixty years and never see me again. So why would you do that if you feel like she wasn't more important?"

"It's not all in what you think. Waiting for her wasn't my only motivation in the decision that I made." Damon commented.

"What do you mean that it wasn't your only motivation?" Bonnie cocked her head to the side curious.

Damon paused the truth he knew was because he was in love with her. He had panicked and thought that the best way to prevent himself from acting out on his feelings for her was to desiccate himself. However he wasn't sure if this was the right time to reveal and confess to the witch that he was in love with her. With her being a day removed from being saved from Kai, she was still in a emotionally vulnerable place.

Whenever he would find the time to confess his love for her, Damon knew that it couldn't have been right now she he decided to keep that part to himself still.

"It's complicated….." Damon sighed. "Just now that I regret desiccating myself and how I hurt you. That decision was the worst mistake that I ever could have made. I was wrong and I will never deny that. You should be pissed at me and if you want to yell at me and curse me out then go ahead because I deserve it."

But, Bonnie shook her head. "I don't want to yell at you or curse you out even though I am pissed at you. Talking it out right now between the two of us just helps a lot."

Damon eyed her. "I'm truly am sorry, Bonnie for breaking your heart."

"I believe that you are." Bonnie said softly.

Damon questioned. "Is there any chance that you would forgive me?"

"Not going to lie." Bonnie responded. ""I'm still angry with you about the desiccation even though I know that you are sincere in your apology. It might take me a while to completely get over that to get to the point where I can forgive you for putting yourself into a coffin for three years."

"I understand." Damon gave her a nod. "You take all the time at forgiveness that you need, I won't try to rush you. Would you like for me to give you space while you get over your anger?"

She returned. "As pissed as I am at you for the desiccating thing, no I don't want you to give me space. Like I said before I have missed you and I'm glad that you are back in my life. That outweighs the anger that I feel towards you. I don't want to be separated from you because I just went through three years of that. The best way that you could work your way towards forgiveness is if you are here with me, right where I need you to be."

"Then, I'll be here for you for everything and anything that you need." He let her know.

"Oh, and Damon." Bonnie added.

Damon leaned forward in the chair. "Yes?"

"Promise that you will never abandon our relationship again. That you won't leave me voluntarily again." Bonnie whispered. "Could you do that for me?"

"If I have any control over it, I will never leave you again, Bonnie." Damon looked her in the eyes from where he sat. "I promise."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Sorry about the extra long chapter, lol but I had to fit everything in that I had planned out in my head. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for all of the support! And I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	7. Chapter 7

The following day, around mid morning Bonnie was in her guest bedroom, sitting up in bed and relaxing after she had gotten showered and dressed and had just finished eating the breakfast in bed that Damon had made for her. Damon had kept coming into the room to check on her and to make sure that she was okay. She assured him that she was doing fine for the most part besides feeling a little ill, so he left her in the room to go to his bathroom to take a shower of his own. Which left her to eat breakfast in bed alone, but she didn't mind because it was a quiet way to have her breakfast.

That was when Caroline came into the room giving Bonnie a bright smile. "Morning, Bon!" The blonde vampire greeted.

The witch smiled back at her friend. Caroline Forbes just had that way about her where her bubbly attitude could make people smile even in the shitiest of times. "Good Morning, Care."

"Like you asked I went by your house earlier this morning and I got you your laptop and IPad." Caroline held the items in her hands.

"How is my house looking by the way?" Bonnie wanted to know because it had been slightly over two weeks now since she was last able to be inside of her own house. "Is everything looking okay?"

Caroline nodded. "Everything looks alright in there. Everything is in place like it should be and I could see nothing that would cause alarm."

Bonnie returned. "Thanks for keeping an eye on it for me and thanks for getting me the laptop and Ipad. Since I'm going to be spending most of my time for the next few days coaped up in this room, I need things to entertain myself."

Caroline said. "No, problem so where would you like for me to put this?"

"You can put them on the dresser over there." Bonnie gestured.

Placing the laptop and Ipad carefully on the dresser Caroline turned to her friend. "So, how are you feeling now? I mean besides the fever."

"Well." Bonnie sighed. "I woke up this morning with some body aches."

"Really?" Caroline was filled with some concern.

"Muscle aches." Bonnie explained "In my legs, arms, and neck. It's not painful, painful. But more of the feeling that you would get if you worked out too hard. It's more of a muscle soreness feeling type of thing."

Caroline frowned. "Another symptom of the hex kicking in?"

Bonnie nodded. "Damon. figured out the same thing when I told him." She had remembered the worry that had filled the vampire's icy blue eyes when she told him that morning. He asked many questions like how much pain she was in and showed a lot of concern. Bonnie reassured him that the pain was bearable and he accepted her answer but only after he asked if she was okay about thirty more times. Bonnie thought that it was sweet that he obviously cared so much about her.

"Wow, that sucks." Caroline stated.

"It does." Bonnie agreed. "It seems like the symptoms will come on one by one, as I'm suppose to be in more pain and discomfort as the days go on. But for now I'm still able to manage this sickness at least."

Caroline said. "From what I understand and from when Stefan called me yesterday to let me know that their flight had taken off, I'm guessing that they should almost be in South America by now if they haven't already."

Bonnie thought about her mother, Stefan, and Alekzander who was going on this mission for her. "Yeah, I hope so and right now hope is what is keeping me going. I have faith that they will find what they are searching for down there and that they will come back in time enough with the cure to this damn hex."

"You're right." Caroline commented. "Of course they will make it back in time to make you all better."

"So." Bonnie went for a change of subject. "How does Stefan feel about the fact that his mother is now going to be trapped in a cave for the next six hundred years?"

"Oh, we had a long talk about that." Caroline muttered.

"And his reaction?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline answered. "At the end, Stefan decided that he was at peace with the decision to lock Lily in that cave. Even though it's going to be for a really long time preventing Stefan from seeing her."

Bonnie questioned. "Is he really at peace with it?"

"He really is." Caroline confirmed "He wishes that things could be different. But not because he disagrees with Damon having Alekzander trap her in that cave. He wishes that things were different because he wishes that Lily could have been a more loving and kind mother. That she treated her sons like a mother is suppose to treat her kids. Because if she was kinder than Damon would never feel the need that locking her away for six hundred years was the only answer."

"Can't blame him for feeling that way." Bonnie said

Caroline added. "He was willing to be more open to their mother than Damon was for sure. Stefan wanted to give her a second chance and believe that she could do better, be a better mother. But he just saw what Damon already knew, that at this point Lily Salvatore is a lost cause. She will never be able to put Stefan and Damon above her own feelings and needs. She is willing to go very far and cross the lines to get what she wants. She can be cruel and heartless and there is no one that she isn't willing to hurt to in order to get her way. After she went and brought Kai back to life and that got you kidnapped as a result whatever belief that Stefan had in her disappeared. So he's at peace with Lily being locked away because to him that's better than her being dead and he has hopes that her spending the time in that cave maybe the thing that she needs to finally become for woman and the mother that her sons deserves."

Bonnie spoke. "I agree with that and even if she is forever meant to be a deadbeat mother, at least that bitch is going to be locked away where I don't have to see her."

"Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed with a laugh.

"Opps." Bonnie said with a fake, humor filled pout. "Did I call the Salvatore Bros mother a bitch. I wonder what the two of them would think about that."

Caroline pointed a finger in the air. "They would probably agree with you on their mother being a bitch and so do I."

That made Bonnie laugh.

"But, Stefan also decided that Lily is dangerous and that as long as she is the way that she is the people that we all care about could end up being in her path. He understood that when he learned that she brought back Kai on purpose as a means to hurt you. That didn't set well with him." Caroline went on. "And that made him think that if Lily would do something like that with you, what's to stop her from hurting me if me or Stefan does something to anger her and she wants to come after me out of revenge."

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing would have stopped Lily."

Caroline agreed. "Exactly, so we all know that for the safety of us all that Lily being imprisoned for the next six hundred years is for the best."

After a while Bonnie spoke. "Damon and I talked yesterday, it was a tough talk but a talk that we needed to have."

"About?" The blonde vampire was curious.

"About, Damon deciding to desiccate himself for the next sixty years." Bonnie sighed.

"That." Caroline put an emphasis on the word that with her eyebrows.

Bonnie explained. "Yes, that. Damon brought the subject up and let me know that he felt guilty about not being there when Kai had kidnapped me. He felt like he should have been here to protect me. And let me know that he felt bad about his decision and regretted desiccating himself. "

Caroline wondered. "Did you believe him?"

Bonnie returned. "Yeah, I mean I could tell that he was being sincere. I let him know that in return I wasn't okay with what he did. In fact I let him know that it pissed me off with what he did, but more so that it hurt me and broke my heart. I wasn't me yelling at him or anything like that but I did make my feelings clear to him."

"Good." Caroline gave a single nod. "You needed to get those feelings off of your chest and it was something that Damon needed to hear."

"And I know from the expression on his face that he felt awful for hurting me." Bonnie added. "He told me about his regrets and how he wish that he could go back and change the choices that he made. He apologized to me and asked me for my forgiveness."

"Did you forgive him?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie replied. "You know that when Damon left it devastated me. So, I couldn't lie and said that I forgive him before I was ready to. I couldn't tell him that I forgave him at least not yet. But, I am very open to forgiving him and I know that I eventually will, sooner than later I think. He was sincere in his apology and that helps a lot."

Caroline told her friend. "You know that Damon cares for you more than anything. He would be willing to tear apart the world for you."

Bonnie smiled slightly. "I know that and that's one of the reasons why I know that I'm on to the path of forgiving him, because for as much as Damon Salvatore drives me insane sometimes with his impulsive actions, I know that at the end of the day that I need him in my life and can't live without him."

"Aw, your friendship with him is so adorable." Caroline grinned.

Bonnie chuckled. "Damon has been very sweet though since I have been rescued. He has been waiting on me hand and foot, getting me whatever I want or need. Keeping me well fed and taking care of me. I really do appreciate him because he's the reason why I have been saved from Kai."

Caroline said. "He really did seem like he was sorry for him missing out on three years of your life. I think that he's going to do everything in his power to make up for that."

Bonnie said. "Me too. I'm just so glad and grateful that I have him back now. And I'm glad that I have my mom. Also that I have you here by my side here to be my ride or die chick."

"I'll always be your ride or die chick, Bon." Caroline told her a little teary eyed. "You and I are best friends for life, always!"

The witch reached out and gave her friend a high five. "You better believe it, Caroline you better believe it!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

In the meantime on a whole other continent Alekzander's private jet had finally landed at the airport in South America. It had been one long flight, that had taken an hour longer than usual. They had gotten their sleep on the flight because as soon as they landed they wanted to get moving to finding the cure that would help out Bonnie.

Stefan, Abby, and Alekzander entered into the busy South American airport with their bags packed with what would be needed for a trip to the jungle. The three of them entered into the waiting room area,

Abby spoke first. "We are here finally so where do we go now?"

Alekzander replied. "Now I will go and rent the vehicle that we will need to get to the jungle."

"How long will it take you to do that?" Stefan wanted to know.

"About thirty minutes." Alekzander directed at the younger Salvatore brother. "Then one I get it, we can start off towards the jungle. I will drive there and it will take us about three hours to get to our destination."

"Alright." Abby said "You do what you need to do."

Alekzander gestured. "You two can wait here while I go and rent the vehicle."

Stefan returned. "Don't worry, we will be waiting right here."

Nodding Alekzander went off to go and rent the car that they would need to travel to the jungle.

Moving over to a set of chairs, Abby placed her luggage bags on the floor and looked around. She spotted what she was looking for across the way. "Would you mind watching my bags?" She asked Stefan. "I'm going to go over there and get some coffee. This waiting to get my daughter the plant to cure her has by nerves all worked up and I need to smooth them."

"Sure, I'll watch your bags. And while you are getting yourself some coffee, mind getting me a cup too?" Stefan wondered.

"Will do." Abby went off towards the airports coffee shop.

Stefan put his bags down and sat down in the chair where he could watch over both his and Abby's bags. While they wanted for the rental car to come through, Stefan thought that it was a good time to call his brother to let him know that they had landed. So he got out his cellphone to do just that.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon had just gotten out of the shower and got dressed when his smartphone rang. Walking over to it he picked it up and saw on the screen that it was Stefan.

Damon answered the phone. "Brother?"

"Damon." Stefan said through the phone. "It took us a long time but we are here and we landed. We're now at a major South American airport."

"That's good that you all made it there safely." Damon said "So how was the flight."

Stefan told his brother. "Better than flying commercial for definitely. The flight was long as I said but inside of the private jet was very comfortable and….expensive."

Damon arched a brow. "Seriously?"

Stefan stated. "Yep, makes me wish that we were rich enough to own a private jet like Alekzander has. Want me to tell you about all of the nice things that his jet had."

"Some other time maybe." Damon rolled his eyes as the antics of his brother.

"Fine, then some other time." Stefan returned. "I just wanted to let you know that we had landed and now we are waiting for the rental car to come so that we can start off our way towards the jungle."

"Have any idea how long it will take you to get to that jungle?" Damon questioned.

"About three hours according to Alekzander." Was Stefan's answer.

Damon let out an exasperated sigh.

This caught Stefan's attention. "We will get there and back in time enough, Damon."

"I believe that you will, Stefan." Damon said into the phone. "It's just that I wish that I could find a way to speed up time so that we could have the plant back here, to make Bonnie better."

"How is she by the way?" Stefan asked about Bonnie.

"She's pulling through and managing as the sickness as best as she can." Damon commented. "She's not deathly sick right now or anything but it still doesn't stop me from worrying about her. She got another symptom this morning."

Stefan leaned forward in his chair. "What other symptom?"

Damon told her brother. "She developed some pain this morning."

Just like with Damon and Caroline when they first heard the news, Stefan was filled with some concern for Bonnie. "How much pain?"

"Nothing severe, really. It's not on the level of ten type of pain." Damon explained "But, muscle aches. Bonnie says that she feels some soreness in her legs, arms, and neck. I'm sure that it's another symptom of the hex kicking in. But, Bonnie's working her way through it like the fighter that she is."

"I'll let Abby know about this since she would want to be updated on Bonnie's condition." Stefan muttered "And I'll let her know that it's not an unbearable type of pain at least."

"Yeah, however with each symptom that the witch gets I'm going to become more and more alarmed." Damon said "Just make sure that you guys stay safe when you go to that jungle. Don't do anything too crazy and then you can bring back the plant to Mystic Falls to mix with my blood and everything will be all good once Bonnie is better."

Stefan directed. "No problem Damon. Like I said we have it handled. All you need to do is focus on taking care of Bonnie."

"That's going to be easy, brother." Damon stated. "I'm already taking care of her."

"I'll try to keep in contact with you, to let keep you updated on what's going on with our search for this flower plant." Stefan said "Although communication may not come often over the next couple of days. We are going to be hiking in the jungle and I don't think that the cellphone reception is good there."

Damon went. "That's fine, just make sure that you do call me whenever you are able to get reception with your phone."

Stefan returned. "Alright. Let Caroline know that I love her for me and that I'll call her as soon as I can."

"I'll let Vampire Barbie know that you love her and that you will call her as soon as you can." Damon said.

Stefan looked up as Abby walked towards him with two cups of coffee. "Okay, then I'll talk with you later."

"Yeah, later." And with that Damon hung up the phone.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

That evening Damon and Bonnie once again had the boarding house alone as Caroline had stayed there with Bonnie throughout much of that day, but she had left a half an hour earlier leaving her in the house alone with the dark haired vampire.

He had come up to her room to let her know that dinner was almost ready and he asked her if he wanted to bring the food up to her room since she had breakfast and her lunch there. But Bonnie had picked to have her dinner downstairs because she wanted to get out of her room for at least a little while. And Damon figured that her being downstairs for about an hour or so to have dinner wouldn't interfere with her bedrest too much so he agreed that it was good for her to get out of her room for a little bit.

Bonnie came downstairs and when she went into the kitchen, her nose was hit with the wonderful smells of dinner cooking. It had the scent of mouth watering Italian food. For a vampire that didn't eat human food and hadn't been human sense 1864, Damon was a pretty damn, good cook. Bonnie even had to admit that there was some things that he could cook better than she could.

Damon was working around the stove when he felt her presence enter the room. "Hey, Judgey."

"Hey, Damon." Bonnie greeted. "It smells wonderful in here."

"Dinner will be ready in a few." Damon said keeping his eye on the stove and the food on it. "Why don't you have a seat."

First Bonnie went to the fridge and poured herself a glass of ice cold, sweet tea. She took the glass over with her to the table and sat down.

Whistling as he put the finishing touches on his dinner, Damon cut off the stove and grabbed a couple of plates. He heaped the two plates filled with food and took them over to the table where Bonnie was seated.

He put down the plates one in front of Bonnie and one in front of where he would be sitting since they would be sitting across from each other. Grabbing a blood bag and pouring himself a glass of wine he joined her at the table.

"So, I hope that you are hungry because I made a lot." Damon started.

Despite being sick, Bonnie had yet to lose her appetite and the food smelled good and looked good. Before her Damon had made her a plate of pasta and meatballs and the tomato sauce and meatballs were both homemade. There was also a slice of fresh garlic bread on the plate. "I am and all of this looks great."

With him and Stefan both being vampires, human food had not been needed in the house. For the longest time the kitchens that Damon had in the multiple homes and apartments that he had lived in over the decades, were empty of any human food and the only thing that was consistent was the constant amount of alcohol.

Then there had come a point where every once and awhile he had made a meal or two for Elena when she was still human, but still the kitchen at the boarding house wasn't one that had contained a lot of human food. But, that all change when he had become close friends with Bonnie. After she escaped from 1994 he had kept his kitchen stacked with human food for her and because she had visited the boarding house often he had kept the pantry filled with her favorite snacks and food.

With Bonnie as his friend, he had been cooking a lot more often than he used to and had made meals for her at least once or twice a week. The more that he cooked the better that be become at cooking and he had grown to love cooking despite the fact that he was a vampire. He knew that it had to do with her and the pride that he had felt when she ate and enjoyed his cooking.

Now that they were reunited, Damon hoped that he could get back into the routine of cooking for her once or twice a week.

He broke into his own thoughts to speak. "Feel free to dig in."

She did, cutting up a nice sized piece from the meatball and forking up some pasta along with it. She put the food into her mouth and took the moment to taste and savor. "Wow, this is delicious, hmmm you really out did yourself this time."

That expression between a smirk and a smile that broke out whenever she complimented him on his food appeared on his face. "Thanks, Bon Bon I will always try my best to please you."

For the first few minutes of their meal they just sat there and ate in silence, with the comfort of each other's presence. They sat at that table next to the fireplace, like they had been doing in 1994 and like they had been doing in their present day friendship whenever they had meals together at this boarding house. Just like with all of those times before, Damon sat there with her eating human food even though his body didn't need human food to sustain itself. And he had that blood bag next to him each time. Bonnie knew that it was a special thing that he did just for her and now here they were sharing a meal again and the familiarity of it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Damon took a sip of his wine before his voice broke through the silence. "How have you been handling things since you've been back? And by that I mean emotionally and mentally."

"Since I have been back over the last couple of things, emotionally, mentally it hasn't been easy. It's been tough but one would expect it to be tough to recover from after you have been imprisoned by psychopath for two weeks." Bonnie said in a low tone. "I'll admit that it's been overwhelming in a negative way, my mind is still fresh with the memories of what Kai put me through in those two weeks. The only thing that has kept me from breaking down over it is the support system that I have around me of all of my friends and my mom."

He could tell that there was some things that were bothering her. "You want to talk to me about what happened? Maybe getting it off of your chest will have you recover faster emotionally and mentally. You know don't keep it all inside. If you want to tell me about it, I'm right here to listen."

There was a lot of things that Bonnie found herself being able to open up to Damon about, that she couldn't open up to anyone else with. There were some things that he understood better than the others and some ways that he knew her better than anyone else did. She could often find comfort in talking to him about things and it made her feel better whenever she was down.

And even though her mom and her friends knew about the hell that Kai had put her through and felt compassion and empathy towards her because of it and was there to help her with it, they couldn't understand quite like Damon could, because Damon was there himself to witness what type of person that Kai Parker was and he even felt the pain that Kai had put Bonnie through when she showed him with her magic what she had went through.

Because of all of that, Bonnie once again opened up to him. "He made me have ptsd flashbacks again."

Damon reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands to comfort her. "Are you having ptsd flashbacks right now?" His voice filled with concern for her.

"At this moment, no. But, during those first couple of days that I had been kidnapped by him, seeing Kai's face again just put me into a shock. He was dead but then he wasn't and it was like my worst nightmare coming back to life before my eyes." Bonnie confess. "The horror of seeing his face and being in his presence again triggered me and I had flashbacks to the things that he did to me in 1994."

"When was the last time that you had a flashback recently since he kidnapped you." Damon wanted to know this because he felt bad that she had to remember such a awful time in her life and also because in the days after she had returned from 1994 and had these flashbacks, he had been there right by her side to talk to her and help her through until those flashbacks has eased off.

"I haven't had them since he dead again." Bonnie let him know. "For now I think that knowing that he's dead is putting my mind at ease in knowing that he's not alive to be able to hurt be yet again."

Damon told her. "If the flashbacks come back let me know."

Bonnie nodded. "I will."

Damon questioned. "What else happened?"

Pausing to take a bite of her garlic bread Bonnie went on. "Seeing him again was so terrifying. I knew that he didn't mean well and that he was going to eventually hurt me again. So, I tried to escape and I tried running away. But, he went catch up to me and each time that I tried getting away he would get angerer and he got violent with me because of that."

Imagining Kai getting violent with his witch filled Damon with anger, but he said nothing for that moment and let Bonnie speak.

"That's why he ended up chaining me up in that room." Bonnie said "To prevent me from making any more attempts at escape. It was very clear that he wanted to do me harm. He was enraged that you had killed him at that night when you took off his head and he wanted to let me know that. It was clear that he meant me harm and that he meant to punish me. But he also tried to convince me to join his team."

"Wait, he wanted you to team up with him?" Damon had a confused frown.

"Well, his version of 'teaming up' was for me to be there with him, by his side as he traveled around the world. I was like to be his servant in a way with no will of my own and helping him do his evil deeds and whatever else he wanted me to do." Bonnie explained. "My magic was suppose to be used to help him do his bidding. In his mind this was his offer of a truce to me, a way of him still getting his revenge on me because he knew that I would hate to work with him. But, he offered it to me in exchange of keeping me alive."

Damon already knew what she had said to Kai's so called offer. "You rejected this offer. There was no way that you would ever willingly work with him even if your life is threatened. The thought of teaming up with him would disgust you."

Bonnie looked over at him. "Right, I did reject his offer. I would have almost rather die than to take part in any of his evil and sick deeds that he had planned out. Even though there is a big part of him that liked to hurt me, there was another part who was obsessed with trying to gain my acceptance. To make himself look better in my eyes. Like he would consider if some type of accomplishment if he could win my approval."

"It wasn't for my sake or benefit but for his own in being a sociopath. He thought that if I had agreed to work with him in exchange of saying alive, he figured that even if I worked with him against my will at first, that the time that I spent with him would eventually turn me to his side. With him he was obsessed with gaining my acceptance and if he couldn't get that then he wanted me to die."

"That bastard had one fucked up and twisted mind." Damon stated with disgust.

"I agree with that very much." Bonnie said "But of course I refused to give him what he wanted from me the most. So, as punishment he starved me."

The dark haired vampire swallowed. "That but starved you."

The green eyed witch sighed. "He would let me have a slice of bread or two per day. And a glass of water but that was it."

"A couple of slices of bread in a day is not enough to sustain you." Damon grew angrier towards Kai with the more that he learned he had done to Bonnie. "You must have been hungry every day."

"I was past hungry, I was famished and that's how he wanted it." Bonnie mumbled. "He thought that he could deprive of decent food to the point that I would give in and agree with him. He was only going to let me have anything that I wanted to eat if I agreed to work with him. He thought that he could break me to his side I guess."

"But he couldn't break you, no matter how much food he tried to deprive you of." Damon muttered.

Bonnie shook her head. "No, he couldn't break me in the way that he wanted. He got over confident himself and thought that he could work me into what he wanted me to be for him. In the same way that he wanted to do after his merge with Luke and he offered me an apology. Him telling me that he couldn't sleep at night in 1903, it for for his benefit more than mine in his mind. But, when he saw that I wasn't going to bend to his will he got angry and grabbed me in violence and yelled at me, that's when I knew that the old Kai was still in him despite the merge, him turning on me as soon as I didn't give him the type of response that he wanted."

"It was the same way during the two weeks that he held me prisoner. Because I didn't bend to his will he got angry and tried to punish me for it because that's the type of person that he is." Bonnie finished.

As he listened to her, Damon agreed with every word that the witch said.

And that the witch went on. "There's so many things that he managed to do in those two weeks that made my life a living hell. Like when he had violated me."

Hearing the word 'violated' come from her mouth made the worst thought came to Damon's mind about what that psychopath could have done to Bonnie. He tensed up and his voice filled with rage. "He violated you? I what way?"

She saw the look in his eyes and felt the hand that was holding hers tense and understood that his mind had drawn up the worst conclusion. "No, it wasn't a sexual violation or sexcual asault or anything like that." Bonnie reassured him. "I mean it was bad but it wasn't that if that's what you are thinking right now. What I mean is that he made me feel violated by getting into my personal space, knowing that I didn't want him around me."

"Because that was his sick way of trying to play mindgames with you." Damon scowled at the thought. "Knowing that he made you uncomfortable."

"Yes, Kai knew that he made me uncomfortable and past uncomfortable." Bonnie confirmed. "And he used that as some sort of power play for his side. To let me know that he could get into my space and that there was nothing that I could do about it. It not only made me uncomfortable but the closer that he was too me, the more fear and panic that I felt. He saw that he could get that reaction out of me and I think that it gave him some sort of twisted thrill in his mind. Another way that he has violated me was him siphoning me of my magic daily and that was so painful and it made me magically weak and I hated that feeling. You of course already know about him siphoning my magic."

Damon rubbed at his forehead. "Damn it, Bonnie I still wish that I could have been there to stop that sick freak from doing all of this to you. And to prevent him from hurting you again."

Bonnie pointed out. "You're here now, being here for me like I need you to be. Listening to me as I open up to you about what I went through and letting be unburden everything onto you. For me, at this moment that is what matters."

"Yeah." Was Damon's response.

"After he infected me with this hex, he let it be clear that it was for revenge and because he wanted to watch me die and suffer." Bonnie commented. "And that he thought that I would beg for my life at the end and beg for him to save me and to spare my life,"

Damon shook his head. "But you wouldn't have done that, not the Bonnie that I know."

"Nope." Bonnie took a sip of her tea. "If anything I think that I would have used my last breath to tell that asshole 'fuck you' and that he could burn in hell."

"But that's not how it turned out." Damon's lips curved. "Kai failed because you are safe now and you're going to be cured and the hex will be lifted from you."

The witch nodded. "There's a lot of people that I have disliked in my life. But, not many that I hated and loathed like I loathed Kai Parker. This was a burning hate that reached deep down in me. I couldn't stand to see his face anymore. And when he is gone it feels like something if lifted away from my life. Like on the night that you decapitated him. I wouldn't say that I was happy that he had been killed, but it was more of a great relief."

The vampire returned. "It's natural for you to feel that way, Bonnie. This is the man who lived to cause hell in your life and all of your feelings towards him are warranted and justified and don't let anyone tell you different."

"Don't worry, I won't." She reassured. "You know that there is a pattern that happens everytime that he came into my life causing trouble and putting me in danger."

"A pattern?" Damon questioned.

She told him. "You, you're that pattern. Being there to protect and save me from Kai every time he managed to pop up you would rid a way to get rid of him in one way or another."

He said. "Well, this last time it was Alekzander who got rid of him. I have to admit that the making Kai disappear from exist spell that he did was pretty awesome and badass."

"True, I give Alek a ton of credit in helping us get rid of Kai once and for all. And I'm grateful for his insistence. He has a much more spells by memory in his brain than most grimoires have." Bonnie added. "Still it was you getting the answers to Kai having me in the first place that would allow Alekzander to erase Kai from existence. Just like you were Kai in getting rid of Kai the times before, whether it was coming up with the plan to lock him in 1903 or killing him on Alaric's wedding night. You have been there to get rid of my tormentor and you keep freeing me of him no matter how many times that he comes back. For four that I am thankful to you, Damon."

Damon spoke. "And that's something that I promise that I will always be here to do. Whether it's Kai, or my own mother, whoever it is that tries to hurt you, I will protect you from. They could be human, witch, vampire, or werewolf, doesn't matter who or want. I will protect you from them even if I have to kill them with my bare hands to do so."

Bonnie wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "You know hearing that you would kill someone with your bare hands to protect me for some reason gives me comfort."

"Then I'm happy to provide that comfort." He got his blood bag and drunk from it.

And even though the talk with him didn't completely take away the emotional distress that she had felt in being imprisoned by Kai for two weeks, it did help her a lot. The two of them finished up their meal over quiet and casual conversation.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that night when it was close to midnight, Bonnie sat in her bed dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top. She was ready to go to bed, but right now was watching as Damon set up the TV that he had brought into her room. The room didn't have a TV as this particular guest room wasn't often used, except for by Bonnie.

Damon place the TV on a high stand and angled it towards the bed where she could see and he hooked up the cable.

"You're all set." He told her after he was finished. "You can watch all the TV that you want tomorrow."

"Thanks, now I have another way to entertain myself as we wait for them to return from South America." Bonnie stated.

Damon turned to her. "You know that we have Netflix here."

Bonnie returned. "Right, I have been knowing that of course."

"How about tomorrow we just stay in here and watch all of the movies that I have missed over the last three years that came out while I was taking a nap." Damon said "Just one big marathon with the two of us."

"And you would stay in this room for most of the day to watch a movie marathon with me?" Bonnie arched a brow.

Damon gestured. "Sure, why not! It will be fun and still allow you to get your needed best rest."

Bonnie said "Okay, that will be fine and fun. There's quite a bit of movies that came out over the last three years that I thought that you would enjoy if you could see them."

"Then we will watch them all together." Damon directed.

"We will." Bonnie agreed.

Damon stood there for a moment and then an idea came into his mind. "About that fever that you have."

Bonnie let him know. "Yeah, I've been drinking plenty of liquids and I've been putting a cool washcloth over my forehead to help keep it down, but sometimes I still feel very hot."

"If I slept in the bed with you that could help you out." Damon mentioned.

"Sleeping in this bed with me would help out my fever….." Bonnie paused curious. "How?"

"Uh, well as you know a vampire's body temper is lower and cooler than that of a human's." Damon pointed out. "So maybe my body temperature could assist you in your fever."

Bonnie understood. "Oh now I get it."

"Yeah, maybe if I slept close to you, then if would drop your fever a couple of degrees and make sleep for you more comfortable." Damon suggested. "But it would uh require me to be shirtless for it to work the best."

"Alright." Was all Bonnie could say at first.

"I mean I'll do it." Damon added. "But, only if it makes you comfortable and only if you don't mind cuddling with a half naked vampire for the night."

The witch cleared her throat. "Okay, I can try that."

"Are you sure?" Damon eyed her.

"I'm sure." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come on so that I can cuddle with a half naked vampire for the night!"

He gave her a brief shy smile before removing his shirt.

From where she was Bonnie's green eyes roamed over his naked torso. She was impressed by his six pack abs, his firm pecs, and his broad shoulders. He had a body to be admired by any woman despite the fact that he was her best friend.

Damon neared the bed and removed the socks from his feet before climbing in next to her.

Bonnie reached over and cut off the lamp on the nightstand, casting the room in darkness. She turned to Damon and eyed him in the dark.

He held his arms open for her.

She moved over to him and leaned in to him and they laid down in the bed.

Damon wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, feeling her heated skin against his flesh.

Bonnie could feel his bare torso pressed against her and his skin was very cool to the point where it seemed to ease some of the heat off of her fevered skin.

"Are you comfortable?" Damon's tone was low.

"Yes." Bonnie replied. "Your skin feels very nice against mine."

A grin bursted out on Damon's face. "My, My Bon-Bon, I always knew that you had secret fantasies of wanting to feel by body pressed against yours in bed. You just probably dreamt that I would be doing things to you that would make you feel _hotter_ instead of cooler!"

Knowing that he was joking she gave him a playful slap on his shoulder. "Is sex the first thing that always comes to your mind?"

Damon chuckled. "It is and often on my mind!"

"You are just too much, Salvatore!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"But you love me for it, Bennett." Damon returned.

Bonnie laughed. "Maybe."

Damon said. "Hmmmm."

She laid down her head on his chest. "Good night. Damon."

He whispered. "Night, Bonnie."

Bonnie closed her eyes and for a while Damon just laid there holding her in silence. Minutes later he heard her slow and steady breathing as if she was sound asleep.

"Bonnie?" Damon spoke her name quietly.

But she was sound asleep now and couldn't hear him.

A slight smile came to Damon's lips he knew that she had yet to forgive him for his decision to desiccate himself but he had a feeling that they would be falling right back into their close friendship that they had three years ago, before he had left and the thought of that made him very happy.

Kissing her on the top of her head, Damon closed his eyes and joined his witch in sleep.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Hello! I hope that you all enjoyed reading this chapter. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors. Once again Thank you for all of the reviews and the support!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sunlight filtered into the room the next morning as Bonnie opened her eyes. She had wakened up feeling that she got a good night's rest of peaceful sleep. Because Damon had been right, his cooler body temperature had eased up her fever some. It didn't take it away but made Bonnie cool enough where she was able to get a more comfortable night's sleep. She still had the fever and the muscle soreness but other than that she considered herself to be doing well considering the situation.

She turned to Damon who was laying on his side facing her and still asleep. Bonnie saw that he looked very peaceful when he slept, his handsome face relaxed. And the peaceful and relaxed look to him currently would mislead anyone who didn't know Damon Salvatore. As the vampire who could be impulsive, ruthless, edgy, dangerous, and dark. That was the man that Bonnie knew him as and it was part of the reason why she appreciated him and why she was drawn to him as a friend. Because despite the fact that he could frustrate her and drive her crazy at times, there wasn't a thing that Bonnie would truly change about him.

Because the other part of Damon that she was drawn to was his ability to be fiercely protective of the people that he loved and cared about. Going to any lengths to save and protect them as she experienced herself, most recently with Kai kidnapping her. He lead the way to Alekzander getting rid of Kai for good and even had no problems having his mother trapped in a cave for six hundred years for her. To the people outside of his circle he could look like just a cold and heartless, selfish man.

But, Bonnie had gotten to know him and had gotten close enough to him where she could see the softer, warmer, and more loving side of him. He could be sweet, kind, gentle, and caring when he wanted to be. He wasn't a bad guy, but wasn't a good guy either. Instead Damon Salvatore rested somewhere in the middle like a shade of gray.

Studying his sleeping face now she had the sudden urge to run her fingers over it, tracing all of it's features. She didn't know where that urge came from, but she had the urge to do it. But, instead she just for carefully out of bed because she didn't want to wake him up.

She went over to the bathroom, where she relieved her bladder and washed her hands, then she brushed her teeth. Walking back into the bedroom she thought about the next move that she could make when she heard his voice from the bed.

"Good Morning, Witchy." The blue eyed vampire greeted while still laying down and still having his eyes closed.

"Morning, Vampire." Bonnie greeted in return. "I thought that you were sleeping still, how did you know that I was awake?"

Damon opened his icy blue eyes and they immediately landed on her. "Super vampire hearing works. Even when our kind are sleeping. I heard your footsteps going into the bathroom."

Bonnie looked towards him. "Of course that's it."

Damon questioned. "How did you sleep last night by the way?"

"It was very restful." Bonnie answered. "Thanks for offering your body to me."

Even though he knew that she meant that comment in an innocent way, Damon couldn't stop his mind from going into naughty thoughts. There were other ways that he wanted to 'offer' up his body to the witch and in return he had, had dreams where she offered up hers to him which had ended up with them together rolling around naked in the sack. It was a disappointment to him that those dreams had yet to come true.

"Hmmm. Just remember." Damon winked at her. "Anytime that you want to _share_ a bed with me, all you have to do is ask."

The witch rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "Ha, you are such a flirt Salvatore."

He wiggled his eyebrows. " _I know."_

That brought a chuckle out of Bonnie.

Damon sat up in the bed. "Are you hungry? Could you use some breakfast?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I could eat a little something."

"Tell me what you would like." Damon returned.

"Uh, how about a bowl of cereal?" Bonnie said back in question.

"What kind of cereal?" He stood to his feet.

Bonnie replied. "I'm in the mood for some Captain crunch and berries."

The answer amused Damon even though he knew for a while that it had been one of her favorite cereals to eat. "It amazes me that adults like you still eat that sugary stuff."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why is that?"

"Because it's suppose to be for kids." Damon told her.

"Says who?" Bonnie's lips curved upwards.

"Says the people who market the stuff and make ads." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie shrugged. "I've let go of a lot of childhood things, but Captain Crunch is not going to be one of them. Are you going to make me a bowl or are you just going to stand there and tease me about my cereal choices."

Damon chuckled. "I'll go and pour you a bowl."

Bonnie said. "Then good."

Walking around the bed, Damon approached her and placed a quick kiss onto her forehead. "I'll be right back with that bowl of crunch and berries asap."

She smiled at him in return.

He exited her guest bedroom without bothering to put his shirt back on. Halfway down the hall he ran into Matt who was walking towards him in his cop uniform.

"Matt?" Damon stated in a questioning manner.

"Hi, Damon." Matt greeted. "Hope that you don't mind me being here."

"I don't." Damon shook his head. "But how did you get in?"

Matt jerked a thumb behind him. "Caroline's downstairs she just came in this morning with the key that Stefan gave her and she let me in."

Damon mumbled. "Oh."

Matt asked. "Is Bonnie awake? I came to see her."

Damon replied. "Yes, she is awake now and I'm sure that she would love to see you so go ahead."

"Alright, Thanks." Matt returned.

Saying nothing else to the human man, Damon continued down the stairs to go and get the witch the breakfast that she wanted.

Matt kept on in the opposite direction and knocked on Bonnie's guest bedroom door that had been closed.

"Who is it?" Bonnie questioned from the other side of the door.

"It's me." Matt spoke.

"It's you." Bonnie stated. "Come on in, Matt!."

Opening the door Matt walked into the bedroom. "Hey, Bonnie."

Moving back over to the bed Bonnie sat down on the edge. "Hey, Mattie."

Matt let her know. "I just came to check on you and to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing." Bonnie said to him. "I maybe sick but I am managing this thing."

"That's good." Matt paused. "I guess."

Bonnie gestured to him. "You are certainly looking sharp in your uniform there."

The blonde headed man looked down at himself before walking over to where Bonnie was. He gave her a one armed hug before stepping back.

"You know my shift starts in a hour." Matt explained why he had the uniform on.

"Really." Was Bonnie's response.

"I just left home a little early so that I could come by and see how you are doing." Matt commented. "But, you seem to be doing well so far for someone who is under a curse."

"So far. And hopefully that will keep up." Bonnie agreed "But it was nice of you to stop by to see me before you have to go to work."

Matt shifted on his feet. "I hope to get to the sheriff station in time enough for a doughnut and a cup of bad coffee."

Bonnie wondered. "The coffee at the station is bad?"

Matt nodded. "Always is."

She arched a brow. "Then why do you drink it?"

Matt grinned. "Because it's there and it helps me get a boost to my day. And police stations are common every where for their bad coffee."

"I did not know that." Bonnie said.

"It's a cop thing." Matt returned.

Bonnie suggested. "The coffee here is pretty good and high quality, I could get Damon to make you some to take into work if you would like."

Matt went taken aback. "Damon. would make coffee for me?"

Bonnie said "I'm sure that he would if I asked him to."

Matt told her in a light hearted tone. "Right, at this point I think that he would ingest an entire bottle of vervain just for you."

"Hopefully he won't have to do that though." Bonnie shared Matt's tone. "That would be mighty painful for him."

Matt said to her. "But, no Thanks to your coffee order even though I'm sure that Damon would make me some just to make you happy. I prefer to stick to the bad coffee at the station it gets me in my routine for the day."

"Okay, even though I think that, that's weird!" Bonnie exclaimed "As long as it works for you that is what matters."

"Speaking of Damon." Matt added "Since we are on the subject of him why did I see him coming from your room shirtless?"

Bonnie moved some of her hair out of her face. "Why would you want to know that?"

Matt shrugged. "Just asking, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, if you must know, Damon slept in here last night."

"Wow." Matt's eyes widened. "You two are wasting no time in getting reunited."

"Matt!" Bonnie blushed at what Matt had implied. "Nothing like that happened, it was just Damon sleeping in here to keep the temperature of my fever down."

Matt gave her a look. "Yeah, sure."

Bonnie nearly laughed. "It's the truth that's all that happened."

"Yes, I know." Matt stated. "I was just messing with you. Kidding around you know."

"Yeah, whatever." Bonnie said with another roll of her eyes.

"I am." Matt just laughed.

"So….." Bonnie made a gesture. "How are things going with you and Angela?"

Angela was Matt's girlfriend and had been for the last six months. "They are going great, wonderful!"

Seeing the expression that appeared on Matt's face, Bonnie knew that this was a guy who was smitten and in love. "I'm so happy for you. Angela really does make a good fit for you."

"She does." Matt agreed. "I think that she could be the one."

Bonnie leaned forward. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" Matt confirmed. "Because that is where things are between her and me in that serious stage. Like when you figure that you can be with someone long term."

"Well." Bonnie patted him on the shoulder. "If that's what you think you better make sure that you don't let go of Angela anytime soon."

Matt stated. "I won't. How about you? Any updates on your love life that I don't know about?"

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. "The update is that I have no love life or at least that I'm not currently in a romantic relationship with anyone at the moment."

"But….." Matt pointed a finger in the air. "Is there some man that you are interested in?"

"Nice try." Bonnie went amused. "But, I'm not answering that."

"Aw, come on." Matt fake pouted.

Bonnie said. "Even if was interested in a guy, I don't know if I would tell you. No offense but that's something that I would share more with Caroline. No offense since you are one of my closest friends."

Matt returned. "None taken. I know that there are some things only reserved for 'girl talk'. I do know this whatever guy who is going to be the next to get you as his girlfriend, he's going to be one hell of lucky."

Bonnie smiled sweetly. "Awww, Mattie that's the best thing that I could hear coming from you."

A couple of minutes after their conversation stopped, Damon entered the room with a bowl filled with cereal and milk. He had a spoon with him.

"Hey, Bon-Bon." Damon held up the bowl of cereal. "I got your crunch and berries here."

"I appreciate that." Bonnie directed at the vampire.

Damon eyed you. "Whatever it takes to please you, I'll always do."

"Hmmm." Bonnie gave the icy blued eyed man heart eyes.

And in return Damon gave Bonnie a look as if he was thinking about undressing her right then and there.

Suddenly Matt felt like he was in an awkward moment because it seemed like the witch and the vampire were having eye sex. And it was like he was forgotten about as if he was some third party.

So to break the moment Matt cleared his throat. "I better go now so that I can get to the station in time enough for some doughnuts and coffee before my shift."

Blinking Bonnie broke eye contact with Damon and turned to Matt. "Oh, I hope that you have a great day and most importantly end your shift safe and alive."

"Me too." Matt stated. "I will see you later, Bonnie."

"Later, Matt." Bonnie waved.

Matt left the room but not before nodding a goodbye to Damon.

Damon nodded back and then he and Bonnie were in the room alone. He walked the cereal over to her. "Here you go."

Bonnie took the bowl from him and immediately started to dig in and eat. "Yummy."

"Is it really that good?" Damon asked her with a curve of his lips.

"A bowl of sugary goodness." Bonnie replied. "Want to try some?"

He hesitated for a bit but said. "Sure, why not."

Spooning up a spoonful of the cereal and milk she offered it to him.

Damon took a bite chewed and swallowed as he tasted the cereal.

Bonnie watched for his reaction. "Well how do you like it?"

"A bowl of sugary goodness!." Damon exclaimed with a smack of his lips.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later on, Bonnie sat side by side with Damon on the bed. It was close to one in the afternoon and they were thirty minutes into watching a movie on Netflix. A movie that Damon had yet to see and that had came out while he was desiccating him and that movie was _Star Wars The Force Awakens._

They sat in the bed feeling cozy as they shared a big bowl of popcorn. And Damon was already very much into the movie and on the edge of his seat.

"This movie is awesome so far." Damon commented.

"I know, right!" Bonnie agreed.

"And the fact that they have a black storm trooper as one of the main characters makes it even better." Damon added.

Bonnie said "I thought the same thing when I first saw the trailer."

Damon wondered. "So, how did this movie do in making money by the way?"

Bonnie let him know. "It did excellent. People went wild with excitement after the trailer came out. It had millions and millions of views on youtube. It sold out in early online ticket sales. Websites crashed from so many people going on it to try and buy tickets. And it smashed box office records."

"Sounds like it was very successful." Damon said "And I can see why because this movie is kickass so far."

"I agree." Bonnie returned. "And I knew that it would entertain you."

"Once again, witchy you show how well you know me." Damon stated.

Caroline popped her head into the room. "Hey, guys!"

Bonnie turned her attention to her other friend. "Hey, Care Bear."

"What are you watching?" Caroline wanted to know.

"The latest Star Wars movie." Bonnie replied.

"Oh. _The Force Awakens."_ Caroline moved the rest of the way into the room to look at the TV screen. "That movie was so good, I went to see it twice with you and then with Stefan."

Bonnie nodded. "I remember that and how crazy and packed the theatre was when we saw it together."

Caroline added. "And we had to arrive extra early just to make sure that we got the good seats."

Bonnie confirmed. "We saw did but it was worth it. Even if we had to sit there for a whole thirty five minutes before the previews even started."

Next to her Damon snorted. "Forget waiting extra early, I would have just arrived anytime that I wanted to and if some people were in the seats that I wanted us to him I would have compelled them to move."

He may have been halfway joking but Bonnie could see him doing something like that for real. Damon always embraced the advantages that his vampire abilities gave him. He had even just them at times to help her out of the situations that he had just describe. One time there had been a sale at a big outlet mall and there was these boots that everyone was buying up.

But Bonnie had arrived a second too late and a woman before her had gotten her hands on the last pair of boots, much to her dismay. She had left the store without the boots but then the next thing that she knew the boots that she wanted ended up in the passenger's seat of her car, where Damon was as they had left the outlet mall.

She wondered how Damon had gotten them from the woman and Damon just said that he had asked the woman nicely for them and offered to pay her twice as much as they had cost in the store. She believed that he had given the woman the money for the boots but still wondered if compulsion was involved in persuading the woman because the boots were rare and expensive and the hot item that every woman wanted at the time.

He never admitted that he had compelled the woman but did insist that he had given her twice the money for them. Even though Bonnie didn't approve of him using compulsion for such things she couldn't be upset with him really. Since after all the woman did end up getting paid and it just showed how far he was willing to go in order to make her happy.

That was why she said. "Of course you would have compelled them, Damon I can imagine you doing something exactly like that."

"Not me." Caroline spoke "I would only compel the most urgent of situations."

"That's right." Bonnie agreed with Caroline.

Damon mumbled. "What are you doing in here, Vampire Barbie?"

Caroline blinked. "Why else would I be here, I'm here to check up on Bonnie."

Damon returned. "Okay, as you can see she is fine. So, you can go away now."

"Damon." Bonnie said under her breath. "Don't be like that."

"It's alright, Bon." Caroline waved a hand. "I'm used to him acting like a rude jackass. The only reason that I decide to tolerate it is because of his relationship with you and because he is Stefan's brother."

"And Bonnie and Stefan are the only reason that I tolerate you." Damon smirked.

Placing a hand on her hip, Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

Bonnie just sat there and listened and knew that there was no malice or mean intentions between the two and that the words that they were exchanging was just all for fun.

"You're still standing there." Damon directed at the blonde. "And haven't gone away yet."

"Bonnie's my friend and I'm not going to be at this house all day and not come in to check on her from time to time." Caroline went.

"Like, I said she's fine." Damon gestured. "And you're being the rude one here."

Caroline questioned in disbelief. "How am I being rude?"

Bonnie also questioned. "How is she being rude?"

Damon looked from Caroline to Bonnie and back again. "Because this was suppose to be a day where the witch and I just stayed in here and watched movie marathons. Just the two of us and no Vampire Barbie. Isn't that what we agreed to Bon-Bon?"

"Yes we did agree to that." Bonnie admitted.

Damon said " _See_ , Caroline you're being rude my intruding."

The blonde vampire just rolled her eyes. "I am not trying to intrude on anything and besides you can't hog Bonnie all to yourself all of the time."

"Sure, I can." Damon threw an arm over Bonnie's shoulder. "She is my best friend."

"More like she is _my_ best friend." Caroline said to him.

"Well, I'm her number one best friend above all best friends." Damon teased. "Including you. So perhaps you just need to accept that you've been displaced on the Bonnie Bennett friendship totem pole."

Caroline scoffed. "That's nonsense, I have been her friend since we were little girls and you think that knowing her for a few years means that you could 'displace' me? How laughable. I've been her friend way longer than you have."

Damon pointed his index finger in the air. "It's not about quantity, it's about the quality. My friendship with Bonnie is all about quality."

"Whatever you tell yourself." Caroline stated. "But, I will always be Bonnie's bestest of bestest friend."

"Okay, you two that's enough." Bonnie laughed. "You are both at the top of my list as best friends. And Damon you will always hold a special place to me in my life and I value and adore our friendship. There's no need to try to prove yourself and your place in my life."

"Thanks." Damon boosted.

Bonnie added. "But….Caroline is right I've been friends with her since we have been toddlers and she's always going to be my girl. There's no way that she can be displaced on the Bonnie Bennett friendship totem pole by you or anyone else."

With that Caroline stuck her tongue out at Damon. " _See,_ Damon I am her ride and die chick and always will be."

Damon sighed. "Alright then my bad for being a rude jackass."

Caroline gave a single nod. "I'll let you slide by with that this time."

The conversation was interrupted when Caroline's phone rang. She picked it up and said a few words into it and then hung up.

"Who was that?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"It was my boss wanting me to come into work today." Caroline answered.

Bonnie commented. "I thought that you were off today."

Caroline returned. "I am but my boss said that someone called in sick today and asked me if I could come in for a few hours to replace that employee."

"And will you?" Bonnie asked.

"I could always use the extra cash in my next paycheck." Caroline answered. "That's if it's cool with you, with you being sick and all."

"Go ahead and make your extra money if you want to." Bonnie insisted. "I'm feeling just fine and I have Damon here to take care of me."

"Damn right." Damon agreed.

Caroline stated. "Then I'm going into work, but I will be calling you later to check up on you."

Bonnie nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Oh yeah." Caroline added "And once you get better, you and I are going on a shopping trip to the mall and wherever else just us girls."

"You can count on that." Bonnie gave a thumbs up.

"Bye, guys." Caroline finished before exiting out of the room.

Bonnie called out after her. "Bye, Caroline."

Damon waved at the door. "Right, goodbye, now I can have Bonnie all to myself."

The witch turned to the vampire and gave him a playful expression at what he has just said.

"What?" Damon pretending like he didn't know why she was looking at him in that way.

"What am I going to do with you, huh?" She was once again amused by him.

He gave her an expression between a grin and a smirk. "Don't know what are you going to do with me?"

She shook her head and laughed again. "I have no idea."

Damon returned. "Ha Ha! Now let's get back to watching Star Wars,"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Around eight o'clock that night Damon was still in Bonnie room when Alaric showed up.

"Hi, Damon, Hi Bonnie." Alaric greeted.

The two of them greeted Alaric in return.

Damon asked. "What are you doing here, Ric?"

Alaric said to him. "It was hoping that we could share a beer or two. You know guy time."

Damon stated. "Sorry, Ric. You know that I can't leave Bonnie here while she is sick."

"I do know." Alaric muttered "Which is why I am not asking you to go to a bar for some beers. I brought a case here for us to share so that you'll be able to stay here and have a drink with me."

"I would love to have a beer with you." Damon sighed. "But just not tonight."

"Why not?" Alaric furrowed his brows.

"Because." Damon looked at Ric. "This is my time with Bonnie."

Alaric pointed out. "But, you have been spending time with her since she has been rescued." He turned to Bonnie. "No, offense."

Bonnie waved a hand. "There's none taken, Alaric."

"But, I have to make up time with her because I missed her from desiccating myself for three years." Damon stated.

"And you didn't miss me? " Alaric asked.

"Not really." Damon joked.

Alaric joked back. "Great then why do I have you as my friend for. We're suppose to be drinking buddies and here I am feeling like I have been replaced."

Damon showed his teeth in a mischievous smile. "That's because you have been replaced. Bonnie is my number one bestest friend now."

"Hey." Alaric faked offense. "I have feelings here."

"Don't get me wrong, Ric I mean we will always be best buds." Damon went. "I'm just saying that Bonnie is more important."

"Is she really?" Alaric asked.

Damon told him. "You don't believe me. The proof is in the pudding. I would even let Bonnie drive my camaro if she wanted to."

Alaric's eyes widened slightly, "But you told me that if I tried to drive that car that I would end up with two broken arms for touching your 'baby'." He said because Damon at times preferred to his camaro as that.

"And I stand by that, so don't think that you can drive it anytime soon." Damon directed. "Or you might not have use of your arms for a while."

This made Bonnie giggle mostly because she knew that Damon wasn't serious and was just poking fun at Alaric.

"Fine, okay so I can't drive your car." Alaric gestured. "But at least take the time to have some beer with me."

"I already told you why I can't do that." Damon muttered.

Alaric looked at Bonnie. "Come on, Damon. Bonnie you don't mind if Damon has a couple of beers with me downstairs do you?"

Bonnie spoke. "Actually, I don't."

Damon said to her. "You don't have to spare his feelings, Bon-Bon."

"That's not what I am doing." Bonnie returned to him. "I'm just saying that it's fine if you go and have some beers with Ric if you wanted to."

Alaric nodded. "She's okay with it, so how about it Damon."

"Well…" Damon paused.

"Go ahead, Damon and have some beers." Bonnie commented. "I can tell that part of you at least wants to."

Damon glanced at her. "What about us and the time that we are suppose to spend together."

Bonnie pointed out to him. "Uh, we spend all day together every since this morning, in this room watching movies and hanging out."

"Are you saying that you're getting tired of my presence?" Damon asked.

"What, I'm saying is that I don't mind sharing you with your other friends. Go and spend some time with your boy." Bonnie suggested "And discuss whatever guys discuss over beer."

Alaric agreed. "Listen to her, Damon. She is making a lot of sense."

Damon pressed his lips together. "Yeah, but is she sure."

"Go, Damon." Bonnie pointed towards the door. "Now."

"Okay, Okay. I could use some beer and some guy talk." Damon admitted.

"Of course you can." Bonnie said.

Damon moved towards the door. "You call down to me if you need anything."

Bonnie smiled over at him. "I will I promise. But for right now, I'm fine."

Damon smiled back at her before going downstairs with Alaric.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Downstairs Alaric opened up the case of cold beer and handed one to Damon and took one for himself and the two friends sat down in the living room.

"Did you really not want to have a beer with me at first?" Alaric questioned after a while.

"Nah, beer is the next best thing to bourbon. I don't mind having it with you." Damon spoke. "But as much as I was joking with you up there I just don't like letting Bonnie out of my sights too much right now. I really am trying to make up for the time that I missed with her."

"I see." Alaric took a sip of his beer. "And I can understand that. She seems in pretty good spirits for someone who is under an illness curse."

Damon had a long drink of his beer. "Because she knows that Stefan, her mother, and Alekzander are in a South American jungle as we speak looking for that cure and she has hopes that they will get it. Plus, I don't think she wants to dwell or focus on it too much to the point of worrying or panicking herself. That is what that bastard who hexed her would have wanted and even if he is dead she is not going to let him win any mind games over her."

Alaric stated. "That woman is tough. I've known that every since I taught her in high school. Once she gets the cure in her she will be all better."

Damon swing his beer bottle around. "Exactly, that is what matters the most and what we should focus on."

The two men continued their conversation discussing the things that guys discussed over beer.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

As the men were downstairs having their beer, Bonnie remained upstairs where she spent the next couple of hours alone on her laptop and surfing the internet. She checked her e-mail and spend some time on her social media accounts before logging off.

Getting up from the bed she moved her laptop over the the dresser and moved around the room doing little things here and there to entertain herself. Just as she stood in the middle of the bedroom thinking about what she could do to keep herself entertained the next day, that is when she felt a sudden pain that came out of nowhere.

It was like a quick sharp pain in the side of her rib area that made Bonnie wince. It went away but about five seconds later it came back slightly more painful,

She rubbed at her side. "Ouch, what the hell?" She wondered where the pain had come from because she was feeling fine minutes earlier outside of her fever and her muscle aches. The pain in the side of her rib became more frequent and steady. And Bonnie wondered if this was yet another side effect of the hex that was kicking in on her body.

Bonnie thought that perhaps she should get back in the bed and inform Damon of this new development. But, as she made a couple of steps towards the bed the pain flared up and got much worse. And it spread not just in her rib area but over her whole torso, both her back and her front including her chest flared up in a type of pain that she had never felt before. It was on the stale on the level of ten type of pain.

It felt like someone was squeezing her lungs together and like someone was stabbing her with a big metal object in her back at the same time. The pain was excruciating and way more then what she could manage to bare or manage. It had her falling to her knees and gasping out as she was in too much physical agony to even take a next step towards the bed.

And the pain didn't go away it only got worse and worse until she collapsed to the floor screaming out in agony.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Just to clear up any confusion. I know that in the real world the new Star Wars movie has not come out yet. But, in the timeline in this story and where it is set up three years later, the movie had already came out while Damon was in desiccation and it came out on Netflix and on DVD in this timeline already.**

 **And I know that some of you are waiting for Damon to confess his love for Bonnie. It is coming I promise you. It may not happen for a few chapters because of how I have this story set up in my mind but it's coming. So please hang with me and I hope to make it worth the wait! Thanks for the support from all of you and again I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors.**


	9. Chapter 9

Downstairs Damon and Alaric were startled by Bonnie's screams. They were so loud that they broke into the conversation that the two men were having. The two of them exchanged looks with wide eyes. They wondered what was making her scream all of a sudden.

"What in hell is going on up there?" Alaric asked out loud.

Damon listened to her screams and there were mainly two types of reasons that a person screamed for negative reasons. Either that person was in fear or they were in some type of physical pain and Bonnie's screams were the one of someone who was suffering through some type of physical pain.

This immediately worried Damon. "Shit, something just went wrong."

Alaric stated. "It almost sounds like someone is attacking her."

Damon didn't wait where he was any longer to try to find out who or what was causing Bonnie to scream. He just knew that he needed to get to her. Slamming down his half empty beer bottle on the table, Damon ran towards the stairs and sprinted up them two at a time with Alaric following closely behind him.

He bursted through her guest room to see Bonnie on the floor, in a fetal position yelling out in physical pain. There was no one else in the room with her now besides himself and Alaric and he could see no signs of visible injury, but it was obvious that something was causing her pain.

"Bonnie?" Damon called out in question with deep concern and worry in his voice.

But, Bonnie didn't answer him at first she just clutched at her sides yelling out in pain.

"What's happening to her?" Alaric asked alarm in his voice.

"I don't know, Ric." Damon said. "Bonnie?"

More screams of pain came from her.

Trying a different approach, Damon zoomed over to her and kneeled down besides her. "Bonnie, tell me what's going on please."

"It hurts, Damon." Her voice was strained with the scrams. "So, bad."

Feeling his heart lump into his throat, Damon asked. "What hurts? Tell so that we can help."

She squeezed her eyes shut. "My mid section and torso. It's like the worst pain that I have ever felt in my life?"

"On a scale of one to ten?" Alaric asked it may have been a dumb question with what she had just said but he was honestly trying to find out so that he could help.

"Like a twenty." Bonnie replied, facial features contorted in pain.

Alaric shook his head. "What could be causing the pain?"

When it hit him Damon cursed. "It's another symptom of the hex it has to be. They are coming on more rapidly now."

"But, the curse gave her a month to live, right?" Alaric questioned.

"Yeah, but it also was designed to make the person that the curse was inflicted upon to suffer before they die and that's what is happening right now." Damon pointed out. "Fuck this hex."

"Damn, you're right." Alaric mumbled.

The pain continued to wreak havoc on Bonnie's body. "Do something to make it stop, please."

Hearing the tone of her voice crushed Damon's heart because he hated more than anything seeing the woman that he loved in pain. He felt helpless but he still wanted to say something that would comfort her.

"We will." Damon told her. "Just hold on."

"I'll try to." Bonnie groaned. "Please, hurry okay."

Thinking that she would at least be more comfortable on the bed than the floor Damon picked her up and carried her towards the bed laying her down on it. "Here you go." He directed at her.

Bonnie could only keep screaming and yelling out in pain.

It sounded like someone was putting her through some kind of torture tool and Damon couldn't stand it. He turned to Alaric who was looking on with a helpless expression on his face.

"We need to do something to help her right now." Damon told him, panic in his tone.

Alaric frowned. "What can we do? She's under a fucking curse."

Damon gestured widely. "I don't know finding anything that will ease the pain that she's in at least. Even if it's not anything that will break the curse."

Alaric could see that hearing Bonnie in so much pain was shaking his friend to his core. "I hope that there is, but what if there isn't?"

"Come on, Ric." Damon returned. "You are smart. There must be something that you think that you can do, because right now telling me that there is nothing that we can do is not an option."

He looked from Damon to Bonnie and back again. "Alright, Alright….there might be something actually?"

"What is it?" Damon wanted to know.

"It's something that could help." Alaric commented. "But, at this point I can't guarantee that it will work."

The blue eyed vampire was willing to go to any lengths to ease Bonnie's pain. "Go and get it then, whatever it is."

"Okay, but I have to leave the boarding house to get it." Alaric said.

Damon waved impatiently. "Just go and hurry, please."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Alaric left the room.

Alone with her now, Damon turned to Bonnie who was writhing in the bed in pain and still screaming out.

He rushed over to her. "Alaric's going out to get something that can help you."

"He's getting what?" Bonnie asked. "What could help me right now because it doesn't feel like anything could."

"It's going to help, Ric's a smart and resourceful guy." Damon tried to reassure the both of them.

"I hope so." Bonnie cried out. "Because I don't think that I can stand this for any longer."

The emotions of seeing her in this state overwhelmed Damon and he had to briefly close his eyes to hold himself together. "I know and I'm sorry, I hate that this is happening to you right now."

Tears started to stream down, Bonnie's face. "I just want it to go away right now."

Seeing her cry and the immense amount of agony that she was in nearly broke Damon. But, he told himself not to break down because he knew that Bonnie needed him to be strong for her in that moment.

"I know, I know." Damon muttered "I would take all of your hurting away at this very moment if I could."

"This is so unfair, I didn't do anything to deserve this." Her voice trembled.

He eyed her with an emotional, pained expression. "No, you didn't do anything to deserve this….Is there anything at all that I can do to help until Alaric gets back."

Bonnie replied. "Holding me might help, I guess."

"Okay, then I'll hold you." Damon climbed into the bed with her. "Come over here, little witch."

She moved over to him and leaned her body against his.

Damon wrapped his arms around her. "I've got you, I'll always have you."

Bonnie swallowed. "It hurts so much right, now."

"Shhh." Damon whispered stroking her hair.

Not being able to handle the pain, Bonnie openly wept and sobbed in his eyes.

The dark haired vampire had to blink back unshed tears to prevent his own self from crying. He held her as she cried and screamed through the pain and willed Alaric to hurry up with whatever he had to help Bonnie.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was slightly after two in the morning when Alaric had come back. The last couple of hours had been hell for Bonnie physically. The pain stayed on being immense and it didn't get better and it didn't seem like it was ever come to an end. She was on the verge of passing out a couple of times because the pain was that bad.

She had stopped screaming but only because her voice had gotten tired from all of the screaming that she had done before. Now she only could quietly groan at the pain, as her skin had broken out in a cold sweat with the agony that her body was struggling through.

Emotionally for Damon is had been like hell seeing her go through something like that. He could only be there and offer comforting words to her and hold her as he grew more angry with each hour that passed by in seeing her like this. It angered him that he couldn't find a way to stop her pain.

Alaric stepped into the room with a needle and an UV bag. "I may have found something."

Turning to him Damon asked. "What is that stuff?"

Holding up the IV bag Alaric answered. "It's medicine that will help hopefully."

"You really think that it will help with her pain?" Damon wanted to know.

"With the pain that she is in and the type of curse that she is under, I doubt if there is something man made that can take her pain completely away right now." Alaric spoke.

Damon furrowed his brow. "Then what is it suppose to do then?"

Alaric said. "Sedate her, put her under some and get her body to relax. It will get her drowsy but not quite put her to sleep."

"And that's going to really help her?" Damon questioned.

"This is the best thing that I could think of." Alaric shrugged. "If will relax the brain and in return she will be sedated enough to at least have some comfort or ease while she is in pain. This stuff is pretty strong so I think that it will be of some help."

Damon eyed the IV bag. "You sure that there aren't some drugs in that thing that will do more harm than good to her body?"

"Man, you know that I wouldn't offer this if there was some type of bad shit in this." Alaric muttered. "This might be all that we could do for her until the others get back here with the cure."

Rubbing at the back of his neck Damon sighed. "Alright, go ahead and give it to her and see what it does."

Alaric returned. "Then, I just need a standing pole or something that I can hang this up on."

"Down the hall a few doors to your left, there should be something that you can find in there." Damon told him.

"I'll be right back." Alaric gave a single nod of his head before quickly leaving the room.

Damon approached the bed where Bonnie was laying down in. "Bonnie?"

She looked at him from her spot on the bed. "Yes, Damon?"

"Ric just brought something over that could help you out. IV fluid." Damon explained. "It's going to sedate you and make you drowsy. Need to know if you are okay with taking it."

Bonnie shifted in the bed. "I'll take whatever it is that can help ease the agony that I am in right now."

Damon nodded at her. "Alright, then."

Alaric came in carrying a makeshift IV pole, he put the pole besides the bed next to Bonnie and carefully hung up the IV bag on it. Grabbing the needle he opened it out of the package and leaned down towards Bonnie.

"I'm about to stick you with this needle." Alaric told her for a warning. He knew that not every person was able to take a needle and that some people were able to handle it better than others.

"It's fine." Bonnie stated. "I've never been afraid of needles really."

That comment made Damon smile some because it just proved all the more how tough she was.

Alaric took her arm and picked a spot, be rubbed on it with some rubbing alcohol before sticking the needle into her arm.

The injection of the needle into her skin stung some and yet compared to the excruciating that she was currently in the needle was nothing in comparison.

Taking the tube of the IV Alaric put the end into the small hole that the needle had made. Then he secured the tube on her arm with a piece of tape. "There you're all set."

"Thank you, Ric." Bonnie directed at her former teacher.

Alaric returned. "I just hope that it works."

Damon stood back and watched as the clear, liquid medicine started to drip the the tube of the IV and into the blood vein in Bonnie's arms. For a few moments he and Alaric waited to see what was going to happen.

After a while Bonnie started to feel sedated and a little drowsy.

"How is it going, Bonnie?" Alaric wanted to know.

"It's working." Bonnie replied her eyelids getting heavy with the sedation of the medicine dripping into her system.

Watching as the tension went out of her body and she started to relax more than she had been able to, Damon said. "Good."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Just before sunrise Caroline arrived at the boarding house with extreme concerns over hearing that Bonnie was in an extreme amount of pain and had developed another symptom from the illness.

"Are you sure that nothing can be done about her pain?" Caroline wanted to know as she and Damon were discussing things down stairs.

"Nothing can be done." Damon confirmed.

"Have you tried taking her to the hospital?" Caroline questioned.

"The doctors there wouldn't be able to find anything that would cure her from being sick." Damon stated with a grim expression.

Caroline spoke. "I know that they wouldn't be able to cure her from being sick. But, they could have medicine there that could ease her pain maybe."

Damon shook his head. "Nothing that they have there could ease the pain."

"Are you sure?" Caroline's tone was stressed. "Not even morphine."

"Remember that this isn't some common illness or some type of regular medical emergency that causes a human being to be in extreme pain. All of the medicines and technological advances in medicine are designed to treat the things that causes normal human illnesses and pain." Damon went on. "This isn't normal. It's a curse, a hex that they doctors wouldn't even be able to find an answer to. Because it would be something that they have never seen before."

"The witches or warlocks who designed the hex made it so that the person couldn't be cured or helped with modern medicines. The only thing that's going to cure Bon and take away her pain is the curse being broken through magic." He finished.

The blonde massaged at her temples with her fingers. "Right, we just need to hope that the others will find the cure soon and be back with it."

"I trust that Stefan, Abby and Alekzander will be able to get back in with the cure. With more than enough time to spare." Because that was what he needed to believe in order to keep the faith.

"How is she doing currently?" Caroline asked.

Damon sighed. "She is upstairs resting right now and just fell asleep thirty minutes ago. She was in pain all night last night and into this morning."

Caroline frowned. "And she is able to rest and sleep through all of that pain?"

"Alaric, he gave her something to sedate her and to help her mind and body relax." Damon directed. "It's not enough to take the pain away but at least itself enough to allow her to rest some."

"At least there is that." Caroline commented. "It just makes me so angry to see her have to go through this. Bon, is the sweetest woman that I ever will have the honor to know and have as a friend in my life. She's the last person that deserves to go through any of this bullshit that life has handed out to her."

"You and me both." Damon agreed.

Caroline's eyes scanned over his face. She could tell that Bonnie being sick was taking a toll on him and that it was tearing him apart on the inside. "How are you holding up?"

Damon ran a hand through his hair. "I'm trying to remain strong, you know for her."

Caroline pointed out. "But, that's difficult."

"It always is when you see someone that you care about hurting or in pain." Damon stated. "Part of me feels like Kai is winning now."

"Kai is not winning a damn thing." Caroline scoffed. "He's dead, He is so dead that his soul doesn't even exist on this planet no longer. He's not winning."

"But, he inflicted this hex upon Bonnie with the goal of making her suffer and die." Damon swallowed. "And when we rescued Bonnie on that night he let it be clear to me that part of his revenge would be in me having to watch Bonnie be sick and in agony and not being able to do anything to stop it. And seeing her have to hurt so much through this illness, Kai is getting what he wanted in making me feel helpless in having to watch her go through this shit."

Caroline shook her head. "He'll only get what he wants if you allow this misplaced guilt at Bonnie being sick to over take you."

In response to this Damon said nothing.

"While Bonnie is sick and suffering right now because of that twisted psychopath, he hasn't won anything. His ultimate goal was to be the one to watch Bonnie die at the cause of a curse that he put on her. He never expected that we would find out where they were and that she would be saved and that his plans would be ruined." Caroline went on. "He told you that his revenge was you having to watch Bonnie be sick because he was bitter that you have found her and that you are always the one to save her whenever he tries to hurt her. It was a last ditch effort to get back at you from him because he knew that he had failed in keeping Bonnie for a whole month and watching her die."

Caroline added. "And in the end he's not going to get what he wants because Bonnie is not going to die. She's going to be cured and she's going to get better. Then she's going to keep moving on with her life and not letting any of the hell that he has put her through hold her down. Her best revenge against Kai Parker will be living a long and happy life with all of the people that she loves and cares about while he is dead and no longer here. In the end he has failed because no longer how many times he came after her he was never able to truly break the script of Bonnie Bennett. He's dead and she is still living so I would very much say that Kai is the one that has lost in this situation."

Damon shifted on his feet. "You're right, as long as Bonnie wins in the end and comes out on top that is what matters the most."

Caroline gestured. "I'm going upstairs to check on her now if you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Damon returned. "I'm sure that she will appreciate your company a ton once she wakes up."

With that the blonde vampire headed towards the stairs to see her friend.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

While Caroline was in the guest bedroom with Bonnie, Damon went outside on the back lawn to take some time to himself. The sun had just risen in the air now, casting everything into an every morning light.

Damon needed sometime to himself because of all of the overwhelming emotions that were overtaking him. Not being able to see Bonnie so sick and in so much pain was making him hurt and breaking his heart on the inside. He willed that the cure would be brought back to her soon.

And besides being heartbroken and devastated at seeing her in such a state, Damon Salvatore was pissed. He was pissed, angry and furious.

Bourbon was usually what he used to smooth his nerves whenever he felt like his anger and emotions were about to get out of control, but it was too early in the morning even for him for bourbon. So, instead he picked the option of having himself a mug of coffee instead.

Bonnie being so ill had him feeling the type of rage that only felt when someone fucked with the people that he loved. It had his blood boiling and he was filled with fury and rage directed at Kai. Even though Kai was no longer around anymore, Damon still wished that he could grab Kai with his bare hands and slowly torture the bastard in the most painful way as he possibly could for putting this curse on Bonnie. With each scream of pain that Bonnie had made, Damon envisioned all the more ways that he would have made Kai suffer if he was still alive. He would make sure to do it in a way that had Kai begging for mercy in the end.

But there wasn't anything that could be done now. What had been done was already done and Kai was dead and had to endure a brutal death. He couldn't hurt or harm Bonnie anymore and Damon knew that was what he had to focus on. Seeing Bonnie so ill right now just made it more satisfying at the fact that he had watched Kai painfully break apart from the spell that Alekzander did to him. That scene brought a smirk to Damon's face. Some might think that he was cold and ruthless to enjoy watching a person die in such a brutal way. But, he didn't give a damn because Kai had gotten everything that had come to him.

Still Damon had this rage inside of him that he knew that he needed to get out because at this point it wouldn't be of any help to Bonnie. So, he tried to think of a way to unleash the anger inside of him and spotted an outside vase that had been at the boarding house for a while. He bought that vase because he had loved the look of it and thought that it matched with the outside decor of the boarding house. But at the moment that vase was what was needed in order for him to let out his anger. It was better than letting it out on a human being which was what he used to do when he was pissed off. He had changed now though and tried to find better and more healthier ways to unleash his emotions.

Approaching the vase, Damon picked it up and gave it a good look before heaving it at the wall with a short yell. The vase crashed into the wall and broke into hundreds of pieces. Looking down at the broken vase Damon did feel a little better and not as rage filled know that he had been able to let his anger out instead of keeping it all instead.

Taking a deep breath he gathered himself and calmed himself down. Bonnie needed him to stay calm at a time like this and that's what he was going to try his best to do. He headed back instead of the house to pour himself another mug of coffee to smooth his nerves.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

At four 'o'clock that evening Damon received a call. Picking up his phone he saw on the caller I.D. that it was Stefan. And he had never been gladder to see his brother calling him because he knew that the call most likely meant.

"Stefan." Damon answered.

"Hey." Stefan replied from his phone. "I have the news that you have been waiting to hear. We found the flower plant that is needed for the potion. Now Abby, Alekzander, and me are in the car right now about to head to the airport."

"Finally." Damon grumbled. "It's about damn time."

Stefan could hear the impatience in his brother's voice. "We went searching for the plant as fast a we could. However, hiking through a jungle to a remote location isn't easy. Not even for two vampires and a witch."

Damon returned. "I know that and if it sounds like I'm blaming you I'm not. It's just that things have been very rough here every since last night."

Stefan caught onto it. "With Bonnie?"

"Yeah, she has gotten worse." Damon said.

"Worse how?" Stefan wanted to know.

"She's in a ton of pain." Damon explained. "You weren't here to hear her screams but it sounded like she was being tortured or something. It was awful to have to watch her go through that. It's another symptom of the curse."

On the other side of the phone Stefan cursed. "Sorry, to hear about that man. Wish that we could have gotten her the cure before that happened."

Damon pinched the top of his nose. "It's fine at least you guys are on your way with the cure now."

"Is she still in a lot of pain?" Stefan questioned.

"She is." Damon confirmed. "But, Alaric put her under some sedation to help her out."

Stefan took a hint out of Damon's voice. "Sounds like you are going through hell….I mean emotionally."

"Doesn't matter what I am going through." Damon commented. "All that I am concerned about is what the witch is going through."

"I know that you would feel that way." Stefan stated. "Still hang in there."

"Knowing that you all were successful in finding the cure…..It will make it hanging in there a bit easier." Damon finished.

Stefan added. "You tell Bonnie to hang in there too and tell her that we are on the way and will be there as soon as possible."

Damon spoke. "I will, Thanks brother."

They ended the conversation and Damon hung up the phone. They were just on there way to the airport down in South America which Damon remembered would take them about three hours and then the flight back to North America would take at least ten hours. He was looking at thirteen hours or close to it before they would be back in Mystic Falls. That was going to seem like a hell of a long time and he would wait but he would make sure that he was going to be by Bonnie's side as he waited.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Entering Bonnie's bedroom Damon saw that Bonnie was alone and in the bed with her eyes closed. The IV was still hooked up to her and dripping the medicine into her vein. Slowly he approached the bed and she opened her eyes when she heard him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked her.

"No." Bonnie shook her head. "I was just resting my eyes."

"You still feeling bad?" Damon questioned.

Bonnie shifted on the bed to try and get herself more comfortable. "Very much, my body still feels like it's been hit by a big truck and like an elephant is standing on it at the same time."

Damon placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I came in here because I have some great news for you."

Bonnie returned. "And that news would be?"

He let her know. "I got a call from Stefan, he says that they found the plant and that all of them are heading back to the airport now."

"Then I agree that is great news." Bonnie said. "Something that will lift my spirits."

"I was hoping that it would." Damon mumbled.

"Although hurting like this makes it tough to wait." Bonnie added. "Seems like it's going to be until forever before they get back."

Damon eyed her. "I'll be here waiting by your side the entire time."

She gave him a slight smile. "Something that I am very glad for."

"Maybe I could do you a favor to take your mind off of the pain for a little bit." Damon stated.

"What is the idea that you have in mind for that." Bonnie wondered. "Because I would be willing to do almost anything to not focus on my aching body right now."

"We could talk." Damon suggested.

Bonnie arched a brow. "Talking? You think that's the trick to take my focus away from the pain?"

Damon stepped closer to the bed. "Your brain wouldn't be solely focused on the pain of your body and the attention would be spilt by a conversation depending on what type of conversation that it is. It's better than just being quiet because the quiet makes it easier for your brain to hone in on one thing."

"Oh." Bonnie muttered. "I think that I know where you are coming from."

"It's what I would do, whenever I was in a ton of pain I would just talk." Damon explained to her. "Even if it was talking to myself and I was all alone. I mean I might have looked like a crazy man to some speaking to myself, but it kept my mind preoccupied enough where the pain wasn't the only focus on my mind."

Bonnie commented. "If it worked for you then maybe it would work for me."

Damon wanted to know. "So, are you willing to try it? Do you want to talk?"

"Sure." Bonnie nodded. "Why not, let's see if it will work."

"Okay." Damon returned.

She patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Come on then. let's talk!"

Kicking off his shows he moved over to the opposite side that the IV pole stood, because he wanted to be careful not to pull the IV tube out of her arm getting on, on the other side.

Bonnie moved over some to allow room for him.

Damon got onto the bed and sat down on it with his back resting on the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him.

Bonnie switched to laying on her side so that she could face him. "So, why do we began this conversation?"

"That depends what do you wish to talk about?" Damon asked.

"What do you wish to talk about?" Bonnie returned in question.

He raised both eyebrows. "It's up to you."

Her lips curved upward. "But, this was your idea so….."

"Right. It was." Damon said "We are doing this for you though, so we can talk about whatever you want to talk about."

Bonnie thought about it. "How about us."

Damon was curious. "What about us?"

Bonnie replied. "Um our friendship and how far we have come, I guess."

"Yeah, we can do that." Damon agreed. "I'm always up for discussing our friendship."

" I used to give you aneurysms whenever you would irritate me which back then was often." Bonnie said.

He absentmindedly rubbed as his temple. "That you don't have to remind me of."

She was amused. "Looking back, I kind of feel bad for doing that to you."

"What for?" Damon questioned. "I was an asshole and a dick to you back then, I deserved some of those witchy migraines."

"Yeah, you did." Bonnie joked.

Damon snorted with humor.

Bonnie continued. "Back then, I didn't feel bad for doing that to you but now I guess that I do. Mainly because you are my friend now and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or two purposefully put you in pain."

"And that makes me so happy." Damon stated. "Trust me, Bon-Bon I have learned long ago that pissing you off is the worst decision that any man could ever make."

"You better keep that in mind too." She told him, her tone lighthearted.

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know that there was only a matter of time before you gave into my charms."

Bonnie rasped. "Did I know that?"

"I'm irresistible, Bon-Bon." Damon smirked. "Women can't be around me for as long as you have been and resist me for long."

"Guess that your arrogant ego, that is the size of Texas will never change." Bonnie laughed.

"Ha!." Damon returned.

Moving she propped herself on her elbow, wincing at the pain. But, kept herself focus on the conversation that they were having. "You honestly think that you knew that I would become your friend back then?"

Damon glanced over at her. "Well, yeah I honestly can say that I felt that way. There were the starting grounds for friendship there. Like you always had my respect even back then when we couldn't get along."

"Seriously?" Bonnie went.

"Yes.." Damon nodded. "I saw this young witch who was tough and a fighter and loyal to the ones that she cared about. One who stood up to me and didn't take my shit, I always respected that and still do."

"Wow." Was all that Bonnie said.

"Also even back then part of me a part that was hidden worried about your well being." Damon admitted. "Such as at the 60's dance."

Bonnie could remember that night like it was yesterday and not for it's cherished memories.

Damon went on. "Coming up with the plan to fake your death which only you and I knew about at the time. I helped you come up with the plan because I didn't want you to die at the hands of Klaus. Then you were on that floor and everyone else thought that you were dead and I knew that you were alive. But, still seeing you like that even if it was a fake, pretend death bothered me, you know."

"Whoa." Bonnie softly said "I would have never known that you felt that way back then."

"I did." Damon sincerely let her know.

"I always had believed that all that mattered to you was Elena being safe." Bonnie directed "And that you coming up with the plan to fake my death had more to do with her than me."

Damon confessed. "I had to pretend like I didn't care and hid the fact that I did. I had this reputation to keep in being a hard, cold, asshole."

"You wanted to seem like an ass to me and others." Bonnie said "That's just weird."

"It's Damon logic." He said lightheartedly.

Bonnie smiled at him. "Did I ever tell you that joke about the three guys."

Damon looked at her. "What joke about the three guys?"

"The one about the cowboy, the wrestler, and the actor going to a bar." Bonnie hinted.

"Never heard about that one." Damon folded his arms over his chest.

"Maybe because I was the one who came up with it." Bonnie told him.

"Now, I'm really game at hearing this joke." Damon said.

So she went ahead and told him her joke.

After hearing it Damon bursted out in laughter. "That's a good one."

"You're not just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings by telling me that my joke is lame, are you?" Bonnie asked him.

Damon held up his hands. "No, witch I don't laugh at a joke unless I honestly thought that it was funny and yours was, funny and clever."

"Glad that you enjoyed my joke." Bonnie mumbled.

"You are one of the very few people that I know of that can come up with a joke and humor while they are sick." Damon told her.

Bonnie shrugged. "As you said something to keep my brain from focusing on the pain. Besides I learn how to be humorous at the most surprising and inopportune times from you."

He said. "Really?"

"Really. That and to be more arrogant and to make snarky and sarcastic comments." Bonnie pointed out. "And especially to be more selfish and to think of myself more. You really have rubbed off on me, Damon Salvatore."

"The fact that I can have that type of influence on you is the most flattering thing that you could tell me." Damon touched a hand to his chest.

"Hmmmm." She hummed.

"Hey, you rubbed off on me too!" Damon exclaimed.

Bonnie shifted. "How so."

Damon let her know. "You taught me to be kinder, more patient, and to be able to enjoy the smaller moments in life. Also to be more selfless."

Hearing him say these things bought a smile to her face. "Is that all?"

"There is another thing." He reached over and took her hand in his. "When you told me that there was always a choice, that line stuck with me back then and it still does to this day. I'm more careful to think about the choices that I make and the people that it will impact, when I am doing something. Thanks to you all of your good qualities have rubbed off on me."

Looking into his icy blue eyes Bonnie could tell that he was being sincere. "That's very touching, Damon."

He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a lingering kiss before pulling away, but still held her hand. "I mean it, one hundred percent."

The feeling of their hands joined together made a warmth and feeling spread through her that she couldn't explain. And them holding hands was comforting to her and made her feel safe, despite the fact that she was sick. Somehow she knew that as long as she had Damon Salvatore in her life that everything would turn out to be okay no matter how bad they ended up getting.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you as always for all of the reviews and the support, they are always appreciated. Hope that you enjoyed this chapter and as usual I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Fourteen hours, that was how long it took for the three to make it from South America, back to Mystic Falls. And it was fourteen long hours for everyone from those who had to travel back, to those who had stayed behind in Mystic Falls. It was four in the morning now and yet everyone was wide awake, refusing to get a wink of sleep until Bonnie was cured.

Damon and Caroline waited in the foyer as the ones that they were waiting for were about to arrive back. Soon Stefan, Abby, and Alekzander stepped through the door looking weary but alert from their travels.

Seeing them Damon breathed out a big sigh of relief. "I've been on this earth for nearly two hundred years and I can honestly say that I have never been gladder than to see your faces right now?"

"And we've never been gladder to be back in Mystic Falls." Stefan returned to his brother.

Abby looked around. "Where's. my daughter?"

Damon replied. "She's upstairs in the guest room trying to get some rest."

"Then let's not waste anytime." Alekzander spoke. "Let's get this damn cure into her."

"Couldn't agree more." Abby added.

"Come on." Damon gestured. "Follow me."

Abby and Alekzander followed Damon up the stairs. Caroline stayed in the foyer where Stefan was.

She threw her arms around Stefan's neck. "Thank God you all made it back okay."

Stefan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I told you over the phone that we would."

"I know that you did." Caroline pulled back to look at him. "But, it was still stressful waiting and hoping that something didn't go wrong to prevent you guys from making it back."

"I know that it's been difficult for Bonnie, and for you and Damon watching her being sick." Stefan said "That's why we wanted to make it back as soon as we could."

The blonde vampire sniffled. "Thank you for going all the way to South America for my best friend."

Stefan shook his head. "You know that you don't have to thank me for that, Caroline, it was the right thing to do."

Caroline went on. "Yes it was, but you went into the jungle and risked yourself where there were creatures such a poisonous snakes and dart frogs."

"I'm a vampire and not human remember." Stefan's tone was slightly amused. "I doubt that those creatures poison could truly do harm to me or least it wouldn't have killed me."

"Right." Caroline muttered. "But, it's still a big task in what you took on for her."

"Well, she is Bonnie the one who has risked herself and sacrificed for all of us. We would all be dead if it weren't for her and she has even died for some of us at times." Stefan commented. "So, she deserves to have people in her life that would go to the same lengths to save her, who will bust our asses to make sure that she lives. If it took a Nasa mission to the moon and back to get her that cure, that's what we would do because of who she is."

A few silent tears ran down Caroline's cheeks, they were tears of joy and relief. "Absolutely correct, Bon does deserve friends in her life that will bust their asses for her and that's what we all have become."

Reaching out Stefan wiped away the tears from his girlfriend's cheeks. "Everything is going to be alright, you don't have to worry anymore."

Caroline said. "Yeah."

Stefan repeated. "Yeah."

She gave her boyfriend a smile. "Okay."

"I'm going up to take a shower." Stefan gestured. "Just a real quick one to wash away the dirt and the grime from hiking in the jungle."

"I'll just be waiting down here." Caroline nodded. "Until I get the word that the cure has worked on her."

"I'll come back down to wait with you after my shower." Stefan let her know.

He gave Caroline a quick kiss on the lips before heading upstairs to his room. Caroline moved into the next room and took a seat, waiting with baited breath for her best friend to get the cure.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile, upstairs Damon entered into Bonnie's bedroom followed by Abby and Alekzander. His eyes went immediately to the bed where Bonnie was.

"Look, Bon-Bon." Damon said to her. "The calvary has arrived."

Upon seeing Damon with her mother and Alekzander, Bonnie sat up in the bed and as relieved the rest of them back been at getting back safely with the cure Bonnie was the most relieved and grateful of them all.

"Hey, guys." Bonnie said to them all. "Perfect timing."

Abby rushed over to her daughter's bedside. "Oh, how are you feeling right now?"

Bonnie answered. "I'm still in pain but now that you're here I suddenly feel better."

Abby took her hand for support. "We just have to wait a little while longer so that Alekzander can get the cure together."

"That's right, Bonnie." Alekzander spoke. "It will take a few minutes, ten minutes tops for me to mix the potion. Do you think that you can hold on for a moment longer?"

"I think that I can manage that?" Bonnie directed.

Damon questioned. "What's next?"

Alekzander replied. "I grind up the flower plant into dust and then I'm going to need a few drops of your blood. I'll be able to mix the potion together then."

Damon returned. "Fine, let's get started."

While Abby stayed by Bonnie's bedside, Damon and Alekzander moved over to the dresser, where Alekzander pulled out all of the things that he would need to mix the potion together. Alekzander took a small cup and set it to the side. Then got the ziplock bag that contained the flower plant.

Damon spotted the plant and it was a flower and a plant that he had never seen before and one that he didn't recognize. It must had indeed been a very rare type of plant. He watched as Alekzander went to work on the potion.

Putting the plant into the cup Alekzander grinded it up until it was dust. Then he turned to Damon.

"I need your blood now." Alekzander let him know.

"Sure thing." Damon mumbled. Extending his fangs, he bit into his wrist and held the wound over the cup where he blood dripped on top of the crushed up flower.

"That's enough." Alekzander said after half a minute.

Damon pulled back his wrist from the cup allowing his wound to heal up.

His blood started to have some sort of chemical reaction and Damon watched in great interested as the blood and the plant mixture boiled a little in the cup. This happened until the mixture settled down into a color between green and red in liquid form.

"It's ready." Alekzander commented. "Take this over to her."

"Will do." Damon grabbed the cup and approached the bed.

Bonnie turned her attention from her mom to him.

Damon stopped next to her. "Time to take your medicine, Bon-Bon!" He held out the cup to her.

Taking the cup, Bonnie looked at the liquid in it and hesitated for just a moment.

"Drink up." Alekzander told her.

"Here goes." Bonnie took a deep breath and swallowed down the potion in a few gulps.

"Well?" Damon spoke after she had finished the potion.

Between the bitterness of the plant and the metalic taste of Damon's blood the taste of the potion wasn't too appealing and made Bonnie frown up her face. "Yuck, this is gross."

The Greek witch stated. "Yes, I know unfortunately there is nothing that can be done to make that stuff taste better."

Abby almost smiled because it reminded her of a time when Bonnie was small at the age of six, where she had remembered giving her cough medicine at one time and Bonnie had complained about the taste much like how she did now. It was one of the handful of times where she had been able to spend quality times with her child while she was still a young child.

Abby pointed out. "It will be worth it once it makes you feel better. Sometimes we have to consume gross tasting things in order for our bodies to heal and not feel sick anymore."

"That's true." Bonnie agreed.

Damon had one main concern. "Feeling better yet?" Even though he knew that she had just consumed the potion.

She waited a minute before answering. "No...actually I'm not yet."

"Should we be concerned?" Abby wondered.

Alekzander replied. "We have to wait for twenty to thirty minutes, if she feels better in that time span then we will now that it will work."

Damon didn't want to think about the worse case where the cure didn't work he remained focus on the positive. And they waited in that room nervously to see if the potion would take effect. Damon paced the room every couple of minutes and Bonnie kept looking at the clock as the hours ticked by.

Around the twenty minute mark Bonnie felt the change in her body. As by the magic of the potion her conditions improved and she no longer felt sick.

"Guys! I think that it worked!" Bonnie announced.

"Really!" Damon stopped pacing and perked up.

"Really." Bonnie confirmed.

Abby became extra hopeful. "The pain?"

Bonnie let her mother know. "Completely gone, thankfully I'm not in pain anymore."

Alekzander added. "And the fever."

"That went away, too." Bonnie said to them.

"Let me see." Abby touched a hand to her forehead. "She's right her skin no longer feels fevered, it's at the normal temperature of what a human body should be."

"Told you!" Bonnie beamed.

Damon felt the rest of the weight and the worry of her being ill and cursed lift from his heart and shoulders. "So, worked! She's cured right?" He directed this at Alekzander.

Alekzander returned. "Yes, Yes she is cured. Congrats, the hex has been broken."

That brought a smile to everyone's face who was in the room.

"Thank the heavens." Abby sniffed. "For a minute I was really afraid that I was going to lose you, baby girl."

Reaching out Bonnie hugged her mother. "Aww, Mom, I'm going to be fine now that's what matters."

Alekzander added. "Something that we are all glad to see and hear."

"Hell yeah!" Damon exclaimed in agreement.

Bonnie gave a quick smile to Damon before turning to Alekzander. "Thank you yet again Alek, for your part in saving me. I would still be sick right now it you didn't know what to do and if you, my mom, and Stefan weren't willing to go all of the way to South America for me."

Walking over to the bed Alekzander gave her a brief, friendly hug. "You're worth all of it, Bonnie and more."

Standing back half way across the room Damon observed Bonnie interacting with Abby and Alekzander, watching with a warm expression on his face and so grateful on the inside that the woman that he was in love with was going to be okay.

Bonnie's eyes shifted from Alekzander to Damon would stood across the room watching her. The warm expression that she saw on his face filled her with the same type of warm feeling. "What are you doing all the way over there, Salvatore."

Damon told her. "Trying not to be rude and interrupt your moment with those two." He spoke of Abby and Alekzander.

"How nice and polite of you." Bonnie commented. "But wouldn't you like a hug from me too? This is the perfect moment to spread the love afterall."

"Come on, Bennett." Damon grinned. "You know that would never in a million years pass up on the opportunity to get a hug from you."

"Okay, then I guess you will be getting a hug from me then!" Bonnie exclaimed.

Damon gestured. "Should I come over there?"

Bonnie held up a hand. "Better yet you stay over there and I'll come to you. I'm quite tired of being in this bed and now that I'm no longer sick I don't plan on staying in it until it turns night time again."

Damon's grin grew wider. "Come over here then."

The green eyed witch climbed out of the bed and once she got to her feet noticed that the potion had allowed her to regain and renew her normal strength that she had before she got sick. She no longer had that weak, feverish feeling. She took a step in Damon's direction her eyes remaining on him.

Abby and Alekzander exchanged curious looks at seeing the vampire and the witch interact.

Similar to how he did when he walked into the kitchen and had seen the pancakes that she had made, realizing that she had made it back from the 1994 prison world and had returned to reunite with him, Damon held out his arms offering his hug to her.

And similar to how she did when she returned from 1994, Bonnie ran to him, jumping his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

The blued eyed vampire caught her in his arms letting out a joyful chuckle.

"I'm grateful that you were here to guide me through that damn curse." Bonnie let him know.

"You're a fighter, little witch." Damon returned to her. "I knew that you could make it through this and come out on top!"

Bonnie just grinned from ear to ear staying in his arms for as long as she could.

Over by the bed Abby observed the exchange and the embrace between her daughter and the dark haired vampire. Her eyes told her that perhaps there was more than friendship going on between the two, because friends didn't hug the way that they were at the moment. But, her mind thought that maybe she was reading too much into it.

Either way she was just thankful that he child was no longer going to be sick.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie hadn't put one body part in that bed every since she had gotten out of it in the early morning hours that she had been cured. It was now almost late evening. But, Damon figured that she couldn't be blamed. It must have been natural for someone who had to spend days in bedrest like she had to, to want to be up and about as much as they could once they felt better and no longer needed best rest.

Alekzander stayed for hours to make sure that the cure was really set in, but left in the early afternoon of the day because now that he was back home after his travels to South America, he had some important things to do related to his job.

Abby stayed around longer, spending time with Bonnie until that evening and then told Bonnie that she had to go. So, Bonnie walked her mother to the door to see her out and came back a few minutes later where Damon was in the living room.

"Hey." Damon said upon spotting her again, he had spent almost every moment of the day with her since early that morning.

Bonnie gave him a slight smile. "Hey."

"So, what's up with you right now?" Damon questioned.

"What's up with me is that I'm starving." Bonnie let him know.

"Are you now." Damon mumbled.

"I am." Bonnie muttered. "Guess that there is something about being sick and then feeling all better that works up my appetite."

Damon's lips curved. "You're starving, what would you like for dinner?"

Bonnie shifted on her feet. "I'm thinking pizza with all of my favorite toppings."

"Cool, where would you like to order it from?" Damon wondered.

"Actually, I'm thinking about a homemade pizza made here." Bonnie commented.

Damon said "Oh."

Bonnie went on. "Yeah, you know sometimes the stuff that you get eating out at places is just not as delicious as homemade food."

"I agree one hundred percent." Damon stated. "Even though I'm a vamp."

She chuckled. "So, we agree to make homemade pizza."

He got up from the spot that he had been sitting at. "Sure, we have all of the ingredients here."

She returned. "We better get started with as hungry as I am."

"Lead the way." Damon outstretched his hand for her to go before him.

She moved in front of him and headed towards the kitchen with Damon following behind. When they reached the kitchen they came up upon an interesting sight.

Stefan and Caroline were leaning up against the counter, near the sink having a rather heavy makeout. They were fully clothed, however Stefan was currently in a liplock with Caroline as if he would never get to kiss her again.

Bonnie watched on in amusement before clearing her throat to alert the couple.

"Really, guys." Damon said with a dramatic tone.

Suddenly Stefan and Caroline pulled apart from each other as if the others skin was laced with vervain. Embrassement at getting caught and looking like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Well, this is awkward." Bonnie said under her breath.

Stefan just gave a mixture between a sheepish and sly grin.

Caroline looked like a woman who was about to blush at the moment. "Uh, hi you two."

"Hi, Care." Bonnie delivered with an arched brow.

Damon folded his arms over his chest. "Don't tell me that the two of you were about to have sex in here because that would be so wrong."

"Of course we weren't about to have sex." Stefan directed. "I was just giving a little kiss to my girlfriend."

"You call shoving your tongues down each other's throats a little kiss?" Damon snorted.

Besides him Bonnie playfully slapped Damon on the arm. "Don't be like that towards your younger brother."

"It's fine, Bonnie. We all know that my brother has the maturity of a high school teenager sometimes." Stefan joked.

"Hey, I resent that." Damon returned tone lighthearted.

The younger Salvatore shrugged. "It's the truth."

The blonde vampire gathered herself from the embarrassment of being caught making out with her boyfriend to speak. "So, what brings you two in here?"

Bonnie replied to her blonde friend. "I'm feeling very hungry right now, so we came in here to make dinner."

Damon added. "Yeah, a homemade pizza."

"Would you guys like some too?" Bonnie questioned the couple. "We could make it a into a large."

"Actually." Caroline glanced at Stefan. "As good as that sounds, Stefan and I have somewhere that we have to be right now."

"We do?" Stefan blinked as if clueless.

Caroline gave him a look hinting him to play along with her.

Stefan caught on and played along. "Oh, that's right we do have somewhere to be."

Damon narrowed his eyes at them. "And where is that exactly?"

"To the store." Caroline answered. "There are some items that we must get in town."

"We should probably head out now before that store closes. We'll leave you here to prepare your dinner with just the two of you." Stefan finished.

"Alright, if you say so." Bonnie muttered.

Caroline put her hand on Stefan's arm. "We better go now."

Stefan agreed "We better."

"Bye Bonnie, Bye Damon." Caroline said

"We'll be seeing you later." Stefan said

Bonnie waved. "Bye, guys,"

Damon gave a single nod of his head. "Yeah, later."

Caroline took Stefan by the wrist and the pair quickly left the kitchen.

Waiting a moment, Bonnie let out a laugh.

Turning to her Damon wondered. "Mind telling me what is so funny."

The witch stated. "Ummm you know that they aren't really going to the store, right."

All that Damon said was. "Hmmm"

"It was just a cover story that they came up with on the spot." Bonnie went on. "Knowing them they are going out somewhere to find a place to have sex."

Damon held up a hand. "Whoa, there."

Bonnie looked at him. "What, I'm just saying that with the way that they were going at each other just now, that is what is most likely on their minds."

"I just don't want to think about my brother having sexual relations with _anyone_ okay." Damon grimaced at the thought.

"I think that it's kind of sweet for the two of them to be that way." Bonnie stated.

"How so?" Damon arched a brow.

"Because." Bonnie gestured with her shoulder. "It shows that they still have that passion in their relationship, even though they have been going steady for years now."

Damon leaned against the counter that was in the middle of the floor. "Obviously they are into each other."

Bonnie returned. "They really are and I'm just happy for Caroline because Stefan makes her happy and all I want for her is happiness."

"Vampire Barbie does seem happy with my little bro, no doubt." Damon agreed.

"Aren't you happy for your brother?" Bonnie asked him. "I mean Caroline makes him happy in return."

"Eh, I guess that I am." Damon shrugged. "I'm not always overly concerned with my brother's love life these days."

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Come on, Damon there's no need to pretend that you aren't happy with seeing your brother happy."

Damon said "Well, Caroline does seem to make him less broody and I'm all for a less broody Stefan."

She took it as Damon's way of saying that he was happy for his brother's relationship with Caroline. "Anyway I get where Caroline is coming from. You know that passion that you feel in your relationship with you date someone especially at the beginning."

He eyed her from across the counter. "So, you speak from experience on having passion in the relationships that you have been in?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Really?" Damon mumbled. "And what guy did you once have this 'passion' with?"

Bonnie answered. "Even though I haven't seen him in a minute, there was Jeremy."

Damon snorted at the answer.

Bonnie took notice of his response. "Is there something amusing about my answer?"

"Is Jeremy the only guy that you ever dated or something?" Damon asked.

"No." Bonnie replied. "I've dated other men, a guy or two briefly while you were taking a nap in a coffin."

"And out of those guys, Jeremy is the one that you would pick to describe a passionate relationship in your life." Damon muttered.

"The other two guys were more casual relationships and nothing serious." Bonnie pointed out. "I picked Jeremy as an example because he was my first love."

Damon commented. "A first love doesn't equal a passionate love all of the time."

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "How do you figure that you know what type of relationship that I had with Jeremy and what it consisted of?"

"Because." Damon had a sour expression on his face although he didn't realize it. He wasn't fond of hearing Bonnie talk about her romantic relationship with another man, even if that man was an ex. "What you have with him was in your high school years, he was a high school boy. He couldn't have had enough experience to show you what real passion is. No teenage boy really does."

"So, you're saying that you have to be a certain age to know what a real passionate relationship is like?" Bonnie asked curious. "No, one you think could have that type of relationship in their high school years?"

"What I'm saying is that teenagers are so filled with so much hormones and so little experience, they never had a relationship with anyone before, so when they have their first one they think that in their little teenage minds that the relationship that they have is some type of 'true' love." Damon explained. "Then they grow up and mature and realize the little relationship that they had in high school wasn't as grand as they thought that it used to be."

"Fine." Bonnie sighed. "Maybe you do have a point."

Damon smirked. "You _know_ that I have a point, Bon. As sweet as your high school relationship was, I'm sure that the munchkin, brat known as little Gilbert didn't quite know what he was doing with you, I mean how could he."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I get it but can you stop insulting my Ex boyfriend please."

"Just saying." Damon directed "You'll know what I'm talking about once you have a _real_ man to show you what passion truly is."

"Oh, so are you offering?" Bonnie wondered.

"Am I offering what?" Damon questioned.

She leaned over the counter on the opposite side that he was leaning over on, so that they were facing each other closer now. "Offering to be the man to show me what real passion is."

He blinked at the sudden turn in the conversation and how she had turned it around on him.

She took notice of his silence. "Cat got your tongue Salvatore?"

Damon swallowed. "No, the cat doesn't have my tongue."

Bonnie kept her eyes on him, watching for his reaction. "From the way that you are talking you seem to believe that you are the type of man to show a woman what passion."

"Damn right I do." Damon said "I've made sure to spend my immortal time on this earth to work on my expertise of knowing how to _please_ a woman."

He put emphasis on 'please' and they both knew what it meant and Bonnie couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be _pleased_ by him. "Like I asked before are you offering something to me?"

"Do you want me to offer you something?" Damon looked her up and down. "Bennett?"

The room suddenly became heavy in silence as the two of them stared each other down across that counter. Exchanging major eye sex and looks that hinted at heated desire. They stared at each other, each refusing to look away and both of them waiting for the other to make a move or to say something.

Then Damon's phone rang breaking into the moment and causing both to look away from each other as Damon reached for his phone. Damon picked it up and answered it, it was a phone call from Alaric.

Watching as he had his phone call with Alaric, Bonnie felt some heat come to her face in the form a a blush at the intense moment that they had just exchanged.

After a couple of minutes, Damon ended his conversation with Alaric and returned his attention back to the witch. He would have liked it if they could go back to that moment that they had right before Alaric had called but he knew that the moment was broken.

He cleared his throat. "So,let's get to work on that pizza shall we."

"We shall." Bonnie agreed.

They had dinner together both thinking about that intense moment that they had, had but neither seemed to have the courage to mention it to the other so they just let it slide.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later, that night the two of them moved to the back patio outside where they sat down looking at the stars in the clear night sky.

"Beautiful night." Bonnie commented.

"Yeah." Damon spoke. "You can see all of the stars perfectly."

"No, lights to block them out like in the city," Bonnie mentioned.

He glanced at her. "Why don't you stay here for little while longer?"

She returned. "You would like me to stay here at the boarding house?"

"A little while longer." Damon repeated. "I know that you are all better now and everything. But, there's no need for you to rush home. We could still hang out here together."

Bonnie told him. "I have a house that I do need to get back to, but I can manage to stay here for a day or two longer."

Damon exclaimed. "I'll take that."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes watching the sky and enjoying each other's company.

Then a thought came across Bonnie's mind. "Could I ask you a question right now, Damon?"

"Go ahead shoot." He gave her the clear.

"Ever think about what would happen if there wasn't a cure to the hex that I was put under?" Bonnie questioned in a quiet tone.

This made Damon frown in confusion. "Why would you ask me that?"

Bonnie paused. "It's just that if there wasn't a cure then I would have a time limit on my life and be dead in weeks time and that really would have a change on everything."

Damon looked at her. "I don't understand why you are mentioning this. There not being a cure doesn't matter because it turns out that there was one and that you're no longer cursed and that you won't die. That is what matters the most right now."

"True and you know that I'm more grateful than anyone to be cured." Bonnie said "But, let's just stick with me for a minute."

"Okay, I'm sticking with you." Damon rubbed at the back of his neck.

"If there wasn't a cure and it turns out that I was about to die then that would change everything." Bonnie added. "But your life would be impacted the most."

The blue eyed vampire furrowed his brow. "Of course my life would be impacted you know that I would hate for something to happen to you and the last thing on earth that I want is for you to get hurt."

She eyed him. "Yes, I'm well aware of the fact that you are always concerned for my well being and life and I know that you care but that's not what I meant by you being impacted."

Damon asked. "Then what do you mean by it?"

"We know about the link to Elena…...and what would need to happen in order for her to wake up." Bonnie stated. "While I was sick did it ever cross your mind that if there wasn't a cure that Elena would have awakened in a month's time?"

"We really don't need to go there with that subject." Damon grumbled.

"I think that we do especially if it's going to be a thought every time I'm in a life or death situation." Bonnie commented softly. "So, did it cross she cross your mind while I was sick and on the verge of having to fight for my life?"

"Nope, Elena never once crossed my mind." Damon let her know. "My one and only concern was making sure that you got better so that we wouldn't lose you."

Bonnie said to him. "I believe you on that and that you truly wanted for me to get better. But what if it was beyond our control and I couldn't get better. You could have had a happy reunion with her in a month, instead of having to wait sixty months or whatever."

If only she knew the truth about the whole situation. He sighed. "Bonnie I'm not going to tell you that I would be happy to reunite with Elena at your expense because that would be a shitty thing for me to tell you and that's not how I feel."

But Bonnie still pressed. "It's fine, you know. You can be honest with me and tell me that you would be happy to see her again so soon and that you would be glad to have her back with a chance to have the life with her that you wanted. And I don't think that, that would erase you caring out about. You can tell me the truth, I promise to you that my feelings won't be hurt by it."

"You want me to be honest…." Damon paused himself. "Honestly yeah at very first I would be happy that Elena would wake up and I would be thrilled to have her back."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay."

"At very first." Moving from where he sat, Damon moved in front of where Bonnie was sitting and kneeled down until he was eye level with her. ""In the very first moments right after she was awake, yes I would be happy, that would be a natural reaction I think that we all would have to Elena waking up. But, you know what would happen after the thrill of those very first moments wore off?"

Looking at the spot that he was kneeling at Bonnie shook her head.

"I would realize that you were dead and that I had lost you. Then I would start to lose my mind because the thought of anything happening to you would drive me insane. Then I wouldn't be able to give my full attention to Elena being back, because I would be hunting down every witch on the planet to see if there was a way that you could be brought back to life." Damon told her with sincere feeling. "And I would _mourn_ for you a ton. I would become one miserable son of a bitch to hang around because all that I would think about was hurting from you not being here anymore."

"And I wouldn't be the same man that I am with you in my life right now. Which means that I would never have complete happiness, not even with Elena. Which may surprise you to hear me say this, but that how's important you are and how big of a piece you are to my life." Damon confessed. "I would be very sad because it would feel like a huge piece of my life is gone and one that I could never get back. Whatever reunion that I could get with Elena wouldn't make up for you being gone and wouldn't satisfy me. I would really, really, _really_ miss you, which is why I would do anything to make sure that you stay alive and safe. I want you to live for a very long, long time and I hope that you do. So that, Bonnie is how I honestly feel. I don't want her back if it means losing you."

Bonnie found herself taken aback and extremely touched by his confession. "Wow, I was just checking, whatever answer I was expecting from you I don't know if I was quite expecting one like that. You always manage to surprise me. I appreciate your honesty."

"Yeah, well you have the ability to bring that type of stuff out of me." Damon gave her a genuine smile. "So, are we good on this subject?"

"Yeah, Damon." She smiled back at him. "We're good!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Hello, Thank you for your support and reviews as always! For those of you who want to know I think that the confession from Damon telling Bonnie that he is in love with her will come the chapter after the next one. So, it's coming soon as I get the update after this out of the way. Again apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning Bonnie woke up refreshed after getting an excellent night of sleep. Her mood and spirits were lifted because she was hex free and the talk that she had with Damon the night before also was a factor in her mood, establishing again the bond that she had with him and the fact that she had a bond with Damon that was different from the rest of her friends and the other people in her life.

She got out of bed and brushed her teeth, used the bathroom, then took herself a shower and got dressed in fresh, clean clothes. She did her hair and applied some light makeup on her face, before heading down stairs. She was in the mood for some pancakes. Especially if they were in the form of Damon's vamp cakes that he had made famous in 1994 and had made for her after she got rescued from being kidnapped and held prisoner.

Speaking of Damon she wondered what he was doing and if he was up or if he had decided to sleep in. He had stayed up with her for hours until she was able to get the cure and even though vampires really didn't need sleep, she knew that Damon sometimes enjoyed sleeping. By her watch it was nine thirty a.m. Early for some people who slept all day long or who would stay in bed until noon, but kind of 'late' in the morning for her since she had been used to getting up pretty early in the morning to go and work at her job.

Bonnie walked into the kitchen and soon got her answer to the question on whether or not Damon was awake or if he had decided to sleep in. And the answer was that he was awake, as she spotted him over the stove, making pancakes and listening to some 90's rock music from his radio. It brought a smile to her face and reminded her again of their time in 1994 together, even though he wasn't wearing the checkered style of the 90's now and was wearing his more modern style of a dark grey v-neck shirt and black jeans.

He had also put the coffee on to brew, she could smell it as it filled the pot. Bonnie approached him, watching as she flipped the pancakes.

"Good morning, Damon." Bonnie greeted.

Looking up briefly from his cooking Damon spotted her. "Good morning, little witch. Hope that you are hungry for some breakfast."

Bonnie confirmed. "I am actually and I was in the mood for pancakes so it looks like you read my mind."

Damon returned. "I know, it really is something else that we have the ability to read each other's minds."

Bonnie said. "Must be because we have a special relationship."

"Must be." Damon agreed.

"Need help with anything?" Bonnie questioned.

When he was done with cooking one pancake he moved it over the the pile of pancakes that he had already finished cooking that rested on a plate. "I'm almost done here but you could fix our coffee if you'd like to."

Bonnie responded. "Will do." She moved over to the cabinets and got out two coffee mugs and then then moved over to the coffee maker.

As she did this, Damon put the last of the pancake batter onto the griddle and got a couple of plates for him and her.

She poured coffee into the two mugs and made hers like she liked it and his how he liked it. He liked his coffee with less sugar and cream than she did. She took the two steaming mugs of coffee over to the table and sat down, placing Damon's mug in the area where he usually sat at.

Once he finished up with the last pancake Damon turned off the stove and proceeded to place a couple of pancakes on each plate, then for Bonnie's plate he used the blueberries and the whipped cream to make her a vampcake with fangs sticking out of the mouth.

Taking both plates over to the table he placed the one with the vampcake in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie eyed it a half smile forming on her face.

"There, just how you 'hate' it." Damon said in a joking tone pointing to the times back in 1994 when she had told him that she hated when he did that.

"Sweet and Thanks." Bonnie returned in a lighthearted tone.

He grabbed his blood bag and set it to the side before joining her at the table.

Bonnie took a sip of coffee before reaching for the syrup.

Damon thought that now was a good time to catch up on all of the things with her that he had missed out on for the past three years, so that's what he did.

"Bonnie." Damon started. "Why don't you tell me everything that I missed out on with you while I was taking a nap."

"You want to know everything that happened with me in the last three years?" She poured the syrup over the pancakes."

"Yeah." Damon confirmed. "Everything. at least the most important stuff."

"Well, alright for now I'll tell you the most important stuff." Bonnie returned. "You should know that it would have been time for me to graduate from college by now."

She had been in college for over a year before he had decided to desiccate himself. "I do know that." He told her.

Bonnie went on. "Took a lot of studying and writing of essays, plus all of those exams and it wasn't easy at all. But, I am happy to say that I did success graduate."

Damon said. "I have no doubts that you could, with your smarts and determination for hard work."

"Now that I've done that." Bonnie cut into her pancakes and began eating. "I'm ready to move on to the next stage in my life."

"How have you gone on to do that exactly?" Damon wished to know.

"To start with, I needed a place to move into once I moved out of my dorm room back at Whitmore. And I wanted a fresh start to the life that I'm going to have. One of the first things that I did after graduation was by myself a new home." Bonnie commented.

Damon sipped on his coffee and discovered that she had made it perfect, just the way that he liked it. "You have a new house?"

Bonnie said to him. "The house itself isn't actually new, it's about eight years old, but to me it's a new home because I never lived there before. And it was affordable with the money that I had saved up from my Grams and my dad and I liked the look and feel of it, so I brought it."

He ate a couple of bites of pancakes. "How big is this house?"

She answered. "Not a huge house, but big enough for a small family. It has everything that I need, a living room, kitchen, pantry, two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a small laundry room. Perfect for the girl just coming out of college."

"As long as you feel like it's your home that's what matters." Damon stated.

"Right." Bonnie agreed. "I really like staying there and I figured that it won't be the last house that I'll live in. I'll stay there for about three or four years a little more if I need to, then once I make enough money to afford a bigger house then I will move."

Damon muttered. "I've never seen this new house of yours, perhaps I should come by to see it."

Bonnie nodded. "Perhaps you should."

"Okay, then I will very soon." He told her.

"Okay!" She exclaimed.

"Okay!" He exclaimed right back.

The both of them laughed.

Bonnie added. "Anyway I can't wait for all of those years of college to pay off and I'm able to start the job in the field that I studied in."

Damon knew that she had went to college to be a teacher and more specifically a professor at a college somewhere. Because of this he wanted to know. "How has your luck been in that area. Find a college that is interested in hiring you?"

"My luck in that area has been excellent actually." Bonnie said.

Damon was curious. "Really?"

"Really!" Bonnie directed. "I was able to pick up a job as a professor working at Whitmore."

"Wow." Damon grinned. "That didn't seem to take you long."

Sometimes it could take people years to land a job out of college in the career that they had studied in, but thankfully for Bonnie it didn't take her as long as others did.

"Yes, they said that they wanted to snag me up before any other college could and they offered me a spot teaching there. I took it because it's very close to Mystic Falls as you know and the starting salary is pretty impressive." Bonnie beamed. "I'm not working there right now, but they promised me a spot once the new semester and school year starts next fall."

Damon held up his hand offering her a high five. "That's awesome, I'm so happy to hear that."

Bonnie gave him the high five that he offered up. "Yep, I can't wait to start. From now and until then I'm going to spend all of my time preparing for my role as a professor. I have a job working at an office that pays enough for me to pay the bills and to have some fun with my money. I'll just keep working there until the new semester starts."

"You'll be there following right in your Grams footsteps." Damon pointed out.

It was true Bonnie was going to teach the same things that her Grams had taught. Her Grams was the one who had inspired her to want to be a professor.

"I'm going to take some of the same methods that she used as a professor to teach, but I'm also going to use some of my own ideas. A sort of mixture of the two." Bonnie stated.

Damon nodded.

Bonnie still missed her Grams and knew that she always would, she just hoped that she could hold onto everything that she had taught her for the rest of her life.

"I know that I have some huge shoes to fill in after her and what she left behind. Especially being at the same college that she was a professor at." Bonnie softly said. "I just hope that I have what it takes that would have made her proud if she were still around and be the professor that she would want me to be."

"I have this very strong feeling that your Grams would be very proud of you." Damon let her know.

"Yeah?" She drunk more coffee.

"Yeah." Damon returned "She would be beaming with pride with the kickass professor that you are going to be and would be even prouder of the woman that you grew in to be."

After thinking about it Bonnie commented. "You're right about that one, I know that I'm doing her proud."

Half way finished with his pancakes Damon grabbed his blood bag. "You know that I'm right and you know what else."

Bonnie looked across at him. "What else?"

"I'm proud of the woman that you have become too." Damon told her with a smile. "Even if I told you this before I wanted to tell you again and it's something that I'll keep on telling you."

"Thanks, Damon." her lips curved upward. "And no matter how many times you tell me things like that, I'll always appreciate it."

They finished up their breakfast together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Since Bonnie wanted to get out of the house after spending days in it trying to get better, Damon offered to take her to the Mystic Grill to treat her to some dinner. She accepted the offer and that evening they went out to the Mystic Grill.

The Grill was packed since it was around dinner hour and a lot of the locals had the same idea of going there that evening. They had to wait for about fifteen minutes for a table to clear, but as soon as it was they were seated down in a booth and soon ordered their food and drinks.

Bonnie ordered a Burger with fries and lemonade to drink. Damon had decided to skip out on the human food this time and instead he settled for ordering up a couple of bottles of beer. The two of them sat there in the booth having casual conversation as they waited for the waitress to come back with Bonnie's food order.

That was when Bonnie spotted one of Damon's best friends approaching the table or at least he used to be considered Damon's best friend, but that had changed and he was know just Damon's good friend.

"Look who's here." Bonnie said breaking the stride of their conversation.

"Who?" Damon wondered.

Bonnie gestured to the dark haired man, whose hair style reminded her of sonic the hedgehog and who had a British accent. "Enzo."

Blinking Damon turned to see that it was indeed Enzo approaching their table. He was suddenly reminded of Enzo's appearance. It wasn't exactly that he had forgotten that Enzo still existed, but since he had gotten back from desiccation his mind had been so preoccupied with Bonnie that he hadn't thought to ask about Enzo and even though he had been in Mystic Falls for days now this was the first time that he saw Enzo since he had been back.

"Oh." Was what Damon said.

Enzo stopped near their table looking at Damon like he was trying to make sure of something. "Damn, Damon Salvatore it is you."

Damon returned. "Nice to see you too, Enzo."

"I've heard word that you were back." Enzo directed "And I had to come here to see for myself."

"As you can see I'm indeed back." Damon said.

"Didn't expect to see you for another sixty bloody years." Enzo muttered.

Damon gestured. "Well, my plans obviously changed."

Enzo held out a hand. "Whatever those plans were, welcome back!"

"Glad to be back, buddy." Damon gave him a firm handshake.

The British vampire turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie."

"Enzo." Bonnie returned in greeting.

"How are you doing today?" Enzo asked her.

Bonnie replied. "I've had worse days for sure."

"That's good to hear…..I guess." Enzo went.

"So, I haven't seen you around for a long time." Bonnie directed. "Where have you been exactly?"

"Oh, I have been living elsewhere, had to get out of this small town for a while." Enzo told them.

Bonnie pointed out. "But hearing about word of Damon waking up from desiccation is what made you decide to come back."

Enzo ran a hand through his hedgehog hair. "Of course I had to come and see my pal. See how he is doing." He looked at Damon. "You look great for a vampire that was desiccated for three years by the way."

Damon told Enzo. "Right, that has something to do with me getting human blood into my system and the fact that I have been woken up for days now."

"You know with the way that you just up and went to Brooklyn." Enzo paused. "...I could give you a lecture on why you shouldn't have decided to abandon your friends to go and lay in a coffin for decades."

"Someone already beat you to it." Damon held up a hand.

"Who?" Enzo furrowed his brow.

The green eyed witch raised up her hand. "Me."

Enzo looked at her. "You?"

Bonnie confirmed. "Yes, me and I laid into him pretty good and let him know that I wasn't pleased with his decision."

"True she laid into me and I learned my lesson." Damon mumbled.

"In that case I guess I will skip out on giving you that lecture then." Enzo directed.

"Geez, I appreciate that." Damon has some sarcasm in his tone.

Bonnie stated. "I'm going to go for a few and let the two of you catch up with each other."

Enzo said . "Oh no, you don't have to do that."

"It's fine, I was planning on going over to play that new arcade game that they just installed in while I wait for my food to come." Bonnie told Enzo. "Now you can keep Damon company while I do that and catch up with him man to man since you haven't seen him in a while."

"Alright, if that's what you want to do." Enzo said to her.

Standing up from her seat Bonnie looked at Damon. "I'll be back over once my burger and fries are served."

Damon directed at her. "Okay, Bon-Bon, I'll let you know when the food is ready until then have fun with that arcade game."

"I will." Bonnie said "Nice to see you again, Enzo."

"Same to you, Bonnie." Enzo returned.

She walked over towards the arcade game, leaving Enzo with Damon.

Enzo said in the spot that Bonnie had just vacated. "Let's catch up for a little bit."

"Let us." Damon agreed. "You're living elsewhere now, where exactly is elsewhere?"

"Los Angeles." Enzo replied.

"And how long you have been living there?" Damon wanted to know.

"For the last two and a half years." Enzo let him know. "I took a flight there a few months after you had desiccated yourself."

Damon arched a brow. "So, you moved to the West Coast because I had desiccated myself?"

Enzo chuckled. "No…..well at least not entirely. Here I don't have many close friends besides you, so when you left there wasn't really anything else holding back from leaving. And I eventually wanted to go to L.A., even if you never had decided to desiccate yourself in a coffin."

"Why L.A. out of all of the places in this nation?" Damon wondered.

"Why not L.A." Enzo outstretched his arms. "The weather is nicer there than it is here in the fall and the winter. And it's a good life in a city with hot babes and lots of Hollywood stars. I love it there."

"It is the perfect place that fits the guy that you are." Damon stated.

Enzo went. "Exactly, and I always have a chance to nail down a famous Hollywood actress."

Damon snorted. "Please you think that an Hollywood actress would go for you."

Enzo leaned back in the booth. "Why would that be so hard to believe?"

"Because they run with the A-list crown and date famous Hollywood actors or directors." Damon nursed his beer. "You with your shady background doesn't exactly fit their type."

"You'll never know, some of those upper class gals or into the bad boy type." Enzo pointed out.

"Whatever you say to make believe that you would have a chance dating a Hollywood actress." Damon joked.

Enzo rolled his eyes slightly. "I see that you still have that snarkiness and sarcastic tone about you."

Damon returned. "A part of me that I will never lose."

"By the way, why don't you come and live in Los Angeles too now that you are back?" Enzo questioned.

"Nah, I think that I will stay here in good old Mystic Falls." Damon replied.

Enzo commented. "But it's the type of lifestyle and environment that you would love."

Damon said. "Indeed it is, which is why I would go there for a visit or a vacation, but not live there. There is just something about this small town here that keeps me coming back. No matter where else in America or the world that I have been."

Enzo said. "Okay then, if that's how you feel about it. Meanwhile I'm just Mystic Falls for a visit but I'll head back to L.A. eventually."

Damon questioned. "How long do you plan on staying here?"

Enzo shrugged. "A few weeks, a month depends on how I feel and how soon I want to return to L.A., now I have a question for you."

Drinking more beer Damon was half way through with his bottle and contemplated on whatever or not he should order another one. "Which is."

"You decided for yourself to desiccate yourself, for that doppleganger who unfortunately rests in a coffin in a magical coma." Enzo tapped his fingers on the table before him. "What made you change your mind from waiting to doing this?"

The blue eyed vampire sighed. "Wasn't exactly the what, but more like the who."

Enzo was curious. "So, who?"

Damon gestured over to the arcade game where Bonnie was currently playing, from the looks of it from where he was sitting she was very good and the game and seemed to be really into it. "That witch."

"Bonnie?" Enzo jerked a thumb in her direction. "She is the reason why you didn't want to lay in a coffin anymore?"

"Correct." Damon confirmed.

"How," Enzo leaned forward. "Give me the details."

Damon started. "Stefan came to New York to let me know that Bonnie was in danger."

Enzo asked. "What kind of danger?"

"She had been kidnapped and was missing." Damon replied.

"Kidnapped, by whom?" Enzo frowned.

"Kai Parker." Just saying the name had a sneer appearing across the dark haired vampire's face.

Enzo was taken aback. "Kai? The last time that I checked you had detached is had from his body."

Damon muttered. "Yeah, I did do that."

"If his head was detached from his body, how in the world was he able to kidnap Bonnie?" Enzo asked.

"Because that bastard was brought back to life with the Phoenix stone." Damon replied.

"And who would be mental enough to bring that psychopath back to life?" Enzo wanted to know.

Damon pressed his lips together in a firm line. "My Mother, that's who."

Enzo was baffled. "Lily, why would she want to bring that sicko back to life again?"

Finishing off the beer that was left in the bottle Damon went on. "Because she wanted to get her heretics back after they had been killed and she figured that the only one who would help her do that was Kai. So, she used the stone and brought him back to life. It wasn't only because she wanted her family of freaks back though."

Damon added. "She also did it because she wanted to pay Bonnie back, since Bonnie was the one that allowed the heretics to be defeated through her magic. Kai was her way of using revenge to teach Bonnie a lesson about crossing her, she released that bastard to hurt Bonnie on purpose."

"Whoa." Enzo rubbed at his forehead. "That is low and disturbing even for someone like Lily."

"Yeah, my mother is disturbing and way beyond that." Damon shook his head.

Enzo stated. "Since Bonnie is here, it's obvious that you were successful in saving her from Kai kidnapping her."

Damon said. "I was and I was going to tear the world apart until I had found her."

Enzo looked on. "Knowing you, it didn't turn out well for that Parker fella did it."

"Nope." Damon popped the 'p'. "It didn't. Now he is dead once again because he decided to fuck with Bonnie."

"And if he somehow comes back to life again then what?" Enzo wondered.

Damon smirked. "That I don't worry about there is no way that he can manage to come back to life this time."

Enzo questioned. "Are you sure about that, Mate?"

Remembering how Kai died Damon stated. "Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure about that, Kai Parker is not only dead he doesn't even exist anymore. There's nothing to bring him back to life from so I assure you that he won't come back to harm Bonnie or anyone else for that matter."

"Guess that it's better for everyone with one less psycho running around." Enzo gestured.

"That's for sure." Damon commented.

"What about Lily? Did she escaped unpunished for her part?" Enzo wondered.

Damon scoffed. "Hell no, why would I let her go unpunished for unleashing that sociopath of Bonnie and putting her in harm's way."

Enzo shrugged. "I would have thought that maybe by now her being your mom would have allowed you to spare her."

Damon returned. "Well, it didn't and she got punished too."

Enzo said. "When I think about it after all it really doesn't surprise me that you would put Bonnie over Lily."

"That shouldn't surprise anyone that knows me." Damon mumbled. "People in my circle know what Bonnie means to me and that I don't give a damn about the well being of my mom."

"That doesn't surprise me, did Lily end up dying too?" Enzo had to know.

"No, she didn't die, but she did get punished." Damon added. "She's locked in a cave right now with a magical spell that will give her in there for the next six hundred years. That should be enough to make her regret coming after Bonnie."

Enzo exhaled. "She should have been smarter than that, but she wasn't so she has to face the consequences. I guess she should be grateful that she didn't end up like Parker at least."

Damon blinked. "That's all you're going to say about that?"

Enzo looked confused. "Uh...is there something else that I should say?"

"You had a relationship with my mother in the past and seemed to be pretty drawn to her." And the thought of his friend and his mother having that connection was weird to him which was way Damon didn't try to think about it a lot. "It doesn't bother you that I told you that she is going to be helpless, locked away for six hundred years?"

"At one point it might have." Enzo admitted. "But, when I said that there was really nothing keeping me in Mystic Falls I said that for a reason, whatever interested I had in Lily declined when I saw that she was obsessed with her heretics and wouldn't let them go. I tried talking some sense into her but she wasn't hearing it. I saw that she would throw anybody under the bus for them, including me so for the sake of myself I cut ties with her."

"Hmmm." Damon hummed. "Maybe if she had listened to you, she would have been in this mess."

"Maybe." Enzo agreed. "But, either way it seems that Lily has learned a tough lesson of her own."

Damon returned. "If she hasn't already then she will by the time that she gets out of that cave."

Enzo observed. "So, it would seem that Bonnie Bennett is the key in your life to get your ass moving."

Damon confirmed. "That she is."

The waitress came over with Bonnie's burger and fries, all hot and fresh and put it on the table. She gave Enzo a perplexed look as she wondered why the pretty girl with brown skin and green eyes, had been replaced by a dude whose hair style sort of looked liked sonic the hedgehog. But. she kept her thoughts to herself and gave them her typical waitress, friendly smile, telling them to enjoy the meal before going off to serve the next table.

"Enough talk for now." Damon directed. "My witch's food has arrived and not it's time for her to eat."

"Is this your way of telling me to get lost." Enzo arched a brow.

"This was suppose to be an outing for me and Bonnie before you arrived." Damon pointed out. "Besides you don't want to stand between a woman and her food.:

Enzo joked. "Geez, we just met again and you're already tired of me."

Damon told him. "Appreciate you coming all the way from the West Coast to check me out, I can meet up with you some other day."

Enzo rose slide out of the booth and stood. "Alright, some other day. I'll let you get back on your date with your witch."

"Now, I wouldn't call it a date." Damon commented.

"Right." Enzo held up his fingers in quotation marks. "It's an outing, see ya later mate."

"Yeah, later." Damon commented.

Enzo left the booth and headed for the exit.

Turning his attention in the direction of the arcade game once more Damon saw that Bonnie had just finished up playing the game and had a small crowd around her that was cheering her on. It appeared that she had gotten the highest score on the levelt that she had finished up and it was obvious that the crowd who appeared to be arcade game nerds was impressed with her. The scene made Damon grin.

He got her attention as she spotted him from across the room. He waved at her and signaled that her food was ready and watched as she walked back over to him to join him at the table.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"You don't have to do that, you know." Damon said to her back at the boarding house two days later as he watched her doing what she was doing.

Bonnie was busy packing away her bags, preparing herself to return to her house. "Yes, I do and I need to. I should return back to my house."

Damon told her. "No need to rush. You could stay here for as long as you like."

"I know that I can." Bonnie placed more items in her bag. "But, I have my own home to attend to and responsibilities as an adult that I need to get back to. I haven't been able to be in my own home for weeks and as much as I enjoy staying here, I want to get back there."

"Alright," Damon fake pouted. "I'm just going to miss you hanging out here."

With a laugh Bonnie turned to him. "We do live in the same town I remind you. Any day we want to visit the others home we can and there is still the thing called the phone if you want to talk or hang out with me."

The dark haired vampire nodded. "Very true."

Bonnie added. "Besides, the sooner that I get back into my daily life and routines, the sooner that I can put what happened with Kai behind me and completely move on from what happened."

"You do whatever you need to do to move on." Damon's tone was sincere. "Living your regular life is the best way that you can do that. And being around friends and those that care for you."

Bonnie sighed. "Yes, I can't wait to get back into my regular routines with everything and everyone. Although I might run into a problem when it comes to my job."

Damon angled his head to the side. "And what problem would that be?"

"The fact that I have been gone from there and haven't showed up in over two weeks, without so much as a call to my boss to let him know what was going on." Bonnie said. "I think that not showing up for your job in over two weeks would get the majority of people fired."

"But." Damon paused. "The only reason that you missed out on your job was because of circumstances beyond your control, you shouldn't get fired for that."

"I shouldn't. But what am I going to tell my boss. 'Hey, sorry for skipping out for the last couple of weeks, without a trace. But, I was didn't come to work because of a psychopath witch came back to life and kidnapped me and held me prisoner.' Bonnie acted out the words dramatically. 'Then that psychopath who returned from the dead put me under a hex and made me sick. Do you mind not firing me because of that.' "

Damon thought about it. "Hmmm, when you put it like that, explaining those circumstances to someone who doesn't know about the supernatural world wouldn't be believable to them."

Bonnie gestured. "Exactly, my boss would either think that I'm playing with him or that I'm just a crazy woman, neither impression that I want to make. So, I have to find some excuse good enough, while leaving out what truly happened to me to my boss and hope that he buys it. I'm not looking forward to that."

Damon stated. "There is a way that, that problem can be solved easily."

"What's that?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"I could compel your boss." Damon simply answered. "And that would allow you to keep your job."

"I don't know if you should compel him." Bonnie shook her head.

Damon shrugged. "Why not?"

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face. "Because I don't want to use your compulsion to my advantage every time that I get into a jam in my life."

Damon eyed her. "This wasn't just some jam, Bonnie, this was as I said you being caught in a situation that was beyond your control. It would be unfair for you to be fired because you were kidnapped and held prisoner. Let me use compulsion and you can keep your job without any worries."

"You're right." Bonnie agreed. "It would be unfair for me to lose a job that I work so hard at, because of what happened to me."

"Then you'll give me permission to compel your boss if I need to?" Damon questioned.

"Yes, you can compel my boss for me to keep my job if that is what you have to do." Bonnie replied.

"Okay, just let me know if you run into that problem and I will come there to fix it." Damon mumbled.

Putting the remaining items in her bags Bonnie zipped them up. "I'm about to go now, I have a busy day ahead of me."

He looked at her. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Her car had been in the driveway at her house since she was kidnapped and she had been using Damon mostly to get around in the last couple of days that she had stayed at the boarding house. "Caroline is waiting to take me home, but Thanks for offering."

"You take care of yourself and call me if there is something that you need." Damon told her.

"I will." Bonnie directed. "I'm going to have Caroline drop me off and spend some time checking on my house and cleaning up if there is anything that needs to be cleaned there. Then I'll have grocery shopping and other errands to do. Going to be busy getting back into the thick of things."

"Well, as soon as you settle down, I will come over and visit you and your house." Damon let her know.

Bonnie turned to him. "You do that!"

He smiled over at her.

Grabbing her bags she slung them over her shoulder.

Damon walked over and opened the guest bedroom door for her.

Walking towards the door she paused and looked at him. "Oh, Damon."

"Yes, Bon?" Damon returned.

"I know that I've already told you this before, but I'll keep telling you." Her tone was warm and touching. "Again, Thank you for everything that you did for me since you've been back, from leading the rescue of me, to taking care of all of my needs while I was here and for watching over me."

"You'll always be welcome, Bonnie." Damon's eyes softened on her.

Then she did something that surprised him and caught him off guard. She raised on the tips of her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, before stepping back. Giving him one last smile she turned and left the room without a backwards glance.

Standing in the room alone now Damon was in awe of what had just happened. Bonnie Bennett had kissed him and sure it was just a brief kiss on his cheek and her way of showing her affection and appreciation towards him but to Damon that was a very big deal and it his undead heart could beat, it would have been beating fast with what had just happened.

The vampire touched a hand to his cheek in the spot where her lips had been moments before and found himself completely smitten with that Bennett witch.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon kept going back and forth in his mind on when and how he should confess to Bonnie that he was in love with her. Each day he wanted to come closer to telling her and yet couldn't bring himself to do it just yet.

He just kept wondering how she would react or what she would say and whether or not she would return his feelings for her. Before he confessed he needed to know about some more things about Bonnie and her love life if she had one. Whether or not she was dating someone didn't mean that she wasn't interested in a man or that a man wasn't interested in her.

That brought up Alekzander to Damon's mind. Damon could see that Bonnie was fond of Alekzander and vise versa, but he didn't know whether that level of fondness reached past friendship Damon didn't know, but he needed to know. That could have a major impact on the results of him confessing his feelings to the witch.

He had to find a way to find out information on Alekzander without making it look like he was doing so because he was interested in Bonnie's love life. Later in the day he saw his way of doing that. His brother Stefan had been around long enough to observe Alekzander and to know how important he was in Bonnie's life, so Damon thought that he would ask him.

Damon saw his chance as the two brothers sat down with each other over bourbon.

Damon made sure that his tone was casual. "So, why don't you tell me more about this Alekzander fellow."

"What more do you want to know about him?" Stefan asked.

"Well, besides the fact that he is a witch." Damon replied. "Is there anything to more about him other than that."

"Uh…." Stefan paused. "We know that he is a good man. I mean he did help us save Bonnie when she needed it and seems to be a truly genuine friend to her."

"I know that. He's a decent guy and I appreciate him assisting us in helping to save Bonnie's life." In which he honestly did. "Other than that what you know about him."

Stefan studied his older brother and wondered where this interest in Alekzander was coming from. "Okay, if you insist on knowing, what I know about the guy is that he is rich."

Damon took a sip of his bourbon. "How rich?"

Stefan answered. "Like a billionaire kind of rich."

"Excuse me." Damon nearly choked on his drink. "Did you say a billionaire like with a "B"?

"Billionaire with a "B'." Stefan confirmed "Or close to a billion dollars."

On the inside Damon grumbled. "How in the hell did the guy get to be that rich?"

The younger Salvatore went to pour himself more bourbon. "He is the C.E.O of some tech company. That makes computer chips for all sorts of devices and who also sells computers. Which would explain why he can afford that private jet."

Damon spoke. "Lucky him."

"Anyone would be if they were that rich." Stefan agreed. "But, Alekzander is down to earth, it seems that he is not one of those men who look down on others that make less money than him and Bonnie doesn't seem like the type of girl who's number one concern in her being romantically interested in a guy, would be how much money that he makes. His personality would matter more to her I think."

"Huh?" Damon scoffed. "Why are you mentioning the amount of money that Alekzander makes and that Bon-Bon wouldn't be interested in that stuff."

"Because isn't that why you want to know more about Alekzander." Stefan commented. "So, that you can dig up information on him and find out whether or not he could be the type of guy that would drawn Bonnie's romantic interest.."

"No." Said Damon quickly.

Stefan raised brow eyebrows. "No?"

Damon repeated. "No."

Stefan pursed his lips together. "You're telling me that you just randomly wanted to know more about Alekzander and that it has no connection to Bonnie."

Damon tried to find a way to play it off. "It's connected to Bonnie, but not because I want to know whether or not she would be romantically involved with Alek, it's just that I feel like with her that I can never be too safe, so I want to know about all of the people in her life as much as I can, because you know how protective I am over her."

"You're protective over her, but that's not the reason you're trying to get information out of me about Alekzander." Stefan stated.

"Whoa." Damon rolled his eyes. "I ask a couple of questions about the guy and you're making assumptions about me."

"Hey, if you are wondering about them, Bonnie wouldn't be into the rich guy just because she is rich. But…..he is good looking and has that Greek accent and you know how some women go wild for those European men." Stefan teased,

Damon scowled. "Very funny, brother I see what you are trying to do."

Stefan grinned. "That you are jealous about wondering what Bonnie could have with Alek? Trying to scope out to see if there is any competition for her heart!"

"I'm not jealous." Damon denied. "You are just trying to make too much out of it and we are done here."

"Of course." Stefan's grin grew wider. "Because admitting that you are jealous would be having to admit to me that you are feeling something for Bonnie beyond friendship. Everyone knows that it's like pulling teeth with you to get the prideful Damon Salvatore to admit anything."

Damon was annoyed that his attempt at finding out information had so easily been figured out by his brother. "You know what, I don't have time for this right now, there's something else that I have to do."

With that he quickly exited the room.

Stefan called out after him amused. "Nice way to change the subject.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **That moment you all have been waiting for should be coming in the next chapter! Until then Thanks for the support and the reviews. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed.**


	12. Chapter 12

It was nearly three weeks later and Bonnie's life had returned to the normal routine of things, between her going to work and hanging out with all of her friends. She took turns hanging out with them, mostly alternating between Damon and Caroline, even though at time she found herself wanting to spend almost all of her free time with Damon, she didn't want to neglect her other friendships and because they were important to her also she made sure to make time for them.

Thanks to Damon compelling her boss she had been able to get right back into work, working eight hours a day and five days a week and in the hours after she got off from work that is when she would spend time with her friends or she would make time on the weekend to spend time with them.

Now here she was on a Friday night three hours after getting off from work, ready to take advantage of the weekend that she had off. It was getting into the fall months now and the weather was getting colder and colder, which made Bonnie turn on her heat. She slipped out of her work clothes, into a more comfortable outfit of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and a pair of slippers. And she thought about making herself a mug of hot chocolate just to rest for the reminder of that Friday night.

That was when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and leaned forward against it.

"Who is it?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Your big, bad vampire friend." He answered from the other side.

Hearing Damon's voice brought a smile to her face as she opened the door for him.

Damon spotted her and smiled right back. "Could I come in, witchy?"

Bonnie took a step to the side to allow him some room. "Why of course you can!"

Stepping into her home Damon looked around. It was the fifth time in the last three weeks that he had visited her in her home, she had also during the past three weeks visited him at the boarding house.

Her house was small, only big enough for maybe four or so people to live comfortably there, but it was big enough for her since she was the only one living there and Damon observed the style of the home and the way that she had decorated it to suit her very well.

Bonnie shut and locked the door behind her before turning to Damon. "So, what brings you here on this Friday evening?"

"I was bored." Damon told her. "Thought that I would come here and spend the evening with my best friend."

"Not that I mind you doing so." Bonnie said "But, none of the guys were available for you to hang out with tonight?"

"Stefan is out on a date with Caroline." Damon answered. "As for Alaric and Enzo they are both out doing their own thing."

Bonnie started to walk towards her kitchen. "Well, I'm glad that you came here and decided to keep me company."

He followed her. "Hmmmm, it was a better option over staying home alone or going to the bar by myself and just drinking bourbon."

"I have some bourbon here if you would like some." Bonnie suggested. "Or I could fix you some hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate?" He was amused by her suggestion.

She nodded. "Yeah, I was just about to make some for myself when you rang the doorbell. I could make some for you too."

Damon thought about it and figured that it couldn't hurt. "Sure, I haven't had that stuff since I was a kid."

"Are you serious?" Bonnie looked over at him.

"I am." Damon returned.

"I guess it's now time to reintroduce you to it then!" She exclaimed.

Placing his hands in his pockets Damon said. "Yeah."

Getting out a small sauce pan Bonnie put the pan on the stove and then went to the fridge getting out the jug of milk. She poured enough for both her and Damon to have some hot chocolate and then put the milk back, before turning the stove on low.

"It should just be a few minutes." Bonnie let him know.

"Okay." Damon said with a nod.

Then Bonnie remembered something. "Oh right, I meant to tell you that Alekzander inviting me over to dinner, at his home."

The part of Damon where he wondered what type of relationship that Bonnie had with Alekzander was alerted again when he heard this. "He invited you to dinner?"

Bonnie confirmed. "Yep."

"When?" Damon questioned while trying to make sure that he didn't sound too interested or too jealous.

"Tomorrow night at seven." Bonnie replied. "He just offered for me to go over there."

"And are you going to go?" Damon was very curious in hearing her answer.

"Yeah, I think that I am. Free food." Bonnie commented. "And the house that Alek has is on fleek."

It displeased the part of him that was in love with her to hear that she was going to dinner at another guy's home, but he wouldn't let that show. "Oh, well I hope that you have a good time there then."

She took out two mugs and put a packet of hot cocoa in each. "You can have a good time too tomorrow night, if you want to."

Damon was confused. "I can?"

"Sure you can." Bonnie added. "Alekzander, he invited you the dinner as well."

Now he was taken aback because he didn't expect her to reveal such information to him. "He did?"

The milk was now heated up, so Bonnie turned off the stove. "Yes, he did. When he invited me, he invited you too and asked ,me to ask you. I told him that I would but I forgot about it with the busy day at work and everything today, but seeing you here reminded me. So, I'm asking you if you would like to come over to dinner with Alekzander''s with me."

Damon wondered why Alekzander had chosen to invite him also, which just put more questions in his mind about where Alek's relationship with Bonnie stood. "Why did he invite me?"

"I guess." Bonnie shrugged. "Because you're my friend and he's mine. So a friend of a friend type of thing. Plus, I just think that he's doing it to be friendly with everything that happened, you know."

"Alright." Damon muttered.

She carefully poured the milk into the two mugs and grabbed a couple of spoons out of her silverware drawer. She began stirring and mixing one of the mugs. "How about it, would you like to go?"

Thinking about it he thought that there was no way that he was going to leave Alekzander to have dinner alone with Bonnie, just in case there were any romantic intentions there and on the other hand it was yet another opportunity for him to be near his witch, and that lead him to his decision in what he was going to do.

"Sure, I can go over to dinner at Alekzander's with you." Damon told her.

"Wonder." Bonnie said. "I'll just let Alek know that the both of us are coming."

Grabbing the other mug he began to stir his mug. He had to admit that the warm cocoa smelled good, even for him as a vampire. "Since the dinner starts at seven what time should we meet to get there?"

Slowly Bonnie began sipping her chocolate drink. "It's in town so it won't take long to get there. I say that we meet up between six thirty and six forty to get there in time."

"Then I'll pick you up?" Damon questioned.

"I was thinking that I would go over to the boarding house and pick you up." Bonnie stated. "I'll drive since you don't know the way there."

"I can still drive." Damon suggested to her. "You could just tell me the directions how to get there."

Bonnie returned. "If you insist, yes you can pick me up and I'll tell you how to get over to Alekzander's."

Damon nodded and sipped some of his warm drink. "So, I'll be here six thirty tomorrow to pick you up."

"Six thirty tomorrow." Bonnie agreed.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon pulled into her driveway the following night on the time that he said that he would. Bonnie stepped out of the house and locked her door before walking over to Damon's car and getting in on the passenger's side.

Damon watched her as she got her. "Hello, little witch."

"Hello, Damon." Bonnie put her seat belt on.

"Have everything that you need?" He asked her.

"I do, I double checked before I left the house." Bonnie told him.

With that Damon backed out of her driveway and started to drive down the road.

Bonnie looked out at the windshield at the night sky before them. "Man, I can't believe that it's dark already."

"Yeah, it's been like that for an hour and a half now." Damon mumbled. "Started to get dark around five. But, that's what it's like this time of year, it gets dark much earlier."

"True, if we were still in the summer if would be still daytime outside." Bonnie sighed. "That's one of the reasons why I like summer and spring over the fall and winter. The weather is nicer and it stays daytime for much longer."

"I agree." Damon returned. "But, winter and fall has their advantages too such as being able to relax near a warm fireplace and Christmas and New Years come during the winter time."

Bonnie agreed. "You're right, all of the seasons have their advantages."

Damon commented. "Hmmm, so how do we get to Alekzander's place?"

She started to tell him. "First you're going to turn left on Creighton Road."

He listened carefully to the directions that she told him and before he knew it he was pulling into a long, wide driveway with a gate in front of it. He stopped in front of the gate where there was a small security guard station in front of it.

"Just tell him our names and he should let us through." Bonnie let Damon know.

The security guard approached his car. "May I ask you your names and why you are visiting."

"We are Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett and we are here because we have been invited to dinner by the owner of this place." Damon explained to the guard.

"Ah, yes I have been informed that the two of you were coming here and was instructed to allow you through." The guard said. "So, you can go on right on through."

The guard pushed the button that opened the gate and Damon drove through it. He drove up the wide and long driveway until the house came into view, but it was more like a mansion. The outside was made up of gray stone, and it was four stories tall and spread out for what seemed like acres and acres.

The mansion was so huge that it made the boarding house, which was big itself look small in comparison. Damon's mouth gapped open as he stared at the mansion. "Shit, that's impressive."

Bonnie laughed at his reaction. "I reacted the exact same way when I first saw this his."

"That's not a house." Damon shook his head. "That's more like a fortress."

"Yeah, it's massive." Bonnie said.

He parked his car and then together they moved up the wide steps, to the big double doors of the mansion. Bonnie rang the doorbell a minute later the door opened to a middle aged, white man with a thin build and red hair that was rusting some with age.

This man was dressed crisply in a suit so it was obvious that he worked there for Alekzander. The man's eyes scanned over Bonnie and his lips curved upward in what Damon assumed was his version of a smile.

"Bonnie." The man greeted accent slightly British. "We have been expecting you."

"Hi, Lodge." Bonnie spoke the man's last name. "Hope that we made it here in time enough for dinner."

Lodge returned. "Of course you made it in time enough, Dear."

Bonnie gestured. "Good to know and this is my friend, Damon."

Lodge turned his polite eyes to Damon. "Yes, we were expecting him too, and the both of you may enter."

"Thank you, Lodge." Bonnie returned.

The two of them stepped into the mansion together and Lodge shut the door behind them. Lodge let them know. "Mister Alekzander is waiting for you in the sitting room."

Bonnie said. "Okay, then we will go there to see him."

Lodge asked. "Do you need me to lead the way for you?"

Bonnie shook her head. "No, Thank you, I know the way."

"Then I hope that the two of you enjoy your dinner." Lodge told them.

"We will." Bonnie stated.

As Lodge left the two of them to find there way Damon turned to Bonnie.

"They have a butler?" He asked with amusement.

"They do." Bonnie confirmed. "Along with a chef, and some maids to keep the house clean, and some groundskeepers, takes a large crew to keep a place like this maintained."

Damon followed her as she lead him towards the sitting room, the mansion was a massive and expensive looking on the inside as it was on the outside. Definitely the type of place that only someone who made many, many millions of dollars could afford and Alekzander made a ton which was why he could afford such a mansion.

He commented. "I can see that, in here is like a museum almost, how in the world do you know your way without getting lost?"

She returned. "Well, if I went in another section of this place I probably would get lost, but I have been around enough to know my way around this section of this house."

"Oh." Damon said.

After about a minute of following her he heard Bonnie speak. "Sitting room is this way."

Following her into the big sitting room Damon saw Alekzander there waiting for them. The Greek witch approached the both of them.

"Bonnie." Alekzander greeted. "I'm glad that you could make it over tonight."

Bonnie smiled at Alekzander. "You know that I couldn't pass up a chance to have a free dinner in this beautiful home of yours."

Alekzander spoke with his Greek accent. "I know which is why I offered it to you." He switched his attention to Damon. "Good of you to come too."

"Well, where ever Bon-Bon goes I just come along for the ride!" Damon exclaimed.

"I understand where you are coming from there, trust me." Alekzander stated.

"It was nice of you to invite me to come along too," Damon directed at him.

"You are welcome." Alekzander said to Damon.

Bonnie spoke. "What's on the menu for dinner tonight, Alek?"

Alekzander returned. "You'll see, it's something delicious and that will fit the cold weather outside."

Bonnie nodded. "Whatever it is, I'm looking forward to it, getting very hungry now."

"Hey, is that Bonnie that I hear?" Called out a another woman's voice from a room near by.

"It is" Alekzander called back out to that voice.

Turning in the direction of that voice Damon saw a pretty, attractive brunette woman enter the room.

The brunette woman stepped up to the three. "Why didn't you let me know that she had arrived, Alek?"

"I was going to." Alek directed at the woman. "But, she just got here."

"Right, I did just get here." Bonnie told the woman.

The blue eyed vampire watched the exchange between the three wondering who this woman was.

The woman walked over to Bonnie and the two ladies exchanged a hug. She took a step back and looked at Bonnie. "It's a blessing to see you doing so well after I heard about how ill that the curse made you."

"Yeah, I'm just grateful to Alekzander and the rest of my friends, they are the ones who ended up saving me." Bonnie directed.

"I was very worried about you after Alekzander and I returned from our trip to Africa and we heard that you were missing." The brunette went on. "When Alek told me, I wanted to join in and help."

"I'm sure that you did, Madison." Bonnie called her name. "But, I'm okay now."

Alekzander commented. "I insisted to Madison that we had the situation handled and we did."

Madison confirmed "You did, but I still wanted to help. But what matters now is that you are safe, Bonnie."

"That's right." Bonnie agreed.

Damon was just standing there, not wanting to be rude and interrupt their conversation.

Then Bonnie turned her attention towards him. "Madison, this is my best friend, Damon Salvatore."

"Ah, Damon Salvatore." Madison eyes shifted to him. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too, Madison." Damon returned to the brunette politely.

"Bonnie has told us a lot about you." Madison let him know.

"She has, has she?" Damon glanced sideways at Bonnie with the curve of his lips.

Bonnie gave him a quick smile.

Madison gave a nod. "Yes, she has. And after all of the things that I heard about you from her, it's nice to be able to finally see you."

Alekzander gestured. "To let you know, Damon, Madison is my fiancee."

Damon perked up. "Fiancee? The two of you are engaged."

"That's correct." Alekzander replied. "We've known each other for six years and have been dating for five of those years."

"And have been engaged for almost eleven months now." Madison added. "With our wedding date coming up soon."

Bonnie stated. "Turns out that Madison is also a witch who practices magic."

Damon commented. "Wow, I guess you can't have too many witches around…...as long as those witches are on your side."

Madison wrapped an arm around Alekzander's waist. "Yes, that's why I was so open to dating Alek because he was a witch like me."

Alekzander looked over at the woman that he was engaged to. "So, you decided to get with me because I am a witch, eh."

"Pretty much." Madison joked. "But, really that was one of the reasons that appealed to me. Having someone to be able to relate to in my magical powers, in which a human man might not understand or want to deal with. Plus, being a supernatural and living in a supernatural world, it's better to have someone supernatural like me. Getting into danger, a human man wouldn't be able to protect himself as well as a supernatural one can."

"I know what you are talking about." Bonnie mumbled. "I had a human boyfriend in high school and let's just say that the imbalance between him being human and me being a witch didn't work out too well in my favor."

Damon snorted. "That's an understatement, little Gilbert was a weakening and way out of your league."

His comment caused Bonnie to playfully roll her eyes at him.

Which in turn just made Damon wink at her.

"Well, I prefer dating a supernatural as well." Alekzander put an arm around Madison. "I love being with a woman that can kick ass."

"Better believe that I can kickass and yours too, Alek if you stepped over the line." Madison's tone was lighthearted.

Alekzander grinned. "I know that you can, darling that's why I am marrying you."

Madison grinned back at the Greek man.

"Awww." Bonnie said. "Don't they make a lovely couple, Damon?"

"Yeah, they do." Damon commented.

Damon had to admit to himself that the news of hearing that Alekzander was engaged had him delighted. It meant that Alekzander was currently unavailable romantically and that meant that he couldn't be with Bonnie. But, it wasn't just the fact that he was engaged to Madison but from what Damon could judge Alekzander seemed like he was completely in love with Madison and vise versa. He could see it now in the difference between how Alek interacted with the two women.

Bonnie was more on the friendly level, whereas with Madison it was strictly romantic love with the Greek witch. They seemed very happy together and ready to get married. And there didn't seem to be any romantic interest from Bonnie' s side either. She was happy for the engaged couple and approved of their relationship from what Damon could tell. And was happy that her friend Alek was happy with someone.

It took seeing Alekzander being engaged to another woman for Damon to get the answer to his question. Bonnie's relationship with Alekzander was solely on the friends level from both people. And that was a relief to Damon that he didn't have competition and that there wasn't an obstacle to worry about him getting into Bonnie's heart. No other man to worry about Bonnie having romantic feelings for that could stop him from confessing his feelings for her.

Of course there was still the factor of the fact that Bonnie may not have returned his romantic feelings, but Damon was that much closer to the brink of confessing his feelings to the Bennett witch and he wanted to do that sooner than later if he had control over the situation.

Madison spoke breaking into his thoughts. "Dinner's almost ready, I just have a few more things to do first, even though I know that all of you must be hungry by now."

"I am." Bonnie stated. "But, I can manage waiting a little longer."

"How long will dinner be?" Alekzander questioned.

"About fifthteen minutes." Madison directed at her fiance. "Then all of us can eat."

Bonnie commented. "I could go and help you with whatever you have remained."

Madison shook her head. "You don't have to do that, Bonnie."

Bonnie went. "I know but I insist."

"Alright, then you can go into the kitchen with me." Madison said to Bonnie.

"While you two are doing that, I need to run to my home office real quick to check on something." Alekzander stated.

"Cool." Bonnie spoke. "Damon, maybe you should go with him, unless you want to spend time in the kitchen with us two girls."

Alekzander added. "That's a great idea, it will get us two guys some time to know each other a bit better."

Damon waved a hand. "Yeah, that's fine by me."

Madison returned. "Okay, then we'll be seeing you two, Bonnie you can come with me."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

While Damon was off in the direction of Alekzander's home office Bonnie was in the kitchen with Madison. Just like the rooms in the rest of the house, their kitchen was huge about the size of three or four average sized kitchen combined.

Bonnie watched as Madison went over to the fridge. "What do you need help with?"

Getting out the lettuce, tomatoes, cucumbers, and some other vegetables Madison answered. "I just need to make the salad, the rest of the dinner is done already."

"I can help you chop the vegetables." Bonnie suggested.

"Good, it will help dinner get served faster that way." Madison stated.

Going over to the sink Bonnie washed her hands using soap and warm water, then she dried her hands and joined Madison at the counter.

Madison gave her a chopping board and a knife. "You can use that to chop."

Nodding Bonnie grabbed the knife and put the lettuce on the chopping board and began chopping. A scent hit her nose. "Is that fresh baked bread that I smell."

"It is fresh baked bread just out of the oven." Madison answered. "It's what we are having along with the salad and the homemade soup that I made."

"You know how to make homemade soup?" Bonnie questioned.

"That's correct." Madison replied. "It's a recipe that has been in my family since my great-grandmother was around and everyone who tastes it loves it."

Once she was finished chopping up all of the lettuce Bonnie put it in the large salad bowl that was provided for her and moved on to chopping up the tomatoes. "Sounds delicious on a cold night like this one, soup if the perfect meal."

Madison checked on the big pot of soup to make sure that it was still hot. "I know that is why I choose to make it for tonight."

"You didn't want the chef doing your meal tonight." Bonnie wondered.

"I didn't, no." Madison said. "Even though our chef is ready to cook whenever we want to and whatever we want to, sometimes I just prefer cooking myself. I'm not the type of girl who likes to be waited on hand and foot all of the time and sometimes I prefer doing the work myself."

"I understand where you are coming from there." Bonnie stated. "After recovered from that curse, I couldn't wait to get back to work."

Madison added. "We really wished that you could have come on that trip to Africa with us."

Bonnie kept chopping and mixing the salad. "Me too, but at the time I didn't think that I could have gotten off from work that amount of time."

Madison prepared to slice the freshly baked bread. "Perhaps you could go to Africa some other time."

Bonnie returned. "That's something that I would love to do some day."

"By the way that since you couldn't go to Africa, we offered to you to be able to stay in our cabin in the Virginia mountains." Madison told her. "Everything there is always taken care off and it's closer to here, so you would need less time off of work to stay there."

"I remembered that you and Alekzander offered that to me." Bonnie pointed out.

"That offer still stands, if you want to ever go to the mountains, just let us know and we'll give you the keys to the cabin." Madison said.

She was almost finished with completing the salad, Bonnie commented. "I'll keep that in mind, I still could take a trip to the mountains before this winter is over with."

Madison insisted. "You should, it's a great getaway up there."

"Hmmm." Was all that Bonnie said.

"And you wouldn't have to go alone." Madison directed. "You could bring someone along with you, like a man."

Bonnie looked up at Madison. "I wish that I could bring a man, but what man would I bring with me? I'm not dating anyone right now."

Madison gave her a look. "Isn't it obvious."

Bonnie arched a brow. "Is it suppose to be obvious."

"That vampire with the ocean blue eyes that you came here with tonight." Madison hinted.

"You think…." Bonnie paused. "That I would want to take, Damon to the mountains with me."

"I sure that you would." Madison curved her lips.

"For what?" Bonnie played clueless.

Madison placed her hands on her hips. "Because you would be there in that cabin with him all _alone,_ all secluded, just the two of you, inside on cold winter days. Spending tons of time together with just the two of you, if you know what I mean."

Bonnie laughed. "Hey, Damon and I spend time together alone all of the time, what difference would spending that time in a cabin make?"

Madison chuckled. "Don't play, girl. You know what I mean and that you wouldn't be spending that time there just as friends."

"Yeah, we would because that's what I am with Damon...friends." Bonnie returned.

"Ha, you're not a very good teller of the truth in this situation." Madison teased.

"Huh?" Bonnie shifted on her feet. "Are you implying that there is more than friendship between me and him?

The brunette woman looked at the green eyed witch. "From the way that I see things between the two of you, yes."

Bonnie shook her head. "But, you're seeing things the wrong way there is no romance going on between Damon and I."

Madison brushed her hair out of her face. "Perhaps you aren't officially a couple with him, but honey there is _definitely_ some romance going on between you and him."

"Really." Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. "How do you know that?"

"Just from the vibe that I get between the two of you." Madison commented. "I've seen you interact only for a little while, but I know when there is something going on between two people."

Bonnie was amused. "So, you are an expert at being able to see more than friendship feelings going on between a couple of people?"

"I am." Madison replied. "I mean for the most part I have often been right about relationships."

"And I have no doubts that you have been right about relationships before." Bonnie muttered. "But, maybe you're reading too much into what I have with Damon."

But, Madison shook her head. "Nah, don't think that I am. Especially with the way that you always talked about him before."

Bonnie asked. "The way that I talk about him?"

Madison explained. "As in it's more than a way that someone discusses a friend. When you speak of Damon, you speak exactly like a woman who feels something more for a man. Like a woman who is in love with a man."

"Wow." Bonnie's mouth hung open. "I never noticed that in myself."

"Sometimes people don't notice such feelings right away." Madison said. "They might not realize until later or either they are just in denial."

"Uh, yeah I'm pretty close with Damon." Bonnie started.

Madison emphasized. " _More_ than close."

The green eyed witch remained silent and just thought about some of the encounters that she had with Damon before.

"Are you afraid of admitting your feelings for him in front of me." Madison wondered. "Because I would promise you that whatever you tell me, I would keep it a secret if you wanted me to."

"I believe that you would." Bonnie told her.

"So am I right to believe that there is something more there?" Madison questioned.

Looking around Bonnie made sure that they were still alone, before replying. "There was this one time where something happened or almost happened between us."

Now Madison was very interested in what Bonnie had to say. "You mean like you almost kissed him or made out with him."

Bonnie rubbed at the back of her neck. "Yeah, something like that."

"When did this happen?" Madison questioned.

She thought back. "It was a few years ago."

"If this 'almost thing' happened a few years ago, why aren't the two of you together now?" Madison wanted to know.

Madison wasn't aware of Damon deciding to desiccate himself and the reasons behind it. But, Bonnie was and she remembered and as far as she knew or taught he has still decided to desiccate himself over Elena. The fact that he had told her that made her believe that he had been still in love with her and had held Bonnie back from whatever she had felt for the eldest Salvatore those years ago.

Bonnie returned. "We were separated." She decided not to go into the details. "And the opportunity was lost."

"But, you two aren't separated anymore." Madison commented. "So, there still could be a chance for something there."

"Right now I'm just content with being close friends with him and having him in my life." Bonnie stated.

Madison cocked her head to the side. "But, if the opportunity presented itself again, would you take that chance to be with Damon romantically?"

Bonnie hesitated. "I don't know I guess it would all depend….maybe."

"Would you like some advice from me?" Madison asked.

"Sure." Bonnie said with a half smile. "If you like to then I'm all for listening."

"Those hesitations that you have toss them to the side." Madison advised.

Bonnie rubbed at her shoulders. "That's your advice to me, to get past my hesitations."

Madison confirmed. "Yes, because I had them to before I decided to get with Alekzander."

Bonnie was curious. "Did you now."

"I did." Madison said "The ones that I guess everyone has when they are deciding whether or not to jump into a romantic relationship with someone. But eventually I didn't the hell with it. I'm going to get with that man and let fate take us wherever it was going to take us."

"And now you are engaged to him and going to be married to Alek in a few months time." Bonnie commented.

Madison beamed. "Exactly, don't hold yourself back from Damon, getting with him could take you to some wonderful places in your life."

Bonnie told her. "Have to admit that you make some very intriguing points."

Madison suggested. "You should just throw all caution to the wind and get your man."

"Damon is not my man." Bonnie gave an amused chuckle. "At least not like that."

But he could be. All that is is left for the two of you to make that move!" Madison exclaimed.

"Maybe you're right." Bonnie commented. "This is something that I'm going to have to put a lot of thought into."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile, as Bonnie was having her conversation with Madison, Damon was in Alekzander's home office as Alekzander checked on what he needed to check on.

Damon started for conversation. "You have a pretty awesome home here."

Alekzander returned. "Thanks, I had it built from the ground up once I made enough money to do so."

Damon looked around the office. "And you wanted it to be this huge."

"Yes, well." Alekzander went on. "Growing up as a young boy my family didn't have much, we were poor and often hungry and lived in a run down home. Although my mother tried her best to raise me and my siblings. So, when I get old enough I work hard and learn about computers and that lead me to where I am now. Since I earn a lot of money I just splurge because of how my childhood was."

"I can get that I guess." Damon commented.

"Now, I use my money to help take care of my mother, so that she doesn't have to struggle anymore." Alekzander added. "And being with Madison right now it's almost like my life is complete."

"I maybe late but I should give you congratulations on your engagement." Damon returned.

"Again, Thanks." Alekzander said. "I look back at how I met her and can't quite believe sometimes that she is about to become my wife."

That made Damon want to know. "How did you meet Madison?"

Alekzander rearranged something on his desk. "You know that I told you when Bonnie had been cursed by Parker, that I saw the curse one time before."

Damon thought back. "Yeah."

"Madison she was the one who was cursed with that illness." Alekzander stated.

"Really?" Damon spoke. "Who would want to curse her she seems like a nice woman."

"She is, but Madison belongs to a very powerful and strong coven family and her family has been in a rivalry, feud with another coven family for centuries." Alekzander explained. "Think Hatfields vs McCoys with the feud heightened because both sides have magic."

"Oh." Said Damon.

Alekzander kept explaining. "One of the leaders of the other coven placed the curse on Madison to have an advantage in the coven against hers, by trying to take out the next generations of witches in which Madison was one of the strongest. They wanted her dead."

Damon pointed out. "But, she is alive because you helped her."

Alekzander nodded. "Her coven came to me for help after she had fallen very ill from the curse. When I saw her the curse was in it's very advanced stages and Madison was a day or two from death, wasn't even able to stand or hardly move. I got the cure to her just in time."

"Thankfully you were able to cure your soon to be wife." Damon stated. "Which lead you to being able to cure Bonnie later on."

"Thankfully." Alekzander agreed.

There was a pause in the conversation.

Before Alekzander added. "Since you are here right now, I think that it's the perfect time to clear the air between us."

Damon arched both brows. "Clear the air?"

"About Bonnie." Alekzander hinted.

"About Bonnie." Damon repeated.

"You wondered or thought about whether or not something was going on between Bonnie and I." Alekzander directed.

Damon was taken aback that he had been figured out, but tried to play it off. "Is that what you think, that I thought about Bonnie and you."

Alekzander looked amused. "You were afraid for a moment that I may have had a romantic thing going with her. That's why you were relieved to find out that I am engaged to Madison."

Damon denied. "Nooooo, that wasn't what I was thinking or feeling at all."

"It's alright, Damon." Alekzander's tone was light hearted. "Man to Man, I wouldn't judge you if you told me the truth."

"Well, how would you know?" Damon returned in a friendly tone.

Alekzander just gave him a look.

Damon sighed. "So, maybe I was wondering just a little about you and Bonnie, but I know better now so my bad."

Alekzander commented. "It's fine, like I said that I don't judge you. It's a natural thing for a man to wonder about the relationships that the woman that he is in love with is in."

"You think that I'm in love with, Bonnie." Damon mumbled.

"From everything that I have seen, yes." Alekzander replied.

"Yeah? What have you seen?" Damon folded his arms over his chest.

Alekzander turned his full attention towards Damon. "For starters the way that you reacted when she was missing and in danger, it was like you were willing to tear the whole world apart to find her and then save her. That's more than the reaction of a man who cares for a woman and simply sees her as a friend. It's the actions of a man who is willing to fuck up whatever and whoever to save his woman because he is in love with her."

"Also, the times that I have been around you and her, I have seen the way that you look at her." Alekzander added. "All of that brings me to the belief that you are in love with Bonnie."

Damon was impressed with the fact that Alekzander could see through him even though the two men hadn't known each other for long. If he could see through to his feelings for the witch, then Damon knew that his feelings must have been strong. "Uh." Was what he had to say.

"Am I right in my beliefs?" Alekzander questioned.

He thought that he could have denied it but then decided that there was no harm in admitting it. "You are indeed correct, I am in love with Bonnie Bennett."

"Excellent." Alekzander said "Why aren't you with her then."

Damon blew out a long breath. "It's complicated."

Alekzander nodded. "Being in love often is complicated, but it's still up to us to try and see what he have."

"It's just that…" Damon went on. "Right now I'm not exactly sure that Bonnie would return my feelings for her or if she would feel the same way that I do about her."

"I didn't mention this before, but when Bonnie told me about her stay in the prison world, it wasn't just the hell by Kai Parker that she had mentioned to be of her going through." Alekzander told him.

Again Damon was alerted. "What else did she tell you about the 1994 prison world?"

Alekzander said to Damon. "She said that she had gone there with a friend, which was you and how she had bonded with you there and that you being there was what kept her time in the prison world from completely being hell. While Kai Parker represented all of the bad that went on there for her, you were the opposite, she told me that you represented all of the good. When you were there you prevented her from being all alone and even watched out for her."

The blue eyed vampire listened, amazed that his witch had spoken so well of their time in the prison world together.

"And when she was left there all alone and losing hope, holding on to the memory of you and returning to the real world to you was one of the main things that kept her going and kept her fighting for a way to escape. " Alekzander added. "Clearly she has to think very fondly of you."

"I remember when she had escaped from 1994." Damon commented. "I was the first person that she came to see."

"Exactly." Alekzander pointed out. " So from my judgements her feelings for you runs very strongly and deep."

Hearing that from the perspective of someone else gave Damon better hope that he could have a chance with Bonnie. "Then what would be your advice for a man in love, but somewhat afraid to confess his feelings to the woman that he is in love with."

"My advice would be just to go for it!" Alekzander exclaimed. "Whatever was holding you back and make you hesitate before in confessing your feelings to her, just toss that all to the side and forget about it for the moment. Sometimes you can't worry far ahead about what's going to happen in the future, sometimes you have to live now for the moment and jump full ahead into what's going to make you happy right now."

The Greek witch did have a point, Damon thought. He has been so worried before about how would Elena have reacted when she woke up and found out that he had been with Bonnie, that he had let that stop him from acting out on his feelings for her. But, Damon knew now that he couldn't worry about what would happen sixty years into the future or even a couple of years into the future. He had a chance at happiness with the Bennett witch in the present and it was up to him on whether or not he would take that.

"I like the way that you think Alek." Damon admitted.

And Alekzander said. "You should think about the fact that fate brought you close to Bonnie again and that it did so for a reason. You need to grab onto that reason."

Damon nodded. "Right, I think that I know what I'm going to do now."

Alekzander spoke. "We have caring for Bonnie in common, but I do hope, Damon that you and I can become good friends as well."

"Me too, Alek." Damon agreed. "Me too."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

On their drive back to Bonnie's house, both the witch and the vampires minds were filled with the conversations that they had, had earlier with Alekzander and Madison. That made them think hard about what they should do and how they should reveal their feelings. Because of this the ride back was mostly silent between them, besides the occasional word exchanged between them.

Soon Damon pulled up into the driveway of her house. "Welcome home."

Digging into her purse Bonnie got out her house keys. ""I appreciate you driving me over there and having dinner with me and them."

"It wasn't a problem." Damon said "I enjoyed our time tonight."

Bonnie felt like she wanted to say something to him, but found herself putting her hand on the door handle. "I'll be talking to you tomorrow then."

He saw that she was about to exit his car and saw his opportunity at the moment maybe slipping away and knew that he could no longer hold back. "Bonnie, wait."

She turned back towards him. "Yes, Damon?"

"There's something that I have to tell you." Damon directed at her. "And I have to tell you tonight because I can't hold it back any longer in what I have to say."

"Alright, what do you have to tell me?" Bonnie was curious as to what he had to say.

Seeing her emerald eyes on him Damon suddenly felt nervous, but he wasn't going to let that stop him. He had to confess his feelings for her and see where that lead to for them.

Damon blurted out. "I love you."

Those three words froze Bonnie. "What did you just say?"

"I just said that I love you." Damon repeated. "I'm in love with you Bon-Bon and I have been for a while."

Those words had her heart speeding up in her chest and stunned her in silence for the moment.

The eldest Salvatore vampire wasn't sure of what to make her her silence, but he figured that he should go on and confess the rest of how he felt to her, so he did.

"I didn't expect to fall for you but I did over the time that I spent with you. The more and more time that I spent with you the more that I began to fall for you. And now I'm completely in love with you and it's the best thing that ever could have happened to me. You bring out things in me that no woman has able to before. I find you very attractive and beautiful in a romantic way. And the best fate about me coming to Mystic Falls was getting to meet you and getting to know the beautiful woman that you are. The way that I feel about you is very special and different." Damon confessed with emotion and feeling. "I don't know if you return my feelings or if you feel the same way about me. But, I just had to let this off of my chest and let you know that I am in love with you."

Bonnie was totally, emotionally overwhelmed and amazed by the way that he just poured his heart out to her. It left her for a moment not knowing how to respond.

The vampire eyed her nervously, waiting for what she had to say.

"How long." Bonnie swallowed. "Have you felt this way about me?"

"For years." Damon admitted. "Before I even decided to desiccate myself."

Now Bonnie was a little confused. "If you felt that way about me before you decided to desiccate yourself then why did you desiccate yourself and leave me for three years."

He knew that now was the time to reveal everything to her. "I did it because of you."

"For me?" She was perplexed. "But, you made me believe that you did it for Elena because you had to wait on her."

Damon sighed. "That's not quite true. Elena, had something to do with it but she wasn't really the real reason. I did it because of the strong feelings that I had for you and because I was in love with you and…...I didn't know how to quite handle that. Here I was suppose to have been waiting on Elena and keeping my heart with her and I am in love with her best friend. And I was afraid of what would happen if I acted out on my feelings and how Elena would feel about it if she ever woke up. And the only way that I could think of preventing myself from making a move on you was to desiccate myself."

"Wow." Was what Bonnie managed to say as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

Seeing this caused Damon to panic some. "What's wrong? Did I just say something to hurt you?"

Bonnie shook her head frantically. "No, these aren't tears of heartbreak or pain, they are tears of joy and happiness actually."

"Whew." Damon breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You desiccated yourself because you didn't know how to act on the fact that you were in love with me." Bonnie let out an amused laugh. "Damn, you are such a drama queen Salvatore."

Damon chuckled. "It does sound like a pretty stupid thing to do, but that's me and Damon logic and how I react to situations, I have to do it dramatically."

Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face. "If I only would have known how you felt about me back then, my actions would have been different."

"Your actions would have been different how?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"The things that I said." Bonnie softly explained. "Instead I would have told you that I felt the same way about you."

Holding his breath Damon listened as she went on.

Then she reminded him. "Remember that night years ago, when you and I were at the boarding house watching a movie and I had cried over that movie then you comforted me and then our eyes connected."

Damon remembered that night very well which caused him to currently give her a look of passion. "Hell yeah, I remember."

Bonnie added. "At that moment I had felt something for you and it was something more than friendship. I wanted to kiss you and perhaps do even more than kissing you."

That made Damon smirk both at the thought that she had wanted to kiss him back then and do more than kissing, because he knew what she had meant by the _more_ part.

"Then the moment passed between us and I wondered if you have felt the same way that I had felt." Bonnie finished.

"I did." Damon shifted in his seat and leaned closer towards her. "I wanted to kiss you and do more with you too."

Her next expression that she gave him was one filled with heat. "When the following morning came around, what had almost happened stayed on my mind. And I kept thinking about it until I came to the conclusion that I had strong and deep feelings for you that surpassed friendship. And I didn't know what to do about that at first either, like with you Elena was a factor in my hesitation."

He gave her a look of understanding.

"Elena was my best friend and here I was having fallen for the man that she had loved before she got hurt on the night of that wedding." Bonnie went on explaining. "I had fallen for you, Damon and yes it came to my mind that it may have been wrong to do that with my friend in a coma and that if I acted out on them that it would be 'betraying' her in a way. But, then I remembered that it's okay to be selfish and to think about me and my happiness first."

" So, there was a bigger part of me that said although I would always care for Elena, I out my life on hold for her any longer. What I felt, feel for you was stronger than that and I wanted you and I thought that I should just go for it. Since I thought that there was a chance that maybe you felt the same way that I did about you, I figured that I was going to go for it and tell you how I felt."

It delighted Damon to the core of his heart to hear her admit that she had these romantic feelings for him and that it wasn't just one sided on his part. "What stopped you from telling me? I could have told you that I felt the same."

She told him. "I was about to go and tell you that I had romantic feelings for you, take the leap of faith and see where that lead me. But. just before I was about to tell you that, Stefan came to me and told me that you were about to desiccate yourself and that shifted my intentions. I went to you to try and prevent you from desiccating yourself and you made me think that you were doing it for Elena. That's what I thought at the time and that made me believe that you weren't over her yet and still in love with her, so I held back from telling you. Then there was the factor of the fight that we had and that you went to Brooklyn the next day, so I kept my feelings to myself."

Cursing Damon slapped himself on the forehead. "Then it's my fault. I made the wrong decision and that prevented us from being together, we could have been if I didn't try to run away from my feelings for you. I feel like a bigger moron now, I'm sorry, Bonnie."

"What is in the past is in the past." Bonnie said "We can't change the past but we can do have right now in present time."

"You're right." He agreed. "There is nothing holding us back if we don't want it to."

"And nothing holding me back from telling you that I am in love with you." Bonnie whispered.

If he had a heartbeat it would have been going a million beats per minute with hearing her say those words to him. "Could you just tell me that again."

Bonnie looked him in his eyes. "I am in love with you, Damon Salvatore. You completely and fully have my heart and I love you, I really do."

Damon let out a joyus sound. "Witch, those are perhaps the most beautiful words that I have ever heard come out of your lips."

That made Bonnie laugh.

"To let you know if the situation with Elena, now I know what I would do and what I would tell her." Damon muttered. "If I ever were to see her again, I would tell her that I fell in love with you and that I had to make the decision to move on, because being with you would make me happy and I would have no regrets in making you my girl because I love you and you can't help who you fall in love with."

Sighing at the warm and loving feeling that he felt for the man before her Bonnie asked. "Now that we know where we stand with each other, what should we do about it?"

Damon replied. "If I have anything to do with it, then I would like for us to start dating, for you to be my girlfriend, you know."

"I would really like that too!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Then how about it, starting tonight at this very moment, you and I become an official couple." Damon suggested. "And we start to date and be together romantically, no more hesitations, no more waiting around. What would you say to that Bon?"

"I would say Damon." Bonnie returned "That hell yeah, I would love to become a couple for you, so let's just go for it!"

He moved in even closer towards her. "Now, that is the perfect answer."

For a couple of minutes the car was filled with a heavy silence, as the two gave each other an intense stare down, with eye sex exchanging, giving each other a look of passion, desire, and love.

Bonnie's eyes fell towards his lips and back up towards his eyes again. "You know what I would really like for you to do right now?"

"What's that." Damon continued to stare her down intensely.

"I would." She paused to lean in closer towards him. "Like for you to kiss me."

"That I can do." Grabbing her face gently in his hands, Damon pressed his lips to hers and kissed her with all of the pent up feelings that he had been keeping inside and made sure to kiss her with everything that he had.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Whoa, I had no idea that this chapter would be that long. But, I hoped that you still enjoyed it. We will see where this story goes now that Bonnie and Damon have confessed their feelings for each other and are together. Madison is played by Katrina Law. Sorry about any grammar or spelling errors. Thanks for the reviews and support as always!**


	13. Chapter 13

Damon Salvatore woke up the following morning feeling like he was on cloud nine. After three years of fighting his feelings for Bonnie and desiccating himself to try to do so, he had finally gotten his witch and the answers that he wanted from her, in that she felt the same way about him that he did about her. Learning that Bonnie was in love with him also was one of the best pieces of news that he could have found out about in his entire life as a vampire.

She told him that she wanted to be with him, like he wanted to be with her and now they were officially an item. The scene in the car with her kept playing over and over in his head again. The way that she expressed her romantic feelings for him and the way that she told him that she was in love with him, and the look in her eyes as she did so.

He especially remembered what it was like to kiss her for the first time. Kissing Bonnie Bennett was unlike kissing any other woman that he had before in his life. There was something different and extra special that he couldn't quite place his finger on. Their first kiss had been gentle and tender, and yet passionate and heated at the same time. The feeling of her lips lingered still on his, and he remembered how soft they felt, with just the little slip in of the tounge.

Then after the kiss was over with, she had smiled at him and told him that she loved him again and he told her that he loved her again too. And she told him goodbye and that they would talk to each other on the following day, which was today. He told her goodnight and she got out of the car and went into her house. He had sat in the driveway, in his car for a few minutes grinning from ear to ear about what just happened, before he gathered himself to drive him.

And now, he was still felt like grinning ear to ear, walking around the boarding house like a man in in love and on top of the world. Because of his mood when he spotted his brother Stefan he approached him, giving him a hearty pat on the back.

"Hey, brother how are you doing this wonderful morning?" Damon cheerfully questioned.

"Uh, I'm good." Stefan gave his brother a certain look.

"What?" Damon went when he noticed this.

"What is up with you?" Stefan wondered.

Damon shrugged. "Why would there be something up with me?"

Stefan shifted to face his older brother. "Because it's about mid-morning, nearly afternoon and you've been like this since earlier this morning. Walking around more happy and joyful than what you usually are. LIke you won the lottery or something. "

Damon returned. "No, I didn't win the lottery but it was something way, way better than that."

Stefan raised both eyebrows, curious to see Damon go on.

"I gained a girlfriend last night." Damon spoke.

"Really, who." Stefan returned.

"The only girl that I was planned to hang out with last night." Damon hinted.

"Oh." Said Stefan after a moment.

Damon exclaimed. "Bonnie Bennett, she's my girlfriend now!"

Stefan pretended to be shocked at first. "Wow!"

Damon said "Yeah!"

"So, the two of you just decided to date." Stefan commented.

"Yes," Damon confirmed "After I worked up the courage to tell her that I was in love with her."

"Hmmm." Stefan folded his arms over his chest. "Finally, you tell her how you really feel about her."

That made Damon pause. "So, you already knew that I was in love with Bonnie."

The younger Salvatore brother gestured. "I've been knowing I am your brother after all and I know the signs when you have fallen for a woman. When you came back from desiccation, it was confirmed to me what I suspected of your feelings for Bonnie."

"And you didn't bring this up to me?" Damon asked.

"I know that you would admit it to yourself and maybe even her eventually." Stefan stated. "It was only a matter of time."

"Right, I should have confessed my love to Bonnie way sooner." Damon mumbled.

Stefan repeated. "I suspected your feelings for her years ago but then you desiccated yourself and said that it was for Elena. Then I wondered if I had read too much into it, but like I said you coming back and how you reacted to Bonnie being in trouble confirmed some things for me."

Damon grumbled. "Like I said many times before, desiccating myself was a stupid decision on my part."

Stefan pointed out. "Well, you came back and made up for it."

Damon agreed. "Very true. The most important thing to me is that the witch confessed that she is in love with me also and that we agreed to be together. So, Bonnie is my girl now and there is no looking back."

"Congrats, Damon." Stefan muttered sincerely. "I am happy for you."

"Thanks, Stefan." Damon returned just as sincerely.

Stefan told him. "You are with Bonnie now and got what you truly wanted, you just better not screw it up or else you'll have to deal with it especially from Caroline, I'm sure."

Damon smirked. "I won't screw it up, Bonnie Bennett is the type of woman that many men who love to how. I'm aware of how lucky I am to have her being in love with me and that she wants to be with me, despite some of the things that I have done to hurt her. I won't do anything to hurt her or lose her."

"Good for the both of you then." Stefan said.

"I'm planning to take her out somewhere really nice, after she gets off of work tomorrow night." Damon commented.

"Go on your first date as a couple." Stefan stated.

"Exactly." Damon nodded. "And I'm seriously hoping that it impresses her."

Stefan directed. "Interesting you are rarely the type to be concerned about impressing a woman through taking her out on dates."

Damon shrugged. "Bonnie's different from all of the other girls."

Stefan returned. "Yeah, she is."

There was a moment of silence, before a thought came to Damon's mind and he narrowed his eyes at Stefan.

Once more Stefan arched a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Did you know that Alekzander was engaged?" Damon wanted to know.

"Of course I knew that he was engaged." Stefan replied. "He's Bonnie friend and this is a small town, I've seen Alek and his fiancee around town more that a few times."

Damon rolled his eyes. "Wait, and you knew this when I was asking questions about him and failed to mention that he was totally into another chick and was about to marry her."

Stefan paused. "Weelllll, I was going to tell you."

Damon demanded to know. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because I was waiting for you to admit that you were jealous in not knowing whether or not Alekzander and Bonnie had something going on." Stefan grinned. "Because you admitting that you were would have been you having to admit to me that you were indeed in love with Bonnie. Then I would have told you that you had nothing to worry about in that area, because he was engaged."

"Seriously." Damon gave an amused snort. "Are you kidding me."

"Don't be so stubborn next time and maybe I'll tell you these things sooner." Stefan held up his hands.

Damon said in a joking manner. "Hey, you are lucky that Bonnie being my girlfriend now has me in a great mood, otherwise I would have kicked your ass for keeping such information from me."

Stefan chuckled. "Wow, if all it takes for you being in a great mood is for you and Bonnie to start dating,then I wish too that you would have gotten together with her sooner!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Much like Damon, what had happened the night before had been on Bonnie's mind and she was also on cloud nine because of it. And just like he did, she had been discussing what had happened with someone and that someone happened to be Caroline.

Caroline had come over to her friends house for a visit when she learned the news. "So, you and Damon are officially a romantic thing now."

"Yes, Damon and I are officially a romantic thing!" Bonnie confirmed.

"Okay, I see." Caroline said a nod.

"So, what do you think about that?" Bonnie wanted to know.

"Are you asking me if I approve of you dating Damon now?" Caroline questioned back.

Bonnie nodded. "Basically, yeah."

Caroline returned. "Well, does being with him now make you happy?"

Bonnie exclaimed. "It makes me beyond that, it makes me exhilarated!"

Caroline told her friend. "Then I for whatever makes you happy, so yes I approve of your relationship with Damon romantically."

In return Bonnie smiled.

"So, are you going to give me the details of how the two of you decided to become a thing?" Caroline wondered.

"Damon drove me home last night." Bonnie started.

"Uh huh!" Caroline scooted to the edge of her seat.

"Then, just as I was about to get out of the car, Damon let me know that he had something to tell me and just confessed that he was in love with me and had romantic feelings for me." Bonnie finished.

Caroline put a hand to her chest. "Awww, how sweet."

Bonnie added. "And it was overwhelming for me, feelings wise. At that moment I couldn't hold it back any longer. I let him know that I loved him too and we decided to be together and then we kissed and it was by far the best kiss that I ever received from a guy."

The blonde vampire fluttered her eyebrows dramatically. "How romantic."

The witch had to laugh at her friend. "Yeah, it was."

"But seriously." Caroline went on. "I could tell for a while that the two of you shared more than friendship."

"Could you now." Bonnie's tone was curious.

"Come on anyone who got to hang around you guys or know you for a while could tell." Caroline waved a hand in the air. "We were just wondering when Damon and you would see it and were waiting for whether or not you would act on it."

Bonnie thought about the conversation that she had with Madison and how Madison had seen something too between her and Damon. "Was it that obvious?"

Caroline answered. "It was but you know, sometimes the last people to notice or admit that they are in love with each other, are the two people who are actually in love."

Bonnie agreed. "That's true, I guess."

Caroline stated. "You and Damon may have been apart for a few years, but in the end everything worked out like it was suppose to."

"Yeah." Bonnie said "Everything turned out like it was meant to be."

There was a pause in the conversation.

"I had a talk with Damon earlier this morning. We talked over the phone for about an hour." Bonnie spoke again. "He wants to take me out on our first date on Bonnie night."

"To where?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged. "Not sure, he said that it would be a surprise and the only hint that he gave me was to dress up in one of my best dresses."

"Well, where ever it is, I have a feeling that Damon is really going to go all out to impress you." Caroline commented.

"I have that same feeling." Bonnie returned.

"Speaking of dates, we should go on a double one!" Caroline exclaimed. "Me and Stefan, you and Damon!"

Bonnie laughed. "We should definitely do that!"

Caroline added. "Look at us, we both have a Salvatore brother on our arms, who would have thought that years ago."

"Who would have thought." Bonnie repeated. "Who would have thought."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He was at her house on the next night, sitting on the couch and waiting for her to finish getting ready for their date on that night. He was dressed in one of his best suits with a tie. After she had gotten off from work earlier that evening, she had taken a couple of hours to relax and get done what she needed to get done, before Damon had come over for their date.

Then Bonnie came out of her room with a coat around her, since it was cold that night and a small handbag purse. She spotted him sitting on the couch. "Alright, I'm ready."

Damon got to his feet. "Good, I am too."

She took the time to study her man and how he was dressed. "You clean up rather finely there, Salvatore."

He approached her. "Thanks, Bennett." Taking her hand he brought it to his lips. "Now let's get out of here."

Once they got into his car Damon drove them outside of Mystic Falls to the next town over, because Mystic Falls didn't have the place that he wanted to take her but the next town did. He pulled up into the parking lot of the restaurant that he wanted to take her to.

When Bonnie saw the name of the restaurant outside of the building, she sat up looking at it with wide eyes of surprise. "We're eating here?"

"Yes, we are." Damon replied back.

"Whoa." Bonnie said "I've heard about this place, it's super expensive and you have to earn a mighty big paycheck to be able to eat here."

He glanced over at her. "Don't worry, little witch I have my ways where I can afford it. A man should put in the effort to make the best impression that he can on his first date with a woman."

She smiled over at him. "Trust me, I am already impressed."

"Let's get inside and see what else you can be impressed about." Damon commented.

Pulling into the entrance way he stopped his car where the valet was. Then getting out, he walked around to the passenger's side and opened it's door allowing Bonnie to step out of the car.

Damon gave his car keys to the valet to park. "Take nice care of her please."

The valet took the keys from Damon. "Yes, sir."

Putting his hand on the small of Bonnie's back he lead her inside. And once inside Bonnie noticed that the decor, the gentle music playing over the speakers, the atmosphere of the place, spoke of high class and being expensive. So much different than something like the Mystic Grill in comparison.

And she loved the Grill, but was very excited to eat here.

They approached the area where the hostess was standing. She gave the both of them a polite smile. "May I help you?"

Damon answered. "We have a reservation for, Salvatore."

The hostess checked her reservation book. "Oh, yes I see it here, please follow me so that I can seat you."

The hostess lead them through the restaurant, until she lead them to a table for two, in a quiet and secluded corner. She placed the menus down on the table. "A waiter will be here in a moment to take your order."

Damon gave her a nod in acknowledgement and she walked off to return to her station.

Before Bonnie sat down, she wanted to removed her coat and she did. For the first time revealing her dress to Damon. It was a burgundy dress, that hugged all of her curves and showed just enough but not too much skin.

The blue eyed vampire was instantly caught up in how his woman looked in her dress. He couldn't help but to stare, licking his lips in the process.

Seeing his obvious look of approval with her dress and how she looked in it, Bonnie smirked. "You like."

"Yes, Yes, I do like." He grabbed her by the hand, slowly twirling her around so that he could get every angle of her. He especially approved of the way that he dressed hugged her ass. "You look amazingly, spectacular, Bonnie Bennett."

"I do try my best." She laid her coat on the back of the chair.

Damon pulled out her chair. "Allow me."

Bonnie sat down in her chair. "The perfect gentlemen you are!"

Moving around to the other side of the table, Damon sat down in his own chair. "I'm here to please you, little bird."

Her ears perked up at the new nickname. "Little bird? You have never called me that one before."

"Like I said back then, I wasn't out of nicknames for you yet." Damon told her with a smile.

That made Bonnie feel warm inside and she gave him a smile back.

"Wonder what they have here to chow down on." Damon mumbled.

She grabbed the menu. "Don't know, but I heard that the food here is pretty darn delicious." Bonnie nearly gasped when she saw the prices on the menu. "And it better be for how much it costs."

Damon looked down at his own menu. "It should be for all of the years that this place has been in business."

"Hmmm." Bonnie muttered. "Now it's just up to me to decide what I want to eat."

"Pick anything on the menu that you want." Damon let her know.

"Anything?" Bonnie repeated.

"Anything." Damon confirmed "I'm going to treat you like the queen that you deserve to be treated as in our relationship."

Bonnie said. "Then I very much look forward to our relationship and all that it has to offer!"

He grinned over at her.

After a couple of more minutes of them looking over the menu the waiter came over to them, sharply dressed himself.

"How are the two of you doing on this night?" The waiter started out.

Both of them answered that they were doing fine.

The waiter went on. "Are the two of you ready to order?"

"Yes, we are." Bonnie replied.

"First of all, I would like to have one of the finest bottles of wine that you have." Damon let the waiter know.

"I can get that for you." The waiter said. "And what would you like to eat?"

Bonnie spoke this time. "I would prefer to have the lobster and steak dish, with the two sides, Thank you."

Damon added. "And I'll have the same dish."

The waiter wrote down their order on his notepad. "I'll put in your order and will be back with your bottle of wine right away." He left to do that.

Sighing Bonnie looked around. "This is all so lovely."

"It fits perfectly with the lovely woman that you are." Damon looked over at her.

Her eyes rested back on him.

"This is a new start for us." Damon softly stated. "We have a true chance at happiness now, a relationship like neither of us have had before. One that's balanced and healthy."

"A fresh start." Bonnie agreed. "Just what the both of us need."

"I plan to be with you a very long time." Damon let her know.

"Really?" Bonnie curved her lips.

Damon commented. "Yes, whether it's for the next sixty years, eighty or you decide to extend your life as a witch I want to spend every second of it with you."

Bonnie said but as a joke. "Won't you be afraid of me growing old, while you stay young."

Damon chuckled. "I have faith that in the end that would be a problem for us. But. just letting you know that you are stuck with me."

The green eyed witch confessed to him. "You are stuck with me too."

"Is that so!" Damon exclaimed.

"That's very so." Bonnie nodded. "And I'm just letting you know that I plan to be the last woman that you are ever with for a very, very long time."

"Hell, I sure do hope." Damon said.

Bonnie laughed.

The waiter came over with the bottle of wine and poured them each a glass, before leaving the rest of the bottle on the table and leaving them alone again.

"I take that to mean that you have no regrets in deciding to date me." Damon pointed out.

"No regrets." Bonnie told him. "And I will never have any."

He took his wine glass and raised it.

She grabbed hers and did the same.

"Then a toast to us." Damon commented.

"A toast to us." Bonnie agreed.

They clinked their glasses together and took a sip of wine, enjoying their first date as a couple.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

A little over an hour later they stood on the porch of her house facing each other, as he had driven her back home after they finished eating and had walked her to her front door. Now they faced each other eying each other with heat.

Damon told her. "You know, you smell very nice."

Bonnie touched a hand to her neck. "Well, this is a new perfume that I brought just recently."

Again Damon licked his lips. "You should wear it more often."

"Oh, yeah." Bonnie smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Damon said. "I've been smelling it all night and it's been driving me absolutely wild."

"Then, I'll wear it more often for the both of us." Bonnie sighed.

Saying nothing more he leaned in and ran his nose along her neck to get a deeper smell of that scent that was driving him wild.

The feeling of the tip of his nose on the skin of her neck sent a shudder of need throughout the witch's body.

He took his time, running his nose along every inch of her neck that he could.

But, then Bonnie had other ideas and grabbed his face, pulling it back just enough so that she could pressed her lips to his.

Not one to object, Damon kissed her back fully and completely.

This time the kiss between them was heavier, more desire filled, and heated than the first one that they had shared. Their tongues battled with each other for a moment and she hummed against his lips before pulling away. But, not before she bite down softly on his bottom lip with her teeth before releasing it.

That move earned a growl of appreciation from Damon.

This time it was Bonnie who was the one who licked her lips. "Your kisses take my breath away."

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "I know."

"Would you like to come inside with me?" Bonnie asked barely above a whisper.

"For what." Damon wondered.

"You know what." Bonnie arched a brow.

Taking the hint Damon figured that what she wanted him to come inside of her house for was something that involved the two of them naked and rolling around in her bed. The image of that in his head pleased him.

"Oh, _that_." Damon said.

"Right, _that."_ Bonnie confirmed.

He brought his hands to her shoulders. "As tempting as that is and it's very tempting, I'm going to have to say not tonight."

She was taken aback. "Not tonight? But, don't you want me."

"Yes, Yes, _Yes."_ Damon told her. "I do _want_ you like that. As a matter of fact I envisioned taking you many, many times."

"Then what's stopping you?" Bonnie smirked. "Is there a problem, Salvatore?"

"No, not really a problem." Damon paused. "It's just that I usually just jumped into bed with women before and I don't want to do the same to you because you are different and special and better than them all."

"Oh." Bonnie muttered.

Damon directed. "I would like to take the time for us to go out on some more dates as a couple and to court you more before we take it to that level."

Bonnie mumbled. "Okay."

"How do you feel about that?" Damon questioned. "About waiting."

Bonnie replied. "After I think about it and also think past my hormones. I feel like you could be right, waiting to take it to the next level and have sex might be for the best of our relationship."

Damon stated. "So, we agree to wait then."

Bonnie nodded. "Although I have imagined what it would be like to be with you like that, I can wait a little longer to find out. So, yes we agree to wait."

"Alright then, we can do this, I can wait for you." Damon said to her.

"And I can wait a whole lifetime for you." Bonnie eyed him.

"Whoa." Damon amused held up his hands. "Trust me we won't have to wait nearly a lifetime. There is no way that I'll be able to resist you for that long."

The tone of his voice made her laugh.

He ran a hand down her arm and rested it near her wrist. "Besides you have to get up and go to work early tomorrow morning, not going there tonight might be for the best."

She slyly said. "What exactly are you hinting at."

"I'm saying that you wouldn't have gotten any sleep tonight." Damon looked her up and down. "And that it might have affected how you would be able to focus and concentrate on your work tomorrow."

"Really." Bonnie bite her bottom lip in a flirty way. "You think that you would have been able to keep me up all night with your _performance."_

"Damn, right I would have been able to keep you up _all_ night, tonight." Damon emphasized "Or on any night and well into the morning too."

His words had her feeling hot and bothered some. "You are arrogant in your abilities."

He smirked. "Trust me, there is a reason behind that."

Bonnie returned. "I guess I will find out that reason eventually."

"Oh, you will, you will." Damon stated with heat. "When we finally do go to that level, I'm going to make it worth the wait."

Bonnie gave him a sexy smile. "You'd better."

Damon told her in a tone that hinted at lust. "I'm going to look forward to rocking your world, Bennett."

"And I do too." She gave him as good as he gave her, giving him the sex eyes. "And I'll rock yours in return."

"I'm glad that we could…." Damon swallowed "Come up with an agreement tonight."

"Yeah." Bonnie adjusted his tie. "On the other hand, your good intentions if wanting to wait just turns me on and attracts me to you more."

Damon hummed. "Hmmm, I could at least give you another kiss before we part ways."

Bonnie returned. "I would love that."

So the vampire grabbed his witch's face and gave her a kiss goodnight.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Days later, on Friday evening they went to the mall together as a couple. They walked through the mall holding hands with each other and walking together as the proud couple.

Bonnie started. "Still can't believe that you wanted to come here with me."

Damon returned. "Well, I just wanted to spend time with my girl on this Friday."

"I know." Bonnie said. "But, you are far from the mall shopping type."

"You're right, I hate the mall." Damon commented. "But, I'll make an exception if it means being around you."

"Thanks." Bonnie chuckled.

"Where to next?" Damon questioned. They had already been to a couple of stores, where some items were brought. "To the shoe store, or that place that sells body washes and lotions?"

Bonnie told him. "That store is called Bath and Body works."

Damon went on. "Do you want to go there?"

Bonnie answered. "Actually, I'm getting hungry now, so I think I would like for our next stop to be the food court."

"Okay." Damon glanced sideways at her. "We will go to the food court then."

Still holding hands they headed in the direction of the food court when they spotted someone familiar walking towards them from the other direction.

"Look who it is." Bonnie pointed out.

"Madison." Damon commented.

Madison spotted them too and stopped to greet them. "Hello, Bonnie, Damon."

Both of them greeted her in return.

"What brings the two of you out to the mall?" Madison questioned them.

"Just a couple hanging out at the mall, you know." Damon replied.

"Doing some shopping." Bonnie added. "And I take it that you wanted to do some shopping too."

"I did." Madison held up the couple of shopping bags that she head. "This weekend Alek and I are spending time over at my parents, so I had to get the shopping that I wanted to get done today."

Bonnie nodded. "I see,"

Madison's eyes scanned between the two of them and noticed that they were holding hands, she remembered that Damon referred to the two of them as a couple and her eyes fell back on Bonnie.

"You took my advice!" It was more of an exclaim rather than a question.

"Yes, Madison, I took your advice." Bonnie returned.

"That's awesome." Madison smiled.

"Damon spoke. "Wait, she gave you advice?"

Bonnie directed. "She did, about jumping at the chance to be with you if the opportunity presented itself and I listened to her."

Damon looked over to Madison. "Then, I really do appreciate your advice."

"Hey, that's me, when I see two people who fit together, I just have to play match maker." Madison gestured.

Bonnie and Damon grinned at each other.

"Since I've ran into you two, I have a question to ask about attending a ball." Madison returned.

"A ball?" Bonnie repeated.

"Alekzander and I are throwing a ball." Madison explained. "A formal ball, for Supernaturals, witches, vampires, and werewolves and what have you. It's being held next Friday."

Bonnie remembered. "Oh yeah, you have been planning that ball for months."

Madison confirmed. "Right, we have, whoever is whoever in the supernatural world is suppose to be there. Just something to show that we all can be peaceful and have a good time at the same time."

Bonnie said. "Sounds interesting I wouldn't mind attending."

"Neither would I." Damon agreed.

"I take that to mean that you two will be there." Madison said.

"Sure, we will be there." Bonnie responded.

"Nice." Madison added. "It's being held downtown, at the convention center"

Damon nodded. "We know where that is."

Madison looked down at her watch. "If you'll excuse me, I have to run and get home so that I can have dinner with my husband."

"See, you later and let Alek know that we said hi." Bonnie directed at her.

"Will do." Madison gave them a thumbs up and kept working in the direction that she had been before running into them.

Bonnie and Damon continued towards the food court.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The following night they were out on another date. This time Damon have driven her to an area, outside where there was a tall cliff that had a great view of Mystic Falls below and the clear night sky with the stars above and the full moon.

They had laid a blanket on the ground to set on and Damon had built them a campfire to keep them warm. And they sat, huddled up together with another thick blanket wrapped around them to keep them warm. They just sat there and talked or exchanged camp like stories and did this for about an hour.

Bonnie sighed in content, resting her head on his shoulders. "I could have moments like this with you forever."

Damon told her in a whisper. "We have a chance at forever or as close as we can get to it."

She lifted her head from his shoulders to look him in his intense, icy blue eyes.

He reached over and brushed her hair out of her face. "I want to give you the world, Bonnie Bennett."

"I know." Bonnie's lips curved. "But, I don't need the world when I have you here with me."

"Wait, a second." Damon returned.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie questioned.

"You'll see." Damon got to his feet and moved over towards his car that was parked close by. He opened the trunk, searching for what he wanted.

Bonnie remained where she was curious as to what he was getting.

Damon got out his battery controlled radio and then selected the CD that he wanted and put it in. He put the CD into the CD player part, carried it over to the blanket where she sat and pressed play.

 _Amazed by you, by Lonestar._ Started to play around them.

A loving feeling came over her heart. "This is one of my favorite romantic songs."

"I know." Damon held out his hand. "Would you like to share this dance with me,"

"I would love to." Bonnie got up and took his hand.

Leading her away from the blanket so that they could have enough room to dance, he gathered her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sighing, Bonnie wrapped her arms around his shoulders and laid her head on his chest and they danced slowly and sweetly under the stars and the full moon.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

"Why don't you come inside this time?" Bonnie asked later that night after they were back at her house.

"Are you sure that, that's a good idea?" Damon asked in return.

She looked over at him. "Yeah, I mean we would end up sharing a bed."

He gave her a suggestive look.

"But, it would be just to sleep and we would still be waiting." Bonnie added "Unless you don't think that you have the willpower to be in bed with me and not jump my bones."

"I have plenty of willpower." His tone was amused.

"Then, spend the night with me. It's late and it would take you extra time to drive back to the boarding house. When you could just stay here and spend the night." Bonnie suggested.

Damon thought about it. "Alright, I spend the night."

Bonnie gave him a hug. "Yay,"

Damon chuckled. "You're welcome."

As he said he would he went into her house with her, after Bonnie had locked up the house, she had went into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas. Entering into her bedroom to see Damon waiting there for her.

He watched pulled back the sheets.

She climbed into the bed and patted the spot next to her. "Get over here."

"Yes, Judgy." Damon removed his shoes and socks so that he was barefooted and then removed his shirt so that he only remained in his jeans. He climbed into bed with her.

"Now, aren't you glad that you agreed to spend the night." Bonnie commented.

"I am." Damon grinned.

Then he wrapped his arms around her and cuddled up with her.

Bonnie let him know. "I love you, Damon."

Damon told her. "I love you too, Bon Bon."

Soon the two of them joined each other in sleep.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you for all of your support so far. As usual I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed.**


	14. Chapter 14

On Tuesday afternoon Damon pulled into the parking lot of where Bonnie worked at and parked his car. He got out of his car and walked over to the office building, which was laid out over a single story over the grounds.

He walked into the building which wasn't massive, but had a cozy sized waiting room area and a reception desk. He approached the desk where the receptionist was sitting. She was a petite sized woman, not quite as small as Bonnie but still petite, with naturally tanned skin and reddish brown hair.

When she saw him approach, she gave him one look over before speaking. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Yes." Damon paused to look at her name tag. "Astrid. I'm looking for Bonnie."

"Is that Bennett or Andrews" Astrid wanted to know because they had two women by the name of Bonnie working there.

Damon answered. "That would be Bennett."

Astrid returned. "Ah, yes she is working right in the back, let me go and get her for you."

Damon nodded. "Thanks, Astrid."

"You're welcome." Astrid gave him a polite smile. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time, I don't mind waiting." Damon said.

Astrid went to towards the back, where there was a collection of people working at their desks and on their computers and a hall with rows of offices. She entered into one office where Bonnie was filing away a stack of papers.

"Excuse me, Bonnie." Astrid spoke.

Bonnie looked up from what she had been doing, Astrid turned out to be one of her co workers that she was closest with and they often shared their lunch breaks together. "Hey, Astrid. Need something up front?"

Astrid replied. "Actually this is not work related, but there is someone who needs you."

"Really, who?" Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry, I forgot to catch his name." Astrid wiggled her brows. "But, he is some majorly hot and good looking guy with dark hair and a leather jacket."

"And, ocean blue icy eyes." Bonnie added as more of a comment because she had a feeling who she knew who it was.

"Eyes blue enough to drown in." Astrid hinted.

Bonnie added. "Oh, that would be Damon. He is my boyfriend."

Astrid stated. "Then you are one hell of a lucky, girl."

Bonnie laughed her and Astrid always had light hearted conversations or joked around. It helped the days working at the office more fun and go by a little faster. "Yeah, I know how lucky I am."

"Well." Astrid gestured. "He's out there waiting for you."

"I'm going out there to see him." Bonnie returned.

She placed the stack of papers down and walked out, remembering that Damon had told her that he was coming by to see her at work, although he didn't tell her exactly why. She had just remembered again that he was coming back, after a busy morning at work had it off of her mind for a while.

Bonnie walked to the front where she spotted him waiting for her, looking as handsome as ever dressed in his usual dark clothes and that leather jacket. He was holding a bag of something and from what Bonnie could tell it smelled like some delicious food.

"Hey, Damon." Bonnie smiled brightly.

"Hey, Bon-Bon." Damon greeted back with a smile of his own.

"I know that you were planning to come by for a visit." Bonnie directed at him. "But, what brings you by exactly?"

Damon asked. "You haven't gone on your lunch break yet have you?"

Bonnie replied. "Nope, but I'm going to in about fifteen minutes."

Damon held up the bag. "Wonderful because I came by for a quick visit, to buy you your lunch for today. It's some General Tso's from your favorite Chinese takeout place."

"Are you serious." She rubbed her hands together.

"Serious, it's all right in this bag." Damon told her.

She muttered. "And to think, I was going to have a salad from the deli down the road."

He returned. "If that's the case then I could take this home for later."

"No, No." Bonnie said "You don't have to do that. That General Tso's is smelling super good and made me change my mind on what I want for lunch."

"Well, okay then." Damon chuckled and handed her the bag.

Gratefully, Bonnie took the bag. "I wasn't expecting to have Chinese for lunch today, but I'm glad that you came over."

"Wanted to surprise you." Damon returned.

"I appreciate this a ton. This was very sweet of you." Bonnie told him.

He eyed her and how professional she looked in her business outfit. "Anything to make my girl happy."

Astrid who was back at the receptionist desk quietly admired the couple.

Bonnie directed. "I'm going to enjoy this and I'll see you later when I get off from work."

"Yeah, later." Damon agreed.

Then he did something that sort of caught Bonnie off guard, because she didn't expect him to do it in this place where she was currently on shift. But. Damon really didn't care about that because he wanted a kiss with his witch before he left the building.

So, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, in a kiss that was quick but sort of lingered at the same time.

Astrid gasped and approval.

And for some reason having her man kiss her in front of one of her co-workers made Bonnie blush. But, it was blushing in a good way.

Damon just winked at her and without another word turned and left the building.

Turning around Bonnie saw Astrid staring at her with a big goofy grin on her face.

"So…" Bonnie said with a clearing of her throat.

"Again, lucky. A fine man like that who is not afraid to show some PDA with his woman." Astrid spoke.

Bonnie added. "And one who knows that a way to a woman's heart is not always with diamonds, but with food!."

Astrid said. "RIght, so where can I find another one of him."

Bonnie exclaimed. "Sorry, there is only of Damon Salvatore." and she really meant that.

Astrid wondered. "At least tell me that he has a brother."

"He does have a brother." Bonnie thought of Stefan. "But, his brother already has a girlfriend and he is pretty dedicated to her."

"Oh man." Astrid snapped her fingers. "Talk about striking out."

"Hey, I could at least share my lunch with you." Bonnie suggested.

Astrid perked up. "You would share that Chinese food?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Sure, I'm positive that there is enough in here for two people."

"But, your boyfriend bought it for you and I don't want to intrude on that." Astrid stated.

"I'm sure that my boyfriend wouldn't mind if I share, as long as I eat enough so that I won't be hungry." Bonnie said "So, how about it do you want some?"

Astrid nodded her head. "Hell, yeah, I would like some of that!"

"Cool, I'll share it with you when we go on our lunch break." Bonnie finished.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

When the night of the ball came around, Bonnie was over at the boarding house getting ready for it. She had brung a luggage bag over, because she was going to be spending that weekend over at the boarding house, like Damon had spun the night over at her house.

She drove to the boarding house after getting off from work, already having her bags for the weekend packed before she had left her house that morning. She brushed her teeth and took a second quick shower in the guest bathroom to freshen up. Even though she was using the guest bathroom for her shower, since Damon was using his own bathroom to take a shower, Bonnie would be sleeping in Damon's room and in his bed, like he had slept in hers.

She finished getting ready, dressing up on her gown for the ball and then doing her hair and makeup, before putting on her hair heeled shoes. Then she decided to check up on whether or not her man was ready.

Bonnie walked across the hall to where Damon's room was, because his door was closed she knocked on it.

"Who's that?" Damon asked from the other side.

"It's me, Bonnie." Bonnie answered.

"In that case, come in." Damon said "If it was Stefan, I was going to tell him to get lost."

Bonnie rolled her eyes playfully. Somehow Damon always had to find a way to take jabs at his younger brother, but everyone knew that it was all in good fun.

She opened the door and stepped into his bedroom. to see him wearing the tuxedo that he would be wearing at the ball. He was at the dresser adjusting and fixing his bowtie in the mirror. As rough around the edges as Damon was, Bonnie was always impressed by the way that he could clean up and look sharp in a tuxedo or suit.

Like he just came from shooting the cover off a GQ magazine. He could look elegant when he wanted to and it could be deceiving to anyone who didn't know the man behind the suits. That was one of the things that appealed him to her.

"I'm ready." Bonnie let him know.

He glanced over at her and did a double take, she was wearing a long gown that was of a deep purple color, the gown hugged the top half of her body, before sweeping out and flowing around her hips, legs, and feet. She had her hair pinned up into an elegant style, which exposed her long and graceful neck.

Damon told her. "You're stunningly beautiful, as always"

She smiled at him in response.

He returned his attention back to fixing his bowtie. "I'm almost ready to, we will leave in ten minutes."

Bonnie nodded. "Okay."

"This is one in like the one hundred balls that Mystic Falls likes to have every year." Damon joked.

"I think that is an exaggeration." Bonnie returned tone light hearted.

"Maybe so." Damon said "But, this town does have a ton of balls and galas."

"They do." Bonnie agreed with that. "It's actually one of the things that makes Mystic Falls appealing in a way."

Damon muttered. "True. Speaking of this ball, do you really think that Vampires, witches and werewolves can be in the same place and not want to kill each other?"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "There are some that can't be in the same place without killing each other. But, I think that the ones Alekzander and Madison invited to attend will be able to get along, otherwise they wouldn't have had this ball held."

"You're right, but if something did happen then the night would go out with a bang and I would be entertained." Damon said.

"Wait, so are you saying that you are hoping to see vampires, werewolves, or witches that want to kill each other tonight?" Bonnie arched a brow.

Once his bowtie was fixed Damon put on his tuxedo jacket over his white dress shirt. "Nah, I wouldn't want to see anyone killed at Alek's ball. Maybe just a fight with a few fists thrown."

"Only you would hope for something like that." Bonnie laughed.

"I know, but you love me for being like this." Damon smirked.

That was something that she couldn't deny, him and all of his personality was the reason that she had fell for him. "That's true enough."

"Perhaps there won't be any fights afterall. But's it's time to go and see what goes down at that ball." Damon finished.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Instead of driving to the ball, Damon had ordered up for a limo to pick him and Bonnie up at the boarding house. It was that type of big and formal event where a lot of the ones attending would be taking a limo to the ball.

The limo drove them downtown to the convention center, where sure enough there were other limos there dropping other people off. The outside of the convention center was filled with people, all supernaturals, dressed up in different suits and tuxedos for the men and different shades, colors, and styles of dresses and gowns for the women.

The vampire and witch couple stepped out of the limo and hooked arms together. They walked inside of the convention center, where the big ballroom was. Inside there were even more men and women dressed up in their best. All supernaturals just like on the outside. Some walked around as couples and others as individuals who had come to the ball themselves.

Servers walked around serving wine and champagne in glasses, sitting on top of trays. There was a buffet table, setup with finger foods, such as bite sized sandwiches or cocktail shrimp, that was for the guest attending that ate human food such as witches like Bonnie, On another table there was small, shot glasses of blood for the vampires there. Alekzander and Madison had made sure that all of their guests were attended to.

Damon and Bonnie walked through the crowd and mingled some. The ballroom was filled with the sound of classic music playing, and people talking or laughing. They worked their way through the crowd, until they ran into Enzo who was wearing a suit and a tie.

Enzo saw them. "Hello, you two."

Bonnie greeted. "Hello, Enzo."

"Enzo." Damon started "What are you doing here?"

"Well, this is the one of the biggest events of the year for the supernatural world. So, when I heard about it, I couldn't pass up attending. Everyone who is here is suppose to be here after all." Enzo gestured.

"That's true." Damon directed. "But, I thought that you were going to be headed back to L.A. soon."

"I still am headed back to L.A. A couple of days after tonight, I'll be back there. But, I wanted to attend this ball first." Enzo returned.

"So, you delay your trip to L..A. just to come to this event. Why is that?" Bonnie directed.

"Why else? Why are most of the people here tonight that are attending? To be seen and to mingle with the most famous vampires, witches, or werewolves." Enzo commented.

"You're here to mingle then?" Damon gestured.

The British vampire smiled. "Just with the women, in which there are many lovely and beautiful ones here."

Damon returned. "I wouldn't notice the other beautiful women in this room, because the only one that matters to be is the one that I have right here on my arm."

Bonnie's lips curved. "And it's going to stay that way for a long time."

Damon grinned at her.

"I can see that you are together with her, as can just about everyone in this town by now. But, not all of us have a steady girl and since I don't I want to see what tonight's crowd has to offer." Enzo stated.

"What about pursuing those Hollywood stars out in L.A." Damon snorted.

"I could still do that upon my return if I strike out here." Enzo's accent was strong. "However, here at this ball are women of a supernatural kind that Hollywood can't offer, women who happen to be from all over the world."

Bonnie directed. "Is there anyone that has caught your eye yet?"

Enzo's eyes scanned the room. "Hmmm, let me see." He searched with his eyes until they landed on someone. "Her, she catches my eye."

Bonnie and Damon looked across the room to where Enzo was looking. There was Madison, looking pretty in a beautiful red gown.

"Her?" Damon repeated.

"Yes, her." Enzo caught the tone of Damon's voice. "You know her?"

"We do." Damon nodded.

Bonnie added. "She is my friend."

Enzo grinned. "Excellent, then you can introduce me to her then."

"Not a chance in hell for that to happen." Bonnie directed at Enzo.

Damon laughed.

"What? Why can't you introduce me to her?" Enzo asked.

"Because of the idea of me introducing you to her is in hopes of you having a chance to hook up, that's not going to happen." Bonnie said "Madison happens to be engaged."

"She is?" Enzo was taken aback.

"Yeah, buddy. she is." Damon nodded.

Enzo frowned. "How disappointing."

Bonnie went on. "And she is engaged to another friend of mine, Alekzander, so that is why I'm not about to introduce you with your intentions."

Enzo still looked Madison's way though. "But, I could still go and talk to her."

"Is your version of talking flirting?" Damon quirked a brow.

"Do I have to answer that?" Enzo questioned slyly.

"His version of talking is flirting." Bonnie narrowed her eyes.

Damona added. "I knew that it was."

Enzo held up his hands as if innocent. "Come on, guys what's wrong with a little harmless flirting?"

Bonnie pointed out. "Well, I just told you that she was engaged."

"I'm not going to try and kiss her or anything." Enzo's lips curved. "Just enough to let her know that I find her interesting as a woman."

"If some guy tried to come up to Bonnie and let her know that he found her 'interesting' as a woman, then I would have a problem with it." Damon said.

Enzo looked at him. "You would?"

Damon nodded. "A man just shouldn't come onto to another man's girl."

"Says the man who went after his brothers girlfriend." Enzo returned in a slight retort.

"That was in the past and I learned my mistakes from that." Damon scoffed. "Besides the point still remains the same."

Bonnie went on. "We're serious, Enzo. I am. Alekzander and Madison are my friends and they don't need you sticking your nose into their relationship with your ways. Besides you would get rejected my Madison anyway if you tried to flirt with her. She is crazy in love with Alek."

Damon played along. "And Alekzander is a nice guy most of the time, but I wouldn't want to make him angry. I mean I witnessed myself from what he did to that rat Parker, you don't want to get on his bad side by going after his girl."

"Really, you think that he would use his powers on me just for flirting with his woman?" Enzo asked.

"Maybe you'll find that out, if you try to flirt with Madison." Bonnie said in a teasing tone.

Enzo waved a hand. "Alright, Alright you win. I'll leave your friend alone. Excuse me for being interested in a woman that caught my eye."

Damon directed. "There's probably a lot of single women here, maybe go try your luck with one of them."

Bonnie put in. "Yeah, go and try your luck with one of them."

"I will." Enzo gave them a nod. "You two have a wonderful night."

"We will." Damon finished.

Enzo went off in search of some single woman in hopes that he could find one and get lucky.

Bonnie shook her head. "Your friend is something else."

"That's Enzo, he is just a ladies man at heart I guess, or at least he tries to be." Damon stated.

"He does have a point though in Madison being a beautiful woman. But, she is still planning to make Alek her husband one day soon." Bonnie commented.

"Hmmm." Damon saw a server pass by and he took two champagne glasses and handed one to Bonnie.

Bonnie took her glass from him and thanked him and for a while the two of them just stood there and sipped on champagne together.

Then Damon eyed the area where the food for the guest was being served. "You know, I think I'm going to go over and grab a few shots of blood."

Bonnie said in return. "Cool, I'll go over with you."

Together, they escorted each other over to the tables, where Damon grabbed a couple of shots of blood and Bonnie grabbed some finger food from the human food table. And they stood there discussing things as they ate, then they saw a familiar face. But, it was a face that they hadn't seen in Mystic Falls for a long while.

That Original one thousand year old vampire hybrid was at the tables next to them, getting his shots of alcohol and blood. And he had a pretty looking blonde woman with him that neither Damon nor Bonnie had seen before.

The Original vampire turned and spotted them and a look of recognition came across his face. He inched closer to them, taking the blonde woman along with him.

"Why if it isn't Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett." He started.

Bonnie and Damon said at the same time. "Klaus Mikaelson."

Klaus gave them that classic smile of his. "It's been years since I have seen the both of you. But, we meet again." He held out his hand offering a handshake to Damon.

Damon looked at Klaus's hand but hesitated to shake it.

"Is something wrong, Damon?" Klaus asked. "Can't we shake hands like two civil men."

"Depends on why you are here back in this town after years of being away." Damon narrowed his eyes. "Are you up to causing some kind of trouble. Is that the reason that you came here?"

An expression of amusement came upon Klaus's face. "Still the same man who is untrusting of people."

"Our past interactions and experiences has caused me to question why you would show up all of this time, that's all." Damon returned.

"No need for your doubt , I may have caused trouble in the past. But, I promise you that I am only here tonight to attend this ball. I'll be heading back to New Orleans on Sunday in fact. This was a big event and I just had to attend it." Klaus directed.

Bonnie studied him. "You know what, Damon I actually believe him."

Damon glanced at her. "You do?"

"Yeah, like you said we have had past experiences with Klaus before and I don't think that he is here to cause trouble this time." Bonnie told her man.

"Thanks, Bonnie it's nice of you to have faith in me." Klaus directed at her with that smirk of his.

"Just don't prove me wrong." Bonnie said with a roll of her eyes.

"I won't." Klaus raised a hand. "I promise that I am here on my best behavior."

"Alright, then." Damon reached out and accepted Klaus's handshake.

Klaus stated. "That's more like it. Let me introduce you to the woman that I brought along with me. She is a friend, well more than a friend from New Orleans…...this is Clamille."

Damon and Bonnie both greeted. "Hello, Camille."

Klaus turned to his date. "Camille, this is….."

"Damon and Bonnie, I heard that from you." Camille finished.

"Yes, this is Damon and Bonnie." Klaus confirmed.

Camille's eyes shifted between the both of them. "Nice to meet the two of you."

Bonnie gave her a polite smile. "You too, Camille."

"So, it's you who have been keeping Klaus occupied in New Orleans for all of this time." Damon said to the blonde.

Camille took a sip from the glass of wine that she had with her. "Guess that you could say that, I try my best to keep him in check. Although that has proven difficult at times."

That comment earned a grin from Klaus.

And it made Damon and Bonnie give each other a curious glance. They both knew that whatever woman could keep Klaus 'in check" and was willing to be with him must have been one heck of a woman.

Klaus spoke. "Why are the two of you over here together by the way, did you run into each other here?"

Damon returned. "Isn't it obvious."

"If it was then would I ask?" Klaus questioned.

"We didn't run into each other." Damon hinted. "Bonnie and I came here together."

"Together?" Klaus paused "As in….."

"Date, she is here as my date." Damon rattled off.

Klaus added. "How in the hell did that happen."

Damon eyed Klaus. "How did you think that it happened? Bonnie is my girlfriend, that is how it happened."

Klaus cocked his head to the side. "You are totally trying to lead me on."

"Nope." Damon popped the p.

"Come on, you expect me to believe that Bonnie Bennett of all people would be your girlfriend." Klaus's tone was almost mocking. "You of all people."

"Hey, it's the truth." Damon said tone slightly annoyed.

"It is very true actually." Bonnie told Klaus.

Klaus's eyes widened in surprise. "Really now."

Bonnie confirmed. "Really, Damon and I are a couple."

Damon smirked. "Told you so."

Klaus directed at Damon. "Relax, Damon it wasn't meant to be an insult. Just shocking news to hear considering everything, that's all."

"Why is it so shocking to you that they are together?" Camille wanted to know. She hadn't been in Mystic Falls, so she was unaware of the history between Bonnie and Damon.

"It's just that these two didn't always met eye to eye and that I never would have guessed years ago that they would ever end up together." Klaus told Camille.

"Lots of things have changed and happened since the last time that you have been in Mystic Falls." Bonnie pointed out to the Original.

Klaus returned. "I understand that now, still it's surprising."

Camille put in. "Relationships change and involve all of the time. Like a hate to love kind of thing you know."

"That's exactly how it was, Camille." Damon dramatically stated.

"Yep, that's how it was." Bonnie agreed.

"Well, since I certainly have no qualms about the two of you being together, I offer my congratulations on your coupledom." Klaus told them.

Damon's lips curved. "We appreciate that."

Camille spoke. "Now, that I am seeing you, Bonnie you remind me of Davina."

"Davina?" Bonnie turned her attention to Camille.

"You are the resident witch of this town." Camille said to her.

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, I'm the resident witch around here."

Camille explained. "Davina, who is a friend of mine she is the resident witch of New Orleans."

"Oh." Bonnie got it.

"You just remind me of her in the sense that the both of you have a similar aura of power." Camille went on. "Knowing her I'm sure that she would love to meet you some day."

Klaus commented. "Certainly, Davina would be excited to meet a witch from the legendary Bennett heritage."

Bonnie responded. "Maybe I would be interested in meeting this Davina too. Who knows perhaps I will get to if we end up visiting New Orleans, right, Damon."

Damon gestured. "Sure, we could visit down there anytime that you'd like to, Bon."

"We would look forward to having you." Camille added.

"We'll try our best to welcome you with open arms, if you ever do decide to come down to New Orleans." Klaus stated.

Damon directed. "We will hold you to that."

Klaus looked across the room where someone caught his eye. "Excuse,but this conversation must be cut short now, I have some more guests that I would like to introduce Camille to."

"Alright" Damon returned. "Until the next time that we see each other then."

Klaus escorted Camille to where he wanted her to go next.

Bonnie watched them walk away. "She seems like a upstanding woman."

"She would have to be to settle down with Klaus." Damon snorted.

"Damon!" She lightly slapped him on his shoulder.

"What, it was a compliment." Damon said.

Shaking her head Bonnie looked over at the dance floor where there were some couples dancing slowly to the music that played. "I need you to dance with me."

He told her. "Of course, I couldn't turn you down on that."

Taking her man by the hand Bonnie lead him onto the dance floor.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The next afternoon was Saturday and between Damon and Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan, the four of them had decided to spend the day double dating. Or the girls had brought up the idea of double dating to the brothers and the brothers had agreed.

The four of them would spend the day on a couple of double dates. The first thing that was planned out was a game of lazer tag for that afternoon and then later that night, the four of them had planned on going out to a club to drink and to party.

They rode in a car together to the place that had the laser tag game. They all took a couple of selfies together with the four of them together, and the selfies showed the two couples paired up together, Damon with Bonnie and Stefan with Caroline.

Then they went inside and prepared to play a game of laser tag.

"How about we team up, two against two." Bonnie suggested

"I think that's a great idea." Caroline agreed.

"Fine, we'll go two against two." Stefan said

"Alright, we'll team up, Bonnie with me." Damon added towards Stefan. "And you with vampire barbie."

Caroline spoke. "Actually, I was thinking more of a girl's vs boy's team."

"What?" Damon turned to the blonde vampire.

"A battle of the sexes, Bonnie and I against you and your brother." Caroline hinted.

"Why? We are on a double date, shouldn't we each team up with our dates." Damon wondered.

Bonnie said. "Now that, carebear mentioned it, I think that it should be us girls against you guys."

Caroline went. "Glad that we can agree on this, Bon."

Damon directed at his date. "Really, Judgy you would rather team up with Vampire Barbie over me."

"I love you and all, but yeah I would." Bonnie told him in a lighthearted tone.

This made Caroline giggle.

And Damon narrow his eyes at her.

"We should try it, it will be fun." Bonnie told them.

"They're right, Damon." Stefan put in. "Let's do this thing and show them that men are the superior sex."

"Excuse you." Caroline said looking over at her boyfriend.

"You heard me." Stefan returned with a cocky grin on his face.

"You are right, brother." Damon smirked "Let is be guys vs girls so that we can prove that guys are better than girls."

Everything was all in good fun and they all knew that no one was being serious, so Bonnie said back. "Oh, please you Salvatore brothers have no idea what you are talking about."

"They don't." Caroline put in. "It's really women who are the superior sex to men."

"Yep, Girl power!" Bonnie exclaimed.

The two girls high fived each other.

Damon challenged. "If we are going to talk trash then we should wager something up on this laser tag game."

Stefan added. "Like the losing team has to pay the winning team something."

"How about the losing team has to treat the winning team to drinks and whatever else, when we go out to the club later tonight." Caroline suggested.

"That's what we should do." Bonnie agreed.

"Okay, then it's settled the losing team is going to treat the winning team, to as many drinks as they want." Stefan stated.

Caroline went on. "If this is going to work then everyone has to play this game of laser tag unfairly, meaning no cheating."

Damon noticed that Caroline looked at him as she emphasized the no cheating part. "Hey, why are you looking at me?"

"Because I heard all about how you cheated at board games in 1994." Caroline let him know.

"He really did, it was such a shame that he couldn't beat me in anything fairly." Bonnie said.

The blue eyed vampire gave his witch a playful glare.

Bonnie just shrugged and grinned at him in return.

Stefan mumbled. "You do cheat though, Damon."

"Are you suppose to be on my team." Damon directed at his brother.

"I am on your team, I'm just telling you the truth about your habits of cheating." Stefan cleared his throat. "Like that time we were playing poker against some guys and you…."

"Fine, Fine" Damon interrupted with a dramatic wave of his hand. "I promise that I won't cheat. We won't need to cheat to win this thing."

Bonnie told him playfully. "Too bad that you are going to end up on the losing team."

Damon snorted. "You wish."

"Believe me you're going to lose." Bonnie said.

"You're on!" Damon exclaimed.

"Bring it on you two!" Caroline told the brothers.

Stefan finished. "Let's play."

So, they got equipped with all of their laser tag gear and went inside of the laser tag arena. And the two teams battled it out, brothers against the girls. After a while of playing and when the game was almost over with the brothers checked the score on the screen that showed the scores.

"Wow." Stefan said when he saw the scores.

Damon frowned at the screen. "That can't be right."

Stefan stated. "It is right, the girls are winning and handily for some reason."

"They can't be winning by that much, our laser guns must be busted or something." Damon insisted.

"Afraid not." Stefan returned. "We just have to admit defeat."

"Crap." Damon mumbled. "I thought for sure that we would win."

Stefan shook his head. "But, we didn't and I have to say that I'm impressed with Caroline and Bonnie's play."

Damon grumbled. "We're never going to hear the end of this, you know."

"We aren't." Stefan agreed. "But, we lost fair and square. Time to go and give the girls their props."

"Yeah, Yeah." Damon finished and that's what he and his brother did.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After the laser tag game was over with, they all went back to the boarding house. The next time that they would be leaving was for later that night for the club.

All of them got out of the car.

Damon eyed Bonnie. ""You been wearing that silly grin the whole ride home."

Bonnie turned to him. "Don't mind me, I'm just happy that my team won."

"There's no need to gloat about it or rub it in." Damon scowled.

"Why not?" Bonnie scoffed. "If it was the other way around then you would be rubbing it in and gloating about it."

He thought to himself that, that part was true. "You just got lucky, that's all."

She teased him. "Don't be a sore loser, guess you couldn't cheat like you did at monopoly all of those times."

"I gave you credit for winning." Damon pouted. "Just stop teasing me."

"What if I don't." Bonnie challenged.

Damon gave her that wide eyed stare of his. "I'll tickle you to death that's what I'll do."

Bonnie made a 'bring it' motion with her hand. "Come at me then, I ain't scared."

"Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He took off after her.

And in amusement Stefan and Caroline watched as the couple chased after each other in laughter and fun.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thank you for the support and the reviews. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	15. Chapter 15

Three months later.

Three months later and Damon and Bonnie had been dating ever since they agreed to get together romantically. Over those three months of dating, they seemed to grow more and more in love with each passing day and their bond romantically grew stronger, as did their attraction towards each other. They spent tons of times together and went out on a lot of dates, where Damon kept up his word of wanting to court Bonnie.

At times Damon would spend the night over at Bonnie's house and at other times she would spend the night over at the boarding house. They spent the night so much at the others house that they left their items at the others. For example Bonnie had an extra toothbrush that she kept over in Damon's bathroom. Or he would leave some clothes at her house, in case he decided to spent the night there at the spur of the moment.

They had kept up on their agreement not to have sex yet with each other. They kissed more times than they could count and had some heavy make out sessions, but they never went all of the way. And for both of them the anticipation and the build up leading to the moment knowing when they would go there made the wait worth it.

The two of them had started to date at the end of October and it was now into the second week of January and into the new year. Over the months they had Thanksgiving dinner with Stefan, Caroline, Matt, Alekzander, Madison, and even Tyler had come back to Mystic Falls to share that holiday with them.

On Christmas, it was just the two of them together at her house, exchanging gifts under the Christmas tree while listening to Christmas music. And spending that day cozied up together eating Christmas cookies and watching Christmas movies.

On New Year's eve the two had went out with Stefan and Caroline and had partied together. And for Damon he had never been into the holidays too much, besides New Year's eve. But. spending time with Bonnie on Thanksgiving and then Christmas had made those holidays more special to him.

Now that they were in the second week of January, they had made plans to take a trip up to the mountains for a romantic getaway with just the two of them. And they had decided to take advantage of the cabin in the mountain that Alekzander owned and that he and Madison had offered for Bonnie to stay in, if she ever wanted to go into the mountains. So, they would be staying there instead of at a hotel.

Bonnie was at the boarding house discussing these things with Caroline about the trip that she and Damon were going to take soon.

Caroline asked after a while. "So, you two are leaving tomorrow?"

"We are." Bonnie confirmed. "We are leaving right at sunrise in the morning."

"Why, so early." Caroline wondered.

Bonnie replied. "It's going to take a drive of a few hours to get there and we wanted to get there in time enough to get settled down and get done what he need to get done."

Caroline said. "I understand that."

Bonnie returned. "Yeah."

"While you are going to be spending over the next week in the mountains." Caroline sighed. "I'm going to be here trying to take down the Christmas decorations in and outside of the boarding house and I'm not looking forward to doing that."

"I see what you mean, setting up Christmas decorations is a lot more fun that having to take them down." Bonnie commented.

"I know right, that's why I keep putting it off, but I have to get them down over the next few days or it's going to be Feburary and they'll still be up and Stefan hates having to take them down so." Caroline waved her hand.

Bonnie stated. "I've put off taking my down at my house until this week, Damon and I just took them all down a couple of days ago."

Caroline gave a half pout. "Lucky you for getting it over with."

"If I didn't have to go to the mountains, then I would be here to help you take them down." Bonnie let her know.

"I know that you would, but I did find someone to help me." Caroline went on.

Bonnie was curious. "Who?"

Caroline answered. "Alaric."

"And how in the world did you get Ric to agree to help you take down Christmas decorations, he seems like the type that would hate doing that as much as Stefan." Bonnie was taken aback.

"He is the type that hates doing that kind of stuff, but I offered something in return for his help." Caroline nodded.

"And that was?" Bonnie questioned.

Caroline hinted. "A couple of tickets to the Washington Capitals game next month."

Bonnie got out her phone. "You're not a fan of hockey, how did you manage to buy tickets to an N.H.L. game?"

"I didn't buy the tickets they were given to me. There is this old, nice man who taught my mom at the Sheriff's station before he retired. He was like her mentor as a cop and always looked out for her. When she died he would do things for me every now and then like give me something. This time he gave me some tickets to the hockey game up in D.C." Caroline explained.

Bonnie started to play a game on her phone. "How kind of that man to look after you in honor of your mom."

Caroline agreed. "I know, like I said he is very nice and I can see why my mom would have seen how as her mentor. So, yeah even though Stefan is a hockey fan, he is a Blackhawks fan and wasn't really interested in going, which left me with the tickets to give away."

"And to bribe Alaric with them to help you with Christmas decorations." Bonnie added.

"I wouldn't call it a bribe." Caroline lifted her chin.

"Hey, I'm not judging you,girl. I don't blame you for using those tickets to help yourself out. As a matter of fact I might have done the same thing, if I had those tickets and thought about it." Bonnie's tone said in amusement.

"Got that right!" Caroline exclaimed.

Bonnie mumbled. "Anyway can't wait for the trip up to the mountains with Damon, there is a ski resort near the cabin that we are staying at and Damon and I bought some gear so that we can go there."

Caroline asked her friend. "Ever went skiing before?"

Bonnie shook her head. "This would be my first time"

Caroline went on. "I went a couple of times and even though that was years ago, I can tell you that it's super fun!"

"I believe you." Bonnie said.

"Oh, and can I ask you for a favor." Caroline wondered.

Bonnie looked over. "What is the favor?"

Caroline pressed her hands together. "If there is a gift shop at the ski resort could you please pick up a souvenir for me."

"Of course I will, Care." Bonnie laughed.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Instead of driving his camaro to the mountains, Damon left his car in the driveway of the boarding house and rented a car for him and Bonnie to take to the mountains. They loaded up the car with the luggage bags and their gear for the ski resort and started on their way at sunrise.

They spent the drive to the mountains talking to each other in casual conversations and listening and singing along to music on the radio, both excited to spend time together in Alekzander's and Madison's cabin in the mountains. They planned on spending eight or ten days up there with just the two of them and were going to take advantage of every second that they had.

Damon stopped half way there to get something to eat for Bonnie and for a restroom break, before they made the rest of the way to the mountains. When they got into the Virginia mountains, they were met by several feet of snow, more snow than they had gotten back in Mystic Falls. Which was just a few inches in their hometown. But, being up in the mountains with a higher elevation meant higher accumulations of snow, which allowed the ski resorts to open up.

As they drove through the roads of the mountains Bonnie was in awe of the sight of them in the background, standing tall in the sky their peaks covered in snow. It had taken hours but using the directions that they had been given they arrived at the cabin.

"We're here." Bonnie told Damon as she had been pulling up the directions on her phone.

Damon pulled into the driveway of the cabin and much like he had reacted to Alekzander's home, he had been impressed by the size of the house in front of them. "That's what they call a cabin?"

Bonnie looked up from her phone to see what Damon was seeing. These cabin was surrounded by other cabins in the area, except for the difference being that this cabin was newer and more recently built and it dwarfed the size of the other cabins in the area.

It was a single story cabin, spread out hugely on the land that it was built on and it's size was impressive. Obviously Alekzander had used his money to build the cabin and to make sure that he was able to say there in comfort whenever he wanted to come.

"Yep, this is Alek's and Madison's cabin, where they stay at whenever they come up in these mountains." Bonnie confirmed.

Damon whistled. "I have to say that when Alek has something to build he makes sure that he does it with style and class."

Bonnie told him. "Yeah, I would too if I had his type of money."

"True." Damon said

"And at least we know that we will be staying in a cabin with plenty of size and comfort." Bonnie pointed out.

He parked the car and turned off the ignition and turned to her with a grin on his face saying. "Hell Yeah, Bennett that's what I look forward to!"

She laughed. "Let's check it out."

They got out of the car and took their luggage from the trunk and then Bonnie used the key that she had gotten to open the door to the cabin. The inside looked like a typical cozy and warm cabin expect for it was more bigger and spacious.

Bonnie suggested. "We should pick out our bedroom that we will stay in."

"How many are there in here?" Damon wanted to know.

"I believe that Madison told me that there were five." Bonnie returned.

"Okay." Damon said "How about you pick out our bedroom while I have a look around."

Bonnie nodded. "That will work."

So, she went off in search of the bedroom that they would be staying in. While Damon took a moment to look around the place. Everything was clean and neat, since Alek had a cleaning crew to clean the cabin every now and then while it wasn't being used or stayed in.

He looked in all of the different rooms until he heard Bonnie call out to him.

"Damon, in here." She called out.

"I'll be there." He said.

Grabbing their luggage Damon followed her voice into where she was and saw the bedroom that she picked out.

His eyes scanned the room. "Nice, choice."

She was standing over by a wide window. "Especially because of this view. None of the others had quite a view like this one so that's why I picked it."

Curious to see what she meant he walked over to where she was and looked out the window. The view overlooked a lake, that was still crystal clear and blue despite how cold it was outside and the lake reflected the mountains that was off in the distance making it look like a mirror.

"This is quite a view." Damon agreed with her.

"Yep." Bonnie sighed in content.

He moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back close against his chest and placed a kiss on top of her head and holding her like that together they enjoyed the view for a while.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The cabin was wonderful, but because no one stayed there that often enough, there wasn't any food in it. And they needed food for the duration of their stay to eat at the cabin when they wouldn't be eating at the ski resort or one of the other surrounding places.

They were told that there was a nice supermarket just a five minute drive away from the cabin. So. after they unpacked some of their clothes and items, they got in the rental car and drove towards the supermarket to get enough food to last them for their stay.

Once at the supermarket they grabbed a cart together and started to shop, getting the most important things that they needed first like eggs, bread and milk. And started to get other foods and drinks. The supermarket wasn't like a major chain grocery store in it's size, but it did provide all of the most basic, common, and important items that the major grocery stores offered.

Bonnie started. "What should be buy for our dinner this evening."

Damon thought about it. "How about I make us my homemade lasagna."

"Yum, that sounds good." Bonnie rubbed at her stomach.

"Then, lasagna it is!" Damon exclaimed.

They started to gather all of the stuff that they would need in order for Damon to fix the homemade dish.

Then Damon said. "I need Oregano and some Italian spices."

"I'll believe that you will find those things on isle five where the spices are," Bonnie jerked her thumb behind her.

"Cool, I'll go and get them and bring them to the cart." Damon went to go and do just that.

Meanwhile Bonnie pushed the cart down the frozen food section and started to get what she needed from there.

That was when she was approached by a middle aged, nice looking lady who from her uniform worked at this supermarket.

She spoke to Bonnie. "Excuse me. but I didn't want to intrude on you and your beau."

Placing the frozen corn in the cart, Bonnie looked over at the lady. "Is there something wrong?"

The supermarket lady shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. But, did I hear correctly when you and your guy said that you were staying in the cabin that Alekzander and Madison own?"

That had been a part of their conversation that she had been having with Damon as they had shopped through the market. So, she confirmed. "Yes, you heard correctly."

"Oh." The supermarket's lady's face brightened up. "Then you must be a friend of theirs."

"You think that I am a friend to Alek and Madison?" Bonnie tilted her head.

"Well, they really don't rent that cabin out to strangers that I know of, so I assumed that if someone is staying in there besides the two of them that it must be friends of theirs." The supermarket lady explained.

Bonnie's lips curved into a friendly expression. "In fact my guy and I are indeed friends of theirs."

"I figured." The supermarket lady nodded her head.

"They were the ones who informed us to shop here if we needed some groceries." Bonnie added.

"That sounds like something that they would do." The supermarket lady went on. "Considering that the two of three times that they visit up here every year, they always shop here and give me their business. Even though there was a major chain grocery store that opened up a couple of miles down."

"That's Alek and Madison for you." Bonnie commented. "When they dedicate themselves to people they stay loyal to them, I know this first hand."

The supermarket lady smiled. "Those two are really are a young, sweet couple."

"Yes, they are." Bonnie agreed.

The supermarket lady added. "And so are you and your guy."

Bonnie smiled at the comment about her and Damon.

"Are you a fan of coffee?" The supermarket lady questioned.

"I love coffee, I was just about to go and get some once I was done with this section." Bonnie stated.

"How about I give you some coffee on the house." The supermarket lady suggested.

"You don't have to do that." Bonnie said.

The supermarket lady returned. "I insist."

Bonnie shrugged. "Well, alright."

The lady went away and came back with a package of coffee that Bonnie had never seen before. "Here if you love coffee, then you'll fall in love with this."

Taking the package Bonnie inspected it. "I've never seen this brand before."

"Because it's not a major brand, but a coffee that is sold locally." The supermarket lady let her know.

"Oh, that would explain it." Bonnie muttered.

The supermarket lady went on. "It's very popular locally and it's better than Folger's, Maxwell House, Starbucks, or any of that other stuff that you see on the self. It's a special blend and roast."

Bonnie directed. "Now you have me very interested in tasting it."

The supermarket lady repeated. "As I said you'll fall in love with it."

"But, I should pay for it at least." Bonnie said.

"It's on the house like I said." The supermarket lady corrected.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

The supermarket lady nodded. "Just consider it a gift for the friends of Alekzander and Madison."

Bonnie told her. "Thanks."

The supermarket lady told her. "I'll let the cashier know that the coffee is free for you too."

"I'll be sure to shop here whenever we come up to the mountains next time." Bonnie promised.

"And I'll be looking forward to seeing you as my customer the next time." The supermarket lady gave a friendly smile. "Pardon me, I better go and keep on with my work duties."

Just as the supermarket lady walked away to do just that, Damon approached her and the cart with what he needed.

"Took a while to look over the selection in the spice aisle, but I got the spices that I wanted." Damon said.

Bonnie turned to him. "Good, glad that you found what you wanted."

Damon placed the spices in the cart. "What was that about with that lady?"

Bonnie grinned over at him. "Something that lead to free coffee!"

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once they got back to the cabin, they put all of the food away that they had gotten at the supermarket and Damon had used the wood that was stored to light up the fireplaces around the cabin. And soon the inside of the cabin was toasty and warm. They kicked off their shoes and got settled in since they would be spending the rest of the day at the cabin.

They spend an hour or so reading a book together, before dinner time came and Damon fixed the homemade lasagna. Then they sat down to dim lights and a candle lit dinner.

Bonnie took the first bite of lasagna with it's hot, melty, cheese.

"How is it?" He wanted to know.

"Delicious." Bonnie replied. "Just like all of the times before that you made this dish for me."

"I'm an excellent chef, aren't I." Damon smirked.

"Yes, you are." Bonnie arched a brow.

He reached for his blood bag.

She mentioned. "Tomorrow we go to the ski resort."

He added. "Yeah we'll go to the ski resort tomorrow and that should be pretty interesting."

"Should be fun." She took a sip from her glass of pepsi.

"I should be." Damon admitted. "Even though it will be my first time either skiing or snowboarding."

Bonnie knew that he had not only brought them ski's and other gear, but that he had brought them a couple of snowboards as well. Even though she offered to pay for her own gear he had insisted on paying for both of theirs, because that was what he wanted to do as her boyfriend.

Taking a drink from his blood bag Damon went on. "I might end up falling on my ass a couple of times as a beginner."

"But, it is a _fine_ ass that you have to fall on." Bonnie smirked.

Damon wiggled his eyebrows. " _I know."_

Bonnie winked. "And hey, I'm a beginner too, so we can fall on our asses together."

"Like we do everything else together as a couple, right." Damon snorted.

"Hmmmm." Was all that Bonnie said.

Damon looked across the table at her. "You know skiing wouldn't have been my thing before all of this."

Bonnie wiped her mouth with a napkin. "But, you are willing to do it for the first time all of a sudden."

"Well, for you and with you, yeah." Damon nodded.

"So, you are saying that I bring you out of your comfort zone?" Bonnie tapped her chin.

"You, do. But, in the totally, complete good thing kind of way. I enjoy trying things that I haven't before because of you." Damon grinned.

"Yeah?" Bonnie said with a grin of her own.

He reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands in his. "Yeah! This is the post Bonnie Bennett, influenced willing to explore new things Damon Salvatore!"

His hand felt comforting holding hers. "And you're looking at the post Damon Salvatore influenced, willing to explore new things Bonnie Bennett!"

A special type of feeling entered Damon's heart. "Every since we became a couple, it has been the best thing ever for me."

"Me too." Bonnie gave him a loving expression.

"It's very new, exciting, and….." Damon paused to search for the other word that he wanted to say.

"Amazing." Bonnie finished.

"Amazing. All of the words in the English language couldn't describe how amazing being with you is." Damon added.

Bonnie told him. "I do enjoy being a couple with you, which is why I plan on staying with you for a very, very long time."

"I sure do hope so!" He exclaimed.

She took the time to admire the daylight ring that was on his finger, running her thumb tenderly over it and the skin on his finger that was next to it.

"And it's not just trying new and different things with you." Damon spoke. "It's also moments like this that we have been having."

Bonnie understood what he was trying to say. "You mean eating dinner together."

Damon stated. "Eating dinner together, or washing dishes together, and spending the night at each other's houses, and watching movies at home, and just hanging around, I love it and it's all so….what's that word that I'm looking for."

"Domestic." Bonnie hinted.

"Exactly, domestic, it's the thing that couples do together, when everything is going right and I've never had that with anyone before." Damon pointed out.

It delighted her that he was so delighted and happy about them being a couple and so in love. She felt the exact same way.

The icy blues of the vampire's eyes twinkled. "We are the perfect couple."

Bonnie agreed. "Yeah, we're the perfect couple or pretty close to it!"

"I am completely in love with you, Bonnie Bennett!" Damon exclaimed with emotion.

Her heart skipped a beat as it always did when he confessed those words to her. Even though he had done it countless times since they started to date, but it still affected her each time like he had confessed it to her the first time.

"I'm completely in love with you too." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it tenderly.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later, that night they were snuggled up on the couch together, watching the movie Moulin Rouge. It was a musical movie about love and lost and normally not the kind of movie that Damon would be into. But, it was more relatable, perhaps because the guy Christian on screen had completely fallen in love with Satine and he could understand that as he had completely fallen in love with his witch.

So, when Christian had to have the woman that he loved die in his arms in the end, Damon kind of felt sorry for the dude, even though the movie was fictional. When the ending credits rolled up on the screen he turned the TV off and turned his full attention to Bonnie.

That's when he noticed what she was doing or more like what she wasn't doing. "You aren't crying."

"Nope." She popped the p "I'm not crying."

He said. "But, you usually do at movies that end like that."

She returned. "Yeah, usually and I have cried at this movie before. But, this time I was a little sad, that's all."

"Okay." Damon mumbled.

Bonnie sighed and just enjoyed cuddling up against him.

His eyes scanned her face. "Damn, you are really beautiful."

Much like when he had confessed his love to her, Bonnie's heart skipped a beat when he called her beautiful or complimented her on her looks. It would be at the most random times and she would catch him staring at her, like he was staring at her now and he would just call her different versions of beautiful and it touched her heart every single time.

"Damon." Bonnie whispered.

"I really mean it, little bird." Damon gave her an intense stare.

Angling her head she looked up into his eyes with an intense stare of her own. "This moment feels familiar."

Damon inched his face closer to hers. "You mean those years ago when we just finished watching a movie and I wanted to kiss you."

Bonnie commented. "And I wanted to kiss you too."

Damon sighed. "But, we didn't back then."

Times had changed and now they were together. "But, we could right now."

"We could." His eyes fell to her lips.

Reaching up to touched his cheek, Bonnie commanded. "Kiss me, Damon."

That was something that she didn't have to tell him twice. He slanted his mouth over hers for a kiss.

Again sighing in content she kissed her back fully and completely.

The kiss started out sweet and gentle. Soon what was sweet and gentle. became hot and heavy and the two of them really started to make out to the point of getting closer and closer to going across that line. Damon started to feel like if they went on any further that they really would cross that line that they hadn't crossed yet because they had agreed to wait. So, he pulled back from the kiss.

Bonnie was left breathless once he had pulled his lips away from hers.

"I really, really want you right now." Damon growled.

She took a moment to gather her breath. "I really, really want you too."

He looked at her lips that was swollen from his. "I'm serious, I'm so tempted to rip the clothes off of you."

"So, why don't you." Bonnie challenged with desire in his tone.

That made Damon pause. "I would, but I thought we were waiting."

"I think that we have done our fair share of waiting." Bonnie just wanted him to kiss her again.

"Are you saying that you are…." Damon narrowed his eyes.

"That I am ready, yeah." Bonnie nodded.

"You're sure about that?" His eyes searched her face for the answer.

And she looked right in his eyes as she hotly returned. "Damon, I think that this should be the night that we finally make love."

Upon hearing this words, Damon became overwhelmed with feeling of love in his heart and a feeling of a different kind in his groin area that had him on the verge of growing hard.

Bonnie watched for his reaction. "Unless you aren't ready yet, in that case I would understand and wait longer with you."

Damon swallowed. "Believe me, Bon-Bon I am so _ready,_ that you don't even know."

"I do know, so do you agree with me that tonight should be the night that we go _there."_ She gave him a sexy curve of her lips.

"If you are sure that is what you want." Damon's voice was just above a whisper.

Bonnie ran a finger over his bottom lip. "I can assure you one hundred percent that it's what I want."

Damon let her know. "Then, hell yeah I agree that tonight's the night that we should go _there."_

"I love how you agree with me on almost everything." Bonnie chuckled.

"I mean we did our fair share of waiting." Damon stated.

"Three months of dating and no sex." Bonnie commented. "Right, that's plenty of time of waiting."

"Plenty of time." Damon agreed.

Bonnie went on. "And we are happy together and are totally in love."

Damon returned. "Completely in love!"

Bonnie said. "So, there's nothing holding us back."

"Nothing holding us back." Damon repeated.

"What are we waiting for then?" Bonnie questioned.

"You can lead the way and I'll follow suit." Damon nipped lightly at her chin with his cheek.

"Alright." She licked her lips suddenly feeling nervous that this was going to be her first time with the handsome, blue eyed vampire.

Damon watched her waiting for her to make her move.

Finally she parted herself away from him and stood up from the couch, she started to walk towards the bedroom and stopped to look behind her where he was still sitting on the couch. She made a come here gesture with her finger that told him to follow her and then made the rest of the way to the bedroom.

Taking a moment Damon sat on the couch to prepare and gather himself for what was about to happen. This was going to be the night where he finally was going to be able to have his witch and he really wanted to give her a good impression of their first time together.

Getting up from the couch he walked confidently, but nervously into the bedroom. He thought that perhaps the slight nervousness had to do with who he was about to make love to, since with all of the times that he had sex with other women before feeling nervous wasn't among the things that he felt.

When he entered into the bedroom, he saw her standing there waiting for him. For a minute they stood in front of each other just engaging each other with loving glances. Before they came together and crushed their lips against each other.

They were a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth battling for domination. Then once he kissed her nearly breathless again, he pulled back to tell her. "I think that we need to take our clothes off."

"I think that you're right." Bonnie breathed out.

So, they went about the task of removing their clothes. Undressing each other and removing each article of clothing in a hurry, letting the clothes fall carelessly to the floor. Doing this until they were both naked and nude.

Once they were like this they took the opportunity to step back and admire each other's nudity from head to toe. Eyeing each other with intense, lust, desire and want. Yet again they clashed together in another kiss. Kissing each other like they wanted to devour the other.

He rushed her over to the nearest wall and pressed her back against it, while he pressed his body against hers and she pressed hers against his. He could feel the soft curves of her body against his hard cool muscular one and he nearly lost it.

Pulling away from her lips, he moved his along her neck placing small opened mouthed kisses there.

Sighing she tilted back her head to allow him better access.

Damon kept kissing her neck and along her collarbone all the while pressing her body closer and closer to his.

Soon she felt the hardness of his length against her leg and that sent a spark of electricity flowing between her own legs. She wanted to do something about it, so she reached down between their bodies and grabbed his length in her hand.

Feeling her warm hand wrap around him. Damon felt his body tense.

Sensing his reaction Bonnie tested him out by rubbing her thumb over the tip, where there was already pre-cum coming out.

This made Damon's cock twitch in her hand as he groaned in approval.

Being encouraged by more of his reaction Bonnie began to move her hand up and down his shaft and began jerking him off.

He gritted his teeth and the pleasure began to fill his groin area, as he seemed to grow harder and harder with each movement of her hand.

She locked her eyes on his face, watching his features as she increased the speed in which she was stroking him off.

Damon's mouth fell open and his groans grew louder as she kept working her magic on him with her hands.

Seeing the affects that she was having on the blue eyed vampire made her feel a bit arrogant, so she stopped her movements briefly while still keeping her hand wrapped around him.

Damon looked at her wondering why she had stopped and wishing that she hadn't stop.

"I want you to tell me something." Bonnie told him.

"I'll tell you anything that you want to know." His voice was strained in pleasure.

"I need you to tell me that this is _mine_ from now on." Bonnie demanded.

"It is." Damon told her what she wanted to hear and after all it was the truth.

Bonnie smirked. "Are you sure."

Damon just wanted to feel her hand moving on him again. "Yes, Yes Bonnie it's all _yours_ from now on."

"That's what I love to hear." She resumed moving her hand up and down his shaft and soon, his hips were moving to the rhythm of her hand, as he started to plunge his dick back and forth in her hand. She speed up her movements just a little bite more.

His breathing became heavier and the pleasure in his groin grew. He rested his forehead against hers as she continued to jerk him off. Her hand was now coated in his juices and he could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. He forced himself to keep his eyes open as she brought him closer there. Her hand kept going from base to tip, over and over again swallowing up the head and back again.

She added a twist of her hand and reached with her other hand to tickle his balls and that was all that it took for him. He came between a grunt and a curse, filling her hand with his cum.

Leaning in Bonnie gave a seductive laugh and nipped at his jawline with her teeth and whispered in his ear. "Now, Salvatore was that as good for you as if was for me."

Damon had felt his knees almost buckle as she had made him cum as a result of her hand and he had to compose himself coming off of that high, feeling sexually like he was on cloud nine. Instead of giving a verbal answer, he grabbed her and lifted her up off of her feet.

Then vamped sped over the the bed where he tossed her on it.

She landed on the bed, with a soft and gentle plop, her emerald green eyes wide with amusement and a bit of cockiness. "I would take that as a yes."

Silently Damon climbed onto the bed and then crawled towards her, like a predator stalking it's prey. His eyes bore into hers as she inched closer to her.

Bonnie licked her lips and leaned back against the bed as he now hovered above her.

He had his body above hers now, used his hands to hold himself up and to prevent him from putting his body weight on her.

The way that he was looking at her made more wetness flow between her legs.

The scent of her arousal filled his nose and made him growl. "Time for me to return the favor, Bon."

Reaching up she ran a hand over the broad muscles of his shoulders. "Oh, yes please return the favor."

He took a little more time to eye the soft, nude body that was now beneath him. He spotted her breasts which were perfectly full and round, her nipples jutted out and were as hard as pebbles and had that dark chocolate color to them. They were calling out to him for his attention.

And he didn't want to be the man to neglect them, so he leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth.

Bonnie gasped as her back automatically arched off of the bed.

He sucked and licked at her nipple, taking it deep into his mouth as it would go.

She moaned softly and grabbed at the back of his neck with his hand encouraging him to go on.

Being a fair man he wanted to pay each breast equal attention, so he switched to the other and took that nipple too in his mouth.

The more that he worked on her nipple the more aroused that he became and the louder that her moans grew.

Releasing her nipple from his mouth, he began kissing a trail down her torso with small opened mouthed kisses, before he came to a rest between her legs. He used his hands to spread her legs apart so that his head could fit in between them. He eyed her cleanly, shaved pussy and took a deep inhale of her scent.

"You are so wet for me." His voice was husky with arousal. "And I love it."

Bonnie swallowed the desire in her throat as she looked down her body at him. her thighs nearly shaking in anticipation about what he was about to do to her.

Damon went in taking a hungry lick at her folds with his tongue.

She threw her head back and splayed her legs wider as a response.

He smirked before going all in. He latched his mouth around her pussy and devoured her like a man who hadn't eaten in days. Licking inside and out and sucking on her folds.

Crying out Bonnie lifted her hips from the bed to meet his mouth for more.

He kept licking groaning in pleasure at the taste of her. As with each swipe of his tongue she became wetter and slicker and he greedily devoured all of her juices that she had offered to him.

Her hips gyrated widely and her head thrashed from side to side, as she was in absolute heaven.

Damon upped his game, moving his attention to her exposed clit and wrapping his lips around that, while slipping a finger, then two inside of her.

"Oh shit." Bonnie exclaimed as she could feel herself getting close.

He began rapidly moving his fingers in and out of her, while sucking hard on her clit.

And it didn't take much longer before she came apart at the seams. She let out a startled cry and she had a powerful orsgasm, filling his mouth with her cum.

Damon gladly and eagerly drunk all of it as he made a verbal sound of satisfaction.

Bonnie stared up at the ceiling almost in disbelief at how incredible that the orsgasm that he had just given her had been.

He worked his way back up his body until his face was above hers. He winked down at her. "Now, Bennett was that as good for you as it was for me."

"Wow." Bonnie let out a long, content breath.

"I take that as a yes." Damon lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers.

She could taste herself on his lips and it made her groan out loud. "Damon, I need you inside of me now."

"Patience, little witch." Damon hotly told her.

"I'm been patient enough for three months." Bonnie reminded him grabbing a hold of his hair.

"Touche." Damon muttered.

She really wanted to feel him inside of her more than words could express. "Hurry, please."

The desperation and near begging in her voice had him fully erect again. He grabbed a hold of her cock and rubbed the head against her wet, hot entrance. Both of the moaned at the contact.

Bonnie shifted her hips, letting him know what she wanted.

He slipped in the tip and nearly lost it at how tight, hot and wet she was. His voice filled with lust when he asked her. "Is this what you want?"

"Fuck me, Damon." Bonnie commanded.

Ane he needed no more motivation. He sunk his cock deeper and deeper inside of her until he was almost fully in and he started to move in and out of her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved with him. The thrusts that were slow and steady at first become faster and faster. And soon the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the room.

Bonnie thrusted her hips upwards meeting him thrust for thrust. her mouth hanging open as mewls and cries of ecstasy escaped. Damon kept up the pace of his movements, grunting and moaning as her inner walls had a hold of his cock and she began to clench around him.

She ran her nails down his back, before her fingers grabbed a hold of his ass encouraging him to go deeper still. He could feel tightness in his balls and knew that they both were getting close. His fangs extended from his gums and he leaned down biting into the vein in her neck.

Bonnie was sent reeling over the edge as him biting her sent even more pleasure flowing between her legs and she called out his name as she came around him.

Her blood filled his mouth and he was careful not to take too much from her, but that with the combination of feeling her cum around his cock was what broke him and her release signaled his as he shot a couple of streams of his hot seed inside of her.

Before he could collapse on top of her and crush her with his body weight, he rolled up off her and onto his back. And the both of them laid side by side, on their backs, breathing heavily and staring up at the ceiling. They grabbed on to each others hands, as they laid like that side by side staring up at the ceiling, both breathless, speechless and in awe at how incredible that their first time together had been.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **I appreciate all of the support, I know that I say it in every chapter, but feel like I can't say it enough because the support makes me want to write and write more and keep going! As usual I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that I missed.**


	16. Chapter 16

They had made love again for the second time that night, before falling asleep exhausted from their activities with each other. Great sex was one of the best sleep aids that a person could have in Bonnie's opinion and the next morning her body still hummed from what Damon had done to it the night before.

He wasn't her first and she wasn't a virgin, but he was her first man that she really felt that she had out of this world sex with. With her partners before it was satisfying enough to be able to get her off and she had decent sexual releases. But, she didn't know how truly incredible that an orgasm could be until she had experienced her first night with Damon.

He had used his mouth, hands, and cock to take her to heights that she had never been before sexually and just thinking about it made her moan on the inside. Damon Salvatore had certainly used his long life as a vampire and his many years on earth to being a perfect lover in bed and knowing how to please a woman.

Now as the morning sunlight slanted over the bed, she was just waking up as she turned over on her side and faced her body towards Damon. She was sort of surprised to see that he was awake already and had been laying over his side facing her. He was staring at her with that form of deep love that he had for her.

Bonnie started with sleep in her voice. "How long have you been watching me sleep.."

Damon replied. "I just woke up ten minutes ago, so ten minutes."

"That's kind of creepy." She playfully wrinkled up her nose.

He wrinkled up his mimicking her expression just as playfully. "No, it's romantic. At least when I do it."

She said. "Yeah, I guess that you are right about that."

Damon softly returned. "I just woke up and saw you laying next to me sleeping, thinking about how incredible last night was and wondering if I really am that lucky or if this is some kind of fantastic dream."

Bonnie told him. "This is not a dream and you are that lucky."

"Then, Thank You!" Damon exclaimed.

She giggled.

"So, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"My body is still feeling the effects of last night." Bonnie confessed.

"So, I rocked your world huh." Damon smirked.

Her lips curved upward. "Yeah, you did and then some. Definitely was the best that I ever had."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "Glad that I could be of some service to you."

Bonnie pursed her lips together. "Hmmm."

Reaching over he traced his fingers from her shoulder to her elbow. "There is a lot more of that where that came from."

"I hope so." Bonnie exclaimed.

"I'll let you know that you are the best that I ever had too." Damon complimented sincerely.

"You're welcome, I guess." Bonnie blushed.

"Was worth the three month wait." Damon added,

Bonnie agreed. "That's for sure."

He went on as they kept lying on their sides, facing each other and looking at each other. "It wasn't just the awesome sex that we had last night but also something else that added to it."

She told him. "Being in love and loving each other is what made our first time together extra special."

"Exactly." Damon smiled at her.

"Again I'm so glad that I decided to take the leap of faith and be with you." Bonnie smiled back at him.

"Me too!" Damon paused. "So are you hungry or…."

She nodded. "Oh yeah, last night worked up an appetite in me."

He sat up in the bed allowing the sheets to pool around his waist. "Then how does some morning after, afterglow breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great!" Bonnie replied.

"Alright, I'll go and fix you some." Damon said.

"Thanks, Damon." Bonnie returned.

"You're welcome Bon Bon." He bent down to give her a quick peck on her forehead before climbing out of the bed. The he walked over and picked up his jeans that had been thrown to the floor the night before.

Propping herself on her elbow she watched as he pulled them on without bothering with his underwear and he looked back at her with a wink before he left the room shirtless.

Sighing with content and satisfaction, she rolled back onto her back and looked up at the ceiling with a grin on her face. She would get out of bed in a moment, but for now wanted to take the time to enjoy the fact that she had made love to the man that she loved.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

He had fixed them a breakfast of French toast and eggs, with some fresh fruit and with hot coffee to drink. Bonnie had wrapped a robe around her body and had gone out the the kitchen table where she joined him for breakfast and they sat down to eat.

She took a sip of her coffee. made just the way that she looked it. "Whoa."

He notice her reaction. "The coffee is good?"

"It's better than good." Bonnie answered.

"I brewed the one that you got from the supermarket yesterday." Damon let her know.

"Yes, it was the one that the lady gave me for free." Bonnie commented. "She said that it was better than anything else on the shelf and she is right."

Damon tried some coffee for himself. "That is a high quality coffee bean."

Bonnie said . "Yep."

He took another sip before reaching for his bloodbag. He had packed some in a cooler and had packed enough to last him for the time that they would be staying in the mountains.

"This should have us get a start to the ski resort that we will be going to today." Bonnie poured some syrup over her French toast.

"Yeah." Damon paused. "I was thinking that maybe we should stay in today."

"Stay in?" Bonnie arched a brow.

Damon gestured with the blood bag in his hand. "Why go out at all, after last night we could skip the ski resort for the day and stay in."

Bonnie drunk more of her coffee. "Why should we do that?"

"Because." Damon gave her a lustful look. "We can stay inside, where it is nice and warm and I can fuck you on every surface that this cabin has to offer."

"Oh. so one night and you are already hooked on me, huh." She teased in a flirty tone.

Damon admitted. "Yes,Yes one night and I'm hooked on you and I have no shame in admitting that."

Bonnie snorted. "Ha, I am flattered."

"So, how about it little witch why do you say to making good use of this place?" Damon questioned eyeing her.

"That is a very tempting offer." Bonnie told him.

Damon grinned. "I knew that you would like it."

Bonnie added. "But….I think that we should still go to the ski resort today."

"Does that mean that you aren't going to take me up on my offer after all." His tone was easy and lighthearted.

"Hear me out. I think that we should go today. I mean we both wanted to go skiing for the first time, right." Bonnie stated.

Damon nodded. "Right."

Bonnie commented. "And I don't think that we should pass up on that chance to go to the resort."

He just looked at her as his mind went through his thoughts.

She ate some of her eggs. "We could still do both, I mean there's plenty of time in the day, it's just the morning."

Damon leaned forward. "You mean go to the ski resort and make good use of every surface of this cabin."

"Exactly." Bonnie wiped her mouth. "We could go to the ski resort for three or four hours."

"And then come back here and get naked and busy." Damon finished.

"That's what we can do, Besides you wouldn't want to waste all of that money on that gear that you brought for us." Bonnie pointed out.

"No, I wouldn't" Damon agreed.

"Then we will go skiing as we planned today!" Bonnie stated. "Like Carebear said it's going to be superfun!"

Damon muttered. "Alright, Alright will go skiing today. Pardon me for being distracted by last night."

She laughed and then gave him a hot look. "I promise you that when we come back from the ski resort that we will spend the remainder of the day in this cabin fucking on every surface."

He swallowed and gave her an equally as hot of a look. "I hold you to that promise, Bennett."

"Don't we make the perfect compromising couple!" Bonnie ate another piece of her French toast.

"Yes we do, Bonnie." Damon commented. "Yes we do."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After breakfast, they cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen and then moved on to getting ready to go out to the ski resort. They had decided to take a shower, but inside of taking it apart they decided to take it together.

Damon pulled off his jeans and Bonnie took off her robe and they stepped in the shower together. Washing themselves off as they held a conversation with each other. And they did favors for each other such as Bonnie washing his hair with his favorite shampoo and then using the spray of the shower to rinse it out. And Damon washed her back making sure to get every inch of it with his hands.

However what turned into him honestly just wanting to help his girlfriend with her back, started to turn into something more. As his hands walked their magic, a few soft moans had escaped her lips and those soft moans had made an erection grow from his groin area.

And she felt his erection pressed into her back side which caused a wetness to spread between her legs that had more to do with than just the shower water. He spun her around and pressed his lips to hers for a heated kiss. Backing her up against the tile wall where he lifted her up off her her feet. She immediately and eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist.

With one hard thrust he entered into her causing them both to gasp out. And he began pumping in and out of her, ramming her against the tile wall. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and held on for the ride. And they moved together as the hot water and steam ran over them around around them.

His thrusts became quicker and faster and less in control. Their moans echoed off of the shower walls. They moved together for a few minutes before they knew that they were both getting close. He thrusted a couple of more times with some jerks and she came apart first, releasing herself with a scream of pleasure on her lips.

He followed her lead, bracing a free hand on the wall next to her head and groaned as he emptied himself inside of her. Then after a moment he slipped out of her and placed her back on her feet and he looked at her as they both came down from their highs.

"Now, let's go skiing." He growled.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was one fine way to start of a day Damon thought. The day started with him waking up next to his girlfriend after a night of awesome love making, then he got some blood and hot coffee into his system at breakfast, followed by some shower sex with his witch. Indeed he thought that it was a fine way to start out the day.

After they got out of the shower they dried off and got dressed and got bundled up to go out. They left the cabin and Damon drove them to the ski resort that wasn't that far away. At the ski resort they paid for their way in and took their gear out on the snow course.

They picked their trail to go on which was the green circle trail, the course that had the most gentle trails of the whole ski resort. They had picked that since they were both beginners, but the resort had other more difficult trails to offer.

Such as the blue square trail that was slightly more difficult than the beginner trails and the black diamond trail for advanced skiers and the double black diamond trails that were for the experts, which of course offered the steepest hills on the resort.

They took the easiest course and spent some time learning how to ski. They got off to some shaky ground at first, but after about forty minutes they were slowly learning and getting the hang of it. Other beginners too were on the trail around them.

After a while Bonnie said. "I don't think that we are doing too bad."

"Yeah." Damon huffed. "I only fell on my ass twice."

Bonnie giggled. "At the very start. But, that's still not bad for a beginner."

The two of them moved on their ski's next to each other at a moderate pace. "Right, we are just getting the hang of it."

"Learning quite well for just the two of us and not having an instructor teaching us." Bonnie agreed.

"Maybe learning well enough to be able to go down the double diamond trail." Damon said.

"Now, I don't know about that." Bonnie shook her head.

Damon held out one of his ski poles. "Hey, it could happen."

Bonnie pointed out. "That would take a hell of a lot more trips here and skiing, if we are ever going to be good enough to take a trail like that. I've seen those crazy steep hills."

"If anyone could become an expert at this stuff then it could be you." Damon complimented.

"I appreciate the faith that you have in me." She told him with a smile.

"I just believe that you can conquer all things, because Bonnie Bennett is a badass." Damon returned.

They came to a stop so that they could rest. "Yes, I know that I am a badass." She stated.

He chuckled.

For a minute they watched as the other skiers tried to ski around them.

Then Damon said. "We should try to come up here two of three times every winter."

Bonnie nodded. "I like that idea, this resort is a nice place."

Damon added. "And the more that we ski the better than we become."

"That's true." Bonnie muttered.

"Who knows perhaps I'll even become skilled enough to be on the level of skiers that compete in the winter olympics." Damon gestured.

"Ha, that would take tons and tons of practice my you." Bonnie directed.

He grinned. "I don't mind practicing a ton."

She glanced sideways at him. "No, you don't mind that. I guess you could become an expert since one you set your mind on something you are dedicated on that thing."

Damon emphasized. "Very dedicated."

Bonnie wondered. "Do you think that we should try our hand at snowboarding for the first time today as well?"

"We could and we could always come back tomorrow if we wanted to." Damon shrugged.

"Oh, we are definitely coming back here tomorrow, I'm having a blast so far!" Bonnie added.

"Me too!" Damon agreed.

She took the time to adjust the gloves on her hands.

Reaching into the pocket of his coat, Damon got out his smartphone.

"Need to make a phone call?" She asked him.

"Actually, I wanted to take a selfie of us together since we are having such a fun time." Damon let her know.

Removing her ski goggles from her eyes, Bonnie moved them so that they rested on the top of the protective helmet that she wore. "Oh, alright."

Sitting down on the snow, he outstretched his legs before him. "Let's get this done."

Bonnie moved over and sat down between his legs.

Then Damon rested his chin on her shoulder so that they were cheek to cheek. He angled the phone at the position that he wanted it in. "Now, say cheese!"

She was amused but still managed to say 'cheese'.

The both of them smiled at the phone and Damon snapped the picture. "There now we have something for us to remember our time in the mountains."

Bonnie observed the photo on his phone, they both had bright smiles, looking like the happily together couple, all bundled up in their winter jackets and with their ski helmets and goggles on their heads. "We look cute."

"Yep." Damon said "Are you up for more skiing?"

"Actually." Bonnie got to her feet. "I suddenly realized that I have to use the restroom."

"You do?" From his vantage point he looked up from her from where he still sat on the ground.

"All of that coffee that I had earlier this morning has worked it's way through me." Bonnie explained.

Damon got to his feet and stood next to her. "You can go, I'll be right here waiting for you to come back."

Bonnie returned. "Okay, I'll try to be back as soon as possible."

"Take your time." Damon told her. "I don't mind waiting for you."

WIth that she took off for the nearest bathroom to relieve her bladder.

Like he said that he would he patiently waited for her to return as he moved around on his ski's in a circle, so that he would still be in the same area when she came back.

He was thinking about when he and Bonnie should switch to snowboarding when he was approached by an attractive looking woman on her ski's. From the woman's uniform she was an employee of the ski resort and was an instructor. Which explained why she was on the beginners trail. She must have been going around teaching those who wanted the lessons how to ski. But, Damon and Bonnie had chosen to forgo any instructor.

The instructor stopped where he was and at first he paid her no mind, so the woman had to clear her throat to try and get his attention. She had spotted this man before inside of the lobby of the resort. And there he wasn't wearing his ski helmet or ski goggles, which had shown that the man was a breathtakingly handsome one. The best looking that the instructor had seen, with his dark hair, chiseled facial features, and his icy blue ocean eyes.

She wanted to approach him before but he had been with that pretty, green eyed, brown skinned girl and she wasn't sure what the status of their relationship was. But, she hoped that they were just friends because his looks had her very interested in talking to him and maybe if she was lucky she could talk him into spending time getting to know her once her shift was over with for that day.

Now that his attention was on her she licked her lips nervously, she hoped that this went well for her. "Uh, excuse me."

"Yes?" Damon wondered why this woman had approached him.

"I'm a ski instructor here and you seem to be a beginner here." She started.

"I am a beginner." Damon confirmed.

The instructor shifted on her feet with her skis resting on her shoulders. "I'm Leslie and as I said I'm an instructor here and I just got through with teaching a group of people a lesson in fact."

"Okay…." He waited for her to explain more.

Leslie went on. "Just wanted to let you know that if you need any lessons that I am free for the next hour to teach you."

Damon stated. "I didn't sign up for lessons with any instructor."

"I could still teach you if you would like." Leslie suggested. "You would learn faster with someone who knows what they are doing teaching you."

"I'm fine." Damon returned. "I don't need anyone giving me lessons."

Leslie pushed. "I could offer to teach you at a discounted price."

Damon directed. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?" Leslie asked hoping for some kind of opening with this handsome man.

"I'm sure. There are plenty of other people who might need assistance around here though." Damon commented.

"I understand that you don't want an instructor." Leslie said.

Damon waited for her to go away in search of some other people to give lessons to but she just stood there staring at him.

Leslie twirled her fingers. "If you don't want any lessons then we could always talk once I get off from my shift."

"Uh…." Damon wasn't sure how to respond.

"You know perhaps sit down over some coffee or hot chocolate to warm up after a day on the slopes." Leslie gave him a flirty smile.

And now Damon knew that the reason for her approaching him had nothing to do with her actually wanting to give him lessons. "Actually, I'm going to be busy for the rest of the day." He thought about the fact that he and Bonnie were going to use every surface of the cabin once they got back there.

Leslie blinked. "Could we maybe exchange numbers and talk about meeting up on some other day?"

"Nah." Damon turned her down.

She was put off his refusal but wouldn't give up just yet. "It could be fun, just exchanging each other's numbers and talking and getting to know each other."

Damon raised both eyebrows at her persistence. "I have a girlfriend."

"Really?" Leslie felt her hopes drop in disappointment.

"Really." Damon confirmed. "And I came here with her today. As a matter of fact she should be back anytime now."

"Oh." Leslie's tone was let down. "It's always the good looking ones that are taken."

Damon wanted to say 'sucks for you', but instead settled on an awkward, "Yeah."

"She doesn't really have to know." Leslie blurted out hoping that this man was the type to 'talk' with other females, even while claiming to be in a romantic relationship with one woman.

"What?" Damon was confused about this woman's deal.

"I mean your girlfriend. she wouldn't have to know that we exchanged numbers or met up somewhere." Leslie hinted.

Damon scoffed. "Are you suggesting that I sneak around behind my girls back, because that is just absurd."

Leslie gave him a flirty expression. "I'm saying that what your girlfriend doesn't know wouldn't hurt her."

"I'm not trying to be rude. But, I would never do such a thing to my girl. I'm committed to her." Damon directed with impatience. "With that being said please go away and bother someone else."

"Maybe you should reconsider." Leslie said.

"Maybe you should get lost, like right now." Damon retorted.

Leslie was so busy trying to come on to Damon that she didn't notice Bonnie had walked up behind her as she had returned from her bathroom break.

"I just happen to think that if you and I hooked up that it would be a great idea." Leslie persisted on Damon.

Seeing that someone was flirting with her boyfriend Bonnie interrupted with a loud clearing of her throat.

Startled Leslie turned around to face Bonnie. "Oh, hi ma'am."

The witch's eyes shifted from Damon to this woman who was flirting with him. "What's going on here?"

Damon was relieved to see that she had arrived back. "Bonnie." He moved around to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "This chick was just about to go somewhere else actually."

Leslie quickly added. "Yes, I was just offering instructions."

"Seems like you were offering a lot more than just instructions." Bonnie gave her a sarcastic smile.

"Uh, you are mistaken and you misheard." Leslie lied.

"Since when does telling someone that you want to hook up have anything to do with ski instructions?" Bonnie folded her arms over her chest.

"Well." Leslie didn't know how to answer to that.

"She tried." Damon said with a roll of his eyes. "Then I told her to get lost."

Leslie held up her hands in defense. "Was just trying to do some harmless talking."

"That's enough 'harmless talking;" Bonnie moved her fingers in quotation marks. "I'm his girlfriend so you can back off."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I had no idea that he had a girlfriend." Leslie denied.

Damon eyed the woman in irritation. "That's bullshit I told you that I had a girl."

"Don't worry, Damon I believe you." She directed back at Leslie. "Now, I'm in a nice mood so I'm going to give you a chance to walk away. Unless you want me to inform your boss that you are here on shift interfering with the guests my hitting on them and making them uncomfortable." Bonnie's tone was calm but her expression said that she was ready to kick a bitches ass if things went any further.

"No, please you don't have to do that." Leslie babbled.

Damon was amused that his girlfriend was making this woman sweat.

"Then go away and try not to hit on a man who's in a relationship already." Bonnie waved her hand like she was swatting away an annoying fly.

"Right, I'll leave you to be.." Leslie returned.

"Good, you do that." Bonnie dismissed her by turning her back towards her.

A little ashamed Leslie walked off to wait for the next lesson that she had to teach to start.

Bonnie glanced back as she walked away. "Can you believe that chick?"

"I can't." Damon mumbled. "Thanks, for the save by the way."

"You're welcome." Bonnie returned.

He eyed her with a grin.

"What?" Bonnie questioned.

"You looked like you wanted to kick her ass." Damon pointed out.

Bonnie said. "That is because I did want to kick her ass when I walked up on her coming onto you."

"Ha, so you're possessive of me, huh." Damon joked.

"If being possessive means that I'm not going to let random women come to my man, then yes I am possessive." She playfully stated. even though she was serious because she would fight tooth and nail against any woman who thought that they could take Damon Salvatore away from her."

"Just to let you know, I would feel the same way if a guy tried to hit on you." Damon told her.

"Good that we see eye to eye on another thing." Bonnie said with a curve of her lips.

"Yep." He commented. "We're both committed to each other, so if would be best for anyone not to make the mistake of trying to come between us."

"I completely agree." She patted his shoulder with her gloved hand.

They spend a couple of more hours at that ski lodge, having fun skiing on the trails.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Once they were back at the cabin they had settled in for the rest of the day. Again using the fireplaces to warm the cabin up. Just like they had planned they had took advantage of using every surface of the cabin that they could. Then they ate a delicious dinner because between their time at the ski resort and all of the sex that they had around the cabin they had worked up a big appetite.

Still even though they had sex at least about three times that they, they still had a hunger for each other and a need for each other, wanting more and more of each other. Their stamina was quite impressive, but maybe that had something to do with the fact that he was a vampire and she was a witch.

Because of that, they still find themselves wanting each other after the sun had gone down and it was now late at night near their bedtime. But, for the moment neither of them had sleep on the mind. Instead they were in bed of the bedroom that they had picked out for their stay, with all of the lights turned off and only the light from the fireplace lighting the room, by casting an orange glow over it.

In the bed they sat, both nude face to face and chest to chest as they held each other. There was no rush just the soft and gentle groping and rubbing of each other's bodies to bring the other pleasure and bask in their love for the other.

Quiet and soft moans came from their lips.

She moved her hands to his hair tangling her fingers in them.

And he planted small kisses along her jawline, her chin, her cheeks, forehead and eyelids and whispered. "I love you."

Her heart swelled with love for him, as she told him that she loved him in return. Slowly she pushed him backwards until he laid on his back and then she hovered over him, taking his bottom lip between her teeth while reaching down and grabbing his hardened length.

Damon drew in a breath as his body tensed.

She began stroking him with her hand, from the base to the tip.

And like before his hips moved to the rhythm of her hand. And he groaned out in pleasure.

Bonnie sped up her hand movements again encouraged by her actions.

As good as her hand feet he wasn't quite ready to release himself and he knew that would happen if she kept doing what he was doing. Reaching down her grabbed her by the wrist and removed her hand from him.

She looked at him a little taken aback that he had stopped her.

Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and tenderly kissed her fingertips.

The way that he did it made her heart flutter.

Damon lifted his eyes to her with intensity. "You know one of the best memories from last night, that I had of you."

Bonnie licjed her lips. "What was that?"

"The taste of you." Damon replied hotly.

"Oh, that." Bonnie smirked with desire in her tone.

"Could I taste you again, Bon-Bon?" Damon's blue eyes was darkened with lust.

The way that he asked had moisture gushing between her legs. "Of course, you can taste me again, Damon."

"Then sit on my face." Damon commanded of her.

His command had her humming with arousal and there was no way that she could deny him, so she made her way up his body to give him what they both wanted. She placed her knees on either side of his head.

From his vantage point he had the perfect upward view of her pussy and seeing it glisten with her arousal made his mouth water.

Seeing him stare at it like that made her quiver on the inside.

He grasped onto her hips with his large hands. "I want you riding my tongue. " With that he lowered her onto his face. Where he immediately started to eat her out.

Crying out Bonnie threw her head back.

Immediately taken in by the taste of her, he stuck his tongue inside of her and used his hands to move her up and down on his tongue.

Even though she was on top she had little control at the moment, lost in her pleasure and the way that he had her riding his tongue.

Never stopping moving her on top of his face, he licked her inside and out, while sucking on her pussy lips and moaning at her taste.

Bonnie felt the pressure building in her belly and she knew that she was close. "Oh God." She called out as she grabbed at her nipples with her fingers, her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Damon maneuvered her enough just so that he was able to deeply suck at her clit.

"Damon." WIth that she came into his mouth and all over his face.

He swallowed down every drop that he could capture.

Appreciating that he had just made her cum, she wanted to return the favor, riding his cock this time instead of his tongue. So, she moved herself downward and pressed her lips to his in a long kiss.

He kissed her back fully knowing that she could taste herself on his lips.

She removed her lips from his and kept kissing him, along his collarbone and over his chest, she took one of his nipples and swirled her tongue around it before sucking it into her mouth.

This caused the vampire to let out a hiss of pleasure.

Bonnie then straddled him and lowered herself over his dick, but only enough to rub the lips of her sex over the tip.

Damon let her know that he appreciated it with the verbal sounds that he made.

She keep teasing him by rubbing herself against him, but not taking him inside of her like she knew that he wanted her to do.

All Damon wanted was to feel her walls around his cock. "Bonnie, please."

Bonnie looked down on him as the light from the fireplace cast shadows over them. "Please, what?"

"Please, I need you." He told her voice husky. It may have sounded like he was begging, but he didn't mind begging for Bonnie Bennett, especially not at a moment like this.

Those words were all that it took and she lowered herself completely on him until she was bottomed out by him. She sighed at the feeling of him inside of her.

He groaned out the feeling of her walls surrounding him being the most amazing thing that he had ever felt.

Bonnie began moving up and down onto of him.

From underneath her he watched in awe as she moved getting lost in the pleasure of it all.

She sped up her movements bouncing on top of him faster intending to give him all of the pleasure that he had given her.

This time she was the one in control, as he grunted her walls closing around him over and over again and all of could do was give in to the ecstasy.

Her mewls and cries grew louder as she started to feel that delicious pressure build up in her belly once again.

Gritting his teeth Damon jerked his hips upwards to meet her downward movements with perfect timing.

Reaching down she grabbed both of his hands with hers and interlaced their fingers while she continued bouncing up and down on him.

To drive him crazy she move her hips in a figure eight motion, while squeezing his dick with her walls and she was getting slicker and slicker with each downward movement of her hips. He thrusted into her higher to get deeper inside of her and knew that they were both getting close.

Minutes later and she couldn't hold onto any longer, she orgasmed around his shaft on a long moan and he emptied his seed inside of her at almost the same time. Her walls milked him for every drop that he had to offer her.

Breathless, with sweat covering their bodies, she leaned down and rested her body on top of his and he wrapped her arm around her waist and hold her close, as they enjoyed their afterglow together. The two of them fall asleep holding each other.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile on the following morning as the sun rose and as the witch and the vampire slept together holding each other in bed, at that cabin in the mountains. Miles away in Mystic Falls, inside of the Salvatore crypt laid the coffin that had been protected by a spell for eyes. This coffin rested alone for years and no one was currently around it.

From inside of that coffin, a certain doppelganger, female had opened her eyes with a gasp, she opened her eyes to nothing but darkness, not knowing where she was. Elena Gilbert had just awakened from her magical coma.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **So, what do you think about that cliffhanger? Seems like the drama is really about to pick up! Thanks for the support and I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	17. Chapter 17

Elena Gilbert woke up with a startled gasp. As she opened her eyes wide to the darkness that surrounded her. She felt like she was in an enclosed space, where she didn't have a lot of room to move and like she was entrapped in something. For a couple of minutes she panicked, not knowing where she was and what was going on.

Then she remembered the predicament that she had been in. Kai Parker had put her into a coma and had linked her life with Bonnie's and the only way that she would be able to wake up was if Bonnie had died. So, Damon had made the choice on that night to save Bonnie, which left Elena in a coma. Her mind being fuzzy from just waking up made Elena start to remember all of these things. She wouldn't have wanted Bonnie to die just so that she could be awake, so in her subconscious mind when she was saying goodbye to everyone she approved of what Damon did. And knew that it was Damon's choice of what he did since she didn't have control over anything.

Elena felt the space around her and noticed that it felt like she was in a coffin. Which meant that she had to get out because now that the spell was broken she was only going to have a limited amount of oxygen in that she could breath within the enclosed space. She pushed on the top of the coffin, trying to get it open but it wouldn't budge. Tried again and the top still wouldn't move.

She started to panic again thinking that she was going to be able to get out. Then forced herself to calm down. She pressed down up on the top again and with a little more force she managed to get the top to pop open on her coffin. Once it was open she sat up and looked around and saw that she was alone in the Salvatore crypt.

Elena felt a number of things. Confusion, now that she had awakened from her coma she wondered how long she had been in that coma. She had no concept of the time and how much of it had passed by. Did many decades pass by? I so did that mean that her human loved ones had now passed away from old age? Matt and Jeremy were they old men or either dead at this time? It saddened her to think that if they were that she missed out on living her life with them.

Elena got out of the coffin and with shaky feet, stood up on the ground. And it hit her that if she was awake then that meant that Bonnie had to be dead. At least that was how Kai made it, no loopholes so that the only way that she could wake was if her best friend died. Thinking of that Elena's heart broke for Bonnie. She hoped that there was some way that they could have found a way around the spell. But, that didn't seem like the case.

She was truly sad because she was never going to be able to see Bonnie Bennett again. The best thing that Elena felt like she could hope for at this point was that Bonnie got to live to a great old age.

Then her thoughts shifted to the others. Stefan. Caroline, and Damon were all vampires. There was a good chance that they were still alive at least, if it had been decades since her coma. It relieved Elena some to know that at least she would be able to see some of the people that she had cared about.

There was Damon, while all of the others were important in Elena's life, Damon Salvatore was on a whole other level of importance to her. In her mind Damon was in another world of the place that he had held in her life. Going into her magical coma it was knowing that she would reunite with Damon some day that made the decision to go into a coma easier. Elena could manage to live without a lot of things but Damon wasn't one of them. She couldn't imagine not having him there in her life. So, she needed so much to know that Damon would still be a major part of her life once she had wakened up from her coma.

Because Kai had placed a spell on her so that she wouldn't age, she knew that she still had a chance to live a happy life with Damon despite her coma. That was what he told her that he wanted to do on the day of the wedding, telling her how he envisioned living a human life with her and how he was willing to take the cure with her. Then in her mind as she was saying goodbye to him, he had promised her that he would wait for her and that they could live their lives happily together. And now Elena figured that this was her chance to pick up where she had started off with Damon since she was no longer in her coma.

Her heart picked up with excitement and love as she thought about him and how she was going to be able to be with him again. Now she could live her life with Damon Salvatore. She could just imagine that he would be so happy to see her back and as ready as she was to start their relationship from where they last left it. He was going to wait for her as long as it took.

Elena however had another moment of confusion as she looked around the crypt and notice that she was alone. Damon wasn't there waiting on her exactly. She had pictured that as soon as Bonnie had died, that he would be there near her coffin, waiting for her to wake up so soon as he could to reunite with her. But, he wasn't there which surprised Elena some.

Then she wondered perhaps he was outside of the crypt, standing out there waiting for her to come out and reunite with him. She had visions of him standing there with a smile on his face and love in his icy blue eyes, embracing her and kissing her and telling her how glad he was to have her back and that he was ready for them to live their happy human lives together.

She walked outside of the crypt, hoping and expecting to see Damon there, waiting for her. But, the surrounding area was empty of any other person and the only thing that was keeping Elena company were the surrounding graves and tombstones. Where was he and why wasn't he waiting there to greet her?

It took a minute for Elena to gain her bearings as she breathed in the fresh air and shielded her eyes from the morning sun that had risen in the sky. Even if she wondered where everyone was, she was still glad and happy to be awake from her coma. Perhaps Damon didn't want to meet her at the crypt, Elena thought. Perhaps he wanted to meet her elsewhere or was waiting for her elsewhere and waiting for her to come to him, knowing that since Bonnie was dead now that he was the first person that she would go to.

Her first guess was the boarding house. If he wasn't anywhere else then he had to be there waiting for her to come back to him. So, that what Elena decided that she was going to do, she was going to go off to the boarding house in search of Damon. She stumbled around and exited the cemetery coming up upon the road. It looked like she was going to have to walk to the boarding house and that was going to take her a while from where the distance of the boarding house was at this point.

She walked and walked, until she came up until a small suburb with a few houses it in. Looking around she saw a newspaper that hadn't been picked up. She picked it up and looked at the date and saw that it was just in the new year and that they were in January according to the paper. Elena saw the year that it was and her heart sunk. It hadn't been decades since she was in a coma, but just a handful of years.

Not even enough years had passed by for Bonnie to have been able to reach the age of thirty. It appeared that Bonnie had died very young still in her twenties. Elena took the moment to grieve for her friend. She at least wanted Bonnie to have a long life but that didn't seem like that had happened. She was sad and wondered how Bonnie had died at such a young age, did a spell go wrong or did the supernatural life that she had lived caused her witch friend to die?

As these thoughts ran through Elena's head, she then thought about the fact that this meant that there was a good chance that Matt and Jeremy could still be alive. That made her feel slightly better about the situation. Then her thoughts returned to Damon, it was Damon who she needed to get back to and Damon who had her number one focus at the moment. She felt mixed feelings between being sad over Bonnie and being excited to see Damon again.

From where she was she knew that it would still take her a while to reach the boarding house on foot. So, she took the newspaper and walked and walked to reach her destination.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

An hour later, Alaric was outside of the boarding house taking down Christmas decorations as a favor to Caroline. Normally he would scoff at the idea of taking Christmas decorations down as he just found it to be too much trouble.

But, Caroline had offered him a favor in return of doing the favor for her. She had offered him a couple of tickets to the Washington Capitals game next month. At first Alaric believed that she was just trying to trick him. But, Caroline had shown him the tickets and sure enough they were real tickets to the game. She told him that she would give him the tickets if he had helped her with the decorations. That made Alaric jump at the opportunity and he said yes to helping her.

It was a good deal, Alaric felt. For a few days of dealing with Christmas decorations, he was going to be able to go to a professional sports game. He was a big follower of the NHL and he was a fan of the Capitals, so for free tickets it was worth it for him to drive up to D.C. in order to go to the game. An experience that no die hard fan of hockey would turn down, he felt.

It was a total of two tickets and that meant that he would find someone else to have to come along. His first choice would have been Jeremy, but the Gilbert boy was somewhere off living near Chicago now and doing his vampire hunter thing. So, Alaric's next choice was Matt.

He was going to offer Matt to come along with him to the hockey game. Alaric was sure that Matt would accept the offer and happily go. Matt was a diehard fan of all sports. Football, Basketball, baseball, or hockey, Matt kept up with them all. He would be more than eager to attend a professional live sporting event. And plus it was going to be nice for him to get away from his job at the Sheriff's department, for a day of fun at the game. Alaric put it in his mind to remind himself to ask the young man.

But, as of right now there was these decorations to deal with. Because some of them were high up, he had to get the ladder to assist them. Carefully setting up the ladder, Alaric climbed up and started to reach for the Santa Claus and his reindeer display.

"I thought that you weren't the one to handle Christma decorations." Spoke that female voice.

Alaric wasn't expecting anyone and the last time that he had looked around he was alone outside, so that voice startled him into nearly falling off of the ladder. Luckily he adjusted before he could fall off and fall on his ass and break something.

More so than someone speaking out of nowhere in startling him it was the sound of the voice that startled him even more. It was _her_ voice, the voice of the girl that was suppose to be in a coffin and in a coma. But, here he was hearing her voice and he couldn't quite believe his eyes. And there was it was a voice that was unique to the girl that he was once a guardian of.

He kept his eyes forward and didn't look back, wondering if his ears were playing tricks on him and if he was just hearing things. Because that couldn't have been the voice of Elena Gilbert. Not with him knowing that Bonnie Bennett was alive and with Damon up in the mountains. He was about to go back to working on the decorations thinking that he must be hearing things.

But, she spoke again. "Alaric, it's me."

Slowly Alaric turned around and there he saw Elena was standing there, watching him with a half smile on her face. A sudden lump formed in his throat. He stepped down off of the ladder until his feet were on the ground.

He blinked several times as if to make sure that this wasn't some imaginary vision that he was having. She was still there. He rubbed his eyes and looked again and Elena was still standing there. "Elena?" Alaric's voice was just above a whisper.

"Alaric." Elena said back with a laugh.

Alaric's eyes widened. "Is it really you?"

Elena nodded. "It really is me."

Alaric took a while longer to study her and saw that it was really her and once he believed that she was, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy, he had figured that he was never going to see her again and yet here she was standing there.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh my God."

Elena hugged her once guadian back. "I know."

Taken aback, Alaric took a step back to get a look at her. "This is some miracle."

"I woke up just this morning and I made my way here." Elena explained.

Alaric shook his head. "I can't believe that this is actually happening, how could you have woken up?"

"I don't know, it just happened." Elena was a bit confused by his question.

"Well, Thank goodness it did." Alaric said his eyes having unshed tears of joy in them.

"Yes, Thank goodness. I'm so happy to be back!" Elena exclaimed.

Alaric returned. "I'm happy that you are back too, I mean my mind is blown right now, it's so shocking to see you."

The smile dropped from Elena's face when it hit her again. "But, poor Bonnie."

Alaric questioned. "Bonnie?"

"Me being awake right now means that Bonnie had to die." Elena's tone was sad and near grief. "I hate that she had to die in order for me to be here right now and she had to die at such a young age."

"Elena….." Alaric paused.

Elena saw his expression. "What?"

"Bonnie's not dead, Elena." Alaric let her know.

Elena blinked. "Are you sure about that?"

Alaric confirmed "I'm positive about that."

Elena was surprised. "How can that be?"

He had no idea but what Alaric was sure of that Bonnie was still very much alive. He had seen her a few days ago and he knew that Damon would have called or been back losing his mind if in fact, Bonnie had died. But, there was no phone call from Damon and he was still in the mountains as far as Alaric knew.

That made Alaric pretty sure that Bonnie was still alive, which raised the question why Elena was here considering the rules of the linking spell that Kai had made.

"I don't know." Alaric mumbled. "But, here you are with Bonnie still healthy and breathing air."

"Wow." Was Elena's response.

Alaric went on. "That's why I am so shocked to see you, I wasn't expecting it knowing that Bonnie is alive."

"Wow, again, I mean that great news to know that Bonnie is alive still. I was worried about her being dead." Elena felt relieved "And now knowing that's not the case and I found a way to wake up without her dying, that's great news."

"Yeah, it is." Alaric gave her a shaky smile,

"Where is everyone? I have to see them." Wondered Elena.

"Stefan and Caroline they are upstairs still sleeping, Matt is about to work his shift at the sheriff's department and Jeremy he's living near Chicago right now." Alaric answered.

Elena asked. "And Damon where is he?"

Alaric said back to her. "He's not here right now."

That made her feel disappointed she was sure that the blue eyed vampire would be waiting for her here at the boarding house at least. "So, where then if not here?"

Alaric shifted on his feet. "Damon's out of town."

Elena questioned. "What is he doing out of town?"

"Something with Bonnie." Replied Alaric.

"Why is he out of town with Bonnie exactly?" Elena was curious to have learned of this.

"Uh…." Alaric was about to tell her and then quickly thought second of it. He thought that she wouldn't be too pleased to hear the truth that Damon was away with Bonnie on a romantic winter vacation, especially since she woke up from a coma. So, Alaric decided not to reveal the truth to her. "They are on a mission."

"A mission." Elena repeated.

"On a mission…..searching for ancient artifacts that's important to some spell that Bonnie has to do." Alaric quickly said.

"Sounds like an important mission if Damon is helping her." Elena stated.

"It is." Alaric felt kind of shitty about hiding the truth from her, but at this point he wasn't sure that she could handle the truth. That's why he just made her believe that Damon and Bonnie were just out doing some friendly supernatural thing and since they had often teamed up on missions before it seemed like Elena brought it.

"Even though I know that the mission may be important." Elena went on. "You have to call them."

"Well….." Alaric paused.

Elena added. "Neither Damon or Bonnie could even know that I'm awake at this point."

Alaric swallowed. "I'm sure that they don't know about your circumstance right now." And that was the truth.

Elena commented. "Then they really have no idea, then that would explain why Damon wasn't waiting on me here or at the crypt. Because I knew that he would be if he would have known ahead of time that I was going to wake up."

It kind of made Alaric feel uncomfortable with how Elena was talking. She was talking like a woman who was sure that the man that she had been with was still committed and in love with her. She had believed that Damon was going to wait and is still waiting on her return. She thought that Damon was still in love with her and had no idea that the reason that Damon wasn't here was because he was off in love with her best friend, spending romantic time with Bonnie.

"Please, Alaric I have to see everyone again." Elena insisted. "Damon,Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, Jeremy, and Matt. I would really like to talk to them."

"Okay." Alaric told her. "I understand."

"Just call Damon and Bonnie and let them know." Elena pleaded. "I need to see him, I need to especially see Damon."

"Alright, remain calm. Let's go inside and figure out what to do and what is going on. This is going to be a huge development for all of us with you being awake now. We can go inside and get Stefan and Caroline and then I'll call Damon and Bonnie and let them know what has happened." Alaric finished.

"Yes, of course." Elena said with a nod of her head.

Alaric turned and guided her into the boarding house wondering how in the world he was going to break this news to everyone, especially Damon and Bonnie.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Alaric told Elena to wait for him downstairs, while he went upstairs towards Stefan's bedroom. Normally he would knock but with what had just happened he had bypassed that polite gesture and just entered into Stefan's bedroom.

He saw Stefan sleeping in the bed, with Caroline dressed in pajamas next to him. He didn't want to wake them up but he had no choice. He cleared his throat but they didn't respond and remained asleep.

So, Alaric was louder about it. "Hey, you two need to get up right now."

Stefan woke up, followed by Caroline waking up.

"What's the idea, Alaric. Why are you coming in here waking us up like this." Stefan directed.

"Yeah, because it's not cool." Caroline rubbed at the sleep in her eyes.

"My bad, but I'm telling you that you really need to get your asses out of that bed." Alaric told them.

Stefan furrowed his brow. "For what, we are planning to sleep in for a while."

Alaric added. "I need your help with something and it's very, very urgent."

Caroline groaned. "I promise to help you with the rest of the decorations later but could you just let us sleep in a while longer, okay."

"Guys, this isn't about those silly decorations. It's something way, way more important than that." Alaric shook his head.

"Get it out already then." Stefan returned.

"Elena is downstairs right now." Alaric said in one big breath.

Both Stefan and Caroline were silent.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Alaric looked at them. "I said Elena is downstairs right now."

Caroline spoke. "We heard what you said, it's just that it's hard to believe right now."

Stefan said. "Elena was in a coma still the last time that we checked."

"And I'm telling you that she is now awake." Alaric told time his tone going up a note.

"That can't be because, Bonnie is still alive." Caroline said.

"It know that it's been years since we last saw her, but I'm pretty sure that I know Elena Gilbert when I see her and she may have been in a coma, but she is not anymore." Alaric went.

It took a moment for it to hit the two of them. They sat up in the bed.

"This really has happened, Elena is back?" Caroline was in disbelief.

Stefan was shocked. "How is this possible the only way that she was suppose to wake up is if Bonnie had died and that hasn't happened of course."

Alaric gestured widely. "The hell do I know, but it happened. I was outside handling the decorations and she just walked up to me."

Caroline and Stefan looked at his other in disbelief, along with other emotions that they shared.

"Then this is amazing news We have Elena back with us!" Caroline explained.

Stefan agreed. "Right, it's the best news that we could have gotten in awhile. We weren't expecting her back anytime soon but now she is really here."

"And we have Bonnie still here with us and Elena awake, it's like the best of both worlds." Caroline added.

"Definitely the best case scenario, we all wished for a way that Elena could wake up, while preventing Bonnie having to die and it looks like that has happened." Stefan muttered. "I'm so glad to know that Elena could be okay now."

"Something crazy must have happened, the link between her and Bonnie got broken somehow." Alaric commented.

"However it happened, it's good news. How is Elena doing right now?" Caroline questioned.

Alaric rubbed at the back of his neck. "She's obviously is happy to be back and she is intent on seeing and reuniting with everyone."

"Of course reuniting with all of us is what she would want to do first." Stefan said.

"Yeah." Alaric's eyes shifted around the room. "She wants to see everyone, but she is especially wanting to see Damon again and reunite with him."

"Oh." The same thought that had entered through Alaric's mind entered Caroline's about how Damon was with Bonnie at the moment.

"Whoa, my brother and Bonnie had no idea about this, because they aren't here." Stefan pointed out.

Alaric went. "No, they don't know but I'm going to call them to let them know."

Caroline said. "They are both going to be so overwhelmed by this news."

"I think that all of us are overwhelmed with this news right now." Alaric agreed.

"Did you tell her where Damon was?" Stefan wondered.

"I told her that he was out of town with Bonnie." Was Alaric's answer.

Stefan winced. "Damn, so she has learned already that Damon and Bonnie are together."

Alaric looked at the younger Salvatore. "Not exactly."

"But you just said that you told her…" Stefan was about to say.

"I only told her half of the truth." Alaric interrupted. "I just said that Damon was out of town with Bonnie. I didn't tell her _why_ he was out of town with Bonnie. I made it seem like they were out on some supernatural mission instead."

"You mean that you lied to her." Caroline frowned.

"Because she may not be able to handle the truth. As far as she thinks, Damon is still her boyfriend." Alaric pointed out. "You think that she is going to like me revealing that Damon the guy she sees as her boyfriend is out on a romantic getaway with her best friend."

Stefan pressed his lips together. "I can't imagine her taking that news very well, it would probably upset her."

Caroline sighed. "Yes, finding out about Damon and Bonnie would hit her very hard, especially if we told her right off of the bat."

"Which is why I need you two to play along with me." Alaric stated. "When you go to see her, don't tell her the real reason for why Damon and Bonnie are away from here."

Stefan and Caroline glanced at each other.

"At least not yet. I mean I know that she has to find out eventually. But, telling her right now, when she is in a fragile state from just waking from a coma that she has been in for years." Alaric added.

"Guess that you are right." Caroline said with a shake of her head.

"We won't tell her the truth so far and we will play along with you." Stefan finished.

"Me too, but I'm not okay with lying to her about this." Caroline mumbled.

Stefan went along with his girlfriend. "I'm not either."

Alaric directed. "But, now it's for the best. Not only for Elena but for Damon and Bonnie also, I at least want to give them a heads up about the situation that has just developed before the truth about their relationship is revealed to Elena."

"Let's put that issue to the side for now. My other best friend is awake and I would really like to see her again." Caroline commented.

"Give us a few minutes and we will go downstairs and have a much needed reunion." Stefan said.

"You two do that." Alaric directed. "I'm going to call Damon and Bonnie and let them know about the news."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Meanwhile, back at the mountains, inside of the cabin it had been slightly over an hour since Damon and Bonnie had woken up. They had a quick, light breakfast and then they stepped into the shower together, which included some shower sex which was a pleasure to them both.

Now they were finished with their showers, they got out and were wrapped in towels about to get dressed. Bonnie had her towel wrapped about her chest and the rest of her body while, Damon has his wrapped around his waist. She was currently drying her hair with the blow dryer as they discussed what they were doing for the day. They planned on going back to the ski resort for a day of fun.

Damon was in the middle of picking out his clothes that he was going to wear when his cell phone rang. He walked over to it now in the bedroom, as Bonnie remained in the bathroom. Picking it up he saw that it was Alaric calling on the I.D.

"Hey, Ric." Damon greeted into the phone.

"Damon." Alaric returned. "What are you doing?"

Damon's lips curved. "I'm about to get dressed, Bonnie and I are going out to the ski resort after we had so much fun yesterday. We are going to try and do some snowboarding today, why do you ask?"

Alaric told him. "I know that you may be having a great time right now, but you're going to have to cut the winter vacation short."

"Why in the hell would I do that? I'm here having fun with my girlfriend." Damon snorted.

"Because something very big has happened." Alaric said into the phone.

Damon looked in the direction of the bathroom where Bonnie still remained. "What has happened that I need to cut my vacation short for?"

Alaric replied. "Something that you and Bonnie are going to want to return to Mystic Falls for because it's just that big."

"Huh? What could be so big?" Damon questioned.

"Just trust me when I tell you that it's very urgent." Alaric insisted.

"Did someone get hurt? Is someone that we care about in trouble?" Damon wanted to know.

Alaric told him. "No, it's not anything like that."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Well. that's the only darn thing that would make me cut my vacation with the witch short, but since no one is hurt or in trouble we're staying in these mountains."

Alaric corrected. "Maybe it's not the only thing that you two would cut your vacation short for."

Damon was running out on patience now. "Then tell me what it is, before I hang up."

"Damon, Elena has woken up from her coma." Alaric blurted out.

The thought was so out of this world that Damon did believe Alaric at first. "Come on that is what you have to tell me?"

"It's the truth." Alaric returned.

"This is really not something to play around with." Damon said voice annoyed.

"Really, you have to give me better credit than that. I've pulled pranks on you on many things. But, I would never joke or pull a prank on you on the subject of Elena and you should know that." Alaric commented.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, still damp from his shower. "That can't be possible, because we know about the linking spell that shithead Parker did and know the rules to that and I have Bonnie here breathing with me, so I assumed that you're kidding when you just tell me that Elena is awake from her coma."

Alaric said into the phone. "Don't know what in the world is going on or what made this happen, but I'm seriously telling you that Elena is here at this boarding house right now."

He could hear the tone in his friend's voice and it hit Damon that he was telling the truth and just like that at that moment it was like Damon's world came to a stop. "You're not kidding, she really is there."

"No, I'm not Damon." Alaric's tone was serious.

"Shit." Complete shock took over Damon. "I mean the good kind of shit but still shit."

"She just walked up to the boarding house this morning, as if she came out of nowhere almost." Alaric was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

A number of thoughts and emotions ran through Damon. "This is insane, it wasn't suppose to happen this way."

"But, it did and it's real, one hundred percent real. We have Elena back with us." Alaric stated.

Damon wasn't sure of how to respond. "How is she? Physical wise."

"She looks healthy I guess…...I mean for someone who has just woken up from a coma in years." Alaric answered.

"That's good." Damon returned.

"The main thing on her mind is reuniting with everyone." Alaric added. "She wants to see everyone again, especially you."

Damon didn't have an answer to that.

Alaric went on. "I told her that you were out of town with Bonnie."

'Crap' He thought to himself knowing that the doppelganger might not react well to him and Bonnie being a couple now.

"But, I didn't tell her the full proof exactly. I just mislead and let her believe that you and Bonnie were on some supernatural mission and just working as a team." Alaric finished.

"Why would you do that?" Damon wondered taken aback.

"And tell her the truth about you and Bonnie right off of the bat, I don't think so." Alaric said

Damon shifted the phone to the other ear. "I get what you are saying but I don't know if lying to her is the best way to handle this."

Alaric told him. "I'm just looking out for Elena for the moment, but you and Bonnie too. If I told her then you and Bonnie would just come back home and be bombarded by her emotions of you two being together. I'm giving you a heads up so that I least you can tell her on your own time eventually."

Damon sighed. "I see."

Alaric added. "She really wants to see you and Bonnie and I let her know that I would call you guys to tell you the news about her awakening."

Damon returned. "Thanks for calling to let us know."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Alaric questioned.

"Let me talk to Bonnie about it for a while and we will decide on how to handle this." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, I'll let her know that I talked to you." Alaric hung up the phone.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon had to take a moment to gather his thoughts before he would reveal the news to Bonnie. He waited until they both got fully dressed before he decided that he would tell her. Now, they stood in the bedroom as Bonnie had just gotten through with her hair and makeup.

She turned to him with a smile on her face. "Alright, all ready to go to the ski resort."

Taking a breath he looked at her with a look of disappointment, part of him hated that this news had interrupted their vacation just because they had been having such a great time. "I'm sorry, Bon-Bon but we are going to have to cut our time here short."

"Huh?" Bonnie was confused because just after they had woken up on this morning, he had been telling her how awesome that it was going to be to learn how to snowboard and now he was talking about cutting their time here short.

"We might need to head back to Mystic Falls today." Damon told her.

"Why would we have to do that?" Bonnie wondered.

"Alaric just called me not long ago." Damon replied. "Something urgent has happened back at home."

The expression that she saw on her mans face concerned her. "What happened? Did something get hurt Caroline,Matt, Stefan?"

Approaching the edge of the bed, he sat down on it. "No one got hurt and no one is in trouble. Why don't you come over here because I think that you are going to need to sit down for this one."

She walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. "What's going on, Damon."

Damon explained to her about the Elena situation and everything that Alaric had told him.

It took a moment for Bonnie to gather herself before she could speak. "Whoa."

"Yeah." Damon muttered.

"This is downright crazy." Bonnie commented.

"That's nearly the same thing that I said." Damon said.

Bonnie pushed her hair out of her face. "This is some kind of miracle, the spell that Kai put on us was suppose to be unbreakable and yet here I am with my best friend now awake from the magical coma that was forced upon her."

Damon directed "And that's a good thing, we all hoped for a way for Elena to wake up, but none of us wanted that at the expense of losing you. I especially didn't want it at the expense of losing you."

"Some way, Somehow, that curse from Kai got broken." Bonnie muttered "And the link that he set between Elena and I got broken as well."

"Who knows what happened, but obviously something that Kai didn't think could happen did since he tried to make sure that we knew that there were no loopholes." Damon stated. "I'm just glad that you are still here with me."

"Me too. So, how do you feel about her being back?" She looked at him.

The blue eyed vampire collected his thoughts and feelings. "I mean, I still care about her in a way so I'm glad that she is awake and as close to okay as she is going to be right now. The spell was broken on her a lot sooner than I thought that it would be and I'm thrilled for that, because I won't hate to see her in any kind of trouble."

Bonnie nodded. "I understand, it's fine that you are glad that she's awake, she was after all a big part of your life."

He glanced at her. "What about you? How do you feel about it?"

"I'm glad too and I'm happy with this news. Elena was, is my best friend and the last thing that I wanted was for her to get dragged into Kai's twisted revenge plans. If I had control over the situation then she would have never been put in the coma. So, I'm thrilled that we have Elena back." Bonnie told him.

Damon put in. "She really is insistent on seeing us. I guess we should go and see her."

Bonnie stated. "Yeah, we should, it's been years since we have seen her last and if we don't show up then she might wonder what is going on."

"Then we will leave soon and head back to Mystic Falls to do just that then." Damon commented.

"Yeah, I don't think that we should wait around, the sooner that we get back the better." Bonnie agreed.

He studied her closely. "Bonnie?"

She glanced at him. "Yes, Damon?"

"You know that this changes nothing, right." Damon told her.

"It doesn't, because I think that Elena being back changes a hell of alot." Her tone was patient and polite.

Damon made a gesture. "I mean of course her being back changes just about everything else maybe, I misworded that, what I meant was that it changes nothing between the two of us. Concerning our relationship her being back won't change anything."

"I get that." Bonnie softly said.

Damon went on to explain. "I'm glad to have Elena back, but just because as I said I care about her still in some way. But, not as a man who is in love with her and is happy to have her back because of that. Because I'm not in love her anymore and have moved on and of course you know that."

She was silent but did nod her head to let her know that she believed him and what he was telling her.

He grabbed her hand and held it in his and make sure that he maintained eye contact with the witch so that she could see how sincere in his feelings that he was. "I still want to be with you and that hasn't changed since this news. You're still the only woman that I want to be with and now hold the number one place and only place in my heart romantically."

"I know that, Damon." Bonnie smiled at him.

"I'm still choosing to be with you and I'm still in love with you." Damon assured her. "I just don't want you believing that now that Elena is back that I'm going to go running to her for some romantic reunion, because that's not going to happen, I'm all about you now."

Bonnie returned. "You know, actually that thought never crossed my mind. I don't have any doubts and I have faith in us and Elena arriving hasn't changed that. I believe you when you told me that if she ever came back that you would pick me over her."

Damon smiled at her. "Good, as long as you know that."

"But, there is the problem of our relationship being revealed to Elena." Bonnie sighed.

"Yeah, there is that problem. I can't imagine her being too pleased about it." Damon pressed his lips together.

"We know that we didn't do it to hurt her and that we didn't want to, but she's not going to understand that at least not at first." Bonnie commented.

"No, she won't." Damon said with a shake of his head. "Alaric, lied to her, she has no idea that I'm with you on a romantic winter vacation."

The green eyed witch stared at the space ahead of her. "Hate to say it but maybe Ric has a point."

Damon furrowed his brow. "So, you agree with his decision about lying to her about us."

Bonnie responded. "Just saying that maybe he is right to keep the truth about us from Elena and that we should too."

Damon returned. "But, Elena needs to know the truth about us and perhaps we should tell her when we get there."

"Damon." She shifted her eyes back to him. "Don't you think that's going to be a little overwhelming for her in the wrong way to find out in such a short time after she has woken up."

"Yeah, but sometimes you have to rip off of the bandaid and it's not like we want to hurt her, but she is going to be because we can't hide the truth forever from her." Damon pointed out.

"Of course we can't hide it from her forever. But, just for the moment, while she recovers emotionally from being back from the magical coma." Bonnie stated.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hear me out, it would just be for a few days." Bonnie directed.

"And you think that is better than letting her know right away?" Damon asked.

Bonnie returned. "If I let her know right away, no matter how gently try to break it to her, it's going to come from sounding harsh to her. Like 'Hey welcome back Elena, by the way I'm in love with the man that you love and he's in love with me and we have been fucking for the last couple of days'. No matter how we put it to her she's going to be hurt and upset either way."

Damon groaned. "Right, she's going to be pissed no matter what and all she is going to focus on is the fact that we are together, which includes now sleeping together."

Bonnie added. "And her mind you're still her boyfriend."

Damon rubbed at his forehead. "She does think that way and she'll expect for me to pick up with her right where her and I left off. So, that's going to make it sting all the more when she finds out that I have moved on with you."

"Exactly, I'm just saying that maybe we should spare her from all of that for now." Bonnie suggested.

"I get what you are saying and neither of us wants to her Elena, but at the same time I don't want to hide our relationship or my love for you from anyone including her. In fact I would like as many people to know as possible about my love for you." Damon told her.

"And that's very touching and sweet of you, I don't want to hide our feelings for each other either, and we won't have to with anyone other than Elena. Even then it will only be for a few days and not over a long period of time. That will give us enough time to come up with exactly how we are going to reveal the truth to her." Bonnie commented.

"Alright, I agree with you we'll wait a few days and then we will tell her." Damon agreed.

She nodded. "I'm not looking forward to her reaction though, I know that she's going to have a lot of strong words for the both of us."

He shrugged. "Like you mentioned we didn't want to hurt her. Whatever she has to say to me about it, I'm completely ready to defend my relationship with you, because we did nothing wrong in falling in love."

Bonnie said. "I feel the same way. No matter what happens, I still want to be with you and nothing can make me regret the decision to do so."

Damon's eyes scanned over her face. "It maybe tough but we will get through it."

Bonnie said with feeling. "Just like we get through everything else together, our relationship will always survive."

"Exactly." Damon softly said.

They tenderly touched foreheads together ready to face whatever drama waited for them ahead.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back at Mystic Falls in the boarding house, Elena had her big reunions with Stefan and Caroline. Which included a long hug with Stefan and a tear filled embrace with Caroline and all expressed how happy they were to see each other.

Then Elena said that she was feeling super hungry and went into the kitchen where she found food and made herself something to eat. She was wolfing it down as she talked to Caroline.

"Whoa, I'm starving." Elena said through bites. "Must be have something to do with me just waking up from my magical coma."

"It must have." Caroline agreed.

"Although, since vampires live here mostly, I am wondering why there is so much human food stocked in the kitchen." Elena went on.

All Caroline could say was. "Yeah." When the truth was that there was so much human food there, because the food was brought for Bonnie who had stayed at the boarding house often since she and Damon became romantically involved.

Then Stefan entered into the room. "Bonnie just called she and Damon are on their way back now."

Caroline responded. "Good."

That was enough to get Elena to stop eating as her attention was drawn to what Stefan had just said. "I can't wait until they get here."

"It's going to take them a few hours so just hang in there." Stefan let her know.

Elena rubbed her hands together. "I can't wait to see Bonnie again and especially Damon."

Stefan and Caroline said nothing and listened on.

Elena rambled on in excitement. "Knowing Damon he is about almost breaking the speed limit to get back here, because that's what I would do if situations were reversed. Wouldn't be surprised if he was waiting this whole time, because of his commitment to me. I just can't wait for him to take me into his arms and I'm going to give him the kiss of a lifetime!"

Feeling uncomfortable with where her friend was taking the conversation Caroline tried to redirect. "You should just focus on relaxing right now and everything will come as it's suppose to."

"Yes, your body needs to recover from the coma, so you try not to get yourself worked up too emotionally." Stefan added.

"Okay." Elena went back to eating but still inside of her mind was swimming with images of seeing Damon again.

Stefan and Caroline exchanged looks for now they were walking on eggshells around Elena. She sounded so sure and confident about how her reunion with Damon would go. That made them both worry about how the fallout would be once she learned the truth about Damon and Bonnie.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The witch and the vampire packed up all of their clothes at the cabin and also the food that they had brought at the supermarket. They packed the stuff into the car and said goodbye to the mountains, disappointed that they had to leave earlier than planned, but knowing that the situation that had developed left them with no other choice.

The car ride back was mostly silent as they both shifted through their thoughts, although they did speak the occasional word to each other. Hours later they were back in Mystic Falls and had pulled up to the driveway of the boarding house.

Damon turned off the car engine but neither of them got out. "Ready to do this?"

"I'm ready, how about you?" Bonnie looked ahead at the boarding house, where Elena wanted for them inside.

"I'm more than ready." He told her.

She glanced at him.

Damon took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Bonnie said back.

"Let's do this." Damon muttered.

Bonnie did a single nod of her head. "Here we go."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **So a lot of Elena in this chapter, but I needed to set up for plot for the following chapters that are to come. Thank you for the reviews and the follows. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed.**


	18. Chapter 18

Together they walked up to the porch of the boarding house and took one last look at each other before Damon opened the front door with his key. They stepped inside and found Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric in the sitting room.

Caroline was the first to speak. "Glad that you guys made it back safely."

Alaric added. "Sorry, that you had to come back early from your fun."

"It's fine." Damon said. "We needed to."

"Where is she?" Bonnie questioned.

"She's in the living room waiting for the both of you." Stefan replied.

Bonnie turned to Damon. "Let's get this done."

Damon nodded. "Yeah."

So, he followed her into the living room area where Elena was. When they stepped in at first Elena was looking at a paper of some kind. But, as soon as she spotted them, she placed the paper down and her face lit up upon seeing them.

"Damon, Bonnie." Finally you guys made it back. Elena said.

Bonnie returned. "We tried to make it back as soon as possible once we heard the news of your awakening."

"We did." Damon confirmed.

Getting up, she rushed over to them and much to the surprise of the both of them she hugged Bonnie first. They had been sure that she would embrace Damon first, since she placed the most importance in her life on him. Why Elena has chosen to embrace Bonnie first they didn't know, maybe it had something to do with Bonnie being the one that entered the room first.

Elena smiled from ear to ear at Bonnie. "Hey, Bonnie."

Bonnie smiled back. "Hey, Elena long time, no see!"

"I know." Elena returned. "Let me take a look at you."

Bonnie stood there as Elena did so.

"Wow, you look great." Elena had a bunch of built up excitement in her tone.

"So, do you, for someone who has just woken up from a magical coma." Bonnie stated.

That comment made Elena laugh as it was intended to. "God, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Elena." And Bonnie really meant that.

Damon stood back in silence and watched his current girlfriend in the witch and his ex girlfriend in the doppleganger embrace as thoughts ran through his head. It's just that one of them had no idea that the witch was now his girlfriend and that she was now his ex.

Elena turned her attention to him. "Damon!"

"Hi, Elena." He gave her a short wave.

Releasing Bonnie. Elena rushed over to him and nearly tripped in the process of trying to get to him. She threw herself into his arms.

She jumped at him with such force that it caused him to stumble back a step and he had to catch her in his arms to prevent her from falling on her face. "Whoa."

Immediately the tears started to run down Elena's face and she was much more emotional than she had been with Bonnie just moments before. "Oh, Damon."

"I'm glad that you're okay, now." Damon awkwardly rubbed at her back.

"I never thought that I would see you again in a very long time." Elena babbled.

"Well….here we are seeing each other again." Damon was at a loss of words at anything else to say.

Elena was crying in near hysterics. "I don't ever want to let you out of my sight."

Over Elena's shoulders he meet Bonnie's eyes, not sure how to react to how Elena was currently acting.

The reaction just caused Bonnie to frown in their direction. She knew that Elena was just relieved to see Damon, but still.

Damon insisted. "Hey, calm down it's going to be alright."

"Sorry." Elena wiped at her tears. "I'm just so happy to see you."

"I understand." Damon returned.

"We have so much time to make up for." Elena sniffled clinging to him.

"All of us do." Damon couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable with her overly emotional reaction to seeing him and the way that she was hugging him. Because time had passed by and it was so different now with Bonnie as his girl. Even though he knew that Elena couldn't help it.

And while Elena couldn't tell that he was uncomfortable with her clinging to him, Bonnie who was watching them could tell.

Elena looked into his face. "So, what are you waiting for? Shouldn't you be kissing the hell out of me right now?"

When she had first gone into a coma, he did indeed have visions of kissing the hell out of the doppleganger once he had her in his arms again. But, then things had changed and the more months that had passed by the more that he had fallen out of love with her and started to fall more and more in love with Bonnie Bennett.

So, the thought of kissing Elena he didn't like too much. Because it didn't appeal to him and he didn't see her in that way anymore. Plus there was no way that he wanted to disrespect Bonnie the woman that he was currently in love with. And though they were suppose to keep their relationship between them a secret from Elena for now, he loved and respected Bonnie too much too kiss Elena or any other woman.

Instead of waiting for him to answer, Elena went in to kiss him thinking that he would be all for it.

However, Damon saw what was coming and he dodged her lips my moving his head before they could come into contact with his face or lips.

Elena was completely taken aback that he seemed to have avoided her kiss.

While Bonnie understood and was glad that he did because she didn't want to witness any other woman at all kissing on her man. Watching how Elena was reacting made her wonder if she was making a mistake in convincing Damon that they should keep their relationship a secret from her for a few days.

Damon gently, but firmly removed Elena from him and kept her at arm's length. "You should sit and relax, you wouldn't want to exert yourself."

Bonnie jumped in, playing along. "Right, who knows whether or not Kai's magic is still in your body or not. I think that you relaxing is a good idea as well, until we know for one hundred percent sure that it's gone."

Elena blinked but seemed to go for what they were saying. "Okay, I'll sit back down."

"And we should talk." Damon added in hopes of changing the subject and keeping her sole focus off of him.

"Talking would be great." Bonnie agreed with the blue eyed vampire.

"Okay, that's good and there are things that I wanted to talk to you guys about anyway." Elena said.

So, the three of them sat down. Damon sat in a chair and Bonnie sat down on the couch that was across from him, with Elena taking a seat by her.

Elena questioned. "Where do we start? What did you two want to talk about?"

Bonnie replied. "Does anyone else besides those of us who are in this house know about your return?"

Elena answered. "As a matter of fact, Matt knows and he is coming by to see me as soon as he gets off of his shift. He couldn't get off from work earlier because he doesn't think that he can explain to his boss the situation."

"Oh, well Matt would be here sooner if he could but the fact that he knows and plans to come and see you is what matters." Bonnie mumbled.

"I heard from Alaric, that Matt now is working as a sheriff." Elena commented.

"He has been for the past few years. I think that he really loves his job being a cop." Bonnie confirmed.

Elena sighed. "I guess it fits with the type of guy that Matt is. He's always been the one to take the risk for stuff that he cares for and being a cop is taking a big risk everyday that he goes out on that job."

Bonnie nodded. "True, but Matt seems to have a very well handled hand on that."

Turning her attention to Damon, Elena eyed him with longing.

Clearing his throat, Damon hoped to keep her attention on someone other than him, so he asked. "What about your brother does he know that you are awake from your coma now?"

"As a matter of fact he does." Elena stated. "I just called him and talked to him and let him know the news well you two were on your way back."

Bonnie added. "I bet that he was shocked as the rest of us were to find out."

Elena returned. "Oh, yes Jeremy was very shocked."

"And how else did he react?" Bonnie wondered.

"Jeremy was very emotional, at least it seemed that way over the phone. He was emotional because he was so happy to find out that his sister was awake now." Elena told him.

"That's nice and good for little Gilbert." Damon muttered.

"He's still in Chicago now, but he's says that he taking the first flight back to Virginia as soon as he can." Elena let them know.

"You have to be excited about seeing your brother again." Bonnie directed.

Elena shoved her hair behind her ear. "I'm very excited. So, is it my turn to ask questions."

Damon gestured. "Sure, what would you like to know."

Elena looked back and forth between the two. "Just wanting to catch up with everyone and what I missed out on all of your lives while I was in a coma. Figured that it would help me get back on track faster."

Bonnie reached for the bottle of water that she had brought in with her. "Go ahead and ask."

"Alright." Elena turned to her best friend. "I guess I'll ask you first. Any new developments that have happened while I was out."

Bonnie paused to take a sip of her water. "Off of the top of my head, I got a new house."

Elena smiled at little. "Oh, that's cool."

"Also, I graduated success from Whitmore." Bonnie went on.

"Wow, so you're working as a professor now?" Elena wanted to know.

"Not yet, but later in the fall of this year, I'll start working there as a professor at Whitmore. I made a couple of new friends. Other than that I have been living my life mostly as usual." Bonnie went on.

"I know that working as a professor was important to you. I'm happy that you have a job offer somewhere to work your dream job." Elena said to her.

"Thanks, Lena." Bonnie commented.

Elena returned her attention to Damon. "And what about you? What has been going on in your life?"

Damon shrugged. "The same old, same old for the most part I guess you could say. The occasional supernatural baddie that has showed up in town to cause trouble and having to deal with that. And me partying and having bourbon everyday."

Elena grinned. "In other words, the typical life of Damon Salvatore."

"Yep." He popped the p like he usually did.

The doppelganger wanted to know more so she kept asking. "So, how was that trip for the two of you?"

"Our trip?" Leaning forward Damon twirled his daylight ring around on his finger.

"Yeah, the trip that Alaric told me that the two of you were on." Elena hinted.

Bonnie and Damon glanced at each other and knew that for the moment they had to go along with Alaric's story, knowing that it was a complete lie and that they had really been on a romantic getaway to the mountains and not the supernatural mission that Elena had believed that they had gone out on.

"Right, we were going on a trip in the search for some ancient artifacts." Damon commented.

"To help we with my magic and an important spell that I had to do." Bonnie added going along.

Elena asked them. "Did you find what you needed?"

Damon quickly answered. "We didn't actually. We had to come back before we could when Bonnie and I got the call that you were awake."

Elena said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you on an important mission."

"Of course you didn't." Damon stated.

"But, was those items that you were looking for an important key to something?" Elena again questioned.

"They were important for a spell that I had to do, but it was nothing really major or a life or death type of thing so I'll be okay." Bonnie directed.

"Correct, we could always go back later and grab up those items." Damon kept up the ruse.

Elena went. "As long so you can continue on that mission later then. I just think it's nice that you two are always willing to work together."

Bonnie glanced at Damon again. "Yeah, I do too, we didn't always get along, but no matter what I worked with him because I knew that he could get shit done."

That made Damon smile at his witch. "Same here, there is a reason why we are known as team badass."

And that comment made Bonnie smile at her vampire.

Elena commented towards Damon. "How you are always willing to help her out I find it admirable."

"Well, you know what I say, anything to help out the most kickass witch it town." Damon said.

"Thanks, for always be willing, Damon." Bonnie added.

"You're welcome." He kept focusing his eyes on her.

Elena spoke once more. "Wow and too think that at first the two of you couldn't stand to be in a room with each other."

Bonnie stated. "But, relationships change for the better all of the time."

"They sure do." Damon nodded.

"I know that they change better than anyone." Elena said this as she was staring at Damon hinting at her relationship with him.

But, as she looked at him, Damon just kept staring at Bonnie, he really couldn't help it. Afterall she was his girl and she was always beautiful.

And Bonnie knowing that he was staring at her, had to avoid looking in his eyes for too long otherwise, there was going to be eyesex and that was something that the other person in the room would take notice of, so she only glanced at him quickly and kept her eyes on Elena or other areas in the room.

Elena rubbed her hands together. "Before the coma curse was put on me those years ago, you two were starting to become friends. I'm happy to see now that you two are still continuing that."

"Yeah, the little witch and I have formed a stronger friendship since then." Damon commented. "Haven't we, Bonnie."

"Oh, yes Damon you and I have a wonderful friendship." Bonnie's lips curved. "It's like we are bestfriends."

Damon emphasized. "The very best of _friends._ As a matter of fact. you're the bestest _friend_ that I have ever had."

Bonnie had a feeling that he really didn't mean friend, because the way that he put emphasis on the word made her think that he was speaking some secret language to her and that he really meant lover and girlfriend, instead of friend. But, because Elena was in the room he was using friend in a coded way. This made her arch her eyebrow at him.

In response he just winked at her and added. "I hope that we can be _friends_ for a very long, long time."

"I do too. Our _friendship_ is very, unique Salvatore and unlike any other that I have ever had. You are a very special kind of _friend."_ Bonnie returned with her own emphasis on the word friend.

And it was clear to Damon that she was talking back to him in the secret language that he had directed at her and that she really meant him as a lover and boyfriend over the word. This caused him to smirk.

However as was intended, Elena was clueless as to what they really meant and honestly thought that they were just talking about being good friends. She had no idea that they were hinting at the fact that their relationship was now more.

Elena commented. "Like I said, It's great to see my bestfriend and boyfriend get along so well. I agree with the two of you in hoping that it stays that way."

"Don't worry, Elena it will stay that way." Damon said keeping up his eye contact with Bonnie.

Bonnie smirked back at him as they communicated secretly. And she agreed with him that they were going to be together and that it would stay that way for a very long time. It was only a matter of time before Elena found that out.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

When Matt came over after his shift to see Elena, Damon and Bonnie took advantage of that and slipped away into another part of the boarding house. They wanted and needed answers to why Elena had woken up and how she had done so with Bonnie still alive, considering how Kai had made the spell.

While Elena was busy getting reacquainted with Matt, the vampire and the witch went elsewhere in the house, away from her ears, because they needed those answers and figured out that perhaps Alekzander could help them with those answers.

So, Bonnie called Alekzander's house phone number. It was now in the evening and she had hoped that Alekzander had gotten off from work and that would allow her to talk to him. As Damon sat next to her, she waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Hello?" It was Madison the one who answered the phone.

"Oh, hi Madison." Bonnie greeted.

"Bonnie!" Madison exclaimed. "Tell me that you are calling to let us know that you and your guy are having a great stay at our cabin in the mountains."

Bonnie sighed. "Damon and I, we were having a great stay there and it's a beautiful place. Thank you again to you and Alekzander for offering it to us. But, unfortunately we had to leave."

From her side of the phone Madison frowned. "What do you mean exactly?"

"We are no longer in the mountains, we're back here in Mystic Falls." Bonnie replied.

"Why?" Madison huffed. "Did something happen, did something go bad?"

Bonnie looked sideways at Damon. "There was a huge emergency that came up and we have to leave."

Damon could hear Madison's voice with his vampire hearing so he was in on the conversation to get the answers along with Bonnie.

"That's too bad." Madison returned. "Is there anything that I can do for you."

"Actually this emergency that developed is the reason why I called." Bonnie told her.

"Alright." Madison patiently waited for her to explain.

Bonnie wanted to know. "Is Alek there?"

Madison replied. "No, he isn't he had to run a little late this evening for a business meeting at his office building."

"Oh." Bonnie responded.

"Is there something that you need?" Madison wanted to know.

Bonnie looked at Damon and he gave her the nod to go ahead.

Bonnie went on. "This is actually about that emergency that has happened."

"You can tell me and I'll see if I can help." Madison suggested "And then I can run what you said by Alek and see if he could call you back later and also help if you need it."

"Right." Bonnie knew that she could trust Madison so she started. "Remember when I told you about what Kai Parker had done and the fact that he had linked me to my best friend in Elena Gilbert."

"Yes, that sleeping beauty spell linking you and your friend." Madison remembered it and all of the details that Bonnie had told her.

Bonnie went on. "And you know that the link is not suppose to be broken until I die allowing her to wake up."

Madison confirmed. "Correct."

"Well, something happened that Kai never said could happen." Bonnie stated.

It didn't take long before Madison caught on. "Your friend, Elena Gilbert is awake now."

"Yes, she is and it totally caught us off guard." Bonnie nodded.

"Wow, that's something else." Madison said into the phone.

"It is." Bonnie agreed. "And we are glad that she is back. But, the thing is that Damon and I want to know how could that be possible with me alive and with a spell that was set up to have no loopholes."

Damon still sat there next to Bonnie and listened to Madison's voice through the phone.

'Somehow the curse and the link were both broken between you and this Gilbert girl." Madison commented.

"Somehow." Bonnie repeated. "In a spell that isn't suppose to have any loopholes. If we did try to find one as you know both Elena and I were suppose to die and yet here both of us are."

"Every spell has a loophole, eventually, even if they are very difficult to find. Lots of them have loopholes through another spell or some other supernatural magic or something happens down the line where one is current where there might not have been any before." Madison stated after a while.

Bonnie wondered. "So, why do you think that a loophole was created all of a sudden out of this sleeping beauty spell?"

Madison paused on the phone as she thought of would could be the answer. "...Perhaps it has something to do with Kai Parker who set up the spell and the fact that he is gone and no longer here."

Damon spoke. "But, I killed him the first time and the spell didn't break. What would be the difference this time?" He was confused by Madison's theory.

"Damon wants to know what is the difference between the first time that he killed Kai at the wedding and the last time that Kai had died." Bonnie relayed the question back.

"This is my best guess, but the first time when Damon killed him, it was just the body and mind that was killed." Madison explained.

Damon understood. "And the second time around, he was completely wiped out."

Bonnie directed at both. "Alekzander performed that spell on Kai."

Madison added. "Exactly, Alek made sure that not only his body and mind was dead this time, but that there would be nothing of Kai Parker left behind. Nothing to assure that no one could bring that psycho back from the dead again. He took him out and took his spirit and soul out as well."

"As if he had never been born." Damon commented.

Bonnie added. "The fact that he stopped completely existing, that is why the link and the spell broke."

"That is my best guess. We might have to look into it more. But, was as some spells will last even when a witch dies, that witch usually only dies in the physical body. This as you understand is different now because yes, Kai Parker stopped existing completely." Madison stated.

"Question is why didn't Elena wake up as soon as Kai got destroyed." Damon added.

Bonnie relayed that to Madison too, before adding herself. "That spell was so strong that it wasn't meant to ever be broken. Maybe it just didn't break immediately."

Madison said. "We have learned that some spell's linger and aren't broken automatically. When Kai Parker ceased to exist the curse wasn't broken right away. But, it does seem that it started off some kind of time clock, counting down to your friend waking up."

"I see and I understand now." Bonnie went. "So, do you think that the sociopath being gone is the only reason why the link was broken between Elena and I and that she woke up?"

"That could be other factors, certainly, other magic elsewhere that may have come in. There's no way of knowing one percent sure until we look into it more. But, I'm sure that the person who set up the spell being gone, is what started the effects that lead to this happening." Madison explained.

"Thanks for having Damon and I find at least some of the answers." Bonnie said.

"You're very welcome. Anytime that you need anything. I'll relay this information to Alek and if he can find out more we will call you." Madison finished.

"It's appreciated." Bonnie ended the conversation with Madison and hung up the phone.

The two of them wished to discuss what they had learned together, but they didn't have time to do that, as Damon had heard Elena calling out, asking where he was with his vampire hearing into though she was in another room. There was only so much time that she could spend focus on Matt before she had noticed that Damon was missing out of the room.

So, the two of them walked out and back towards where Elena was. They didn't want her to question at the moment why they were spending so much time alone together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

All of them stayed at the boarding house throughout most of the day, getting reunited with Elena and catching up with her. Until it was late at night and everyone else had gone home except for Damon, Bonnie, Stefan, Caroline and Elena.

And throughout the day, Bonnie had noticed things that didn't set too well with her. Elena kept giving Damon these longing looks, ogling him and it was clear to everyone else but her that he didn't feel the same way and wasn't returning her feelings. But, she was so caught up in seeing him again and thinking that he was still in love with her and still interested in her that she didn't notice.

Elena here and there had really tried to get back into the swing of things with Damon. Taking moments where she would try to get all touchy, feely with him. And every time that she did, he would always move away or find subtle ways to avoid the touch of the doppelganger. And Bonnie really didn't like the idea of any female trying to feel up on her man. Even though her man was doing a great job of avoiding any contact with Elena that stepped over the line.

She knew that Elena really didn't know any better, because as far as Elena was concerned, Damon was still her boyfriend. But, it still rubbed Bonnie the wrong way. Plus she could see that whenever Elena tried it had made Damon look uncomfortable. Between her not wanting Elena to try and get too cozy with her man, Damon's discomfort and Elena's overly emotional reaction to seeing him earlier, Bonnie knew that she had to rethink her decisions.

What she thought was a good idea to keep Elena in the dark for a few days, she now realized that her thinking that been a mistake. That was why it was confirmed to herself that she had changed her mind on the whole idea and that Damon had been right all along in wanting to rip off the bandaid. She just had to let him know that so that they could talk about it.

Now she was in a room with Damon, Caroline, and Elena and she had stood up. "I'm about to go home, guys." Bonnie let them know.

Elena spoke. "Really? Do you have to go now?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, it's getting late and I want to go home and get in bed."

Elena went. "Aw, I wish that you could stay a while longer."

"It's fine, I'll be back here tomorrow." Bonnie looked over at Damon.

And returning her look, he could see that she wanted to talk about something so he stood too. "Let me walk you out, just to make sure that it's safe."

"Alright." Bonnie went along with his cover.

Elena put in. "I could walk out with you too." She directed at Bonnie.

Bonnie paused because she needed to speak to Damon without Elena's presence, so she was trying to come up with a way to refuse Elena's offer, without trying to come off as rude. "Uh…."

Caroline, however saw the eye contact exchanged between Damon and Bonnie and knew that the two wanted to talk alone. So, she came up with something quick to distract Elena. "Elena, why don't you go up and take a shower?"

"A shower." Elena turned her attention towards Caroline.

Caroline directed. "Yes, I mean you haven't taken one today or in awhile, not since you have been in a coma."

Elena asked. "So, are you saying that I stink or something, Care?"

Caroline returned. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just saying that maybe you should freshen up and change your clothes. I'm sure that it would make you feel better."

"You have a point there. I guess that I really should take a shower. Now that you mentioned it, I want to get out of these clothes that I have been laying in a coffin with." Elena said after a moment.

"Then how about you go upstairs to one of the guests bathrooms. I'm sure that I could find a change of clothes somewhere around here for you." Caroline suggested.

"I will." Elena looked over at where Bonnie and Damon were. "I'll see you later I guess, Bonnie."

"Yes, as I said tomorrow." Bonnie directed.

Damon nodded. "I'll walk her outside now."

And the two of them started to leave the room.

Elena watched for a few seconds as Damon lead Bonnie out, before she turned and headed upstairs to one of the guest bathrooms, to take a shower and get out of the clothes that she had been in for years in that coffin.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Because Caroline's idea of distracting Elena had worked, it allowed the witch and the vampire to have some alone time together, as he lead her down the driveway. She had parked her car at the boarding house on the morning that they had left for the mountains, so this allowed her to be able to drive herself home.

Getting her luggage out of the rental car, Damon brought it over to where she was standing by her car.

Bonnie started. "After today, I'm thinking that you had the right idea after all about ripping off the bandaid. And that I made a mistake in wanting to hold out the truth from Elena for a few days. And I rethought things and decided that it would be better telling her the truth about us sooner rather than later."

Damon put her luggage in the trunk of her car and shut it down. "Nice, so what made you change your mind?"

"You know." Bonnie muttered. "Sometimes you think that you have a good idea for something and you need a visual of something happening before you to remind you that your idea might not be so good."

"Trust, me I know all about that." Damon gave a nod.

"Today and seeing how Elena reacted to you and how emotional she was. It let me know that holding out the truth from her isn't what we need to do." Bonnie stated.

He remembered how hysterical Elena was as she had embraced him. "While I do understand that she would be emotional just waking up from a magical coma, that we all thought she would be in for a long time. I do find Elena's reaction a bit extreme and over the top and a bit concerning, considering what we are keeping from her."

"Exactly. She's attached to you maybe more than a normal person should be. The longer she doesn't know about us, the longer she is going to hold onto that attachment and the more difficult she is going to find it in letting you go." Bonnie sighed.

Damon shifted on his feet. "She's very attached to me and to be fair to all three of us, I don't want to go around with her feeling that way about me for too long. It's not a thing that appeals to me."

She leaned against her car. "It's not a thing that appeals to me either. The way that she was with you today didn't sit to well with me. Because she thinks that you are still her boyfriend, she was trying to get too close to you for my comfort and that is a thing that I'm not here for any woman trying to get too cozy with my man."

He cocked his head to the side but said nothing.

"I mean to be fair to Elena, she doesn't know that you aren't hers anymore and she doesn't know that you and I are now together. But, still I didn't like it and I'm not interested in seeing it go on for much longer. The best way to get her to back off is to reveal the truth, so that she'll no longer do all of the things that a woman does towards a guy that she thinks she is with. Plus, there is the fact that you seemed to be uncomfortable when she tried to make the moves on you." Bonnie finished.

"Indeed, it did make me uncomfortable, especially at times when she tried to get too touchy, feely with me." Damon confirmed. "Which is why I tried to avoid her as much as I could."

Bonnie returned. "I'm sorry about that, Damon, I didn't think of the awkward and uncomfortable position that I was putting you in."

Damon shook his head. "It's alright, your heart was in the right place."

"Well, you won't have to be in that uncomfortable spot for too much longer. We are just going to have to expose the truth so that you won't have to fend off her moves." Bonnie commented.

"Yeah, the sooner that it happens the better." Damon said.

"I just have to keep reminding myself that it's okay to be selfish at times. For a moment, that was blinded by my need to protect Elena from hurt feelings, since she had just woken up from her coma." Bonnie said.

Damon questioned just to make sure. "You changed your mind?"

Bonnie replied. "I made up my mind that holding out from Elena is not such a good idea. The longer that we keep the secret from her, the worse that she is going to react when it comes out."

Damon agreed. "She's going to be pissed no matter how soon it comes out, but yes we should tell her as soon as we can. She's just going to wonder why we kept it from her as long as we did and is going to be pissed that we carried on an affair behind her back, while she was mislead into thinking that she still had a chance with me."

The witch added. "Elena's going to be hurt and she's going to be pissed, but letting her know is the best for all of us. Of course she wouldn't see it that way because she will just be angry, but it would be more wrong to go behind her back for a long period of time leading her on and keeping this secret from her."

"So, exactly how soon do you want to tell her then?" Damon had to know.

"When do you think that we should reveal the truth to her?" Bonnie questioned in return.

"I asked you first." His tone lighthearted.

She pointed out. "It was your idea to rip off the bandaid."

He shrugged. "True, but I'm with whenever it makes you the most comfortable."

Bonnie let him know. "I was thinking that we should tell her tomorrow."

Damon arched a brow. "That soon?"

"Yes, I was thinking about telling her tonight but it has been a very long day, today." Bonnie commented.

"It has been." Damon muttered.

"Which is why I decided to wait until tomorrow, I'm tired, too tired to have to face all of the drama that will come once Elena finds out. I want to get a full night of sleep in at least before we have to deal with whatever she throws at us." Bonnie continued.

"I have to say, that I'm pleased we will be revealing ourselves as soon as tomorrow, because I hate pretending like I'm not completely, madly in love with you while Elena is around." Damon told her.

That made Bonnie smile.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "We won't have to hide our love from her and just remember that no matter how she reacts, you have nothing to be ashamed of and you did nothing wrong by being with me."

Bonnie returned. "There isn't a person on this planet that can make me be ashamed of being with you. I'll always be proud of our love."

"I just wish that I could share a bed with you tonight." Damon grinned. "I'm going to miss having your body against mine as we sleep."

"It's just for one night, Salvatore." Bonnie laughed.

"I know that, Bennett but I'm still going to miss it." Damon told her.

She moved her hand across his chest and grabbed onto the lapels of the leather jacket that he had put on. "Well, once we are sharing a bed again, I'll be sure to make it up with you."

"You'd better." Damon chuckled.

"As for now, I have to head home." Bonnie half way yawned. "To get into my bed."

"You go ahead and get some sleep. I can handle Elena for tonight." Damon gestured.

Bonnie returned. "I trust that you will."

Damon took a step closer to her, bringing their bodies even closer together. "There's just this one thing that I've been wanting to do all day but couldn't, but want to do right now, now that it's just the two of us alone together at the moment."

She looked deeply into his eyes and asked. "Oh, yeah, what's that?"

He moved his hand to cup her face. "I've really been wanting to kiss you breathless."

"Well, go ahead and do it then." Bonnie licked her lips. Since Elena was distracted inside, she figured that kissing him couldn't hurt and it was something that she wanted to do as badly as he did.

Making his move he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, giving her a long, lingering, tender, and opened mouthed kissed.

Tangling her fingers in his hair, she kissed her back with equal need.

Then when he was done kissing her, he opened his eyes to see that her eyes were closed and she had a content expression on her face. "That should hold us for the night."

Opening her eyes she looked at him. "It certainly will for me and I will be heading home and dream about this kiss once I land in my bed."

Like a gentlemen he opened the driver's side door for her.

"Thanks." She sat down inside and stuck her car key in the engine.

"You call me as soon as you get inside of your house." Damon suggested "Just so that I know that you made it home safe."

"Will do." Bonnie assured him.

He shut the driver's side door for her and stepped back. She turned on the car engine and waved at him. He waved back and watched as she pulled out and pulled away and waited until her car was out of his sights before hiding back to the boarding house.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Twenty minutes later he was heading upstairs towards his bedroom, thinking about getting some rest in his own bed. With Bonnie and the happenings of the day on his mind. He saw Elena standing outside of his closed bedroom door, dressed in the change of clothes that Caroline had given her.

"I've been waiting for you." Elena started.

That was obvious Damon thought as he stopped next to her at his bedroom door. "I'm just about to go to bed and get some sleep."

Elena smiled towards him. "That's great, I'm ready to go to bed as well."

That was when Damon realized that she was waiting for him, because she was planning to get into the bed and sleep next to him. Something that he wouldn't allow and didn't want to happen. Plus, Bonnie's stuff was in there, like clothing and makeup, and her soap in his bathroom and other items that she had left for when she came over to his house to spend the night. If Elena saw that she would immediately know that he was spending time with another woman in his bedroom.

Elena reached for the doorknob.

Moving quickly he blocked her way with his hand to prevent her from opening it and seeing what was inside. "Uh, you can't go in there."

"Why not?" Elena blinked and was confused by this.

"It's a mess, looks like a hurricane went through there." It was a lame excuse but the first one that came off of the top of his head and he needed one to keep her from entering and to avoid having to share his bed with her, because he didn't want to do that. "I didn't have a chance to clean up before I left on the mission with Bonnie. Not fit for a lady to sleep in there."

That was strange, Elena thought Damon if anything was always the one to keep his room neat and clean, still she brought into his excuse. "I don't mind a little mess."

"This isn't just a little mess. It's a mess big enough where you don't want to see or spend the night in. Trust me, I think that it's better if you sleep in one of the other guest bedrooms." Damon told her.

Elena eyed him. "Then where are you going to sleep?"

Damon jerked his thumb behind him. "I'll sleep in my room."

Elena commented. "But, you just said that it was a mess."

"Right, but I'm a guy and I don't mind it as much and I'll clean up on the next day." Damon shrugged.

"You could still come where I will be sleeping and spend the night with me." Was what Elena then said.

"Huh?" Damon raised both of his brows.

Fluttering her doe brown eyes, she storked her hands along his face and said in a flirty tone. "We haven't been able to be alone all day and now is our chance to pick up where we left off."

Again feeling uncomfortable he removed her hands from her face, without making too obvious that he was avoiding her touch. He knew that what she meant by picking up where they left off, and her wanting to spend the night without involve intentions of her doing way more than just sleeping with him. But, of course that wasn't going to happen. He needed another excuse, but wasn't going to outright tell her that he wasn't interested in what she wanted to do with him.

Instead Damon said. "Not tonight, okay."

Elena was taken aback by his response. "Since when you do turn down making love with me."

Damon returned. "Since, I am tired, right now."

"What has you so tired?" Elena was baffled, Damon before had always jumped at the chance to have sex with her, but here he was telling her not tonight, after all of the time that they have been apart. She was sure that he would be ready to throw her in the bed and strip her of her clothes as soon as they had been alone.

As for Damon he thought about the last few months that he had been dating Bonnie and the fact that he was completely in love with her and only her. He also thought about the last few days that he had spent in the mountains with the witch and how they had, had mind blowing sex all over that cabin and how he wanted more and more of her since then.

And how just a few days of incredible love making with Bonnie had spoiled him for other women. Because Bonnie was the only woman that he could ever imagine wanting in that way and it was going to stay that way for a very long time. So, any other woman that wanted him was out of luck including Elena.

Breaking from his thoughts he commented. "The trip, the mission that I went on with Bonnie in search of those artifacts, really didn't give me much time to rest, so now that I am back, I just want to rest for the night, with no more activities."

"Oh, Okay." Elena has some hesitation in her tone, she still wanted them to sleep together, but didn't want to push the issue.

Damon added. "It's been a very long day for all of us and it's overwhelming that you are back. With everything that I have been through for the last couple of days, I'm just very exhausted and it may surprise you to hear me say this but I'm not in the mood for that physical act right now."

"That's fine there is no rush." Elena tried with a curve of her lips. "We have plenty of time to pick right back up where we left off."

"Ummm….yep." Was all that he could manage to say after a pause.

"Although we wouldn't have to do anything, we could just hold each other in bed and sleep." Elena was hopeful that he would agree to this.

But, Damon just turned her down. "You know what, I need my rest, you need your rest, because of that I think that it's for the best if you sleep in one of the guest bedrooms and I sleep in my and we will better be able to clear our minds for the morning."

Elena was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to spend the night in bed with him, at the same time she was sure that it wouldn't last long and that she would be spending her nights with him again soon. That's why she said. "Right then, I'll see you in the morning."

"In the morning." Damon agreed.

Then Elena went off in search of one of the guest bedrooms to sleep in.

Stepping into his bedroom, Damon shut the door and locked it before breathing in a sigh of relief. He was so relieved that Elena had brought into his excuses of him not sharing a bed with her for the night. She may have brought into him because in her mind she couldn't imagine that he would mislead her, but she brought into them none the less.

He was glad that tomorrow was the day that Bonnie wanted to reveal the truth to Elena. That way he wouldn't have to hide his relationship or love with the witch, when Elena was around and Elena would know that he had moved on and wasn't in love with her anymore.

Tomorrow he and Bonnie were going to have to crush Elena Gilbert's heart. But, it was the best decision for all of them and they had no other choice.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Thanks for your reviews they are a really big help to me! I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors that I missed.**


	19. Chapter 19

The Bennett witch woke up in her house and in her bed when the following morning came around, about to prepare herself for the task that her and Damon had at hand. Getting up, she made her bed, brushed her teeth, and then used the bathroom. Right after that she jumped into her shower for about ten minutes, stepped out and got dressed.

Doing her hair and applying a light coat of makeup to her face, she looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay, let's get this over with." She grabbed her car keys and her purse and exited her home, preparing to do just that.

By the time that she got to the boarding house it was a little before nine in the morning. Early maybe depending on who you asked, but the sooner she got there, the sooner that her and Damon could reveal the truth to Elena. It wasn't going to be an easy task but it needed to be done, plus it would just benefit her and Damon that they wouldn't have to hide who they really were or how they really felt about each other around Elena.

She approached the front door of the boarding house and rang the doorbell. It was Damon who answered that door, since he was expecting her.

He smiled at her, one of his genuine smiles that he reserved for only a few people in his life and she was one of them.

She smiled brightly back at him. "Good Morning."

"Morning." He studied her appearance and how she was dressed and approved of it very much. She had really gotten into fashion over the last couple of years.

Bonnie noticed this and it caused her to smirk briefly.

Damon asked her. "Are you ready to do this?"

Automatically she knew what he was referring to. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Me too. Everyone is inside." Damon nodded.

"But, before we get to that, could I have some breakfast and coffee? I ran out of my house without having either." Bonnie commented.

"Of course, you can have both. I made some breakfast for you knowing that you would be over soon." Damon gestured for her to come inside.

She did and followed his lead into the kitchen where everyone indeed was. Stefan, Caroline, Elena, and Alaric were already there having their breakfast.

They all greeted Bonnie and Bonnie greeted them back.

When Elena saw her she went over to give her friend a light hug.

Bonnie hugged her back. "Hey, Lena."

Elena greeted. "Hey, Bonnie glad that you made it back."

"Like I said that I would." Bonnie returned politely.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Elena questioned. "We are having some right now."

"Yeah, breakfast and coffee were exactly what was on my mind." She casted a gaze Damon's way.

That made Damon give Bonnie a quick closed lipped smile.

"Here, you can sit next to me." Elena said sitting down at the table.

Bonnie did noticing the cheerful mood that Elena was in and knowing that, that mood wouldn't last once the truth was revealed to her. But for the moment they would just have breakfast together as friends.

After a couple of minutes Damon walked over with a plate and a mug and placed them in front of Bonnie.

Before her, Bonnie had a couple of pieces of delicious looking French Toast and coffee, steaming hot exactly how she liked it.

"There you go Bon-Bon!" Damon exclaimed.

"Thanks, Damon it all looks wonderful." Bonnie grinned at him.

"You know that I love to fix things exactly how you like it." He winked at his witch.

And Bonnie had to bring the mug of coffee to her lips and take a sip to prevent herself from giggling.

The exchange between the two had Elena quirking her brows, but she thought nothing of it more than that.

Over breakfast everyone ate and talked and then when it came to an end, everyone was cleaning up the kitchen. Damon was washing the dishes and Bonnie was drying them and putting them away, while Elena watched.

Elena spoke. "Jeremy wanted to be here today, but he couldn't make it."

Bonnie put away the last dish. "Why is that?"

Elena shrugged. "He ran into a delay that held him up, but he didn't say what it was, he is suppose to be here tomorrow though and I can't wait to see him."

Damon and Bonnie looked at each other and communicated with their eyes. This was the time that they needed to tell her the truth.

"Elena the three of us need to talk, me, you and Bonnie." Damon stated.

"Umm….okay what about?" Elena wondered.

"Could we just go into another room where the three of us can talk alone." Was Bonnie's reply.

"Yeah, I guess." Elena was curious as they what they had to talk about.

Wiping his hands on the towel, Damon set it down and gestured. "Let's go."

So, the three of them exited the kitchen. As they did so Stefan, Caroline, and Alaric all exchanged looks knowing what was about to happen and that the shit was about to hit the fan.

They went into the quiet sitting room area, where Damon and Bonnie sat next to each other.

Elena repeated what she wanted to know. "What is this about guys?"

Bonnie pointed to a chair that was across from where her and Damon were sitting. "I think that you need to have a seat for this one."

"That serious huh." Elena said with a kind of amusement but she sat down in the chair.

The witch and the vampire looked at each other, wondering which one should go first. And since Damon knew that he was the one who Elena still considered her boyfriend he figured that he was the one who should go first.

So he started. "As you know things can change over the years and they don't always stay the same."

The doppelganger returned to Damon. "I do know that things can change over years."

Damon went on. "Sometimes things happen that you don't plan on happening and that you never see coming. Unexpected things happen but when they do no matter how much you didn't see it coming, you embrace it when it does happen to you."

Elena understood. "So, something unexpected happened."

"It did." Damon confirmed. "While you were in your coma and it happened in my life."

Leaning forward Elena listened to what he was trying to tell her.

"Before I go on, I just want to let you know that I'll always care deeply for you and that you will always have an important place in my life if you choose to be there." Damon told her.

"That's so lovely of you to say to me, Damon." Elena smiled slightly. "And of course I will always choose to have a place in your life, why wouldn't I."

"There is something that I have to tell you and that is that although you are important to me and I care a lot about you, I'm not in love with you anymore." Damon cleared his throat.

Bonnie watched as she reacted to this.

But, at first Elena didn't quite believe it and she didn't believe what was coming from Damon's lips. "Come on, you're not serious."

Damon looked at her seriously. "I'm sorry but I am not in love with you anymore, Elena."

"This is not a thing that you should joke with me about, Damon. I'm not falling for it." That slight smile turned into a nervous laugh for the brown eyed, brunette.

"I wouldn't joke about such as thing as this, you know that Elena." Damon directed.

Then Elena stopped smiling or laughing all together. "You really mean it, you're not in love with me anymore?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, I really mean it. As I said I still care about you, which is why I can't go on with allowing you to believe that I still have those same feelings for you that I had before."

Elena frowned. "I don't understand when did this happen?"

"It happened during the years that you were in a coma." Damon admitted.

Elena asked. "So, just like just you fell out of love with me all of a sudden?"

Bonnie could see that Elena was growing upset.

"It wasn't like that. It just happened over the course of months, little by little." Damon said.

Elena swallowed. "What could I have done wrong that made you fall out of love with me?"

"You did nothing really." Damon returned. "It's just one of those things that plays out where feelings change and relationships change and my feelings for you change."

"Are you saying that you don't want to be with me anymore?" Elena was afraid to hear the answer to this.

Damon answered with honesty. "No, I don't want to be with you romantically for any longer. From this day on, I can't be with you in that way. I can't be your boyfriend anymore when the feelings aren't just there like how they used to be."

"What? What about you promising forever and saying that you wanted to live a human life with me. Did you forget when you told me that, Damon." Elena was hurt that he would break up with her in such a way and that he didn't love her still like the way that she loved him.

"At the time I did feel those things and it was true, but that was years ago. As I said feelings change and I couldn't control what happened. But, right now the fair thing for the both of us to do is for me to let you know that romantically we are over." Damon stated expression sober.

Tears started to feel Elena's eyes. "How could this happen to us?"

"Sorry, I know this is not what you want to hear, but is is the truth." Damon directed.

Elena frantically shook her head from side to side. "It doesn't have to end this way, Damon. We could work this out."

Bonnie frowned, Elena was hurt and in denial and she didn't like her friend being hurt, but as Damon had said the truth needed to be told.

Damon just grimaced at Elena's reaction, he had already known that this wasn't going to be easy, but seeing her reaction right now, he knew that she may end up taking this harder than he imagined that she could.

"Perhaps with me being in a coma and out of sight. that made you think that you fell out of love with me. I'm back now, okay so just give it some time and you could see that you still have those feelings for me. We don't have to be over." Elena babbled.

"We are over, Elena, we have to be. There isn't any amount of time that is going to make me fall for you again. So, I'm telling you that it's the end for us." Damon sighed.

Still Elena tried to plead. "Why can't be work this out?"

Damon interrupted. "I'm in love with someone else."

Those words had Elena caught off guard so much that she had to blink her eyes several times. "You said what."

"I'm in love with someone else." Damon repeated to her.

Now the tears of hurt spilled over and ran down Elena's face. "You're in love with someone else?"

Damon confirmed. "I am and trust me I don't like the fact that all of this is hurting you, but I can't go around hiding what I feel for this woman and I can't hide that from you. The fact is that my heart is with another woman now."

"How did you fall in love with another woman?" Elena sniffled.

"This woman she has a special place in my life and has taken over the number one place in my heart. I'm very much in love with her and I'm committed to her. It's just that over the time that I spent with her, we grew close and ended up falling in love with each other." Damon confessed. "And I feel about her in a way differently than I have any other woman before her. She and I have been dating for months now and I'm very happy with her."

"Wait, so are you telling me that you have a girlfriend." Elena was completely taken aback.

Damon could see that Elena's heart was breaking but still he went on. "Yes, I currently have a girlfriend and I have no regrets at all in deciding to be with her."

The things that he had just confessed and the way that he described his feelings for her to Elena, warmed Bonnie's heart. He was telling her the truth little by little at a time to try and ease Elena into it as gentle as he could.

"Fine, then at least tell me who is this woman that you are dating and claim to be so in love with." Elena demanded to know.

That was when Bonnie decided to step in, her and Damon had after all decided that they were going to do this together and Damon had confessed enough to allow her to jump in. "That woman is me."

Elena shifted her eyes to Bonnie. "You?"

Bonnie admitted. "Yes I am the woman that he just described having feelings for."

"That can't be true, Bonnie." Elena denied.

"It is true Elena. That's what we wanted to talk to you about. This is what you need to know. Damon and I are in love. And we have been officially dating for a while now." Bonnie explained.

"No, you have it all wrong. Are you just taking up for the girl that he is really with?" Elena scoffed.

Bonnie rubbed at the back of her neck. "That's not what I'm doing at all. And I wouldn't tell you that I was dating Damon, if I really wasn't. Hearing this might be hard to swallow for you, but the fact is that Damon and I are together."

It started to hit Elena, seeing the two of them sitting next to each other and how serious and sincere that they both were. And at that moment she feared that they might be telling the truth. Because the man that she thought was her boyfriend and her best friend being together and in love was the worse outcome that she could have imagined in Damon falling for another woman. So, she wanted to keep denying it.

"There is no way that Damon would settle for being with you." Elena nearly snapped out the words.

The way that the words were said, it seemed like Elena meant them as some sort of insult towards her. As if saying that she was unworthy of him or that there was nothing that he could see in herself to fall for.

That made Bonnie take offense to Elena's words. But, she tried to keep her patience because she understood that Elena was upset and hurt over the fact that Damon had just said that he wasn't in love with her anymore and just learning that her best friend since childhood was the one that he had fallen for and was now with.

"Whatever that means." Bonnie was careful with her tone. "I would have no reason to mislead you on a subject like this and you know that. Damon and I are together and I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear."

Now getting angry Elena stood up from the chair. "And you know why I don't want to hear it, because I would put the faith in my best friend and the man that I still love, _not_ to hook up with each other knowing that it would hurt me. There is no way that you would do that to me, right Bonnie."

Bonnie returned. "When we got together, the last thing that we intended for you was to get hurt by any of it."

"Really, that's your reasoning." Elena huffed.

"When we got together." Bonnie tried to remain calm because she could see Elena's temper going up and up. "We were living in the moment and still are living in the moment. We weren't looking too far ahead into the future, we thought that it would be a long time before you even woke up. Damon and I just decided to do what we wanted and get together because we love each other. We weren't expecting that you would wake up so soon and that we would have to break the news to you like this."

"So, as long as I was in a coma then it was okay for the two of you being together and stabbing me in my back." It was an accused statement from Elena more than a it was a question.

Bonnie repeated. "We didn't want you getting hurt from our relationship. But, at the same time we weren't going to let that stop us from being together. And again I'm sorry that this hurts you. But things happened and Damon and I developed romantic feelings for each other that we just could no longer fight."

"Is that your way of telling me that I have to deal with you two doing this to me. You know that this hurts me so you try to talk yourselves and me into these excuses, in order to make yourselves feel better so that you don't have to be ashamed of the fact that you are dating the man that you knew I was and am still in love with before I went into a coma." Elena shot out at Bonnie.

Bonnie shook her head. "I am not telling you this so that it will ease my shame. Because I have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm in love with Damon and I acted out on those feelings and I don't regret acting out on those feelings or deciding to be with him. What I am doing now is trying to explain why I am with him, so that you will understand."

"I'm not going to understand this crap." Elena said.

"Not today because you being angry and hurt is still fresh. But, with time I'm hoping that you at least will understand one day." Bonnie returned.

Elena began to pace and nearly stomped in anger as she did so. "You're wrong if you think that any amount of time will ever make me understand or get over this."

Bonnie sighed. "That;s too bad, but I'm still hoping that you will feel differently."

"Too bad for me only for me you mean." Elena snapped out. "You're the one who is benefiting from being with my man."

"I'm not your man." Damon corrected.

Whipping around Elena aimed daggers at Damon.

"I just told you that I no longer had feelings for you and that we could no longer be together in that way. So, I would appreciate it if you didn't prefer to me in that way." Damon directed.

"After all that we have been through and all that you promised me. You are the last man that I would expect to do something like this against me." Elena spat at him.

Damon returned. "My feelings and thoughts changed and I moved on, it's as simple as that."

"With my best friend of all people? Out of all of the other women in the world, if just had to be her." Elena accused. "You couldn't find someone else to move on with."

"I didn't want any other woman in the world. I wanted Bonnie so I made my move to get her." Damon stated.

"Not giving a damn about how I would react once I woke up to find out that you fell in love with my best friend." Elena said with tears between anger and hurt,

"We did care whether or not it would impact you like this. But, we just decided that we weren't going to let that stop us." Damon admitted.

"So, you're saying that your feelings are more important over mine." Elena went.

Damon was honest and looked the doppelganger in the eyes as he confessed. "Yes, in this case Bonnie and I put our feelings above yours. And I have no regrets about that decision and I'm very grateful that she decided to be with me. I love Bonnie very much and she means the world to me. She holds the number one importance in my life right next to Stefan. I'm committed to being with her and I plan to be with her for a very long time if I'm lucky."

Searching for an explanation for all of this because she had a very hard time accepting it, Elena asked him. "What is this really between you two? Maybe you are confusing love for something else? You were in pain over my coma so you tried to use her as a replacement until the day that I came back to you."

Bonnie rolled her eyes at the nerve of Elena, that last line wanted to make her cuss Elena out but she held her tongue for the moment.

This time it was Damon would took offense. "Why, because you can't accept that I could have feelings and motivations for someone else and be dedicated to someone else besides you."

"Don't know maybe because before you always did things to put me first and all of your surrounded me. Because _everything_ that you did in your life once I was in it, was related to me, for me or because of me." Elena gestured widely.

"I was like that once. And it was unhealthy and an obsession the fact that I was just so blinded by you that I couldn't see, But, I grew out of that." Damon told her.

"You're saying that your feelings for me was a bad thing?" Elena questioned with a frown.

Damon rubbed at his forehead. "It wasn't healthy and it was an obsession that I had for you, that wasn't good for either of us. Like I said before we are toxic and I was bad for you, but my obsession clouded my judgment and I thought that we could work past that. But, we can't and the best thing that we can do for each other is not be together."

Elena said with sarcasm. "I see."

Damon added. "My entire world doesn't revolve around you anymore, Elena. I learned to love other people besides you and care about other things in life besides you and it's the best thing that I could do for myself. Our relationship was holding us both back. Now I see things and I can grow to move onto better."

"And she's…." Elena paused to jerk a thumb towards Bonnie's direction. "Is moving onto better?"

"Exactly." Damon confirmed. "She's moving onto better for me."

Elena returned. "Well, I refuse to believe that."

"Believe or don't believe it. Your ego and belief that I can't love someone else besides you won't change the facts. The sun doesn't rise and set on your ass and man world stopped revolving around you a while ago. I'm telling you now that I'm in love with Bonnie and that she holds value over you. And that if it comes down between picking between the two of you that I'll _always_ pick her. I'm with her because I love her and she makes me happy and you're going to have to deal with that, Elena." Damon retorted.

Elena sniffled more. "You know when I told you to live your life I didn't mean it by going and jumping into a romantic relationship with my best friend. But, I guess that you did right after I went into a coma. How long was it before this happened just a few days after I was cursed into a sleeping beauty spell."

"That's not how it happened." Bonnie shook her head.

"How did it happen then, Bonnie." Elena demanded to know.

Bonnie drew in a deep breath. "I'm just saying that Damon and I didn't jump into a relationship right after your coma. Time, plenty of time passed by between then. Over the time we did fall in love with each other. But, we didn't act out on those feelings that we had for each other until a few months ago."

Elena wondered. "So, the two of you had these feelings for each other for a while."

Bonnie tried to reply. "Yes, but…"

"And you want to me to believe that it was just recently when you got together with him. Are you trying to save face for him because you know how pissed I am at him right now?" Elena asked.

"You're getting the wrong impression. Actually despite his feelings for me, Damon did try to think about you at least somewhat at first. He tried to fight his feelings for me." Bonnie pointed out.

"How so?" Elena lifted up her chin.

Bonnie glanced at Damon wanting his permission to reveal what she was about to tell her.

Damon knowing what she wanted to reveal gave her the nod. "Go ahead."

"He dessicated himself." Bonnie revealed.

Elena paced around for a few steps before turning back around. "Huh? What do you mean he desiccated himself?"

Bonnie explained. "At first, Damon was concerned about what would happen if he acted out on his feelings for me. He was worried about how it would impact you whenever you woke up and found out about us. So, to avoid doing that he desiccated himself and wasn't planning to wake up until you did. So, this wasn't some vicious thing on either of our parts, part of us were thinking about you. We just reached a point where Damon and I had to give into our feelings for each other."

"This really happened?" Elena returned her attention towards Damon. "You desiccated yourself to try and avoid a romance with her?"

"Yes, I did desiccate myself, because at the time I was falling more and more for Bonnie and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I acted out on my feelings for her." Damon admitted. "And yes at first I was afraid of how you would react to that. I didn't want you upset by it, so to fight my feelings for her I thought that putting myself in a coffin was the only way that I could do that."

"How long did you desiccate yourself for?" Elena wanted to know.

Damon answered. "Three years."

Elena's tearstained eyes widened slightly. "Wow, three years…...Do you somehow think that I'm suppose to be complemented by the fact that you are telling me that you desiccated yourself because of your feelings?"

Damon began. "I…"

Once again Elena interrupted. "Because I'm not complimented and the thought that you did it to try and avoid hurting me, doesn't make me feel any better. Because the reason why you really did it was for my best friend and because your feelings and want was so strong for her that the only way that you could stop yourself from moving in on her was to go to the extreme of desiccating yourself. Means to me says that you did it for Bonnie more than me."

Bonnie spoke in her man's defense. "He was just trying to explain to you why you were wrong in saying that he just jumped into a relationship with me right away."

"Okay, Damon you say that you were in that coffin for three years?" Elena focused on him and ignored what Bonnie had just said.

"I was desiccated for three years." Damon confirmed.

"Then if you were planning to be there until I woke up, what made you change your mind? Why did you wake from your coffin before I woke up mine?" Elena needed to know.

And Bonnie knew the answer and the reason behind that and how he had altered his plans once he had found out that she was in danger. And how he had saved her from the situation and they were reunited, after she never thought that she would see him again. And since that time they had never been apart for long and her bond with him had grown ever stronger to the point that it was unbreakable.

"It was Bonnie," The blue eyed vampire decided to be honest with it all since he was honest already with the rest.

Elena's throat and mouth were so dry all of a sudden that she felt like it was filled with sandpaper, she swallowed. "Bonnie?"

"Bonnie." Damon repeated.

"What was it about her that made you wake from your desiccation." Elena glanced quickly at Bonnie before eying Damon again.

Damon told her. "Because she was in danger and she was in trouble. I was awakened in Brooklyn by Stefan and he let me know that Bonnie was missing and it turned out that she had been kidnapped."

"Oh my God." Elena looked at Bonnie for confirmation.

Bonnie nodded her head. "It's true."

Damon kept explaining. "All that Stefan could tell me at first was that she was missing, but it was clear that she was in trouble. It wasn't until later when I searched for answers that we found out that she was kidnapped and that Kai was the one who had taken her."

"Kai." Elena said the name in disbelief.

"I had killed that bastard on the night of Ric's wedding. But, he was brought back to life by my mother." Damon went on.

"Why would your mom bring him back to life?" Elena was confused.

"Long story that has something to do with my mother being a ruthless, vicious bitch. Anyway when I learned that the bastard had her, I knew that she was in danger and I knew what hell he had already put her through and what he was capable of. I knew that his intentions would only be to hurt her more and cause her more hell. So, I needed to find her and where she was to save her from him before it was too late." Damon finished.

Elena directed her next question at Bonnie. "Did he hurt you, Kai?"

Bonnie replied. "Yes, he did and those two weeks that he had kidnapped me were like hell. But, I was saved Thanks to Damon and the others, something that I will always be grateful for." As she said her last sentence she gave Damon an expression of appreciation.

And Damon gave the witch a brief curve of his lips upward in return. "Right, me Stefan, Caroline, and a friend of Bonnie's we all found her and saved her from Parker."

"Where is Kai now?" Elena asked.

"That asshole is dead." Damon had a satisfied smirk of his lips. "No longer exist."

"You killed him again." Elena guessed.

Damon informed her. "Actually Alekzander did this time."

"Who in the world is Alekzander." Elena had no clue who he was talking about.

"Alek is one of the new friends that I made and he is a witch. He helped rescue me and take down Kai." Bonnie let her know.

"And it was like seeing justice being served in front of my eyes when that bastard screamed as he got wiped away from existence. That's was why you woke up because Kai is completely gone and there is nothing left of him." Damon stated.

Elena was silent.

Damon went on. "As for my mother she was punished as well."

"You have Lily punished." Elena returned.

"She was the reason that Kai was able to come back and kidnap Bonnie, she was out of control. So why wouldn't I punish her." Damon shrugged.

"I understand that what she did was wrong, but she is still your mother." Elena acted like she disapproved of his decision in wanting his mother punished.

"I'm not as forgiving as you, Elena. Lily intentionally and viciously went after Bonnie. She hurt her like Kai did, so she had to pay like he did. Now she is away spending a long, long time rotting away locked somewhere and she's going to have to learn the lesson that everyone does or will." Damon expressed his words with fury and deadiless. "That anyone who tries to go after or hurt the woman that I love in Bonnie will either have to pay or be punished. Because no one ever messes with her and gets away with it. Both Lily and that sociopath that she brought back to life got what was coming to them."

Seeing the anger and emotion that Damon showed at the thought of Bonnie getting hurt, made Elena feel jealous. She couldn't stand the fact that he had showed that type of emotion for her best friend.

"Obviously your feelings on the matter must run deep." Elena said with that jealously showing up in her tone.

Damon commented. "It does. Bonnie is a top priority for me and protecting her from any danger is very important. That was why I had to make sure that Parker could never be around to hurt her again and that is what happened thanks to Alekzander."

Once again Elena switched her attention to Bonnie. "There is one thing that I want to know."

"What's that?" Bonnie arched a brow.

"How does it feel knowing that you are a backstabber?" Elena snipped out the question.

"Excuse me." Bonnie's tone showed that she was growing impatient with how Elena was acting towards them about the situation.

"You heard me." Elena returned. "You stabbed me in the back and doing something that a friend shouldn't do to a friend."

Bonnie spoke in a tone that wasn't overly angry and yet in a way that anyone who knew her could clearly tell that she was starting to get pissed off and Elena was starting to really piss her off with this accusations. "As angry as I understand you being right now, you are completely in the wrong. I went after what i wanted and what I wanted was Damon and no matter how you feel that it's not stabbing you in the back."

Elena said. "Yes, it is stabbing me in the back."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at the brown eyed woman. "No, it isn't because besides an explanation I owe you nothing in all of this."

Elena scoffed.

And Damon came in defense of his girlfriend. "The witch is right, she didn't stab you in the back and she doesn't owe you anything, Elena."

The anger in Elena only increased as she heard him do that. "You're defending her?"

"Of course I'm defending her. She is my girlfriend and she has a right to her happiness." Damon eyed Elena coolly. "And she did nothing wrong and nothing to be ashamed of."

"Like hell she did." Elena's eyes bugged out.

"No, she didn't I'm not going to let you slander her name just because you are pissed that I moved on without you." Damon snorted.

Elena folded her arms over her chest. "Well, now I want to talk to her alone without you in the room."

"Why?" Damon questioned.

"Because I want to without you here needing to stand up for her." Elena told him.

"That's not going to happen, I'm not leaving this room just because you want me to." Damon returned.

Elena pursed her lips together in a nasty expression. "What's wrong, Damon. You think that you have to hold her hand so that she can't explain her wrong doings to me. Like she isn't woman enough to stand up for herself, by herself."

Bonnie gave Elena a humorless laugh. "That's bullshit you know that I'm woman enough to stand up for myself."

"Then why do you do it." Elena commanded.

"You're being foolish." Damon scoffed. "Me not wanting to leave this room has nothing to do with not believing that she can stand up for herself, because all of us knows that the witch can do that."

Elena casted Damon an angry look. "Then why don't you let her do it then."

Damon just sat there and stared at the doppelganger with a cold expression and not moving an inch from Bonnie's side.

It when Bonnie spoke next. "It's fine, Damon let her talk to me one on one if she wants to."

Shaking his head Damon turned towards her. "So, that she can accuse you of doing something wrong when you didn't do anything wrong, I don't think so."

"Trust me, I can handle her." Bonnie touched a hand to his shoulder.

"We said that we were going to reveal all of this and handle whatever she throws at us together." Damon reminded her.

"And that's exactly what we did, we revealed the truth together and we have been handling her together. Now let me just deal with her one on one for a while and get this out of the way. I can handle myself." Bonnie reassured him.

"I know that you can handle yourself." Damon's tone softened because he was talking to her.

Bonnie requested. "Then let me do that, alright. I'll promise you that I'll be fine."

Damon sighed. "Okay, Bon-Bon if that's what you want, but I'll be in the very next room in case something happens."

Bonnie nodded. "I understand."

"I'll be a short distance away in case you need me." Before he got up he took the moment to press a tender kiss to the side of her head and left the room casting a dismissive look Elena's way.

Once they were alone, Bonnie said. "Alright, we're one on one now, just let out whatever you have to say to me."

"How could you do this to our friendship?" Elena's eyes were reddened, because she had been crying to whole time.

"As Damon and I told you multiple times, we didn't want you hurt nor did we intend to hurt you." Bonnie returned.

"But, you still went through with being with each other knowing that it would hurt me." Elena accused.

Bonnie defended. "We love each other and wanted to be together and were thinking about doing what makes us happy first and foremost."

"That makes up for you betraying me and being an awful friend." Elena told Bonnie.

Having enough Bonnie stood. "Look, I'm not saying that you shouldn't be angry and I know that this is a lot for you to take in. But, I'm not going to stand here and keep letting you judge me or trash me. I didn't betray you, I just went after someone that I wanted and am in love with and there's nothing that you can say that will ever make me regret deciding to get with Damon."

Elena whined. "But, friendship means that a you don't go out and do something that would break the heart of your friend. Friends put their own feelings to the side if better for the sake of the friendship. If you were really my friend you wouldn't have gotten with him at all, because you would know how it would effect me. And for the sake of our friendship you would have chosen to stay away from Damon romantically, knowing how i feel about him."

"That's absurd. I've learned that I have to live for life number one for me. And that my happiness matters above all others, including yours. I don't live my life to do what you please or what you would approve of. I can't live my life for you. I don't owe you a damn thing, Elena. I don't have to put what you feel or what you want, above what I feel and what I want. I don't have to think about how Elena would feel before I do anything. I'm Bonnie Bennett my own person and I will do what makes me happy and Damon, that man makes me happy." Bonnie finished with the roll of her eyes.

"So, what you are saying is that you don't give a shit or care about my feelings. Knowing how much I love Damon and yet still getting into a romance with him." Elena wiped at her face with the back of her hand.

"All I have done for a long time is put you before myself. To the point where I cared about your well being and feelings above my own too much. I risked my life and well being for you countless times and I have even _died_ for the sakes of you and your brother." Bonnie spoke coldly. "I cared about you to the point where I was the one who suffered and got the short end of the stick in our friendship."

"Still I kept sacrificing myself for you because you were my friend and I felt some sort of wrong placed obligation in always having to save you or do things to make you happy." Bonnie went on in the same tone. "The person that you have been able to live so long was because of me and you would be dead already because of me. For a long time I put you above myself. Now, when I want to put myself first, for _once_ you have a problem with it. That's just bullshit. The days of me sacrificing all for you is over with and if you don't like it then that's just too damn tough. Damon and I are together because we choose to be."

"Then that just makes you really selfish if you are going to be with him, knowing how it impacts me." Elena sniffled.

Bonnie shrugged carelessly. "If living the life that I want to with the man that I am in love with and who is in love with me is being selfish then so be it. Because I deserve to be selfish for once in my life."

"I guess that you must want to Thank Kai." Elena was filled with bitterness.

And Bonnie was filled with disgust at the man that she loathed being brought up in such a manner. "What in the hell would I ever have to thank that psychopath for."

Elena hinted. "For putting me in a coma."

"Are you out of your mind. You think that I would thank him for putting you in that situation? It upset me that he put that sleeping beauty curse on you. Also he had linked my life to yours, so I wanted him to burn and not thank him." Bonnie eyed her like she was out of her mind.

At this point Elena was so angry and crushed that she couldn't control the words or the feelings that came out of her mouth next. "I would have never been in that coma if it wasn't for you."

"What." Bonnie's tone got low as his blood began to boil.

"The whole reason that Kai put me in a coma was to get revenge on you. It wasn't my fault that you managed to piss him off, but still I was the one who had to be punished for it." Elena snipped.

Bonnie warned. "Watch that line that you're about to cross there."

But, fueled by anger and bitterness, Elena added. "If that rat wasn't so pissed off at you, then he wouldn't have returned from 1903 going on a murder rampage and I wouldn't have been caught up in the crossfire."

"How dare you blame me for his actions. I had no control over what he did and I couldn't have predicting that he would come back and take out revenge on everyone. I hate that he killed and hurt people including you. But, that's not my fault. What would you have me to do that you think I could have prevented what he did." Bonnie rose her voice as she spoke because the subject of Kai was a sensitive one for her.

"Maybe you should have given him what he wanted and forgiven him." Elena suggested with the smack of her lips.

"Are you fucking kidding me. I can't believe that you just said those words to me." Bonnie glared at Elena.

Elena rubbed at her arms irritated. "I mean the truth is that you knew he was a psychopath and that he was nuts. We all knew how unstable that Kai was and that he had some mental issues. And yes he did terrible things. But, then he was nice after the merge and he was trying to change and be good. He wanted forgiveness from you. If you would have given him what he wanted, he could still have been nice and he wouldn't have gone out for revenge and hurt anyone."

Bonnie balled her fists at her sides because she was so filled with rage at what she was just told, that balling up her fists was a way to control herself and not go up to Elena and beat the hell out of her because of what was said.

"You are walking on some extremely thin ice to stand there and victim blame me. Kai had put me through hell in 1903. He prevented me from escaping with Damon, when he shot me with an arrow. Then when I tried to run for my life, he chased and stalked by around the hospital and put his filthy hand around my neck and choked me from behind to prevent me from getting away. He kidnapped me and locked me in the trunk of a car and drove for hours across country. Then he stabbed me in the gut and left me bleeding on the ground and I was left in the prison world alone for months because of him and almost killed myself because of him. And after he did all of that abuse and torment to me, you dare come and tell me that I should have forgiven him." Bonnie rambled pissed off.

"I know that he did bad things to you and treated you badly, but he was sorry for it and maybe you could have accepted his apology." Elena pouted.

The rage in Bonnie grew. "His worthless, useless apology and so called change meant nothing to me. It only came because he was forced to feel that way with the merge. He felt no real remorse of his own, because Kai Parker was a sociopath incapable of feeling remorse or compassion. I didn't have to accept his apology after all that he did to me."

"No guilt at all about locking him in 1903 after he was trying to make it up to you?" Elena asked.

"Why in the fuck would I feel guilt? He doesn't deserve my guilt or my regret and he's never going to get it. I'm not going to be guilted into thinking that I made some wrong judgement towards Kai because all of a sudden you want to blame me for what happened." Bonnie threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "If I had to do it all over again I _still_ would choose to stab Kai and leave him behind in 1903, because that's what the asshole deserved after what he put me through. The only thing that I regret doing is not finding a way to kill him for good in 1903, so that he wouldn't have escaped and did what he did. But, let it be known that he got exactly what was coming to him."

Elena made a jerky movement with her shoulder. "I get it you hated Kai."

"Damn right I hated him, I _loathed_ Kai Parker. I'm glad that he is gone. And if you know what's best for you, you better not _ever_ think about blaming me in any situation that is related to him." Bonnie stated through gritted teeth as he anger caused her magic to flicker the lights slightly.

"Hey, relax." Elena said seeing the lights.

Bonnie shook her head. "I thought you supported me locking him in the prison world, remember when we were in 1903 and I told you."

Elena returned. "That was before I found out that you were romantically involved with Damon."

"So, now you want to blame me for not forgiving Kai, all because you are bitter over the fact that Damon has moved on with me. You're being unbelievably shitty right now, Elena Gilbert." Bonnie scoffed.

"Well, the facts are that me being in a coma is the only reason that Damon would have even looked your way twice." Elena directed with nastiness.

"Yeah, right, you believe that." Bonnie snorted.

Elena looked down at her nose towards the witch. "If I was never in that coma and was still around this whole time, then Damon would still be with me, he wouldn't have been with you that's for sure. You benefited from my coma just admit it."

"Wow, you are really full of yourself and self absorbed." Amusement now mixed in with Bonnie's other emotions.

"You probably were jealous of the way that he showed me attention and loved me before and wanted that all for yourself, but couldn't have it because Damon wouldn't show you the time of day as long as I was around." Elena rambled on jutting out her chin. "When I had to go away you just jumped on the opportunity to be with him."

"Elena, my dear you really are overestimating yourself when it comes to the power that you have over Damon. Those days of him being attached to you are long gone and he has moved on. Doesn't matter what was in the past, all that matters is now and at this moment, Damon is all about me and he is only in love with me. Don't be so sure of yourself because I am positive that even if you were still around and never ended up in a coma, that he and I would have still ended up together." Bonnie smirked.

Elena let out a dry laugh that was filled with no humor. "Yeah, right."

Bonnie added with confidence. "You see I know that Damon and I would be together despite you. There was only a matter of time that he would have seen the light and realize that you two were only toxic for each other and broken up with you for good. I believe that Damon and I would still end up together, because that's how much that I believe in the love that I share with him and how we were meant to be. It's only a matter of time before you have to accept that."

This made Elena bitter and filled with more anger as she aimed more daggers at Bonnie with her eyes.

"And before you go on about how the only reason that he is with me now because you were in a coma. Remember the fact is that you remained in that coma because he chose to save me over you, showing how important that I was to him. Here you are now and Damon didn't dump me to run back to you. He didn't run into your arms declaring how he wanted to pick up right where the two of you left him. He made it clear that he still wants to be with me despite you being back. So, your attempt at trying to make me doubt him and his feelings for me have failed." Bonnie retorted.

Elena stepped up to Bonnie with someone with the stance who was ready to fight. "I guess you are proud of having my sloppy seconds and spreading your legs for a man that was with me first."

"Hey, it is what it is. I don't care about the fact that Damon was once with you and I know for a fact that you are far from his mind while he is with me. In the present I am the one that is with him and that is what matters the most. And as for your attempt at insulting me, I am very proud of the fact that I can take care of him in the bedroom and that he can take care of me in return. I can assure you that we will be doing that for each other _many_ times." Bonnie said unfazed by the attempt to shame her.

Filled with irritation that Bonnie wasn't baited by her insult Elena said. "If you cared anything about our friendship, you would end your relationship with Damon."

Bonnie scoffed. "What did you just tell me."

Elena repeated. "If you cared anything about our friendship then you would end your relationship with Damon. Go and tell him right now that you can't be with him any longer because you wouldn't want to lose me as a friend."

"Nice try, but I'm not going to tell him anything like that and I won't be ending my relationship with Damon. We're staying together and you'll just have to deal with that." Bonnie shrugged.

"Are you saying that you're picking Damon over me?" Elena questioned surprised by the answer.

"That's exactly what I am saying and it's an easy choice at the moment in picking him over you." Bonnie returned.

Elena was offended. "We have been friends since childhood and you're willing to throw it all away over a man."

"No, you're the one who is willing to throw it away over a man. By how you are reacting and just trying to make me choose." Bonnie corrected.

"If you are going to stay with Damon, then our friendship is over Bonnie Bennett, do you hear me." Elena tested.

Bonnie challenged in return. "I guess it will have to be over then and maybe with all of the things that you said to me about Kai, it's best for us to take a break for a while because no true friend would victim blame the way that you just did me. So, goodbye, Elena it was nice knowing you."

Having nothing else to say and nothing else to come back with and filled with anger and jealously to the brink over the man that she loved and now her former best friend hooking up, Elena reached out and backhanded Bonnie across the face hard.

The witch's head snapped to the side as the lower half of her face was hit.

Elena breathed heavily, her face reddened. "Take that."

Bonnie certainly wasn't going to take that, at least not without responding back. She was pissed off that she was just slapped like that. So, what she did was made a fist and hit Elena right back by punching her in the eye.

The force of the blow caused Elena to fall backwards and hard onto her ass.

"Bitch, don't even think about slapping me unless you want to get your ass kicked next time." Bonnie raised her voice.

Humiliated that she had been hit so hard and that more so it had hurt, Elena got to her feet on a screech and was ready to go after her again.

Bonnie got herself into a stance, if this girl wanted a fight than she was going to get it.

However, Damon had overheard the commotion from the next room thanks to his vampire hearing and he and Alaric rushed into the room to see the two women had came to blows and that they were about to come to more. Before it could get any uglier the two men ran up to break up the women.

Damon gently pulled Bonnie away from Elena and got in between the two of them to prevent more hits from coming.

Alaric grabbed a hold of Elena to prevent her from fighting Bonnie anymore. "Whoa, Whoa ladies, ladies."

"What just happened here?" Damon asked more questioning how the conversation had escalated to the point of the two getting physical.

Elena's eye now throbbed in pain because of Bonnie's fists. She took the moment to play the victim. "She hit me."

"Only after she hit me first." Bonnie firmly said.

Damon could see a small laceration and a little blood coming out from the bottom half corner of Bonnie's lip and he turned to Elena. "I don't care how you are feeling right now, don't you dare think about laying a violent hand on Bonnie."

Elena pouted. "But….."

Raising his pointer finger and furious Damon interrupted. "Don't do it again understand, Elena."

"Or what are you going to do, hit me yourself?" Elena asked him angry that he was taking Bonnie's side.

"I won't hit you." Damon sneered. "But, I am warning you not to mess with her. You don't have the right to hit her just because you are upset that I moved on with her."

More tears streaked down Elena face. "Go ahead and defend your whore if you want to."

Now Damon took real offense. "She is not a whore and I don't want you speaking that way about her around me again. As a matter of fact I think that the best thing for all three of us right now is to get out of my fucking house."

"I'm not going anywhere." Elena defied.

"Oh, yes you are because you're not staying here to cause anymore trouble. Get out." Damon pointed towards the door.

Elena sniffled. "I want nothing ever to do with you again Damon Salvatore."

" _Out."_ Damon emphasized.

Alaric took Elena's arm. "Come on, let's go."

Elena protested shaking her head.

And Alaric said. "Everyone is upset and on edge, you staying here is not going to help matters, so come on."

Alaric lead Elena out of the room where Damon and Bonnie were and towards the exit of the boarding house.

Elena huffed and wanted to go back and confront the two of them more.

"I'll drive you somewhere else." Alaric offered.

"I don't want to go somewhere else right now." Elena whined.

"But, you need to leave, staying here isn't going to do you good." Alaric insisted.

"Leave, why? So that they can be free to fuck each other without my presence." Elena snapped out.

Alaric ran a hand through his hair and signed. "Would you want to be in the same house as the two of them knowing how much it bothers you that they are together."

"No, I guess I wouldn't want to be." Elena let out an annoyed breath.

"Then it's just better if you leave. I'll buy you whatever you need." Alaric stated.

Elena looked at him. "Did you know about the two of them being together?"

Alaric answered. "Yes, I knew about Damon and Bonnie being together, all of us knew."

Elena shook her head. "And yet you didn't let me know that when I came back yesterday. You kept the truth from me, they were never really on some mission, they were off someone where together romantically weren't they."

"They weren't really on a mission and yes the two of them were on a romantic trip with each other. It was my idea in the first place to lie to you about where they really had been." Alaric admitted.

"How could you, Ric. I believed that Damon was still committed to me just to come out looking like a fool in front of them. You couldn't have told me what was going on and that he and Bonnie were in a relationship from the start." Elena said after a pause.

Alaric frowned. "I didn't let you know because I was concerned how you would react to the news and from how things played out just now I would say that I had a right to those concerns."

"And I have a right to be upset at the two people that I trusted going behind my back and getting together." Elena returned.

"I'm not saying that you don't have the right to be upset. Look I'll just take you somewhere else to stay until you can calm down and cooler heads prevail." Alaric commented.

Elena asked still irritated. "Where else am I going to stay?"

Alaric answered. "My apartment is small so you may not want to stay there. But, you can stay with Matt, he's been living at the Lockwood mansion as if late."

"You think that Matt when let me stay with him." Elena wondered.

"There's plenty of room there, so I'm sure that he won't mind." Alaric gestured.

Elena took a last look back in the direction where Damon and Bonnie were in that room that she had left them in. "Whatever, let's just get out of here."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Bonnie had hit Elena hard, hard enough that her hand was slightly sore and had swollen around the knuckles just a little bit. So Damon tried to help her out by bringing her an ziplock bagged filled with an icepack.

He handed it to her. "Here you go, Bon-Bon"

Taking the bag Bonnie applied it to her hand. "Thanks."

"That all went well." Damon joked about their confrontation that had just happened with Elena.

"Yeah." Bonnie joked along. "It went better than we ever could expect it."

Damon eyed her lip, the blood was gone but there was still the small laceration there. "My bad that she hit you."

Bonnie told him. "Not your fault, it was her hand that hit me and not yours."

"Correct, but I was the reason that she hit you after all." Damon muttered.

"Hey, my lip will be healed within a few days and besides I got her better than she got me." Bonnie pointed out.

Damon chuckled. "I could see that from the looks of it, it looks like Elena is going to have a black eye."

Bonnie moved the ice pack along her knuckles. "I'm normally not the one to resort to violence, but after she hit me on top of everything that she said, I just lashed out and hit her."

"Understood." He was completely supportive of her.

"All of that stuff that she had told me about Kai it really made my blood boil." Bonnie stated.

After Elena had been pulled out of the room by Alaric, Bonnie had let him know all about what went down and what was said in the one on one confrontation between her and Elena.

Damon mumbled. "Elena is one hundred percent wrong. Just because she is bitter and hurt over us, doesn't mean that she has the right to say all of those heinous things that she did to you, when she blamed you for Kai's actions or not forgiving him."

Bonnie sighed. "I know that and I know that I was justified in what I did to Kai and that I have no blame for what he choose to do. But, I just hated him so much that Elena speaking that way to me pissed me off."

"Hmm, at least you showed her that she just can't disrespect you like that and not expect you to respond back." Damon commented.

"I have to admit, that hitting her did feel good." Bonnie confessed.

"Which brings me to the point of the thought of you kicking ass is a real turn on for me." Damon growled.

Bonnie laughed. "Of course it would be for you, Salvatore."

Damon added. "By the way the fact that you picked me when she made you choose and that you decided to stay with me, means more to me than you'll ever know."

Bonnie's eyes softened. "It was an easier choice than Elena thought it would be. When it comes between you and anyone, Damon, I'll always choose you."

He leaned in and pressed a tender, careful kiss to her lips in response to what she had just told him.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Sorry if this chapter is too long but I had to fit everything in. But, I hoped that you enjoyed it. Thanks for all of the support and as always I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	20. Chapter 20

Elena Gilbert was fuming, she was beyond angry, she was heartbroken, she was jealous, all of these things that she had felt ever since she learned the truth about Damon and Bonnie's relationship. She also felt betrayed by the both of them and had felt all of these things since they confessed to her about their romance.

She was fuming as Alaric had driven her away from the boarding house and fumed throughout that whole entire day as he dropped her off at the Lockwood mansion where Matt was staying. For the hours and hours of that day all she could think about and focus on was the fact that Damon and Bonnie were together and the fact that Damon had left her for her best friend.

When the night time had fallen and it was around that time when everyone went to bed, while the witch and her vampire had been at the boarding house sleeping peacefully and soundly in each other's arms and in his bedroom, Elena could hardly find sleep at all. Even though the bed that she laid in was big, soft, and comfortable.

She couldn't sleep because her mind was busy wondering if at that moment had the two of them been back at the boarding house sharing his bedroom? Elena already knew the answer to that was yes that Damon and Bonnie had shared his bedroom and his bed. From how Damon had prevented her from entering his bedroom when she wanted to. How he had lied to her about it being a mess and that's why he couldn't have her sleeping in there.

Elena now knew that the two reasons that Damon didn't want her sleeping in his bedroom was because of the fact that he saw himself as being committed to Bonnie and didn't want to have another woman share his bed and that she would have seen evidence of Bonnie staying there.

But, even when she tried not to think about her former best friend and the man that she loved being together in that way she did. She wondered with jealously and anger on that night if the two of them were having sex at that moment. And knowing Damon's appetite for sex they most likely were. And the thought of that made Elena's stomach twist in knots. It wasn't something that she wanted to think about, but still she couldn't help but to wonder how many times had they betrayed her by having sex with each other.

That was why she couldn't get much sleep, except for about three hours into the early morning. As the next morning came around, she woke up still fuming and still feeling betrayed. Matt had tried talking to her before he had to leave to go on his shift at the Sheriff's department, but Elena only returned his conversation with a few distant and closed off words. So, Matt just left for the job with a shake of his head and a frown.

Then alone at the Lockwood mansion, Elena had sat there glaring at the bowl of oatmeal that she had made for herself. but had yet to eat because she was so upset that she wasn't in the mood to eat. Then the doorbell of the Lockwood mansion rang and at first she decided to ignore it.

When it rang again a couple of minutes later, Elena parked up and the thought came to her head on whether or not it was Damon who had came to see her. Maybe he had changed his mind and seen the error of his ways. Maybe he had come there to tell her that he had dumped Bonnie and that he was going to get back with her.

As upset and hurt she was by Damon deciding to hook up with Bonnie, Elena had to admit that she was so attached to him and so much in need of him, that if he ever came back to her wanting another chance, that she would jump at the opportunity to be with him again despite the fact that he had gotten with Bonnie.

With those thoughts, Elena walked quickly to the front door hoping that it was Damon who had come to see her. But, when she opened the door she saw Stefan and Caroline standing there.

A huge wave of disappointment fell over Elena's face. "Oh, it's only you two."

"We're happy to see you too, Elena." Stefan said in a sarcastic tone.

"Why are the two of you here?" Elena asked with a shake of her head.

Caroline saw her black eye and winced some, Bonnie Bennett may have been a small, petite woman but she sure knew how to throw a punch. "We came here to see how you were doing after yesterday."

Elena scoffed. "Well, I'm not doing well of course, as a matter of fact, I'm doing pretty damn awful you know after finding out that Damon had been in a relationship of romance with the one who used to be my best friend for months."

Stefan saw her black eye also and he had Caroline had been there at the boarding house the day before, when they heard the confrontation exploding into a physical fight between the two with their vampire hearing.

"We know that you are upset by the news and that's why we came by to check on you." Stefan muttered.

"Sure." Elena said with a roll of her eyes.

Caroline entered the house and Stefan followed closing the door behind them.

Caroline turned to Elena as if she was unsure on what she should say first. She didn't like seeing Elena hurt or upset. But, at the same time she didn't fault Bonnie for being with Damon and really didn't think that Bonnie did anything wrong. That was something that Elena would obviously disagree with.

Caroline opened her mouth to start. "Elena…."

Elena held up her hand before Caroline could speak. "Before you go any further, did Bonnie spend the night over with Damon at the boarding house last night?"

The blonde vampire didn't answer that instead she briefly looked away from the doppelganger.

But, Stefan spoke. "Do you really want us to answer that."

"Oh, you don't have to, I can already see that the answer is yes from your reactions." Elena bitterly stated.

Caroline and Stefan just exchanged a look that said they pitied Elena.

"Damon kicked me out of his house, so that he could be free to screw her without my presence, do you know how that feels?" Elena asked with anger.

The younger Salvatore brother was tempted to remind Elena that she had once kicked him out of the boarding house so that she could have sex with his older brother, but seeing how upset that Elena was Stefan decided to keep those thoughts to himself, even though he did know how that felt.

"Okay, we know that you are hurt." Caroline returned.

"Hurt?" Elena spat. "I'm heartbroken, like the two of them just smashed my heart into a million pieces."

Caroline sighed. "And Stefan and I know that and that's why we are trying to be here for you. As much as you feel like it may suck now, this is something that you can get over with time."

"There is no amount of time that I can get over something like this." Elena said

"You feel that way right now because the news is still new." Caroline told her.

"They said something close to that when they revealed to me yesterday about the truth." Elena rolled her eyes. "But, I'm not believing it from you anymore than I did from them."

Stefan spoke. "All heartbreak no matter how bad can be healed and gotten over with time, Elena. I speak from experience."

Elena switched her attention to Stefan. "Is that all that you came here to tell me that this will be gotten over with time and therefore I should be okay right now."

"No, that's not the only thing that we came here to tell you, we just wanted to come and see if we could help." Caroline corrected.

"Help, you want to help me?" Elena questioned.

Caroline nodded.

And Elena pouted. "Can you help me by going back and turning back time so that the circumstances never would have played out that lead to those two getting together or can you go and talk to them and convince them that the two of them breaking up is the only way that this situation can be savaged."

"We can't do either of those things either, and even if we could we wouldn't." Stefan shook his head.

"Did you guys know that Damon had gotten into a romantic relationship with Bonnie?" Elena wanted to know.

"Yes, we knew." Stefan admitted. "They didn't hide it from us and they were open about it."

"And how did you guys feel about it?" Elena wanted to know.

Caroline answered the question with a question. "What do you mean how did you feel about it?"

Elena hinted. "Meaning didn't you think that there was something wrong with the two of them hooking up while I was in a coma and did you speak out to them about it and how you were against them doing that."

Stefan replied. "That's not how it happened at all."

Elena blinked at him. "What?"

"I didn't speak out to them about if as in I didn't speak out against their relationship. I didn't speak out against them because I saw nothing that they were doing to speak out against." Stefan explained.

"So, you were fine with what Damon was doing then." Elena was in disbelief.

"I'm just here to support my brother and what makes him happy. And Bonnie she makes him very happy and Damon is leveled and calmed with her and isn't as reckless or impulsive as he used to be. He has a true type of happiness with her that he hasn't had with anyone before. And he is determined to make himself a better man for himself because of the influence that Bonnie has on him." Stefan expressed as he looked at the brunette.

Elena frowned. "You support his romance with Bonnie even knowing that I don't like it."

Stefan pointed out. "My brother is in a good place right now with Bonnie and I support him first above anyone in my life. He is very happy and content and a better man for it. Also my relationship with him has been the best that it has been in years."

Not satisfied with Stefan's answer Elena turned back to Caroline. "And you how do you feel about Damon and Bonnie being together?"

Caroline nodded. "The same way that Stefan does, I support their relationship."

"You're kidding." Elena scoffed.

"No, I'm serious." Caroline returned.

"Then you support Bonnie stabbing me in my back and hurting me." Elena accused.

"Not like that." Caroline shifted on her feet.

"But, you just said that you supported their relationship and for you to support it means that you support them stabbing me in my back." Elena stated.

Caroline paused. "I support them together because Bonnie is my friend."

Elena went. "And I'm not?"

Caroline looked at Elena. "Would you give me a chance to explain myself?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "Fine, go ahead."

"As I was saying I support her with Damon, because she is my friend and yes you are my friend too. But, you just woke up a couple of days ago and we have no idea that you would wake. Meanwhile during all of that time Bonnie was alive and awake and trying to live her life as best as she could." Caroline commented. "And while I watch her live her life, I want what's best for her. Right now it seems that Damon is one of those best things and she is happy with him and all that I want for Bonnie is for her to be happy."

"Even at the cost of my feelings." Elena wondered.

Stefan stood there pressing his lips together grimly, he didn't think that Elena would want to listen to anything that they would have to tell her since she was so caught up in her emotions. But, he had agreed to come with Caroline in attempt to check on Elena, because Caroline didn't like the thought of either of her friends being upset. And he himself wished to calm down the anger and the rage that had formed between Elena and his brother/Bonnie.

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh. "This is not easy for me with the two of you being at odds and fighting right now. I really wished that you weren't hurt right now and I want to be here for you. But, at the same time I can't ask Bon to throw away the man that she loves in Damon."

"I love Damon." Elena quickly said back.

"But, the difference is that Damon is in love with Bonnie and wants to be with her." Caroline stated.

"You're just taking Bonnie's side." Elena accused.

Caroline stepped forward. "I'm not taking either of your sides. I'm just trying to support Bonnie in her life and at the same time be here for support to help you sort through your feelings."

Elena was silent.

And Caroline went on. "Bonnie has been through so much hell and heartache in her life and she has had some much taken from her. Her Grams and her dad are both dead and she only has a handful of people that she is really close to. She's been through so much pain and now is the first time in a while that she has been able to get her life on the right track and have everything that she wants and needs and I don't want that taken away from her."

Elena pointed at her chest. "I've been through heartache in my life too and have lost people that I loved."

"That's true." Caroline looked at Elena with sympathy. "Really, all three of us, you, me and her have been through way more pain than most people would see in their lifetimes. Especially with how young that we are. And I'm not trying to take anything away from what you have gone through in your life."

"But, Bonnie, she's been through a difficult time and has suffered because she was that person who was willing to risk herself and put herself second to us her friends for the longest time. And especially she was that way when it came to you. She always ran to try and save you whenever you were in danger or in trouble. She was selfless to the point of harming herself and has suffered, been in pain, and even died countless times for the sake of protecting and saving you. So, much of her life before was putting you before her well being and feelings, Elena. Because of that when she has finally put herself first, I can't ask her to do that again for you, it would be so unfair of me to ask her something like that." Caroline added.

Part of Elena knew that Caroline had made a great point, but she was still too bitter and anger to allow herself to listen to it. "Okay, if you are in that much support of Bonnie then why are you here."

Caroline directed. "Because I know how much Damon and Bonnie being together in a negative way and you know I just wanted to come over to see if you needed a shoulder to cry on."

"I don't think that crying on your shoulder will help me at all, if you can't even agree with me that Bonnie is in the wrong here." Elena snipped.

"You are correct that I don't think that she did anything wrong. But, I don't have to trash her in order to be here to support you." Caroline pointed out.

Stefan responded. "Caroline's right. We can be here to see you through your feelings but we don't have to condemn my brother and Bonnie in order to do it."

Caroline added. "If you think supporting you means me turning on Bonnie, I'm sorry but I can't do that."

"Whatever you say, Caroline clearly you are more on Bonnie' side than you are mine." Elena told her.

Stefan sternly said. "Stop that, Caroline is here trying to be a friend to both you and Bonnie and you shouldn't take your anger over Bonnie and Damon being together towards her."

"Because you haven't confronted her and let her know that she betrayed me by hooking up with the man that I am in love with." Bonnie said to Caroline in response to what Stefan had said.

"Why should I fault Bonnie for falling in love. She couldn't control the fact that she fell for him. But, she does have a right to act on that as any of us have acted out on our feelings. She couldn't help who she fell in love with." Caroline commented.

"Come on you want to use that excuse for her." Elena waved her hand.

And the blonde vampire reminded her. "It's not an excuse, it's a reason the same one that you used."

Elena blinked. "Now you are going to turn this around on me?"

But, Stefan understood where Caroline was coming from. "She's just saying that you have used that reason to explain your love life."

Elena turned her attention back to Stefan.

"When you got with my brother remember." Stefan gave her his typical brooding expression.

"Are you really going to go there and bring up the past." Elena didn't like the direction that Stefan was about to take this.

Stefan nodded. "Yes, I am under the current situation. You were in love with me and then you feel in love with my brother. And he pursued you while we were in a relationship together and you enjoyed his attention. Eventually let your lust for him overtake you and you got with him the day after we broke up you got with him. And because of that you and I were never the same."

"Despite the fact that you knew that it had hurt me to see you and him together, you justified your reasons on being with him on loving him and defended your relationship with and all of the things that he did off of your feelings for him. Because you said and felt that you couldn't help but fall in love with him despite the fact that it ended up hurting me and putting a strain on my relationship with Damon for a while. But, you still stayed with him despite the problems that it caused." Stefan finished.

"Wait, are you still stuck on me leaving you for Damon, because that was a while ago and….." Elena was about to say.

Stefan cut her off. "No, I'm not still stuck on that. I've moved on from that awhile ago and as I said me and Damon are in a good place right now. I just wanted to mention it so that before you judge Bonnie or my brother that you remember the things that you did in the love and that you didn't behave perfectly while you did it."

Elena swallowed. "What I did with you and Damon and what Bonnie did in hooking up with Damon is not the same."

"Perhaps not exactly the same but I still am making a point. How can you judge Bonnie for being wrong, with some of the decisions that you have made? If you think that you were more right in your reasons with being with Damon over her reasons than there is a double standard there, if you can't look at what you yourself did wrong." Stefan mumbled.

"I judge her because I can and I have a right to be pissed off because I just found out about them." Elena nearly whined.

"Once again we understand why you are pissed. But, you just can't expect us to turn our backs against Bonnie. We didn't against you with all of the mistakes that you made in your life, even though I don't think that Bon is making a mistake with Damon." Caroline pointed out.

Elena huffed. "Fine you two let me know why you came here and Thanks for considering me but if you can't completely understand my feelings then neither of you are helping."

"But, Elena." Caroline tried to protest.

"I would like to be alone now to brew in my feelings." Elena gestured towards the door.

Stefan could see that there was no talking any sense into her at the moment. "Let's go, Care we aren't going to get through to her today."

Caroline sighed. "Fine we'll leave you alone but if you want to talk after more time has passed by and you have sorted through your feelings then I'll be willing to be that shoulder."

"Yeah, Yeah." Elena said with some attitude.

Stefan and Caroline left the Lockwood mansion leaving Elena alone at the moment to brew in her feelings.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

After Bonnie had spent the night in Damon's bed at the boarding house. They had woken up together and took a shower together. Then that morning she had received a call from her mother wishing for the two of them to meet up. Bonnie had agreed to do it since she had returned from the mountains early, she thought that it was a good opportunity to meet up with her mother for some Mom-daughter time. And with what had just went down with Elena, Bonnie figured that she needed a talk with her Mom.

She told Damon that she was going to go back to her house to meet up with her mother and he said that he would come over to her house later to spend a couple of nights there. When she left the boarding house and arrived at her house it was around mid morning and when her mother had arrived that it was afternoon just after twelve.

Bonnie greeted her mother with a hug. "Hey, Mom."

Abby returned the hug. "Hi, babygirl."

Bonnie saw her mother carrying a bag of what appeared to be some delicious smelling food. "What's in there?"

"Some Mexican food that I brought on the way over since it's lunchtime. You haven't had lunch yet have you." Abby responded.

"Nope, i haven't had the chance to yet and I was waiting for you to come over." Bonnie replied.

"Alright, we can have some Mexican while we talk." Abby stated.

"Cool, because I had a very light breakfast this morning." Bonnie said.

They went into Bonnie's kitchen where Abby took out all of the containers of Mexican food out of the bag. She got a couple of plates of out of the cabinet and put some of the food on them. Then she got her to go cup of warm blood that she had also brought along with her and took a seat at the table.

Bonnie grabbed herself a can of cherry coke out of the fridge and joined her mother at the table. And they began to eat.

Abby started. "Tell me what has happened with you since I last saw you."

Bonnie returned. "Well, for the most part I'm still having it good in my life. Still have my job at the office and pulling in steady paychecks and I am able to pay all of my bills. Also things in other areas of my life are going well at least mostly."

Abby commented. "Including your relationship with Damon?"

Bonnie took a sip of her coke. "Yep, including that my relationship with him. We are closer, stronger, and more in love than ever and get stronger everyday that we spend together."

"That's good, as long as he treats you well and makes you happy then I support you being with him." Abby let her know.

"Thanks, Mom." Bonnie said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Abby took a sip of her blood.

"Things are going well for me mostly." Bonnie repeated. "Then there is the factor of Elena waking up from her coma."

Abby stated. "Right, you told me about that over the phone, even though you didn't have the chance to go into a lot of detail."

Bonnie nodded. "Yes, I did."

Abby wondered. "Have any idea how the spell could be broken?"

"Madison and Alekzander, they think that it was something to do with Kai not existing any longer and the spell that was performed to get rid of him somehow set off a time clock that lead up to Elena waking up and I think that they are right." Bonnie answered.

"How did things go after she woke up?" Abby wanted to know.

Bonnie replied. "Well, of course I was super glad that she was able to break away from the sleeping curse, we all were and she was happy to be awake….but after that the good feelings between us didn't last long, at least not between her, Damon and I."

Abby leaned forward on the table. "And why didn't those feelings last."

Bonnie paused. "Because Damon and I decided that she needed to know the truth about our relationship and us being together and that it was better for everyone if we didn't keep it from her and mislead her for too long."

Abby raised both of her brows. "So, your reunion with her turned from a happy one to a not so happy one."

"Correct." Bonnie said.

"I could guess that she would be upset at the thought of you and Damon being in love, since she used to be with him before her coma. But, did she at least try to understand how you and Damon could have gotten together and allow you to explain." Abby wondered.

"Not at all." The witch let out a breath.

"Not even a little." Abby added.

Bonnie shook her head. "Not even a little. Elena was willing to have zero understanding for why Damon and I are together and in love. The minute that Damon told her that he wasn't in love with her anymore her mood turned foul."

Abby shrugged. "At least he was just being honest with her there is that much."

Bonnie agreed. "Yeah, he was trying to do the right thing and be honest, but I don't think that she appreciated that at all. In a way I think that Elena would have preferred if he didn't tell her so that she could live on right now believing that he was still in love with her."

"Then she would have been living in a fantasy world that wouldn't do her any good." Abby commented.

"And that's why we needed to tell her the truth to prevent her from living in that world with herself. But, it wasn't appreciated, especially not after Damon revealed that he was in love with another woman." Bonnie mumbled.

"All of her hopes of picking up her relationship with him must have been crushed at that moment." Abby pointed out.

"They sure were crushed. She wanted to know which woman he had fallen in love with and I let her know that it was me." Bonnie said.

Abby nodded for her daughter to go on.

And Bonnie went on. "And Damon confirmed to her that I was the woman that he was in love with and confessed his feelings for me to her."

"That's his sign of commitment and feelings for you the fact that he would do that in front of his Ex." Abby stated.

Bonnie agreed. "It is. And we let her know that we were together and in love and after we did, she lashed out at us and was pissed beyond even what I expected her to be. I knew that it would upset her and hurt her. But, I never wanted or intended for Elena to be hurt by my relationship with Damon."

"Of course you didn't want that girl getting hurt. You didn't do this to be vicious or mean towards her, you did this for the right reason of honestly being in love with him and you did it for you." Abby directed.

After eating some of her burrito Bonnie said. "But, Elena couldn't understand any of that, she couldn't see reason. She just accused us of betraying her and for me being a bad friend to her."

Abby gave an expression that showed irritation towards Elena, even though the doppelganger was not there with them. "Seriously, after all that you've done to risk yourself and put yourself on the line for her and her brother and after all of the things that you have lost in watching out for her, she's really going to accuse you of being a bad friend. All of that stuff that you did for her before didn't matter to her."

"Nope, it didn't, at least not at the time. None of the times that I risked myself for her before matters to her. All that matters is that I have Damon and she thinks that he belongs with her." Bonnie remarked.

"Then that makes Elena one ungrateful…...little woman." Abby said after she restrained herself from calling Elena a bitch out loud.

Bonnie wiped her mouth. "As I said she said that I betrayed her and stabbed her in the back, for not thinking about her feelings when I got with Damon."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Which is nonsense, you do not owe that Gilbert girl a lifetime of thinking about her feelings and putting them before yours."

"No, I don't owe her that and it took me a long time but I've come to realize that I shouldn't have to do that and that I should value myself and my feelings first above hers. Then she demanded to me if I wanted to preserve my friendship with her that I would break up with Damon." Bonnie muttered.

"And I hope that you told her hell to the fucking no when she demanded that you do such shit." Abby scoffed.

"Not exactly in those words." Bonnie laughed lightly. "But, I did tell her that I refused to break up with Damon and that I wouldn't leave him for her, so I had chosen him."

Abby said. "Wonderful! You lived enough of your life giving up your all and everything for Elena Gilbert and I hated seeing you not value your life over hers."

Bonnie returned. "I know that, Mom. Those are mistakes that I made that I'll never go back to."

Abby told her. "Hey, I made those same mistakes when it came to the Gilberts. A mistake that I made when you were younger in thinking that it was my duty to protect Elena. And for a while my relationship with you was strained because of it. I risked something valuable to me for them. It's like this long history that we have in serving their bloodline that started way back with Emily Bennett."

Abby went on. "But, now is that chance to break that pattern and let the Gilberts know that we aren't here to live our lives to serve them and you have broken that pattern."

"I sure have and I don't plan on going back to that girl willing to martyr herself for Elena or the Gilberts." Bonnie commented.

"Did she end your friendship when you refused to bow down to her wishes and leave Damon?" Abby questioned.

"She claims that she wants nothing more to do with our friendship. And after she blamed me for Kai Parker's actions I can't say that I'm in the mood right now to try and convince her that we should stay friends." Bonnie stated.

Abby paused in the middle of drinking her blood bag, which was now have empty. "She actually had the nerve to blame that lunatics actions on you."

It irritated and angered Bonnie just to think about it. "She thinks that I should have forgiven Kai and accepted him and that if I had then he would still be 'nice' and 'changed' and that he never would have gone on his revenge rampage and she never would have ended up in a coma."

"Bullshit, the last thing that you owed that lunatic was forgiveness or acceptance. And you were absolutely justified in locking in the prison world in 1903. He did what he did when he got out because he had the works of a sociopath in his blood and that's not your fault. She was so wrong to use that lunatic like that against you." Abby scowled.

"I mean I understand her being hurt or angry, by Damon and me, but there is being angry and then there is taking it to the level of being vindictive, and Elena did that when she victim blamed be and used Kai against me knowing of the hell that he put me through. She thinks that if she never was in a coma that she and him would still be together, apparently" Bonnie mumbled.

"You know what it is." Abby added.

Bonnie looked at her mother. "What is it?"

Abby waved her hands in the hair. "Elena Gilbert is used to getting what she wants when she wants it."

Bonnie mentioned. "In this case, Damon."

"Exactly." Abby went on. "And you know like a child who has gotten everything they want in life when they ask for it, until someone comes along and tells them no. Then they throw a tantrum like a spoiled brat because they are used to having their way."

Bonnie thought about it after a while. "That is how she reacted. Maybe that is way she just thought that I would break it off with Damon when she asked, because she is used to having her way with me or at least me doing things to make her happy."

"And now she can't handle the fact that, that part of you doing that for her is over with." Abby finished.

"She can't handle that at all and that's why she slapped me." Bonnie confessed.

"She hit you?" Abby said in that no nonsense tone.

"After I finished having my words with her, I guess she had nothing to counter them so she just slapped me." Bonnie explained.

Abby got that look that all devoted and loving mothers did when someone messed with their child and that was the look of a mother who wished to kick the ass of the person who messed with their child. Something that loving mother's could feel no matter how old their child had gotten.

Because Abby had that motherly feeling she said. "Maybe I should go and pay Elena a visit."

Bonnie saw that motherly expression in Abby. "No need to, I already handled it myself and I hit, punched her back."

"Did you now." Abby curved her lips into a smirk.

"I did and gave her a black eye." Bonnie admitted.

"Then I am really proud of you!" Abby exclaimed.

Bonnie put down her burrito and went for her coke. "Really, that's what you have to say to me giving Elena a black eye?"

Reaching over, Abby patted her daughter's hand. "I'm just saying because you didn't stand there and take it and she threw the first slap. So, she'll learn her lesson that if she hits someone first that they can hit her ass back."

"Yeah, you have a point I guess, I am a lot calmer than I was at that moment though." Bonnie gave a nod.

"Do you think that your friendship with Elena is over permanently?" Abby asked her.

Bonnie shook her head. "I can't be sure. We are on very shaky and strained ground that's for damn sure. I never wished for my friendship with Elena to be ruined over Damon. But, it's her choice on whether or not she wants to fix it. Because I'm not going to be ashamed of being with him and I won't break up with him for her. I might be willing to work things out if she is willing to respect me and my relationship with Damon, even if she doesn't have to like it."

Abby finished off her blood bag. "That seems like a big if."

Bonnie returned. "True, but you never know how feelings will change with time."

Abby stated. "I just know that you are a beautiful friend for anyone to have and if someone wants to refuse your friendship then it's their loss."

"Thanks, Mom. Having this talk with you has really helped me." Bonnie commented.

"I'm always here, baby girl whenever you need to talk to me or for whatever you need." Abby smiled.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Back at the Lockwood mansion Elena was still in a foul mood when the doorbell had rang again. She hadn't had any visitors or company since Stefan and Caroline had left her earlier in the day and she still wasn't in the mood for any company.

On a grumble Elena got up and walked to the door just to see who it was. If it was someone that she didn't want to see, she was going to tell them that she wasn't in the mood for any company. But, as she opened the door she saw that it was someone that she did want to see.

Looking back at her was her younger brother Jeremy, who had finally arrived in Mystic Falls after leaving from Chicago. His hair was cut shorter and it was a cleaner cut, over the long flop top hair that he had when she last saw him. And he had put on more muscle and beefed up since the last time.

Seeing her brother again, Elena's mood approved temporarily. "Oh my God, Jeremy."

Jeremy grinned from ear to ear at his sister. "Nice to see you again, Elena."

"You too." Elena greeted.

And the two of them shared a brotherly/sisterly hug.

Jeremy saw her black eye but was too caught up in seeing his sister again after so long that he didn't address it immediately.

Elena gestured. "No need to stand out here come on in."

Jeremy did so and turned to her as she shut the door. "I can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either." Elena sniffled with a smile.

"This is some kind of miracle" Jeremy said "I never thought that I would be able to see you again."

Elena nodded. "It is, I still can't believe that I am here."

Jeremy eyed her with unshed tears of joy in his eyes. "I've missed you, Elena."

"I've missed you too, Jer." Elena returned.

The two of them hugged again and then they moved their meeting into the living room.

"There is so much that I have to tell you about what I've been doing with my life since you were gone." Jeremy started.

"And I look forward to hearing about what my little brothers has been doing these past years." Elena commented.

"But, first we need to talk about you." Jeremy told her.

Elena smiled again she was honestly so glad to see her brother after missing him, plus he was a refreshing sight after what she had just recently learned.

"I tried to get here sooner, but as I said I ran into some delays back in Chicago, sorry about that." Jeremy told her.

"That's fine. You're here now." Elena returned.

Jeremy glanced over at her. "You've reunited with the others I assume and they all must have been happy to have you back. Especially Bonnie and Damon."

Hearing those two names hit a sore spot for Elena and made her smile drop some. "Uh, yes."

Jeremy questioned. "How are you feeling, physically? Do you have any side effects from spending all of those years in that coffin and in a coma?"

Elena shook her head. "No, I'm feeling just fine physically."

"Good, but what about this?" Jeremy gestured in the area of his eye.

"This?" Elena touched a finger to her blackened eye.

"That." Jeremy nodded. "What happened there?"

Elena hesitated to answer because thinking about it made her upset all over again.

"Elena?" Jeremy saw her hesitation in answering.

"Yes?" Elena returned.

"How do you get that? Did you hurt yourself getting out of that coffin or something?" Jeremy wanted to know.

Elena replied. "No, I didn't hurt myself."

Jeremy repeated. "What happened there?"

Elena swallowed. "I don't know if I should tell you. You just got here and we haven't seen each other in years and I don't want to ruin the mood with what is bothering me."

Jeremy insisted. "It's fine, I'm your brother, if you have something to get off of her your chest then just tell me."

"Damon." Elena started to say.

"Damon?" Jeremy repeated the name alerted.

"Damon, is the reason that I got this blackeye." Elena took a deep breath.

"What?" Jeremy was about to get mad. "He put his hands on you, he hit you?"

Then Elena realized that her brother was about to misunderstand what she meant so she corrected it. "No, he didn't hit me or put his hands on me."

Now Jeremy was confused. "But, you just said he was the reason for the blackeye."

"I meant that it was related to him, not that he was the actual one to cause it." Elena said.

"Please, explain." Jeremy gestured.

And so Elena began her explanation by saying. "Damon was the reason, Bonnie she was the one who punched me and gave me this."

Jeremy blinked in surprise. "Bonnie? She doesn't seem like the type to go off and hit someone for no reason."

"Well, you'd be surprised what you learn about Bonnie since you last saw her." Elena left out the part where she had slapped Bonnie first.

"You say that Damon is the reason that Bonnie punched you?" Why would she do that over him? You're her friend and that seems like of extreme." Jeremy needed to know.

"Because she is dating Damon." Elena blurted out.

Jeremy was so caught off guard and taken aback by Elena's reply, that he didn't register it at first. "Excuse me?"

"Bonnie is with Damon romantically and they are together as a couple." Elena hinted.

Jeremy found that so hard to believe that he didn't at first. "You must be mistaken."

Elena looked at her brother. "Why would I make a mistake about something like that?"

"Because Bonnie never be with Damon Salvatore of all people in that way. At least not the Bonnie that I knew." Jeremy said on a laugh.

"Guess what, Jeremy, Bonnie Bennett is no longer that innocent, sweetheart type of girl that you dated in high school." Elena rolled her eyes.

"But, she can barely tolerate him and she hates him." Jeremy added.

Elena gave Jeremy a certain expression. "Bonnie hasn't felt that way about Damon in a long time, she has gotten to be quite close with him."

Jeremy wondered. "Since when?"

Then Elena remembered. "Oh yeah, you left before she escaped the prison world in 1994 and returned to the real world. So, you never noticed that the two of them had developed this bond and friendship because of the time that they spent in 1994 together. You weren't around to witness their friendship, so I guess that's why you wrongly assumed that Bonnie was still in a spot where she couldn't stand Damon."

Jeremy rubbed at the back of his neck. "I guess I missed out on a lot all of this time that I have been away from Mystic Falls."

"You sure have and apparently, I have too. I thought that it was nice that they became friends. But, with them being a romantic couple I don't approve of that." Elena stated.

"How can you be so sure that they are together romantically?" Jeremy asked.

"Because that is what they confessed to be yesterday." Elena blew out a breath.

But, Jeremy still found that hard to believe. "Okay, maybe I could see her being his friend after what they went through in 1994 together, but her being with Damon romantically that's just taking it to a whole other level that I can't see Bonnie going to."

Annoyed Elena said. "If you don't believe it, why don't you check out her instagram page to see what I am telling you."

"I will." Jeremy pulled out his phone and started the search for Bonnie's instagram page, he guessed that his sister must have looked through social media at some point today and found it.

Elena watched with a huff as he looked through his phone.

A shocked expression came over Jeremy's face she he looked through the pictures of Bonnie on her instagram page and scrolled through them. There were a variety of photos that Bonnie had on it, which included some pictures that she had taken on food at the different places that she had ate out at. Other pictures included buildings, landscapes, and items of different sorts.

There were photos of her with people which included Caroline,Matt,Stefan, and a couple with Tyler, the ones with Tyler appeared to be at Thanksgiving dinner. Then there were a few of her with a couple people that he didn't know, the caption under that came with the photos had called the man Alekzander and the lady Madison and Jeremy could only assume that they were some new friends that Bonnie had made. There were plenty of pictures that she had taken with her friends over the months. But, there were especially a lot with Damon.

First they started off as pictures of the two just hanging out together and appearing to be good friends. But, in October of last year those pictures changed into more intimate and romantic photos of the two close together and it was obvious to anyone that they were clearly together romantically and from the looks of it deeply in love.

As he looked at the pictures of his Ex with the elder Salvatore, Jeremy didn't feel jealousy, because he had moved on and was dating someone himself. His girlfriend of seven months who also happened to be a vampire hunter like him. But, even though he didn't feel jealously, something about seeing Bonnie all cuddled up and hugged up with Damon in those photos displeased Damon. For some reason he disapproved and that wasn't just because his sister was upset at the two of them being together.

Jeremy put his phone away. "Whoa, that's insane he's the last man on earth that I thought Bonnie would be with."

Elena glared ahead. "You're telling me but there she is with him."

"Wait, so they just tell you that they are together the day after you woke up from your coma. That was a harsh thing for them to do." It was more of a statement than a question.

"It was harsh, especially when I had to sit there and listen to Damon confess how much in love with Bonnie he was and how much he thought that they belong together." Elena bitterly stated.

It displeased for Jeremy to hear this news because he could tell that it had a negative impact on her feelings. "He broke it to you just like that without considering how you would feel about it."

"If either he or Bonnie considered how I felt about it then neither of them would have been together in the first place. If they cared about me then they wouldn't have hooked up." Elena felt like crying again.

"That is a jerk move by Damon, then again he always had jerk in him. I wouldn't have expected this of Bonnie though, not with the things that she has done for her friendship with you." Jeremy said.

"As I said, she isn't the same sweetheart girl that you knew in highschool." Elena snarled.

Jeremy added. "Obviously not, they really shouldn't have gone through a romantic relationship knowing that you would be hurt by it, that was wrong of them."

Elena looked up towards the ceiling. "Finally someone who sees things from my standpoint and understand where I am coming from."

Jeremy returned. "Of course I would see things coming from your standpoint, Elena."

Angry tears mixed in with her hurt tears. ""I put my trust in Bonnie and she just stole Damon away from me just like that."

"As much as I fault Bonnie for breaking the girl code, because girls just shouldn't date their friends Ex, Damon is just as much as fault. He couldn't have been taken by Bonnie if he didn't want to be taken by her." Jeremy pointed out,

"Don't get me wrong, I blame Damon just as much and I see him as lying about our love and breaking his promise of forever to me. The thought of them together makes me so sick inside. To think that while I was in a coma they were getting all naked together and fucking each other. It's betrayal of the worse kind." Elena's face reddened.

And seeing his sister so heartbroken angered Jeremy. "I'm not going to let this just slide by with what they did to you."

Elena sniffled. "What do you mean? What are you going to do. It's not like you can make them break up."

Jeremy told her. "I can't make them break up, but I can go to them and tell them off about how wrong that they did you and have they should be ashamed of themselves."

"You would do that for me?" Elena questioned.

Jeremy nodded. "Yes, I would because they need to know."

"Oh, Jer, I you're the only person who is on my side in all of this. And I really need someone to be because Damon just crushed me and broke my heart." Elena now broke down into sobs.

Jeremy wrapped his arms around his sister in comfort, ""I'm so sorry that they hurt you, but I'm here now and I'm going to handle this."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon was back at the boarding house in the meantime spending some time by himself. After Bonnie had left that morning, he had spent a couple of hours with his brother until Stefan went out with Caroline somewhere, after they had tried talking to Elena, which both Stefan and Caroline had let him know that it didn't work out.

So, the two of them had decided instead of focusing on Elena and they should just spend the day focusing on each other as a couple and spend some quality time together. Damon couldn't blame his brother and the blonde,bubbly vampire, they didn't want to let Elena's foul mood affect them for the rest of the day.

And like Stefan was spending time with Caroline, he intended to spend time with his witch. He was giving her time to spend with her mother. But, that evening he was going to go over to her house, where he would spend the next couple of nights with her. It was the routine that they had did before Elena woke up when they started to date, taking turns spending the nights at each others houses. And they weren't going to change or alter what they did as a couple just because Elena was back.

He thought about having a few glasses of bourbon and relaxing until it was time for him to go over to Bonnie's place. Then there was a knock on the door and for the moment thoughts of bourbon were put to the side.

When he approached the door and opened it, he saw that it was Jeremy standing there, giving him a judgmental look immediately upon seeing him.

"Hey, if it isn't Pocahontas." Damon snorted.

While Jeremy just glared at Damon in return.

"Look, i you are looking for Elena she is not here, she's at the Lockwood mansion." Damon assumed that Jeremy had just arrived back in town and was looking for Elena and that he had assumed that she was be here at the boarding house,

"I'm not here for Elena, I already saw her and know where she is." Jeremy said with attitude.

"Then shouldn't you be at the Lockwood mansion, spending time reuniting with your sister, instead of here boring and annoying me with you presence." Damon snarked.

"Where is Bonnie?" Jeremy questioned.

Damon furrowed his brows. "Why do you want to know?"

Jeremy demanded. "Is Bonnie here or not."

Damon gave the Gilbert boy an eye roll. "Not that it's any of your business but she's not there, what do you want?"

"Guess I'll just have to talk to you then." Jeremy shrugged.

"About." This conversation had just started and Damon found himself already growing impatient with it.

"Bonnie and the fact that you cheated with on on my sister." Jeremy rattled out.

"Oh, so that's what you are here about." Damon moved his arms dramatically. "I guess that you learned from Elena the whole story of Bonnie and I being linked romantically together."

Jeremy scowled. "Damn right, I know about it. And I'm here because you manage to crush my sister's heart."

Damon shook his head. "Before you go all protective brother on me, neither Bonnie or I wanted Elena hurt in any of this, we didn't wish for her heart to be broken but it was something that had to be done."

"Had to be done? You had to break her heart? You don't even care that you did." Jeremy scoffed.

Damon eyed Jeremy with irritation. "It had to be done because hiding the truth from Elena would have only done more harm than good the longer that it was kept from her. That's what I mean by it had to be done, because the truth would only be more harmful towards her the longer that it was kept. Now that she knows she'll have a better time to heal from it and move on eventually."

Jeremy stated. "Then you really don't care if it hurt her as long as it had to be done according to you."

"Actually I do still care about Elena, I'm just not in love with her anymore." Damon corrected. "And there is a difference between not caring and not having shame. Bonnie and I cared about how it would impact Elena, but we had no shame in our love or relationship because we knew that we did nothing wrong."

"This type of assholish behaviour is not shocking coming from you. But, I would have expect different of Bonnie, I didn't think that she would have it in her to do this to Elena." Jeremy brooded.

Damon sneered. "Didn't think that she would have it in her to fucking put herself above Elena's feelings for once. Or are you just so used to when she used to be just that person willing to give up her all for you and Elena."

Jeremy added. "I just figured that the both of you would be more considerate to how Elena felt, she since is….was the most important person to you both. You don't treat important people in your life in such a manner."

Damon returned. "Guess what, little Gilbert you can go screw yourself with the shit that you are throwing at me right now. Me and the witch fell in love and we decided to act on it, for ourselves and not for Elena. We don't owe it to anyone to put our lives on hold, so just get over it."

Jeremy gave Damon a disapproving expression. "I'm just wondering what in the world had to happen to Bonnie for her to see you as a fit romantic partner."

"She changed and grew up and now know what it is like to be with a _real_ man. Her being with you certainly limited her experience on what a true romantic relationship could be like." Damon smirked.

"With what you just did to Elena, you really should be ashamed of how you treat women." Jeremy glared.

"Says the moron who had the most beautiful woman in the world in Bonnie Bennett and choose to cheat on her with a damn ghost. And who screwed around with random chicks and got drunk when she needed to escape from 1994, all because you were afraid to get your feelings hurt by hoping. And when you finally get your head out of your ass help rescue Bonnie from 1994, what do you do." Damon paused.

"...Do you even have the patience to wait on her to make sure that she made it back to the real world okay? Nope you going off on your little hunter adventure was more important. And after all that she did for you, you couldn't even muster of the care to stay and make sure that she was alright. So, please don't lecture me on the treatment of women without taking a look at yourself. Because you never appreciate Bonnie in the way that she should have been appreciated." Damon retorted.

"I'm just trying to be here looking out for Elena and letting you know that what you did was not cool." Jeremy snipped.

"Fine." Damon waved a hand in dismissal. "And I'm letting you know that I don't care about what you think and that you can go away now."

"I'll go for now, but this issue is far from over with." Jeremy returned.

Damon eyed Jeremy coolly. "Just for you and Elena to know that for the millionth time we didn't want for her to get hurt by this. And if she is willing to be civil with Bonnie and respect my relationship with her, which would include no longer blaming Bonnie for me being in love with her. If she is willing to be civil as I said then I don't mind her staying in my life as a friend and only a friend."

"If however she just wants to start trouble and fights and keeps turning on Bonnie then Elena needs to know that I can't have her in my life like that and that it's the witch who is the number one priority for me." Damon finished.

"That's your ultimatum then?" Jeremy asked.

"Yep." Damon popped the p.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "You truly are an ass of another kind."

Damon put his hand on the ledge of the door. "Whatever, time for you to go, little Gilbert. I have a meeting with my Bon-Bon that I have to go to later and I don't intend to let you ruin it for me."

With that Damon slammed the door in Jeremy's face.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Abby spent about four hours with her daughter until four 'o'clock that evening and then she left. When she was alone at her house Bonnie occupied her time doing some light cleaning and organizing in around her home.

She did that for about an hour when five 'o'clock came around and then there was a knock on her front door.

Bonnie approached the door. "Who is it?"

"It's the best looking Salvatore brother." He called out from the other side.

"Oh, then it must be Stefan." Bonnie joked.

"Hey, how dare you think that he is better looking than I am." Damon playfully returned to her.

Laughing Bonnie opened the door. "Just kidding, you are not only the best looking Salvatore brother, but the best looking and hottest man in the world that I ever laid eyes on."

Damon grinned down at her. "That's much better."

She gestured for him to come in.

He entered into her home with his overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

Bonnie shut the front door and locked it.

Damon's eyes scanned around before he turned back to her. "So, how was your day? "

"It went well for the most part considering. Spent quality time with my Mom and had a good talk with her and cleaned up a little around here." Bonnie replied. "How was your day?"

"For the most part great, but there was this little moment." Damon mumbled.

Curious Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "What little moment?"

"The moment where Jeremy can to visit me at boarding house." Damon answered.

"And what would be his interest in visiting you there?" Bonnie wanted to know.

Damon sighed. "I'm going to give you two guesses, but you're only going to need one."

Bonnie got it. "It was about Elena, she told him about us."

Damon nodded. "That's exactly what it was."

"Okay, so what did Jeremy come there to tell you about the situation." Bonnie arched a brow.

"He just came there to lecture me about how wrong we did Elena and how we had hurt her and how he didn't like that. Standing there all judgmental of our relationship you know. As if I did his sister some grand betrayal by falling in love with you." Damon muttered.

"I understand him not liking his sister hurt. But, that doesn't mean that he has the right to get in your face and judge you and I about it, without knowing or understanding why it happened in that way." Bonnie was annoyed towards Jeremy.

Damon returned. "I completely agree with you on that Bon-Bon."

Bonnie commented. "You know if I see him then I just might have to give him a piece of my mind on thinking he has the front to judge our relationship and confront you about it."

Damon smirked. "Definitely."

"But, for the rest of today, let's just put Jeremy and Elena towards the black of our minds. As a matter of fact let's forget all things Gilbert and focus on the two of us." Bonnie added.

"I'm so with you on that." He grabbed her face and planted a long kiss on her lips.

She sighed in content and then grabbed his hand. "Follow me."

Damon asked. "Where are we going?"

"Right in here." Bonnie pulled him into her bedroom and she felt his bulging biceps. "You're a little tense."

"Yeah, I am." Damon admitted.

Bonnie directed. "Remove your shirt and your shoes."

Damon gave her an hungry expression. "What are we doing?"

Bonnie ran a finger lightly over his chest. "We are going to help you relax."

"Oh." Damon said with a grin. He took off his shirt leaving him bare chested and then kicked off his shoes. Putting his overnight bag on the floor.

"Now hop on." Bonnie patted her bed.

He followed her instructions and got on the bed.

She got on with him and flipped him on his stomach, so that his back was facing up towards her then she straddled his lower back.

"Little bird?" Damon called her by one of his neck names.

"Shhh, I'm giving you a massage." Bonnie let him know.

"Okay." Damon muttered.

She started her massage at the back of his neck, to the back of his shoulder blades and moving her hands over his entire back and then over his arms and over again, repeating the process several times.

Damon groaned softly as he felt his muscles relax inch by inch. "Such magic for such small, lovely, delicate hands."

Bonnie whispered to him. "Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes as she told him to.

And Bonnie kept massaging his back area gently with her hands, doing this for about ten minutes. Then she asked him. "How are you feeling."

But, he didn't questioned.

"Damon?" She looked into his face and saw that he had fallen sound asleep, her massage really had worked magic on him.

Smiling she leaned down and placed a kiss at the top of his head, before maneuvering off of him and laying down next to him on the bed. Later they would have dinner together, but for now she would allow him to take his nap.

"Love you." She told him as she laid there and watched her man sleep.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Another super long chapter. I hope to have the next chapter more Bamon heavy as far as them interacting together goes. Thanks for those who keep reporting and reviewing on this story. Apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


	21. Chapter 21

The witch opened her emerald green eyes an hour into sunrise on the next day. She woke with a peaceful and sound night of sleep and was ready to start on her day, with her vampire boyfriend. She yawned and stretched in bed like as cat. Then felt the space beside her and noticed that no one was there. Turning to look she saw the side that Damon had slept on was empty and that he wasn't in her bedroom at all.

Curious as the where he had gone to she called out his name.

A moment later Damon stepped into the room. shirtless and in a pair of the jeans that he had wore from the day before. He answered her with a smile. "Yes, witchy?"

Bonnie smiled back at him. "I was wondering where you had gone to, that's all."

Damon let her know. "I just woke up about twenty minutes ago and then realized that I needed something in my car."

Bonnie returned. "Oh, okay."

He saw her in that bed with her sleep tousled hair and thought that she looked adorable and sexy at the same time. "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine." Bonnie answered with a curve of her lips.

"Good. I feel the same." Damon returned.

"You know I was thinking." Bonnie looked over at him.

"Yes?" Damon approached the bed.

Bonnie started. "Because we had to return from the mountains so early, I still have a few days off before I have to go back to work."

Damon remembered. "That's right."

Bonnie added. "So, we can still take advantage of that. We got put off track for a day or two with the whole Elena thing. But, I still think that we could find a way to spend romantic time together with just the two of us, even if it won't be in the mountains."

"We could, we would just have to alter our plans on what we can do together for fun time as a couple." Damon agreed.

"Exactly. We'll just have to figure out what's around town that we can do." Bonnie gave a nod.

Damon climbed into the bed next to her. "Let's just go out around town and wing it today then."

Bonnie said. "Wing it? That's what you think we should do?"

Damon grinned. "Yeah, whatever we find to do today, we know will have a great time because we will be doing it together."

"Right." Bonnie agreed.

Then he just stared at her and looked into her eyes with a mixture of desire and love.

This made her response by grabbing his face in her hands and pressing her lips to his.

He in return placed his hand on the back of her neck and deepened the kiss.

As their kiss deepened and got more heated and passionate, she moved her hands from his face to tangle them into his raven colored hair.

Growing more hungry for her as their kiss went on, he reached under her pajama top and moved his fingers over her ribcage without breaking from their kiss and then found her bare breast with his hand and he cupped it and caressed it while running a thumb over her nipple.

She moaned softly against his lips as the result of his touch.

Damon broke the kiss, allowing her to catch her breath. Then he moved his lips kissing along her neck, while rubbing her nipple in circles with his thumbs.

Bonnie kept moaning softly as she felt her arousal and her desire grow.

Continuing to kiss her along her neck, he came upon the area where the vein in her neck was. There he could smell and even hear the blood that was pumping there. In response he became hungry for the taste of her blood and because of that his fangs itched to come out, but he held back.

Blood Sharing was the most intimate, sexual and personal of things that a vampire could do with another being and because of that he wanted Bonnie's permission before he proceeded to drink from her. So he asked her. "May I?"

Eyeing him Bonnie could tell what he wished to do and that he wished to drink and bloodshare from her. And the thought of him doing that turned her on and she wanted it as much as he did. That's why she answered. "Of course you can."

That was when he allowed his fangs to descend from his gums, but instead of immediately biting her, he ran the tip of his nose along the area where her vein was.

This caused Bonnie to shudder in anticipation.

Pausing just for a second more Damon sunk his fangs carefully into the side of her neck and let her blood flow into his mouth.

Bonnie let out a gasp as the sensation of his fangs in her flesh filled her with instant pleasure.

He growled at the taste of her blood on his tongue. It tasted, warm. sweet, savory, and powerful all at the same time. And it drove him wild with lust and desire as there was no other person that he had ever drunk from with blood that has tasted as good as his witch.

As he kept feeding from her, the pleasure in her body increased and sent shocks of electricity all throughout. And it was like there was a line from the spot where he was biting and drinking from her, that lead to the center of the area between her legs and she started to get wet for him.

He let her blood sliding down throat, groaning as he could feel himself harden more and more with the more that he fed from her.

Bonnie's moans grew louder and louder as the arousal and the wetness between her legs increased more still as he fed.

The arousal coming from her pussy filled his nose and made him even harder for her. So, he grabbed her by her waist and maneuvered her into his lap without breaking his fangs apart from her flesh.

Putting her legs on either side of his lap she began to grind herself against him. As his jeans and her pajama bottoms and panties were a barrier between them connecting flesh to flesh. But, that didn't stop the pleasure from building in her center as she began to dry hump him.

Despite the clothes that were between them Damon could still feel the incredible heat coming from her center, as she grinded her crotch against his and this caused him to grip her hips as several small moans escaped from his lips.

This encouraged Bonnie to dry hump him harder as she was focused on her own pleasure as well as his.

Deciding that there was too many layers of clothing between them, Damon pulled his fangs from her flesh as he was careful not to take too much blood from her too soon. He grabbed her pajama top and pulled it over her head and tossed it to the side and exposed her bare chest to him.

Even though he was no longer feeding from her, her body had already been worked up into a frenzy because he had. Bonnie planted another kiss on his lips and could taste her own blood on his lips and for some reason that turned her on even more.

He kissed her for a while before pulling away to admire the naked breasts that were before him. They were full, round, perky and perfect and was begging for attention from his mouth. So, he obliged leaning in and taking one of her taut, chocolate nipples into his mouth.

Hissing out in appreciation Bonnie rested her hand on the back of his head.

He sucked deeply and greedily on her nipple, nicking it slightly with his fangs, which caused a small amount of blood to come out on his tongue in which he quickly licked up.

"Oh God." Bonnie called out as she grinded her crotch against his even more.

At this point Damon's erection was really straining against his jeans and yawned to break free and be buried deep within his witch. Moving her off of him he laid her on the bed and grabbed the waist of her pajama bottoms and pulled them off along with her panties at the same time and tossed those aside as well. And now she laid beautiful and fully naked before him.

Her being fully naked also allowed him to catch more of the scent of her arousal and he could see the moisture that had built between her thighs and it made his mouth water. "All wet for me again, Bon Bon."

Bonnie only smirked and reached for his jeans unsnapping them and pushing them down on his hips, her smirk turning into a grin when she witnessed his huge, erected cock spring free. Putting her lip between her teeth she ran her finger over the tip.

Damon's body twitched as he gasped out in pleasure of her touch.

Even more wetness spread between her legs at the sight of his hardened rod and she realized that she didn't want to waste a moment more and that she wanted him buried in her and she let him know as much. "I want you inside of me."

This time it was Damon's turned to smirk. "Not very patient this morning, are we witchy."

Bonnie eyed him with heat and desire. "Now." She demanded.

With that sexual demand in the tone of her voice he wanted to waste very little time. He flipped her onto her side and then moved himself behind her, so that he was laying down on his side. He aligned his front to her back until his erection was touching her back side.

Which in return caused her to groan out.

He lined up his cock with her with lips of her pussy and ran the tip over them.

Bonnie cried out in ecstasy.

Damon kept running the tip of his cock along her lower lips, coating her sex with his pre cum. His breathing growing heavier with want as he did so.

"Damon." Bonnie pleaded on a breathless whisper just wanting to feel him inside of her already.

"Do you want this, Bon?" Damon asked in a voice strained with pleasure as he kept teasing her with his tip.

Bonnie confirmed. "Yes, you know that I do."

Damon kept on doing what he was doing, rubbing himself back and forth over her, because he was enjoying the feeling of her getting wetter and slicker with just the movement of his tip.

Meanwhile she could hardly take it. "Please." She begged.

And the sound of her begging was all that it took to convince him. He plunge his length into her pussy with one firm thrust.

Bonnie moaned out as she felt him fill her up.

Damon had to briefly close his eyes as she closed down around him like a warm and wet blanket. Then from behind as they both laid on their sides he began moving himself in and out of her.

She did her best to move with him, as he mouth gaped open with mewls and cries of pleasure streamed out.

Slightly quickening his pace, he let out his own sounds of ecstasy. Being inside of her felt so good to him and it was like he wanted to stay there forever.

Bonnie arched back against him, circling her hips to meet all of his thrusts.

Grunting he hooked up her leg to allow himself to go even deeper inside of her.

"Oh." Bonnie had the feeling that she wasn't that far off from her finish.

He thrusted into her faster still and the sounds of their coupling filled the room as the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Leaning in he said hotly into her ear. "You like this don't you, Bonnie. You like it when I fuck you."

"Yes,Yes,Yes" Bonnie admitted without hesitation.

Seeing that his fang marks in her neck needed to be healed, but also because sharing his blood with her would be something that he knew would bring them both to completion, he bit into his wrist and held it out in front of her face as he still rammed himself inside of her.

She only studied his blood coming from his wrist for a moment before she pressed her lips to it. And she drank slowly from him, moaning as she did so.

That sensation caused his balls to tighten and his thrusts became before erratic, as he could feel himself getting closer, moaning and groaning loudly.

The taste of his blood was bringing her to the edge as well. Once she hand her fill of his blood and her neck healed, she removed her lips from his wrist to gasp out. Then reached down and rubbed furiously at her clit with her finger and thumb, crying out as he kept moving in and out of her.

Between the sight of her rubbing at her clit and his blood on her lips, that was enough to get Damon there and he said her name several times in a row as he released himself, emptying his seed inside of her.

She followed close behind him as she oragasmed around him, her walls milking him for everything that he had to offer her.

He laid there and hold her back against his chest as they both caught their breath.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Later that morning, after having breakfast and taking a shower and getting dressed in some fresh clothes, Bonnie waited as her and Damon were prepared to go out on the town to see what they could find to do as a couple.

After starting off the morning with mind blowing sex, a delicious breakfast, and a hot shower, she felt like this was going to be a very good day for her, despite anything else that could happen.

Then Damon stepped into her living room, where she was waiting. And her breath caught when she saw him despite the fact that she had spent all morning with him. But there were times that she could lay her eyes on him and never get used to how truly stunning he was.

Like at this moment when she saw him dressed his some dark gray jeans, and his usual boots, and a long sleeved black v-neck shirt, that perfectly brought out his pale skin, that black hair, and those icy blue eyes of his. And he grabbed a jacket that suited him and his style.

As a vampire he really didn't need to wear a coat or a jacket. But, for appearance sake out in public he wore one. Or a lot of people would be casting questioning looks his way for why he could walk around without a jacket or coat, on a cold winter day in January, without the cold impacting him at all.

He gave her the look over she was dressed in a black sweater and dark gray sweat pants. And it amused him that they wore matching colors, even though they hadn't planned it that way. "You're lookin mighty fine over there."

Bonnie returned with a grin. "You too, Salvatore!"

Damon questioned. "Ready to go?"

Grabbing her coat she put it on and reached for her purse. "Yep, let's get out of here."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Damon drove them to the part of Mystic Falls that contained a bunch of stores, shops, and places to eat at all on one street. It had been really build up since the population of the town had started to grow some.

Damon parked his camaro and they got out and explored the area and had arrived there around mid morning. They walked along the sidewalks, checking out the different shops and stories and stopping in a few to shop and buy some things.

By the time that they had stopped at several places a few hours had past from mid morning to one in the afternoon. So, that they didn't have to tote the shopping bags around all day, they stopped by Damon's camaro to put the bags into the trunk of his car.

They placed the bags inside and Damon shut down the trunk.

Bonnie looked at her watch. "I think that I could go for some lunch now."

"Alright." Damon said.

"You mind if we stop by somewhere in this area to grab something to eat?" Bonnie wondered.

"Not at all." Damon wiggled his eyebrows. "Although I'm still full off of this morning."

Instantly Bonnie realized that he wasn't talking about the human food that they had for breakfast that morning but the fact that he had fed on her and got some of her blood during their mindblowing sex. And the fact that she knew that made her laugh. "Damon!"

Damon exclaimed with a grin. "It's really true though."

Bonnie's response was just. "Hmmmm"

Damon told her. "But, we could find somewhere to eat, since you want some lunch."

Bonnie agreed. "I would really like that."

"Have anything in mind that you are in the mood for?" Damon wanted to know.

"I'm in the mood for a nice, juicy burger, with a side of onion rings." Bonnie answered.

"Heard that there was a spot that sold excellent burgers in this area." Damon stated.

Bonnie wondered. "Have an idea on where exactly this place is?"

Damon rubbed his chin. "It's a few blocks down that way I think."

"Then let's go check it out and get some burgers." Bonnie nodded.

"Okay, Bon." He agreed.

They began walking in the direction of where the burger place was and held hands as they walked side by side.

Then Damon suggested. "How about we go out to the club or somewhere, where we can dance tonight."

She stated. "I'm game for some dancing with you!"

He said. "We'll go then and it will be like we're on a all day date."

"I like the sound of that." Bonnie muttered.

At this point, they had walked about a block and a half and still had a couple of more blocks to go before they would reach the place that they would have lunch at.

However, before they could get there, they spotted Jeremy walking towards them from the other direction.

Spotting them two, Jeremy stopped walking and now stood in front of them with a displeased expression on his face upon seeing them together. "Wow, look who decided to go out on the town." His tone clearly showing that he had a problem with them being out together.

And because of that tone, Damon leaned into Bonnie. "Do you hear someone talking?"

Bonnie directed at Damon in a snarky manner. "Nope, all I hear is a bunch of hot air."

That made Damon laugh enjoying his witches snark.

While Jeremy was just annoyed by their reaction. "Very funny, Very mature." He was being sarcastic.

Bonnie sighed. "What do you want Jeremy, we're busy here."

Damon added. "Yes, we are on date."

"I can see that." Jeremy said. "But, since I have now run into you, now is the opportunity for me to talk to you, Bonnie about Elena."

"Didn't you already talk to Damon about this issue?" Bonnie arched a brow at Jeremy.

"You did yesterday." Damon told Jeremy. "So, what else is there to address about it?"

Jeremy kept his eyes on Bonnie, even though his words were directed towards Damon at the moment. "I did talk with you and now I want to talk with her."

Damon rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have to talk with you, now get lost."

"Not until we have a talk." Jeremy refuted.

"Let's me see what he has to say. Then he can get lost." Bonnie said towards Damon.

"You sure, he's just going to act like an judgmental ass." Damon told her.

"Yeah, I know but I can handle it. As I said many times there is no shame or regrets coming from me for our relationship." Bonnie returned.

"Well, alright." Damon muttered.

Jeremy's annoyance with the couple grew, as they were standing there talking about him in third person almost as if he wasn't there.

Bonnie turned her attention to Jeremy. "Let's hear it, what do you have to say to me?"

Jeremy started. "I just want to know how you feel about the fact that while you're out here with him, that my sister is most likely back at the Lockwood mansion still crying her eyes out over learning over your relationship."

Bonnie returned. "How I feel about is, is that while I'm sorry that your sister is hurt, I hope that with time that she will heal and eventually move on, since that would be the best thing for her to do."

Jeremy scoffed. "That's all that you have to say?"

"I mean, yes, you certainly don't think that I would want Elena stuck on this and hurt for a long time do you. As she was or is my friend, for her sake I hope that she gets over this issue as soon as possible." Bonnie said.

"But, you aren't sorry for being with this guy over here." Jeremy jerked his thumb at her boyfriend.

In response, Damon just eyed down the Gilbert boy with a blank expression on his face.

The green eyed witch shrugged. "Why should I be sorry for being with Damon?"

"Because he is the driving force for the problems between you and Elena." Jeremy hinted.

"Seriously." Bonnie blinked.

"Very serious. If it weren't for him and making his moves on you, while my sister was sleeping in a coffin, then your friendship with her would be just fine." Jeremy spat.

Bonnie shifted on her feet. "You're making it sound one sided, like he made moves on me and I had no choice in getting with him. When the choice was fully mine. Yes, Damon made the moves on me, because I allowed it and wanted him too and equally in return, I made the moves on him because I wanted him like that. So, there is no need to put all of the blame on him."

That made Damon smirk at the fact that she was defending him in front of the Gilbert boy.

Jeremy frowned. "Then you would end your friendship with Elena, over some guy?"

Bonnie corrected. "Elena is the first one who thought of ending our friendship, when it was revealed that Damon and I are together. I never had thoughts of that when I first went to her with the truth."

"She may have brought up ending your friendship, but it was only because she was just angry and hurt over you and him" Jeremy stated.

"What do you want me to do about that?" Bonnie questioned flabbergasted.

"Taking Elena's feelings into consideration is what I want you to do." Jeremy questioned.

Bonnie looked at him. "All that I have done is take Elena's feelings into consideration while we were in high school, it's time for me to live my life for me for once."

Jeremy shook his head. "Boy, you have changed so much."

Bonnie eyed her ex boyfriend. "And what is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you've changed and not for the better. But, I guess that's what kind of influence being around Damon has on you. He corrupts you by turning you into this selfish type of person." Jeremy accused.

Damon sneered at Jeremy. "Hey, I can corrupt her, nor can anyone else. Bonnie Bennett is her own person is she is far too strong willed to be influenced in the way that you are trying to make it sound."

Bonnie added. "You're wrong, Jeremy and while I may be selfish and I embrace that over being the girl who was willing to sacrifice her well being for the sake of others, what you are seeing before you is a woman that has grown up and matured."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "It's just that I'm so disappointed in your current choice of boyfriend. It's like you really have gotten down on your knees and licked the bottom of the barrell."

Damon narrowed his eyes at the insult but held his tongue at saying something back.

"There is no need for you to be so concerned about my current love life." Bonnie said towards Jeremy. "So how about you save your disappointments in who I'm choosing to date because that is none of your concern."

"Is is my concern I think. Just because we used to be an important part of each others lives. When I come back years later after leaving Mystic Falls and see you dating him, I just can't help but think that you can do a whole lot better for yourself." Jeremy insisted.

Damon snorted. "Like who, you? Don't make us laugh."

Bonnie went along in the same tone that her boyfriend had. "Why are you that concerned about my love life, Jeremy. We broke up years ago, so shouldn't you have moved on by now."

Jeremy responded. "Slow down there, I have moved on, I moved on a while ago, and I'm currently dating someone and have a girlfriend as a matter of fact."

"Good for you, then I am sincerely glad that you have a girlfriend. Then why don't you go and spend time with your girlfriend instead of being here all up in our faces." Bonnie casted him a bored expression.

"Just telling you that your taste in men and boyfriends have declined some." Jeremy snipped.

Bonnie glanced sideways at Damon and he glanced sideways back at her and they exchanged some sort of communication with their eyes and agreed with each other without even speaking a word.

Then Bonnie spoke. "As opposed to me having taste in a certain guy and ex boyfriend that cheated on me with a ghost?"

The Gilbert Boy frowned again as she took a shot at him.

Beside her Damon made a dramatic gesture. "That's exactly what I said."

Bonnie added to her ex. "If you ask me my taste in men has vastly improved, at least over when I used to date you. As a matter of fact my current boyfriend has made me see just how poor of a boyfriend that you used to be. But, you know I was just a naive girl in high school who didn't know any better but now I do."

"If you want to make the biggest mistake that you ever can in your life by being with this guy over here, then go ahead. I just think that you made a crappy judgement is all." Jeremy huffed.

"It doesn't matter how you judge me and I really don't care how you feel about this. You know what matters are my feelings and my judgment, because I'm the one who is in a actual relationship with this man. And what matters is that this guy right here is the love of my life. I'll tell you right to your face that Damon Salvatore makes me happy and that I am deeply in love with him." To emphasize her point she hooked her arm into her vampire's arm.

That made Damon give the Gilbert boy a smug expression that said 'take that.'

Jeremy shook his head. "I still can't believe it."

"Well, believe it." Bonnie insisted.

"For someone who says he has a girlfriend, you sure are bitter about the witch being with me and it's not just because of your sister." Damon was amused.

"Shut up, Damon." Was all that Jeremy could say in response.

Damon raised brow eyebrows. "Why don't you make me."

Before the conversation could get out of hand, Bonnie spoke. "Look, Jeremy the next time that you get the bright idea of opening up your mouth to either Damon or I about our relationship do me a favor."

"What's that, Bonnie." Jeremy wondered.

"Don't." Bonnie had a firm and serious expression on her face.

"Fine, by me, I can see that there is nothing that I can say that is going to get through to either of you." Jeremy let out a breath.

Bonnie gave him a humorless smile. "Good then and I suggested that instead of worrying about my relationship with Damon, that you focus more on Elena. You know and the fact that you should just be grateful to have her back from her coma and spend time on everything positive that comes with that. We would all appreciate that especially your sister."

Jeremy stated. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind I guess."

"Wonderful, now you can go away because I've been having a great day every since this morning with my man and I don't intend for you to ruin my mood." Bonnie waved a hand dismissing him.

Damon added with his signature smirk. "Yes, we have a lunch to get to and a all day date that we are on."

The Gilbert boy figured that he could say more, but knew that it wasn't worth it so he just walked away with a shake of his head.

Damon looked over at Bonnie. "Now, let's go and get those burgers and onion rings, shall we."

Bonnie agreed. "We shall."

And the vampire and witch couple continued on their way holding hands.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Waking to the rental car that he had rented for his stay in Mystic Falls, Jeremy slide into the driver's seat with the couple of plastic bags of items that he had gotten from the convenience store down the street.

But, he wasn't in the car alone, in the passenger's seat, sat his girlfriend Misty Coltland, who was around his age and a vampire hunter like him. Then in the backseat sat Misty's cousin, Blake Coltland. Blake was also a vampire hunter and while Blake was about twenty nine years old, Misty was around Jeremy's age.

The fact that they were both vampire hunters was how Jeremy met Misty and how they started to date soon after meeting and during that time Misty had introduced him to Blake and Blake was the one who had gotten Misty into vampire hunting. So, together the three of them made their little team of hunters who hunted in Chicago and it's surrounding areas, although sometimes they did travel outside of the state of Illinois when there was a mission elsewhere that caused for them to hunt down vampires.

Jeremy knew that Misty had gotten into vampire hunting because her cousin had her interested in it. But, all that he knew about Blake was that he had said something in his past had happened for the reason that he choose to hunt, although Blake didn't go into much detail.

Together the three of them had formed a tight crew and that was why when Jeremy had gotten the call about Elena being awake from her coma, that they had decided to come to Mystic Falls along with him for support. Both of them had heard about Elena's sleeping beauty spell from Jeremy and so when she was awake they saw how much it impacted him and wanted to be there for him as he reunited with his sister. Before they would all go back to Chicago. They had gotten a hotel room to stay in.

Jeremy shut the driver's side door. "Sorry, about the hold up, but I got caught up in something."

"Finally." Blake spoke from the backseat. "Do you have our snacks?"

"Yes." Jeremy replied.

He reached into the bag and got out the items that the two of them requested that he buy. He handed cheetos and a can of sweet tea to Misty and chips and a bottle of gatorade to Blake.

"Thanks, babe." Misty popped open the can of tea.

"Right, Thanks." Blake added.

"The both of you are welcomed." Jeremy returned.

"So, who was that couple that we saw you talking to across the way from here?" Blake wanted to know.

Jeremy rubbed at his forward. "That was the couple that I told you about that upset my sister."

Misty eyes widened slightly. "Wait, that was Bonnie Bennett and Damon Salvatore?"

Jeremy confirmed. "That was them."

Misty added. "Because I heard about them, being that they belong to the Salvatore and Bennett families, but I never knew what they looked like."

"And now you do now what they look like in their appearance." Jeremy said.

"When you talked to be about the people of this town, you never before mentioned that those two were dating before." Misty stated.

"That's because I never knew until now." Jeremy grumbled as he looked out of the windshield.

"Well, I've always heard a lot about the town of Mystic Falls, even before you discussed it with me. The Salvatore's and the Bennett's had a lot of history here, apparently. It makes it interesting to be here." Misty commented.

Blake questioned. "Whoa, is that the Bennett witch that you used to date?"

Jeremy eyed him in the rear view mirror. "A while ago, in high school yes."

Blake whisted. "Was she always that hot or did she just grow into her looks or something? Because damn that right there is one fine chick."

Misty sipped on her drink. "You think that lots of chicks are fine, Blake."

Blake opened his bag of chips. "I do, but that Bonnie Bennett is just on a whole other level from other chicks. What did you do, Jeremy to screw that relationship up?"

"What makes you think that I did something to screw my relationship with her up?" Jeremy asked.

"Because most guys do in order for them to lose a girlfriend that looks like that. The only reason why I can think of that you aren't lucky enough to still be with her, is if you did something stupid to mess it up, so what was it." Blake finished.

"Things happened, Bonnie and I were over a long time ago and it was what it is." Jeremy pressed his lips together, he didn't feel like revealing that his cheating ways and the fact that he had slept around and gotten drunk, while Bonnie was trapped in 1994 had a lot to do with why he wasn't with her anymore.

Misty looked back. "That's what, it is what it is. And hey you know I'm the current girlfriend here cousin, no need to question why he isn't with his ex anymore, no matter how hot you think that she looks."

Jeremy added. "No doubt, I'm all about Misty now."

Misty smiled at Jeremy. "See, Blake."

"Chill, Mist, I know that you and him are all for loving each other and it wasn't a slight at your relationship. This is just me a guy making an observation." Blake directed.

"Well, okay." Misty said.

Blake went on. "Besides, if you're not with that Bennett witch anymore Jeremy, then it could always lead to an opening for me."

Misty looked back at her cousin. "She was just walking down the street with her boyfriend."

Blake crunched on his chips. "Doesn't mean that she wouldn't be interested in talking to me."

"Bonnie wouldn't be interested in talking to you." Jeremy half joked.

"How do you know?" Blake wondered.

"Just a feeling that from the short time that I have seen her with Damon, she seems committed to him. and I don't know if you are really her type." Jeremy stated.

"But, a savage, murdering vampire is her type?" Blake was confused.

Jeremy let out a long sigh. "Apparently he is. And I think she is out of his league. Out of you and him, I probably rather have her date you, but it's different with Damon I guess and she sees something in that man although I don't know what."

Blake licked some salt off of his fingers and dug back into the bag. "I don't get it though, because shouldn't she be on the side of vampire hunters, being that she is a witch and witches are supposed to be an enemy of vampires."

Jeremy responded. "Bonnie used to have something against vampires, but that changed, her friends are and were vampires. And I guess that is what lead her opening up to getting a vampire as a boyfriend."

"Still don't get how a person can lay with a vampire or be in a romance with those creatures." Blake commented.

"It's like a forbidden love type of thing." Misty suggested.

Jeremy questioned. "Forbidden love?"

Misty nodded. "You know how witches and vampires are supposed to hate each other and be against each other, but Damon Salvatore and Bonnie Bennett don't stop that from letting them be together. And even though I could never see myself in that type of relationship with a vampire, I can respect that because I myself don't for for any rules that tell me what I can do with my life or who I can be with."

Blake pointed out. "But you are a vampire hunter and you don't see nothing wrong with being with one of them."

"My stance on them may not be as strict as yours, cousin. I am a vampire hunter because I believe that the human race needs to be protected from them. The ones who viciously murder humans or hunt them down and feed on them and kill them. There are also good and decent ones out there and I don't hunt those ones." Misty stated.

"Such as vampires who mainly feed off of animals and blood bags and mind their own business." Jeremy added.

Misty pointed out. "Yes and I try to tell the difference between the decent ones and the murderous ones when we go out hunting for vampires."

"It's true there are decent vampires out there, but never a one decent enough for me to agree that a human person should ever get with one like that." Blake mumbled.

Misty put in. "Hey, we should give talks and thoughts of vampire hunting a rest while we are here, because we are here for Jeremy seeing his sister again after she woke up from that coma."

"Of course that's what we are here for, Misty." Then he turned to Jeremy. "If there is anything that you need during this time just let us know."

"Thanks, you two, I appreciate you coming here for support, as me having my sister back means a great deal to me. I'll just stay here long enough to know that she is okay and then the three of us can head back to Chicago and pick back up from where we left things." Jeremy commented.

"How long are we going to stay in this town?" Misty asked her boyfriend.

"About two or three weeks, then we can head back." Jeremy replied.

"I'm game for that." Misty said.

Blake drunk some of his gatorade. "Me too. But, just the thing I am used to Chicago and the big city."

Jeremy went. "So?"

Blake returned. "So, if I'm going to stay in here for three weeks or so, I'm going to need something around this town that will entertain me and keep me occupied. What is there around Mystic Falls to do?"

"It's not Chicago or any big city, but if you explore and look hard enough around here, I'm sure that you'll find something that will keep you entertained in the way that you want." Jeremy directed.

Blake sat back in the car seat. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

It was late evening when Jeremy went over to spend time with Elena and have some dinner getting reacquainted with his sister. And he had also brought Misty along to meet with Elena. He was going to pick up some food and bring it over for all three of them to eat, but Misty insisted that she cook something. Because Misty was the type who loved to cook, and also because she wanted to do something for her boyfriend and has sister.

After Jeremy introduced Elena to his girlfriend and her and Elena got to greet each other and talk for a little bit, Misty went into the kitchen to fix dinner for the three of them and she was going to fix tacos.

This left Jeremy alone in the room with Elena. He asked his sister. "What do you think?"

"About your girlfriend?" Elena wondered.

Jeremy nodded.

Elena spoke. "She seems like a nice girl and like she is a good fit and match for you."

"She's both of those things." Jeremy agreed.

"Then as long as Misty loves you and you love her then I'm fine with you dating her. I think that I could grow to really like Misty." Elena added.

"Glad to hear that." Jeremy said. "Because I think that Misty likes you too."

Elena shoved her hair behind her ear. "At least one of us should have some luck in the love department, right?"

Jeremy started. "I figured that I would spend a few weeks here with you before going back to Chicago."

Elena looked at her brother. "It's good if you are here all of that time, the longer the better. As I said before I think that you are the only one who cares about me at this time, so I'm going to miss you when you go back."

"You could always come back with us, when we fly back." Jeremy put in.

"What?" Was Elena's response.

Jeremy gestured. "When me, Misty, and her cousin Blake go back to Chicago, why don't you come with us and move there?"

Elena shook her head. "Why?"

"I thought about it and the more that I do, I just think that it's something that you might want to consider doing." Jeremy commented.

"For what reason? Because you don't think that I can handle my feelings about _them."_ Elena narrowed her eyes.

"That's part of the reason." He knew that when she said them that she meant Damon and Bonnie. "I mean you're so upset about them."

Elena huffed. "But, Jeremy…."

Jeremy cut her off. "Just hear me out for a minute. You upset and heartbroken over them and it may take you a while to get over it and with Mystic Falls being such a small town that may be harder for you to do, if you have to risk going around town running into them and seeing the two of them together romantically."

Elena made a bitter expression with her face. "That thought crossed my mind and I know that I'll hate it every time I see them out all over each other."

Jeremy directed. "That's why perhaps you should move with me to Chicago. It could make it easier for you to move on from, Damon and the fact that he is with Bonnie now."

"I don't think that it would work that way, I'll still know about what happens and the fact that they are together." Elena said.

"True, but it's better of you are not living the the same town that he is, out of sight, out of mind." Jeremy muttered.

But, Elena protested. "No."

Jeremy blinked. "No?"

"I don't want to move out of Mystic Falls just because they are together. I won't let them win anymore than they already have and run me out of town, knowing them it would be what the both of them wanted." Elena ranted.

"Who cares what they would want, this is about what would be best for you and your feelings." Jeremy said "Which I think is being somewhere else where you could focus more on yourself and not them."

Elena was silent in her mind she thought that her leaving would give Bonnie a victory in some way, because if she left then Bonnie wouldn't even have to worry about any chance of Damon rethinking his decision. But, also her staying in town may have been the best shot she had at getting back at Damon, if there was still any chance left.

She however didn't let her brother know that she was thinking these things.

"And like I said, you leaving and moving would only partly be about them." Jeremy broke into her thoughts.

"What would the other part be?" Elena questioned.

"A fresh start in your life." Jeremy hinted.

Elena was curious. "A fresh start how?"

Jeremy went on. "I mean you just woke from a magical coma and why because of all of the supernatural shit that has went down in this town, including Kai Parker."

"I know that, Jeremy." Elena sighed.

Jeremy told her. "Mystic Falls, this place has been like a magnet attracting villains who wanted to cause chaos and destruction. It's been like a complete hell hole at times here, all of the bad shit that has happened to us, has happened because of what this town is. It's a supernatural day for things. And has caused so much pain and heart back and awful luck in our lives. I think that if we would have been lucky enough to grow up in a town besides this one that we would still have some of the people that we loved with us and they wouldn't have died."

Elena frowned. "Trust me, Jer, I get it. There were times where all of the crappy luck and pain that I received in this town made me want to ditch it or run away and never look back. But, then again there were the good things that kept me here, like you, my friends, Stefan, and then Damon."

Jeremy commented. "I see, but that was years ago and things changed. It's not like how it was in high school and we are adults now, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler are all of living there own lives. The Salvatore brothers have moved on to your childhood friends as their love interests. And as I said you just woke up from this coma, because of this place attracted another villain in psycho path form. With the supernatural aspects it may be just too dangerous for you to live here."

"There is no denying that Mystic Falls is dangerous. But, you vampire hunt. And even if I went to Chicago with you, wouldn't that life that you are living draw in some danger so well?" Elena pointed out.

"True, being a vampire hunter is dangerous. I mean me and my crew we do come upon the occasional vampire that is harder to kill and defeat over the others. Still even with being a vampire hunter for the last few years, living in Chicago, it has been a cakewalk for me, compared to some of the stuff that I have seen go down in this town. There maybe the vampire that we have to hurt down sometimes, but near there is not a magnet for supernatural villains like it is here." Jeremy finished.

"If you say so." Elena was hesitate.

Jeremy looked at her. "I say that life there is a whole lot more enjoyable for me than it was here and it could be like that for you too. You wouldn't have to vampire hunt with me and my crew. You could just get a normal job and live a normal human life, more than you ever could here. You could meet new friends and leave this town behind forever. You could eventually meet a new guy that would make a better boyfriend for you than Damon ever will be. You'll never know however if you choose to stay here."

Elena sighed. "You make a point starting off new and fresh in my life is what I may need. But, that doesn't mean that I'm fully onboard with myself moving away."

Jeremy insisted. "At least tell me that you will think about it though."

Elena nodded. "I'll think it through."

Jeremy nodded back. "That's all that I can ask for."

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

The witch and vampire capped off their day all day dating, by going to the best club and bar that the town had to offer on that night. They spent their first thirty minutes there sitting at a table and enjoying drinks with each other as well as enjoying the atmosphere. As people were either dancing around or drinking different sorts of alcoholic drinks.

When there drinks ran low, Damon went back to the bar to get them some refills and Bonnie sat at the table and was currently texting with Madison, as Madison had texted her shortly after Damon had left to go and get them more drinks.

She ended the text conversation just as Damon was coming back with two more glasses filled with the bourbon that they had been drinking. She put her phone away as he sat down at the table.

"Here you go." Damon slid one of the glasses over to her.

"Wonderful." Bonnie said and took an immediate sip.

He watched her drink and it amused and delighted him that she had developed a taste for bourbon like he had. It was one of the many, many things that they bonded over.

"I just received some texts from Madison." Bonnie let him know.

Damon took a sip from his own glass. "Really, what did she need?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Nothing overly important. It's just that she and Alekzander wanted to have a get together with us at their house next weekend and they wanted to know if we were interested in doing that."

"Oh." Damon responded.

"I told them that I would run the question by you to see if you wanted to go. It wouldn't be anything too fancy, you know just us hanging out as friends with them over there, as a casual get together. For fun." Bonnie explained.

"I'm in, we can hang out at their house next weekend." Damon replied.

Bonnie stated. "I'm in too, and I'll also see if Caroline and Stefan want to come along with us."

Damon arched a brow. "You think that my little brother and vampire barbie will want to go too?"

Bonnie commented. "Well, they were invited to come along if they wanted to by Alek and Madison. I just have to ask them to see if they would like to join us next weekend."

"It would be like a casual, triple date, hang out sort of thing." Damon took another drink from his glass.

"Exactly, so we will see." Bonnie smiled.

"As for now, how about we take advantage of that dance floor out there." Damon suggested.

Bonnie put her glass of bourbon to the side and exclaimed. "I would love to do that."

So, Damon stood up from the table, as did she and he pulled her through the crowd on the dance floor, until they found the spot that they wanted and they started to dance to the fast paced music together.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

Looking through the town of Mystic Falls for entertainment, that was what Blake was doing. He left his cousin Misty with Jeremy to do their thing and went off in search of finding something entertaining to do. There were no where near as many entertainment options as Chicago had. Still Blake's exploring managed him to be able to find a source of entertainment in this small town.

And he found it in the form of a bar and a club. He didn't think that the club lived up to the ones of the big city, but this one was decent enough for him. It provided the basic things, such as beer and some music to dance to, and Blake figured that it would be good enough to hold him until he flew back him with Misty and Jeremy.

Now he sat at the bar working on his bottle of beer, as his eyes scanned the club. He spotted a few hot looking woman who he considering approaching and trying to flirt with, but as for now he just wanted to sit and have his bar and watch the activities of the people in the club.

Then his eyes fell towards the dance floor and he spotted the couple that Jeremy had confronted earlier that day. It was the Bennett witch, with the Salvatore vampire and they were currently dancing with each other to some fast paced, upbeat music.

The couple obviously seemed comfortable and at ease with each other, as they were dancing with the bodies close together to the rhythm of the music. Blake observed them from where he was sitting, they both had grins on their faces as they moved to the music. The Bennett witch had whispered something in the vampire's eyes and whatever it was it had the Salvatore vampire throwing back his had in short laughter.

Then a guy, some dude who seemed to be in his early twenties came along and thought that it would a fun idea for him to join in on dancing with the couple. LIke people sometimes did, dancing three or four together in a group. However, when this guy tried to sneak in behind Bonnie to make some sort of human sandwich between he and the vampire, Damon casted a warning look with his icy blue eyes the man's way. A look that said 'fuck off or else' and whatever he saw in those eyes had the guy backing away, to leave the couple on their own in dancing.

It seemed then that Damon Salvatore was very protective and a little possessive of his woman. Not that Blake could blame him, if he had a woman that looked like Bonnie Bennett did, he himself wouldn't want to share her and would want to keep her to himself as well. She not only had a stunningly beautiful face, but a curvy, smile petite body that he hadn't seen earlier because she had been wearing a heavy coat that day.

Blake shook his head to himself. It was just a shame that a woman like that was wasted on such a murderous vampire. The DJ of the club announced that it was time for a slow jam and that all of people in the room that we're dating or who had brought someone along with them, should grab their mates and dance close.

And Blake watched as the Salvatore vampire did so, with Bonnie Bennett and the two of them danced slowly to the romantic song that was now playing out over the speakers of the club. She rested in head on his shoulders and he had his eyes closed and seemed to take comfort in having her in his arms. Blake would say that it seemed that Damon Salvatore was in love with his girlfriend.

But, then that would require vampires to love and he didn't think that those creatures were honestly capable of such a human feeling. He really hated vampires and despised them with everything that he had in him. Disliked them on a whole other level over what Misty or Jeremy felt about them. And it was because of what happened in his past, a past that he hadn't even come fully clean to Misty about when he got her into vampire hunting, a past which was the whole reason why he decided to become a vampire hunter.

And it was a past that Damon Salvatore was linked to. Neither Misty nor Jeremy knew that because he kept it to himself. But, this past was the reason why he had set out to target vampires but no vampire was a bigger target than Damon Salvatore to Blake. He looked for him, but for the last three years it was like Damon Salvatore had disappeared off of the face of the earth, nowhere to be found.

That's why it was so unexpected when he heard word from Jeremy that the vampire was still alive and around and why he saw proof for himself that he was still around. At first Blake was going to let his past slide on by, but seeing Damon now stirred those feeling inside of him again. Blake gulp down his beer as she watched the Salvatore vampire and the Bennett witch dance. This trip may turn out to be more beneficial to him than he thought it would be.

 **BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK**

 **Hello, Thanks for all of the support and the reviews. I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.**


End file.
